


Taking an Arrow

by TreeDyke



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, breath of the wild
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Autistic Link (Legend of Zelda), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bodily Fluids, Bodily Functions, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Divergence - Breath Of The Wild, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gore, Hurt Link (Legend of Zelda), I’ll just add tags as I feel it’s necessary IG, Lesbian Character, Link (Legend of Zelda) is a Dork, Link Whump, Link angst, Link crying and zelda comforting him i guess., NSFW, Nonbinary Link (Legend of Zelda), OOC Link, OOC everyone. I write them how i want to., Organs, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Canon, Sick Character, Sick Link (Legend of Zelda), Sickfic, Smutty smut smut smut, Social Anxiety, Zelda - Freeform, Zelda angst, and sexual stimming, botw angst, botw whump, he/they Pronouns for link, how did I even forget to tag this as a sickfic, i’m horny ok, link - Freeform, nonsexual stimming, nsfw botw, ooc zelda, she/her for Zelda, sick, so is zelda, totally nsfw even in the first chapter., yeah we doing that too., zelda and link were arguing and it escalated a bit, zelda is a dork, zelda/link - Freeform, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 96,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeDyke/pseuds/TreeDyke
Summary: Link finds himself at death’s door as he limps back to Central Hyrule with a grave wound after the winter solstice. He makes an attempt to patch himself up. But what happens when he doesn’t inform anyone of this grave wound? Will he be able to let himself be vulnerable to people around him when he needs them most?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 74





	1. 2 Broken Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter for my first Zelink fanfic,  
> Link is non-binary, pronouns are they/he, pansexual  
> Zelda is a cis woman (supposedly), she/her, bisexual

It must be said that death always has a way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it.

Link is no stranger to it, especially after all of his close encounters with it. Everytime he gets too close, he’s able to beat it back swiftly. But only out of necessity really. He needed to keep others alive because he wouldn’t be the hero of Hyrule if he didn’t. He needed to keep himself alive because, again, he wouldn’t be the hero of Hyrule if he didn’t. 

He knew of the risks of putting himself on the front line. He knew what it would mean if he were to die, and he knew what it meant if he were to live too. 

He _knew_.

He always imagined if he were to die, it would be on the battlefield, in fact he’d prefer a quick death if he could help it, however he had a hunch that his stupidity and will to live were far stronger than that. 

He can prove it in fact. He’s limping back to the castle with two broken off arrows in his side. The internal bleeding should have killed him at this point but, no, apparently the goddess wasn’t done with him. And to be honest, he wasn’t done with her yet either. 

To be clear, when he’s referring to the goddess, he never means Hylia, he’s referring to her current reincarnation, and his first crush since well… ever.

He wonders if maybe he’s always loved her but he thinks that that can’t possibly be true because he didn’t even know her until her own mother’s funeral. 

It’s almost poetic really, meeting the person who would one day become the love of your life at a funeral for their mother. 

Right now however, he’s really hoping he _doesn’t_ see her at all, because he definitely would come ten paces closer to death if she saw the state he was in. Night had just fallen when he scraped into the closing castle town gates. He was thankfully one of only a handful of people who were left wandering the candle lit streets. 

He was still bleeding underneath his cape. The weeping orifice had yet to cause him any sever pain but even so it was difficult to maneuver when his muscles were being pulled at too. The arrows were small, but no less lethal than their Demon Carvers.

Such an attack on a Champion would be a trophy of glory for the one that took the shot.... at least it would be had they lived another moment after their initial attack

Fortunately, they now have two less of those cave dwellers.

He promised himself that it would be fine though because he had stocked up on healing potions and fairies before returning from his holiday with his family. He would have stayed longer but he was called by the King to escort Zelda to the Great Plateau, and even if he wanted to stay with his family a bit longer, he knew he couldn’t say no to a request to spend time around her. 

Eventually he found his way into the castle barracks and into the bathrooms, he still had his first aid kit his sister refilled for him. It had a suture kit, a bottle of alcohol and wraps. He also had hearty elixirs that he got from a friend in Hateno. He was gonna use a potion with a wound like this however. 

The satchel dropped to the bench with a heavy thud and an audible rattle of glass bottles. 

Two belt buckles hit the tile floor with staggered sharp clinks that echoed through the candle-lit bathroom. His shirt would surely need to be cleaned and need more stitches than him. Once his belt was removed he felt the warm sticky substance trickle and soak into his trousers. Carefully, his blue tunic was peeled from the broken arrow shafts sticking from him and rolled over his chest.

A hiss ghosted out of clenched teeth when he lifted his arms to get the tunic off completely, his stomach muscles stretched and caused more blood to trickle from the wounds. 

“Fuck—“ he shucked his boots and then pants off while he leaned heavily against the sink. He still had the chainmail and undershirt on.

Thump! 

The bench screeched across the floor as he hastily removed his chainmail, then his gloves, arm brace and finally the arm wraps. His under shirt would surely need to be replaced with the one in his chambers, what with all the crimson soaking through the bottom half of this one. 

With just a glance he knew it was bad. The blood was coming quicker now that there wasn’t anything to staunch it’s flow and he had pulled a few too times on the arrows, effectively flaking the crusted blood from the wound and opening the wound again.

Bottles clinked and shifted in his satchel as he searched for a hearty potion. He grabbed one of the belts he dropped to the floor and folded it once over, shoving it between his molars and biting down. The bottle of sickly sweet red sat between him and his satchel.

Shaky fingers wrapped securely around one of the arrow shafts. His heart rate slowly picked up and he knew if he didn’t fix this soon that he would just be worse off from where he started.

The arrow was swiftly yanked from his blood covered skin, pulling at his intestines and skin, making the blood dripping to the floor a larger puddle beneath the bench. 

Later on, he would find permanent imprints of teeth in his belt. 

The second arrow came out with no less effort than the first. Faintly, his teeth complained under the pressure. But that pain was nowhere near as bad as the one in his exposed gut. The belt fell from his mouth, into the puddle of blood that was quickly growing and staining the white tiles a deep red. He snatched up the elixir, gulping it down in four swallows. The wound tingled and felt like static as it stitch itself back together. 

At last he could finally take a breath. 

The blood dried on his skin as he patted his chest with his clean hand rhythmically, gradually calming himself down. He didn’t want to risk the possibility of panic and cause more problems for himself. He did not need himself losing control of his emotions in the public bathroom, in his underwear. He’d had quite enough of that, thank you. 

“Fucking Yiga need to stop being so sensitive….” muttered a hoarse voice. 

Eventually he got his bearings and stuffed the empty bottle back into his bag, collecting his bloody clothes and dumping them into a bucket. An extra set of clothes was put into a wicker basket by one of the shower stalls. He went about filling the bucket his blood crusted clothes sat in with hot water. 

The crimson in his abused blue tunic was scrubbed until his hands were raw and the fabric was back to its original color. They did the same with their underwear, undershirt and trousers. Their hands were red and sore when they were done. But he still had work to do. 

There was still dry blood caked on his skin and in the most phallic of places. He released a tired sigh and stood. They turned the shower faucet to an almost hot temperature. Their hair fell from the clasp and cascaded down their back before they stepped into the stall.   
  


The spray of the shower was warmer than the freezing weather outside, and he turned the heat of the water up a bit more. After all, it’s not like anyone else is using it at this hour.

A soapy cloth scrubbed over their sweat soaked skin, letting the water take care of the blood caking his stomach and thigh. He put his head under the warm spray, putting the bar of soap to his hair, scrubbing the sweat and dirt from it. 

The soap and blood went down the drain. 

He turned around to get the rest of the blood from their backside, using the cloth to clean where the water couldn’t.   
  


This was one of the less common times when they were actually alone in the bathroom they realized.

The steam in his stall was the only thing keeping him from shivering as he leaned out of the spray, poking his head over the door of the shower stall to scan the bathroom for any other people. 

_No one. Good._

The shower sprayed down his back as he put one hand against the wall and the other at last going to give him the relief he needed after weeks without it. 

Rough, scarred hands rubbed and touched his now clean skin, imagining a certain emerald eyed girl touching him there instead. It wasn’t the first time he thought of his goddess… it certainly won’t be the last either. A calloused hand slid down his stomach and wrapped around his hardening shaft. 

His lip bleed slightly from his biting as he thought of _her_ fucking _him_ , he imagined her using one of his toys on him and he imagined it was her hands around his length instead. He let out a shaky groan. 

He imagined it was her calloused hands instead if his that rubbed up and down his length, thought of her gripping his hips as she pulled him into her over and over again. He imagined how soft her lips would feel if she touched them to his thighs. Just the thought of it made his legs turn to chuchu jelly. He didn’t know how much more he could take of her without completely ripping his dignity to shreds, and saying “To hell with it!” And kissing her.

But Nayru knew he could never bring himself to do such a thing. 

“Zel-!” He mewled, thrusting again and again into his wet grasp as he begged for her in the moonlit bathroom. His eyes closed tightly and he felt relief wash over him with the water. Tired eyes cracked open and watched the gooey fluid drain with the water. 

_It’s been way too long._

_  
_The spray turned off with a squeak when the rest of his load was washed away. The towel that was hanging on the stall door went to drying and squeezing the water from his hair. He didn’t even bother to cover himself as he stepped out of the stall.

Dressed to shield himself from the frigid bathroom once more, he made to remove his soaking clothes from the bucket, setting them in the sink for a moment. Noticing the blood on the floor and bench, he dumped the bucket’s bloody contents down the shower drain and filled it once more. 

Water splashed against the bench and floor and the blood flushed down a drain a few feet away. 

“Well that takes care of that,” he set the empty bucket down by the bench, gathering his satchel, clothes and sword. 

Silently, he made his way back to his chambers and hung his soaking clothes by the burning fire. He was ever thankful that The Princess informed the maids to ready his chambers for his arrival. 

He set his satchel onto his dresser and pulled off his extra layers, deciding on leaving his hair down and put his clasp on his dresser. 

The sleepy knight slid into the turned down bed and sleep quickly wrapped their claws around him as he, pulled an extra pillow into his arms. 


	2. Pastries for the Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda get a slow start on their journey to the Great Plateau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for awkward boner, an almost anxiety attack and Social anxiety a bit.  
> Also, cool flashbacks to explain Link and Zelda’s relationship. Oh and horsies. And flirting. Bad flirting. But flirting.

A knock echoed through the room. 

“Link?”

The mess of hair poking out of the covers remained unbothered by the girl on the other side of the door. 

Another knock.

“Link are you even in there?”

A light snore.

“I’m coming in!”

The door creaked open and Zelda walked right up to his bed. 

“Link wake up! I have to be at the great plateau by tomorrow evening!”

“Mmm,” he burrowed further into the blanket’s warmth. 

_Why must he be so stubborn and cute?_

She sighed then turned to the window and opened the curtains. Thus letting light shine down onto the mess of dirty blond hair sticking out of the bed sheets. 

“Mmrrggh,” he peaked his eyes out at her and glared daggers at her, the sheets hiding his flushed face. 

“Ah there he is! You’re looking bright eyed and bushy tailed today!” She teased. 

“You’re one to talk,” he grumbled and lifted the sheets to cover his head again. 

“Nope! We have places to be Link! And you’re not gonna make me miss out on important research!” She pulled the sheets from his grasp and successfully removed them from him. 

Luckily he was wearing underwear so his modesty was undisturbed. The same couldn’t be said for the messy haired boy though. 

He let out a whine and buried his face into the pillow next to him, wrapping it securely in his arms and legs, “5 mmor minutes,” he grumbled. 

“I’ve _given_ you 5 more minutes Link, now get—“ she got onto the bed with him and pushed him off the opposite side, ”—UP!”

He let out a yelp. 

“Alright, I’m up! Jeez…” he rubbed his sore backside. 

“Good! Breakfast is ready for you in the dining hall, we have to leave in an hour if we want to make it to an Inn on time tonight!” She sat on the end of his bed as he stumbled through his morning routine, half asleep. 

She smiled at him. He frowned. He found it very unamusing how early he has to wake up. 

She kept talking, “It’s pancakes and eggs today, and they collected a fresh fruit shipment this morning so you can have as many strawberries as you want,” his ears twitched in response to that. She knew his interest had peaked. 

He was less stumbling and more bumbling now as he tugged his boots on. He quickly brushed his teeth. 

It’s funny, you’d think he’d be uncomfortable having the princess waiting in the same room as him when he was getting ready for the day. 

He had gotten used to it though and in fact took great comfort in her wanting to be around him more. Besides, they’ve more and more often been just 10 paces away from each other at all times when they were traveling throughout Hyrule. Even when one of them had to relieve themselves the other would be just a few feet away. ‘Keeping watch’ they’d both call it. But they both knew it was more than that. 

He was still able to vividly recall the moment Zelda sobbed into his arms when she strayed too far from him for the last time.

She nearly died.

And after that, she had made it routine to be as physically close to him as possible whenever they were in the same place. 

He swore his shirt was soaked with her tears for days afterwards but he couldn’t know for sure. Whether it was just him clinging to the memory or she just couldn’t stop crying as she clung to him. 

He had to lead Zelda back to Gerudo Town with her clinging to the back of his shirt the entire time. He allowed her too because truthfully, he was trying to hold back his own tears.

As soon as he was about to hand her off she begged him to stay, she pleaded with Urbosa to let him into the only women town. 

‘ _He won’t leave my room just let him stay please!’_

He must have looked just as worn and shaken as Zelda because Urbosa took one look at him and swept them both into her arms.

_‘Of course he’s welcome in, little bird.’_

That night Zelda asked him to stay in her chambers, he didn’t try to deny her that comfort. Besides, Hylia _knew_ he needed it too at the time. After a few hours of reading, she asked him to come blow out her candle for her. When he came closer to the bed she reached out and grabbed his sleeve. 

She looked down at her covered legs, ‘would you.. mind if I asked you to get in bed with me?’ she whispered to him. 

He almost thought he had misheard her, that he was too exhausted and possibly dehydrated to think right. But she was looking at him in such a way that he knew he wasn’t. He immediately shucked his sandy boots and pulled the sheets back to get in with her. 

That was the first time he cried in front of her. 

They both slept holding tightly to one another well into the morning, even with the heat of the coming day. 

Link tried not to show it, but he was scared, he would have had a panic attack if she wasn’t already panicking herself. 

When he woke the next day, he felt well rested. Her legs tangled up in his as he pulled her closer to him, pressing his nose and lips into her golden wefts. 

“Mm… Link…” he didn’t let go even as she snaked her arms around his waist and his shirt pulled and stretched in her grasp. 

  
  
  


He brushed his hair back quickly but felt a soft hand touch his own and swiftly take the brush from his grasp. 

“May I?” The girl in the reflection whispered. 

“Sure,” the messy haired reflection nodded back. 

She took the brush to his hair and slowly brushed out the tangles. He felt her fingers run through his hair occasionally. 

“How are you feeling today?” She asked this everyday she saw him after the Yiga attack. Like she knew how vulnerable he truly was just by the look in his eyes on that cold desert night. 

“I’m feeling ok, just a bit tired after getting back so late,” he brushed over the part about the attempt on his life, not wanting to frighten her. 

“Well, once we set up camp tonight you can sleep in as much as you want as long as we get to the plateau before dinner tomorrow,” she started weaving her fingers through his hair, giving it two braids on either side of his head, starting at his ear and trailing it to the back of his head. She pinned them in place. 

“Where’s your hair clasp?” She peered over his shoulder to look at the cluttered vanity before him. 

“Oh! These are new!” She pointed at a set of earrings that each had a crystal water lily that would hang from his piercing and a chain going to a clasp that hooked around the shell of his ear. They had leaf studs to match so he could have an earring in all 4 of his piercings. 

“Yeah, my sister had them custom made for me… they’re her favorite flowers,” he smiled at them, “She gave them to me for the solstice.”

“That’s sweet of her, now you’ll have a part of her with you when you wear them,” she swiped invisible dust off of his shoulder, “So… hair clasp?”

“On my dresser,” he looked up at her, she ruffled his bangs. 

“It was a bit selfish of me to ask you to cut your solstice short but Purah sent word that she dug up something worth taking a look at,” she came back with the hair clasp, taking the braids and put them into his ponytail. 

He assured her that he didn’t mind. 

“And I may have gotten you something for the solstice….” she mumbled to the back of his head. 

He looked into her flushed reflection with a soft look on his face, “You didn’t have to do that Zel,” her reflection made eye contact with his and smiled. 

“Of course I did Link,” she blushed deeper, “You’re my friend after all..” 

“Well I guess you're my friend too because I also got something for you,” he chuckled.

Arms fell down from his hair to his shoulders and slid around his neck in an embrace that he leaned into. 

“ _Thank you, Link,”_ she whispered into his ear. 

“Mm,” he hummed as he bumped his head into hers. 

Zelda once told him that cats bump their head against other cats or people that they like, and he just started emulating that because he found that it was an easier way for him to communicate his feelings. 

“Are you ready to get some breakfast?” His stomach answered for him, she giggled, “Let’s get going then!” 

He put on the earrings and studs from his sister, pocketing his other 4 blue hoops so he could switch them out later on. He threw his now dry clothes into his satchel along with an extra pair of underwear. Finally, he slung the master sword’s strap over his shoulder and tightened it. 

“Ok, _now_ I’m ready,” they made to his door and he closed it behind him. 

They passed one of the maids that attended to his room, “Oh! Master Link! Would you like me to take your satchel to the stables for you?”

He nodded, handing off his satchel, casually sliding a red rupee into her hand as well, closing her palm over it with is own. 

“Yes, Thank you Brisa,” he gave her a grin. 

She gaped at the shining gemstone as the knight and golden Princess continued on their way to breakfast. 

“Th-thank you Master Link!” 

“Just Link is fine, Brisa.” He waved back at her. 

“You really are too nice to those girls,” Zelda sighed but smiled all the same. 

“She said she didn’t have enough money for comfier shoes, and I know she’s always carrying the water from the boiler room, so I may have scraped up a bit of change before I came back,” 

He informed her, “besides they already do so much as is, the least I can do is help provide them with a proper pay,”

“ ‘the least’ my ass.” He giggled as she flicked his ear, “Still though, it’s kind of you,” she hummed. 

“It’s my job to make everyone’s lives just a little bit easier for them,” he sighed. 

“Yeah yeah, you say that every time,”

“And I mean it every time too,” he smirked. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they passed a rowdy group of soldiers. Link glared at them. They immediately silenced and saluted when they realized who they were in the presence of. 

Once they turned the corner they both broke into peels of laughter. 

“Oh Sweet Nayru Link! I have NEVER seen you give someone such a nasty glare!” Zelda snorted. 

“Yeah well I happened to see Florian in the crowd and he would always pull my hair when I first joined the military. Seeing him always put me in a bad mood,” he chuckled anyways, “I think he almost pissed himself when he saw you.” 

“Oh Great Golden Goddesses! I think _I_ might just piss myself from laughing!” She chortled.

Link finally caught his breath against the wall. 

“Come on, I want some pancakes.”

“Alright,” Zelda melted into giggles every couple of seconds as they made their way up the stairs to the dining hall. 

“My Father had an early meeting so he took breakfast in his chambers this morning,” Zelda supplied when Link looked to the empty seat at the head of the table. 

Link’s mouth watered when he saw the pancakes stacked up high in the center of the table, then the eggs, fruit and bacon too. 

They made for their seats and got to eating, Link if course eating like he was starved for a whole day.

Zelda ate her fruit, happily watching the boy’s terrible attempts at table manners. 

“I’m glad you like it Link.” Zelda grinned behind a fork of strawberries and mangoes. 

Link took a sip of water, “I should thank the chefs later,”

“Don’t worry, I already told them that you would enjoy it,”

“Awe, but I want to…”

“I know but we have a busy day ahead of us anyways, maybe you can when we come back,” she presented a comprimise. 

“Ok,” he agreed. 

They wrapped up their meal and the both of them went to the wash closet before their journey. 

Once again they walked down the lively hallways. Link yawned loudly and stretched his hands over his head. 

He was still waking up. 

“Here,” Zelda gave him a bottle filled with a green liquid, “It’s an endurance elixir, it should give you more energy.”

“Thanks,” he sipped it as they made their way to the stables. 

When they entered the doors to the stable he was much more awake as he made his way to Epona. 

“Hey girl, have you been getting treated right while I was gone?” He rubbed her nose, giving her kisses. 

“I thought you took her with you?”

“Nah the roads get slicker down near Hateno this time of year, I would prefer it if she was here where it was warm and she was well taken care of.”

“You walked all the way back?”

“Yeah, I’ve done it before _,_ ” He assured her, “Besides, it wasn’t that cold this year.”

“I am suddenly and violently reminded of how crazy you actually are Link,” she walked over to her Camarillo White horse. 

“Careful Zel, you know what happened _last_ time,”

“I brought treats _this_ time don’t worry,”

Link was still wary of course, even if _he_ could easily tame the beauty, he didn’t want to if it meant she liked him more than Zelda. 

“Just _please_ remember what I told you,” he emphasized to her. 

“I know, _I know_ , she’s more afraid of me than I am of her,”

“ _No,_ the _other_ thing,” he glared, “always be sure to sooth your mount—“

“That’s the only way they will know how you truly feel, I got it,” she whispered as she got closer to the restless mount. 

Link let go of Epona’s reins after he led her out of her stall. 

She waited patiently for him as after he fed her a carrot and made his way carefully over to where Zelda stood, holding out a sugar cube to the white mare. 

It snorted and turned its head away from her, not even trying to take the sugar cube. Zelda pouted. Link chuckled. 

“She didn’t even want it…”

“Maybe it’s the wrong bribe?” He asked as he passed her an endura carrot instead.

“You think she prefers more flavorful treats?”

“I don’t see why not,” he leaned against the wall next to her. 

“Hm,” she lifted the carrot up to where the mare could see it, Zelda was close enough she could see an interested spark in her eyes. 

“Would you prefer this?” She asked quietly to the horse. 

The mare shuffled forward timidly, ready to back away if she felt it was a threat. 

She took the carrot from Zelda’s hand and ate it. Zelda beamed. 

“Ah! Link you were right!” She giggled as the beauty came closer, licking her hand and leaning her head over the stall door to sniff for more in her pockets. Link slipped another carrot into her hand. 

He watched her face light up as she pet the mare’s nose and scratched her chin. She gave her the second carrot and then Radish snuffed and chewed at her hair. 

“Why is she doing that?” She asked Link. 

“It means she likes you,” he grinned. 

“I guess she just likes good food… kinda like someone else I know,” she grinned back. 

“You wanna try and put her gear on?” He came up, subconsciously putting his hand on Zelda’s lower back. 

“Y-yeah,” she looked back at him embarassed. 

His hand slid over her hip before pulling away and unlocking the stall door for her. She shivered. But not from the cold. 

“Ready?”

“Yep.” Zelda lifted the heavy saddle and the bridle from the hanger.

“I hope she likes the bridle and saddle I chose for her,” she grunted as she lifted the saddle onto Radish’s back “it was quite costly.”

“You know, I always did wonder why you called her Radish,” Link thought aloud as he hooked a bag of oats and strawberries on the wall in front of Radish. 

Radish suddenly moved forward to the bag and Zelda had to side step quickly to avoid falling over. 

“Jeez, you could at least _warn me_ before you move!” She scolded the mare. 

She got a tail swatted into her face and what sounded like a laughter as Radish whinnied at her. 

Link broke into laughter at them. 

“She’s just like you Zelda!” He patted the mare’s neck. 

“Oh you _would_ say that,” she adjusted the saddle and finally secured it in place.

Radish swatted her again in the back of her head. 

“What did I do _this_ time?” Zelda glared at the white mare. 

“Well, what were you doing?”

“Tightening her saddle— oh,” she bent down and loosened the strap a little and the mare nodded her head like she was in agreement. 

“I’m sorry,” Zelda stroked her hand across the mare’s side, above her front leg.

“Ah the student becomes the master,” Link says reflectively, “I remember the days when you kept getting kicked off and getting covered in mud and horse shit.”

“Shut up,” Zelda glared daggers at his wide smile. She tied her own satchel to the saddle. 

“You’ve come a long way young one, I couldn’t be prouder of you,” he continues on sagely. 

“You sound like _Impa’s_ mom _,”_ Zelda flicked his nose as she went to put the bridle on. 

“You think I’m hilarious,” he retorted. 

“ _Ha Ha,”_ was her monotonous reply, as she turned to look at the shaggy haired boy over her shoulder, “Happy?”

“Very,” Link supplied. 

  
  


“Ok time to go,” Zelda tugged at the reins.

Radish pulled her head from the bag, looked at Zelda and snorted, blowing air into Zelda’s face. Then she put her head back into the bag as she finished her meal. 

“Alright fine we’ll go when you’re _done_ then.” Zelda walked out of the open stall and sat down exasperatedly. 

“I think you did really well with her today,” Link praised as he rubbed his hands together to fight the cold. 

“Did you pack warm clothes for the trip?” Zelda prodded. 

“Obviously, you know how I get in the cold,” he sniffed and rubbed his nose. 

“Oh good. I would hate to have you getting a cold when you just got back,” Zelda thought about the gift she got Link that was in her satchel. 

Link sneezed. 

“Get over here you toad,” Zelda opened her arms to him and he scooted over to her. 

“Better?” She said into his hair. 

He nodded and sniffed again. 

“Would you prefer your solstice gift now or at the Inn like I planned?” Zelda whispered to him and felt his ears flicker against her chin. 

“Whenever you think it would be best works fine with me,” he shivered again. 

“Well now would be a good idea I think.” 

He looked up at her as she stood from the bench. 

“Close your eyes,” she bit her lip as she smiled down at him. 

He shut his eyes and didn’t peak once. He heard the stall door next to him open and Radish whinny again. Her boots scuffed. A light snap of a satchel flap opening and closing after something papery and crinkly was pulled out. 

More of her boot scuffs until he heard them in front of him. 

“Ok hold out your hands,” she laid the weighty but also plush package into his open palms, “You can open your eyes now,” she sat down, pressed against his side to keep him warm. 

“It’s heavy…” he tested the weight in his hands

“Yep,” she smiled, “ _Go on,”_ she tapped her toes together excitedly. 

He pulled at the string holding it together and first spotted the note addressed to him on top of the wax paper wrapped items. He opened it and read it to himself as Zelda waited (somewhat) patiently at his side. 

_Link,_

_Happy Solstice! I hope this gift finds you in good spirits._

_The items inside will keep you warm on the coldest nights_

_and occupied when the hours run long._

_I hope you find good use for them._

_Yours,_

_Zelda_

Link smiled at the note and bumped his head against Zelda’s shoulder as she rubbed her thumb across his opposite shoulder. 

He peeled back the wax paper after setting the note to the side. The plushy item was set on top. It was hand crochet wool and navy blue from what he could tell. His favorite texture. He lifted it from the wax paper and discovered it was a turtleneck sweater with baggy sleeves. 

“Where did you get this?” He stared in awe at the fluffy sweater. 

“I.. um.. made it…” Zelda whispered to him. 

“Zelda, it’s beautiful,” he gaped. 

“Look closer at the cuffs and collar.” 

He pulled it closer to get a better look and noticed red crystal beads had been sewn along the collar and cuffs.

“Are those.. Rubies?”

“Haha yeah..” Zelda scratched her cheek, embarrassed, “I um.. you would always wear extra layers when you guarded the outside of my room and I just thought… I could make something that helped with the cold.”

Link immediately removed his sword and harness, sliding the turtleneck over his head. Warmth washed over him instantly. 

“Holy fuck Zelda, this is amazing… this is the best gift I’ve ever gotten in my _life_ ,” he hugged himself in the sweater, “Oh Din, it’s so _soft_!”

“I got the wool from Hateno… I figured a piece of your home would be nice to have…”

Little did Zelda know, the piece of home wasn’t in the materials but in the creator. Link breathed in and realized something. 

“It smells like you…” he mutters with a smile on his face, not realizing he said that out loud. 

“Is that… a bad thing?” Zelda asked concerned. 

He blushed.

“N-no! It’s nice..” he stuttered. 

“Oh that’s good,” she sighed in relief. 

Link turned back to the 3 rectangular, flat items that still sat in the package. He lifted out the smaller one, and found that it was a set of pencils and pastels. 

Zelda let the items speak for themselves this time. 

Link then pulled out two 4 by 8, leather bound notebooks. He ran his thumbs across the boar skin covers

Zelda put her forearms on her legs and stared up at Link, “Do you… Like it?”

“I love it Zel..” Link smiled at her. She sat up and smiled. 

“I um.. suppose it’s only fair that I gave you your gift then right?”

“If you _must,”_ she giggled. 

“Um ok..” he set the items down on the bench and went over to the satchel attached to Epona’s saddle and pulled out two beautifully fabric wrapped parcels, one substantially smaller than the other. He gave Epona’s neck a gentle pat as he walked back and set the gifts in Zelda’s hands. 

“You can choose which one you want to open first.”

“Ok.” She noticed the bigger one was relatively heavy and was in a oblong box of sorts and the smaller one was an even smaller rectangular box. She went with the bigger one first, setting the small rectangular one on the bench next to her. 

When she untied the green fabric she realized it was a head scarf wrapped around it. 

“You can use it to tie your bangs out of your face when it’s hotter outside,” Link informs, “or you know.. when you’re doing research or whatever,”

Zelda huffed a smile at him and steam rose between them when she did. 

He blushed. 

She turned back to the cardstock box and removed the lid. Inside was thick leather rolled around several long hard objects. She peered into it, wondering what it was. Link fiddled with his hands out of the corner of her eye. 

She took the leather bound package out of the box, the box hit the floor as she pushed it from her lap to make room for the gift. 

She unrolled the leather bound package across her lap and realized what it was.

“Link-!” She stared in awe down at the luminous tool set laying in her lap. 

“I um- you keep complaining about how all your tools were too big for the cores you were trying to open and that you wanted to try and make some smaller droids and stuff, also that you didn’t have your own tool set and kept having to take stuff from Purah—“ Zelda cut him off with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, completely flustering and making him lose his train of thought. 

“Oh thank you Link!! This is all so lovely!”

He hugged her back and tucked his face into her neck before she turned back to the toolset. 

“Now I can do more hands on research while I’m looking at the sheikah tech they found!” She smiled wide at him, not noticing the blush staining his cheeks was from more than the frosty air. 

“Y-yeah,” Link stuttered out a reply and he held the next, smaller gift out to her as she beamed at him. 

“I don’t know what else you could possibly give me after _that,_ but now I’m definitely interested in what you have in store for me Link,” Zelda untied the violet colored head scarf that was tightly folded and wrapped around the small box, she gently unwrapped it, buzzing slightly with excitement. 

At last the small box was released from the scarf prison. The small box rattled slightly in her hand as she pulled it from the fabric. 

“What could _this_ be?” Zelda queried. 

“You’ll have to open it to find out,” Link muttered. 

She slid the lid of the box and was met with two beautiful silent princess stud earrings. As well as 2 extra pairs of green hoop earrings underneath that. 

“Link… they’re beautiful… where did you even find such a thing?”

“I got them all custom made by a blacksmith couple in Akkala, one of them did the metal frame and her wife cut and set the crystals,” Link paused, “It took me weeks to gather up all of the right crystals and materials for it. If you look, there’s topaz, luminous stone, sapphire and diamond.”

“But Link.. my ears aren’t even pierced,” Zelda looked up at him and was met with a devilish grin. 

“Look under the earrings.” He pointed at the box. 

She pulled out the earrings and found a piercing needle wrapped in the fabric underneath. 

“ _No_ _way,”_ she breathed

 _“Yes way,”_ Link replied. 

“You’re gonna pierce my ears?!”

“I mean you _have_ been talking my ears off about how nice mine are. I figured I could do it for you since I _do_ have rubbing alcohol with me like.. all the time,” Link shrugged. 

Zelda buzzed with excitement and quickly closed the box again so she could pull him into a hug once more. . 

“You’re the _best_ Link,” she smiled against his cheek and he smiled too.

“So are _you_ ,” he replied. 

They sat like that for a moment before Radish made a loud snort and they turned their attention to her. 

“Looks like someone is finally ready to get moving then,” Zelda said lightheartedly. 

“I can pierce your ears when we get to the Inn if you want,” Link supplied as he folded the drawing materials into the wax paper again and tucked them away in his satchel. 

“I’d like that,” Zelda put her procured gifts into her satchel. 

“Wait, actually I want to do something real quick,” Link pulled the sweater over his head and set it over Epona’s saddle then his tunic and chainmail after he removed his belt. He was in his thin undershirt. 

“ _What_ are you doing?” Slightly judgemental. 

“Putting my clothes in the proper order obviously,” his voice was muffled behind the navy blue wool as he pulled it over his head. “There!” He pulled his chainmail and finally his champion’s tunic over his head at last, the navy blue sweater complimenting the sky blue tunic. 

He put his belt back around his waist and finally put his sword back over his shoulder. 

“Ok, _now_ we can go!” He beamed in his cozy ruby embedded sweater. 

“You dork,” Zelda chortled, “Come along then, _Hero.”_

She said it in that voice that always sent shivers down Link’s spine. 

_Oh she fucking knows what she’s doing._

She turned and took Radish’s rein in her hand, giving her nose a few pets before leading her out of the stalls and into the even colder air outside. 

Link was still inside, trying hard not to _get hard_.

 _Oh DIN . Oh_ **_Goddesses. Go down please—!_ **

He eventually just gave up and decided the cold would make it go away. 

Fortunately it was effective. And if it wasn’t, he could easily hide it under his tunic. 

“Took you long enough,” Zelda was sitting in Radish’s saddle. 

“Epona was being stubborn,” he lied. 

“I’m sure…” she glanced downwards briefly then back up to his blushing face and smirked at him before turning her head back to the busy Central streets ahead. 

He looked down briefly and blushed deeper. He was hard. _Hard. HARD._

HE.

_HAD._

_A._

_BONER._

_“Shit..”_

“Better get yourself together before anyone sees Link!” Zelda teased easing Radish forward. 

“Sh-shut up!” He tugged at his tunic, trying to make it go away. 

It wasn’t going away. 

He pressed himself against Epona and she turned her head and nibbled at his hair. 

“Z-zelda wait-!” His voice shook as he called out. 

She circled back around and moved Radish to give him some privacy from the crowd in front of them. 

“What’s wrong?”

He felt his face heat with oncoming shameful tears as he gripped the bottom of his tunic. 

“It’s— it’s not— it’s not going away….” he voice shook as his breathing picked up. 

She got off her mare, making sure she stayed put. 

“Do you expect me to _do_ something about it?” She teased, not realizing what was happening. 

Link closed his eyes tightly as he shook his hands in distress. He shook his head. His breathing quickened.

“O-ok, do you want to sit down?” It clicked. He nodded his head. 

“Ok, I’m going to take Epona’s and Radish’s Reins and they’re gonna be walking to my left and right shoulder, I want you to grab onto the back of my jacket.” 

He nodded his head and opened his eyes. 

He did as she asked, gripping tightly as he kept shaking, and tapping his other hand against his thigh rhythmically. 

“I’m going to start walking now,”

“Mm,” he closed his eyes. 

He followed blindly, relying on her to lead him to safety. 

After about 20 steps in one direction, she told him to stop. 

“Alright, you can open your eyes now,”

He opened his eyes and pressed his sweaty flushed face into her shoulder. 

She dropped the reins and led him to sit on the bench in front of them. 

He sat down and pulled his legs to his chest, tucking his face between his knees. 

“I’m going to touch your back ok?”

He nodded. 

She began rubbing circles into his back. 

He breathing evened out.

“Sorry for teasing you..” 

“It’s okay…” he mumbled. 

“Is it gone now?”

“... no..” his face flushed. 

“We have time, don’t worry,” she assured. 

“Ok…” he breathed out into the frosty air. 

Epoda trotted up to him and nibbled gently at his ear and hair. 

“Hey girl…” he lifted his head and rubbed his head into hers, scratching under her chin. 

She snorted and strands of his hair billowed around his head. 

“I’m ok now..” he rubbed her nose as she leaned her head down to him. She licked his face and he chuckled and gave her more pets. 

Epona leaned her head against his chest as his knees lowered. One arm going to cover his public shame. 

After about 15 minutes Link was calmed down and his embarrassment was gone. 

“I’m ok now…” he breathed.

“Do you want to get going now?” She asked gently.

“Can- can I have a hug first?”

“Sure,” she pulled him into a hug, he set his head onto her shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, under her arms. 

“Ok.. I think I’m ready to go now..”

“Ok, I saw a pastry shop we can go into to get snacks for the road if you’d like? I’ve already gotten a day’s meals packed on Epona but I figure having something sweet to eat wouldn't hurt anyone.” 

“Yeah that sounds nice,” he pulled away, “let’s do that,”

They mounted their mares and began their trek through the streets of central once more. 

They soon acquired their pastries and were on their way to their first stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always open to constructive criticism and feedback so feel free to give it!


	3. You’re Not Stupid, You’re Just Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda shows concern for Link’s strange behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character sickness, gross descriptions of things, and Defecation but it’s not sexual??? Just extremely uncomfortable, sensory overload, self harming (scratching, hair pulling, suffocation, isolation, and self degradation) , old(like a few days) injury 
> 
> Edit: It’s been Edited some cuz I asked my sister to look over it just after I published it.
> 
> And like the descriptions can be gross I think but whatever if you wanna read it.

The trees swayed around them as they trotted through the forest on their horses. Birds chirped and a deer or two bound away from them, deeper into the forest. Link shifted in his bouncing seat. 

Link’s stomach bubbled and cramped up, he bit his lip to stop his cry of pain. He huffed through his nose. Epona slowed when she felt him tense. Turning her head to him in question. 

They were about half way through their ride to the Inn, Link needed to take a short break to ease the cramping in his stomach. 

“Zelda..” Link pressed into his stomach with his arm when she was looking away.

“Yeah?”

“Can we take a break?” He closed his eyes through a bump and breathed through his nose. 

Zelda took the sheikah slate out of her satchel and looked at the time. 

“Yeah sure, is something bothering you?” She turned to look back at Link; His features were pale and he was holding his stomach.

“Uh.. I think the breakfast I had might have been a bit… much..” his face slightly paled and he swallowed. She saw his legs tense up.

“Oh! Ok, I’ll watch our things.” 

Zelda pulled back on her reins as Link practically fell off of Epona mid trot; toilet paper in hand. He made a hasty retreat while holding his stomach. They were in a covered forest so it was relatively safe for them to take a short break. 

Zelda hopped down from Radish and went to give her and Epona some carrots. 

“There you are you sweet thing, you just wanted some appreciation didn’t you _?”_ Zelda praised Radish, petting her nose. 

* * *

Link trudged into the forest quickly, trying to find a place to take care of his groaning insides. He pressed a hand to his protesting stomach.

_I didn’t even eat anything bad! Why is this happening-!_

His insides gave a sharp twist, he stumbled and he had to lean against a tree for a moment before he could keep going. He pressed into his gut to try and ease the pain but it didn’t abate. It gurgled again and he felt his insides shift lower and lower even with the twisting knives. He went deeper in. Struggling against the need to drop trow so close to where Zelda was.

Link found a large enough tree and it had a root that went about a foot and half off the ground so he dropped trow, tucked his tunic into his belt and set his thighs on the top of it while his bottom hung over the other side. His pants lay on the ground so he wouldn’t ruin them. His feet in front of him on the ground.   
_  
_

He winced and felt things move and shift through him. Then another sharp twist and he whimpered and shuffled his feet apart more, one hand on his stomach as it whined and the other on the large root under him to keep upright. He pushed and cramped up again. He huffed out a irritated sigh.   
  
“Please, come out....” Link whined pathetically at his bowels.   
  
It gave a groan and finally FINALLY _something_ came out. He didn’t care how it felt or looked he just wanted it out now and to get rid of the hurting in his belly. He puffed out a groan as his intestines spasmed and it felt like someone twisted a knife into his side. He whimpered.

  
“P-please Don’t... n-not now-! Ah!” His insides shifted and bubbled and some of the matter gushed out of him. His eyes watered and gasped as his intestines twisted and complained.   
  
“Why are you doing this?!” Link whined at his belly. He cried out when his belly started to feel bloated and he felt gas build up. He pressed into his stomach with his fingers and it loudly left his body. He didn’t feel any better even after getting some of it out.  
  
He gripped his shirt and the root tighter when his entire abdomen tensed and sharp pain stabbed throughout his guts. He whimpered when it didn’t stop. He felt his insides shift though so it did something at least.

More of it hit the ground behind him all while he sobbed through the pain and hung his head between his knees.   


“Ah! Ow! It hurts—!” Link sobbed when it continued to stab and twist. His eyes pooled and filled with tears as more twisting pain shot through him. More of the things in his guts hit the ground. But not enough to give him relief. 

He didn’t care about the texture of the root at this point. He was in too much pain to care. His insides contracted and cramped as he pushed again. Nothing came out. But _he felt it! It’s right there! Please just come out!_ He sobbed between his legs and held his knees. _It hurts!  
_  
And finally Link pushes and it comes out with a bubble and keeps coming.   
He groaned and eyes watered as his insides twisted. But it felt better to have something out of him. It kept coming even with the intense pain.

His stomach twisted again and it still ached and stabbed. Link whined in pain. It stopped. His relief a distant dream once more. His face scrunched up and he held his bloated and stabbing stomach. He pushed again and he felt liquid bubble out. He huffed and tears streamed because his stomach hurt and he was sweating and his head hurt and he feels like he might throw up... 

“NNgh..” he hurt to much to move. Then another cramp and more pushed out of him but not for long.

“Link?” Zelda called for him

  
He groaned, her calling for him made it stop.

“Link! are you alright?” 

  
He huffed and tried pushing again.   
  
“Yeah, I’m alright...” He replied as he pushed solid mass out. His insides cramped and twisted again. He was still so _full._ He groaned in pain.

 _Just give me more time_ please!   
  
He cried into his hand as his intestines twisted into knots.

* * *

_I hope Link is okay, he looked a bit unwell… maybe we should stay at the Inn a bit longer if he’s not feeling okay…_

Zelda waited for 5 minutes after relieving herself just a little ways from the horses. 

She only heard the sounds of trees, bird call and the shuffle of hooves. Then that 5 minutes turned to 10 and then 20 she began to grow worried as she waited for him.

_Even when he has bigger meals he doesn’t take this long..._

She tried to listen for him once more _._

 _He did have a pretty big breakfast as well as those pastries earlier_...

She reasoned with herself. 

“Ok seriously what could he possibly be doing that takes 30 minutes to do?” She muttered to herself. She recalled his awkward moment earlier this morning. 

“Well… then again… but even _that_ shouldn’t have taken _this_ long…” she mumbled to Radish as she rubbed her nose. Then it hit 40 minutes and Zelda was seriously considering going and finding him. She shot worried glances in the direction Link went in and decided she would take a few steps into the underbrush and call for him.

“Link?” She didn’t get a response, “Link, are you alright?” She called a bit louder. Just a few meters ahead she heard him. 

“Yeah, I’m alright….” Link called. 

“You sure?” Zelda called again. 

“Yeah!” She couldn’t hear Link’s pained groans. 

She came further in anyways.

“Link? If you have food poisoning I have an elixir in my bag that might help,” the worry in her voice carried. 

“I-I’m fine really!” He grunted when he felt more of his breakfast come back to greet him as it practically ground out of him. He wasn’t throwing up, which he was ever grateful for. But it still hurt inside him. More came out and his legs were sore but his stomach continued to twist and feel bloated.

“J-just uh —ah! Big breakfast is all….” he lied. His stomach twisted again. He grunted again and panted in pain. 

“It’s been almost an hour Link, if you don’t come back in 5 minutes I will come find you, I don’t care how gross it is!”

“Shit…” he mumbled. He was far from being done. He really just wanted to get it out now. His insides hurt like hell…  
Link hung his head in pain from the things coming out of him and the twisting and cramping in his gut. 

“I- It’s not food poisoning,” he called and then grunted quietly. She couldn’t hear his grunt.

“I have stool softeners if that’s what you need,”

Link felt his face flush. He decided he’d just have to hold it until the Inn and use the bathroom when she was asleep. His insides disagreed with this decision but they really couldn’t be late. 

“No no, it’s fine I’m almost done!” He stressed. 

“Ok…” 

He released a sigh when he heard her finally walk further away from where he was holed up. 

Link quickly cleaned himself and pulled his pants back up. His belly was still cramping up and hurting but it was less so now that he wasn’t getting bumped around on Epona. His stomach bubbled and hurt when he held everything inside. 

He hoped that it wouldn’t be as bad when it had first started cramping up. He chugged a bottle of fairy tonic, hoping beyond hope it would help at least a little. His stomach continued to flare in pain until the tonic worked its magic. 

The cramping eased to something he could handle as he leaned against a tree a few meters away from where he was. He still had a dull ache but at least now it was manageable. He sheepishly trudged back to the waiting Princess. “...Sorry,” his face flushed as he shoved the toilet paper back into his satchel. His stomach twisted some. He held tightly to the horn on Epona’s saddle and breathed deeply.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Zelda pressed.

“Y-yes! I told you Zel, I was fine!” He blushed more as he looked over to her from his place pressed up against Epona. 

“If your stomach still hurts when we get to the Inn you’ll tell me won’t you?”

“Yes! Can we stop talking about it now?” His ears turned bright red with the rest of his face. He felt his insides ache still, even with the healing tonic. He wasn’t sure if it was the wound or he just needed to relieve himself. Hopefully just the latter but he couldn’t get a good look to know.

“Alright…,” Zelda looked back at him skeptically before mounting back onto her horse, facing away from him. 

She didn’t see him rub circles into his stomach and breath into Epona’s auburn coat before getting saddled. 

Link leaned onto Epona’s neck and whimpered, “Please be gentle Epona…” His stomach rolled again but it was bearable at the very least.

“C’mon Link, just a few more hours of riding!” She was already trotting ahead. 

“A-alright!” He stuttered. He rubbed his stomach once more in the hopes of making it feel better. It didn’t even relax a little bit....

Epona kept herself steady even as she trotted. Link was ever thankful to her that she did. Though his stomach bubbled again and his entire abdomen cramped up.

Once it calmed he steadily made his way up to Zelda’s side. When Link caught up with Zelda he could feel her staring at him from his right. 

“You have a question,” he grumbled at her. 

“You looked like you were gonna lose your stomach when I looked back at you earlier, you can’t honestly expect me to think that you’re fine, Link,” she glared at him. 

Link sighed, still feeling his insides tying up in knots, “Yeah, well I am _,”_ he rode ahead of her. 

She cantered right past him, blocking the road for Epona. 

“Link you aren’t feeling well!”

“Y-yes I am!” His insides protested against his words. 

“No you’re not! Epona is going way slower than she did before, and she’s perfectly fine!”

“Sh-she just does that sometimes—!”

“You can’t just expect me to believe that! She was fine when you left—!”

“Leave it _alone_ Zelda!” Link barked. 

Zelda leaned away from him, her eyes wide. 

Feelings of self loathing washed over him as he tugged at the reins and trotted Epona off the path in order to get past Zelda, but he _needed_ to get to the Inn as quickly as possible if he hoped to relieve his hurting stomach in private.

The rest of the trip went on in silence. 

_He’s never raised his voice at me like that before..._

Zelda wiped at her tears before they fell. 

Link was fighting to stay upright with his warring insides.

_She couldn’t know.._

_Can’t._

_Won’t.  
_

* * *

It was just before nightfall that they made it to the Inn. They managed to get two rooms. 

At Zelda’s request. 

Link felt guilty for shouting at her.

“..Zelda..” he tried to reach out and touch her. His stomach hurt.... He needed her help—

She slammed her door. 

_She hates you._

Link felt a sharp cramp and quickly carried his satchel into his room and closed the door behind him. He got undressed quickly and went into the bathroom to relieve the stabbing pain in his stomach alone.

He turned on the fan so Zelda wouldn’t hear him next door. Even if she could help he didn’t know how to ask for it now that she’s mad. He already felt too much shame to admit he was hurting from a wound she didn’t know about. He hugged his stomach and did his best to relieve his groaning belly since Zelda wasn’t there to help him feel better...

Nothing came out. But it kept aching and stabbing and twisting. He huffed through grit teeth and something did come out, and it was dark and bloody and really NOT what was normal at all.

It boiled and twisted and he whimpered as it painful made its way out of him, tears dripped to the floor. He gasped and ground his teeth. It cramped sharply once more. 

The scar in his side ached and pulsed inside him. He felt a bead of sweat trail down his neck as his insides pulsed and twisted like a stabbing knife.  
  
He only got a little bit of his breakfast out of him when they took that break earlier. And now everything wanted out and none of it was easy to pass, not because they were too much but because it was bloody and sticky like tar and his stomach was rejecting him in the worst way possible. He crossed his ankles and pressed his heels to the base of the toilet as he gasped in pain.  
 _  
_

_Go figure this is what would happen when I fixed it myself..._

“Ah!” His insides gave a bubble and much softer tar flowed out past his hurting rectum.   
  
_At least now it’s actually coming out._

  
Link’s stomach kept twisting and twisting and more of the foul, bloody mush came out as his guts gave a sharp cramp. His head pounded and it hung between his knees as his inside slithered out. His legs shook and his hands gripped them as his feet continued to bounce against the floor. He needed Zelda.... but he’s too ashamed of himself to talk to her...

He couldn’t deny that his abdomen put up a good fight against him but he’ll be damned if he was gonna let himself fall apart because of it. At leas that’s what he told himself before yet another painful shift had more vile noises echoing in the small bathroom. 

  
_Why can’t it just_ stop!  
  
He closed his eyes tightly and bent over his knees gasping in ragged breaths. He felt more squeeze past and then a bigger _thing_ pushed out and it hurt! He could only hear the sickly and disgusting noises coming from his backend. And then another loud complaint. 

He gasped as his bloated stomach twisted and more things wanted out. He pushed and pushed as much as his aching muscles and intestines would allow.

But nothing came and he knew there was more. He felt it. He took his fingers and tried to rub at his raw intestines. It gave a sharp cramp but he kept pushing at it and more things finally moved along.

His belly was hard in a way that he knew it shouldn’t be. Not in his intestines but around it. He paled significantly as he realized what he felt and he quickly grabbed the trash bin, he coughed and retched up the pastries he ate earlier into it. It was mostly burning stomach acid at this point. He retched again, more acid and chunks of digested pastry bubbled past his chapped lips, it burned his tongue and throat. His stomach complained and more things flowed from him as he coughed. His stomach finally emptied and he was left dry heaving into the bin. He set the bin to the side.

Link sobbed as his stomach twisted more and more and he was eventually able to get everything inside him out. All of it, dark. And bloody. And _wrong_ . But it still _hurt._ It felt like a sharp stabbing inside him.  
  
He was bleeding.... He knew he was... the hard feeling before... it.. it wasn’t his intestines.. it was blood... a lot of it... he looked at his stomach through his burning eyes, it was bruising over... 

He wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting when he looked at the gross water. Could he really consider the dark crimson and tarry concoction he was looking at to be water? He quickly closed his legs once he got a glance at it. That’s probably fine. It’s out of him so clearly it’s fine. But if that’s the case then why the hell does his stomach feel like it’s still turning inside out?

_Oh gods it hurts…. why did I think an elixir would help against a fucking Yiga arrow._

He wrapped his hands around his aching gut. He wished Zelda was here, at least she would know what to do. 

He eventually found a moment of grace and wiped himself clean. He stood and washed his hands, trying to calm himself down. He flushed the toilet. He stared at his pale and sickly face in the mirror, he saw the bruising on his stomach. He breathing suddenly picked up so he tried to think of something to calm himself down.

Hair cascaded over his shoulders and he brushed it out. Then tied it back again.

He saw the bruise across his belly again and he felt queasiness settle. 

He paced the entire perimeter of his room, trying. _Trying_ to calm himself. His hands hit his thighs and he popped his knuckles. He pulled at his sideburns. He scratched at his chest until it was raw.   
  
“Calm down, it’s fine... it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fi- ah!” His abdomen gave a sharp twist. He tried to rub it again but it kept twisting. Their body _hurt_. It hurt in a way it shouldn’t be.

He tugged out his hair clasp and brushed it out again, trying not to cry. His stomach gave a sharp cramp again. 

He wanted Zelda. But she didn’t want him. Not like he wanted her.

He shouted at her. She was mad with him.

His eyes fogged up and his breathing picked up. He tried to stop it and do something _, anything_ to calm down.

Link paced the room again. Closed and opened the curtains. Then closed them again when the moon was too bright. It was too much. He couldn’t think. He saw the sweater Zelda gave him and put it on. It didn’t do much. He put his underwear back on. His stomach hurt more.  
  
He stumbled to the bed. Pulled back the covers and wrapped himself up in them on the bed. 

Breathed in the smell of the sweater. Zelda. 

He cried. 

“I’m sorry—”

Tears dripped and didn’t seem to stop. His stomach hurt, his hair was getting in his eyes, but the sweater was warm and he wanted Zelda. He sobbed into the sheets for what felt like hours. And it probably was. And he kept heaving and grappling for a steady flow of air to his lungs. His stomach kept stabbing and twisting and hurting. He couldn’t escape it. Everything _hurt._

He covered his ears but hated the earrings in them so he gently removed them and put them in his bag at the end of the bed. He pulled his other earrings from the pouch on the floor and put them back in. They felt better.  
  
He covered his ears. And wrapped himself tighter. He missed Zelda. He missed her. He wanted her here. He sobbed and tears soaked the scratchy sheets. He wanted her to help him feel better.

“Don’t leave me alone—“

He was gasping for breath but he didn’t care. His hair was a tangled mess.

Link lifted his shirt to scratch his chest and shoulders again and until they hurt too. He pressed his face to the mattress. He didn’t want _anyone_ to see him like this. No one. He sobbed because his abdomen cramped and twisted and just hurt all wrong. He tried to ignore the bruising. But he couldn’t get relief. He just wanted it to go away.

 _Why_ _won’t it go_ _away!_

  
He was on his side and pulled his knees tight to his chest, the blanket hiding his face. He just wanted to calm down but nothing was working. He wanted Zelda here! She always knows how to help!

“Zelda..I’m sorry..” he sobbed, feeling the blanket stretch and press against his back when he gripped it in his hands and pulled it around themselves. She was mad at him. He messed up. He made a mistake. And now he hurts and hurts and she’s not where he can see her.

He fucked up and didn’t tell her. And now he hurt worse and she wasn’t there because he yelled at her. His stomach twisted again but it had no intent of emptying to help him feel better.

He gasped and sobbed. 

There was a knock on the door. Link quieted. 

“Link?” 

It was Zelda. Logically he knee this but his fear of being hurt screamed louder. 

_No, no, get away!_

He tore the blankets from the bed and carried them to the closet next to the bathroom, wrapping himself up, shutting the closet door behind him as he squeezed himself into the smallest corner. His insides protested something horrible but he had to hide!

_Had to! Had to get away!_

“Link! Are you alright?”

He curled around his hurting stomach and cried into the sheets. 

_Stay away!_

He heard the door open. He shuffled further back. 

_Stay out! Get out!_

He didn’t want her to see it. Pulled the blanket over his head tighter and tighter. He still couldn’t breathe. Pressed his knees to his chest. The door swung closed on loose hinges with a bang. 

He scratched at his skin. He was hot. He was sweaty and hot and he hated it. He wanted it to go away so he scratched his skin. And he scratched and scratched at it.  
He pulled at the skin until it bled. He looked at it and hid it in the sweater. It stung. His skin hurt more and his stomach _HURT_. It didn’t hurt the way it should. It didn’t hurt with hunger. It hurt with agonizing pain. 

Zelda came close to the closet door and he froze. His feet sliding closer to himself still. 

“Link! Please come out!” 

He stretched the sheets and pulled them tighter around himself. He felt more tears pool. Everything hurt.

_Why did it hurt?_

His head was pounding. His hair stuck to his skin and his ears were bent at an uncomfortable angle. It hurt. 

He stayed silent. He hid and hid. Even as his insides bled. And it felt wrong to hide but he was hurt and he didn’t want her to see it so it was ok. But it wasn’t ok. He wanted _—needed_ her help. He wasn’t used to her not being there. He wanted her there. But she was there. She’s in his room and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Link please! I know you’re in here!” 

He didn’t respond. 

Link heard her walking around and heard her step away from the closet. Tears leaked down from his eyes and he was terrified she was gonna leave him alone like this. 

He heard more foot scuffs and the clinking of bottles. She was going through his things. He didn’t dare move. 

“Link, please stop hiding… you’re scaring me.” 

Link sobbed into the blankets. 

His cover was blown.

Wrapped them tighter still and sobbed. And kept sobbing. It hurt! _He_ _wanted_ _Zelda_. She would make it better. But she was mad. He made her mad at him. He couldn’t even look at her. His tummy was all hard and bruised in a way it shouldn’t be. He sobbed an ugly little thing.

The closet door opened. His face was hidden in his blanket-covered-knees, his covered arms pressing his knees closer and closer. The closet door squeaked and clicked shut. He pulled at the sheets again. 

“Link.”

“Leave me alone!” Link swatted a blanket covered hand at her. He scoot further back and sobbed. “Stay away!” wet sobs dripped and soaked into the blanket that was slowly suffocating him. His whole body protested against his movements.

“Link where does it hurt?”

“Leave me alone!”

“Link, please tell me,”

“No!” Link’s feet slid across the floor as he pressed his aching back into the dark corner. He sobbed and sobbed 

“Is it your stomach?”

“I said leave!!” He kicked his foot at her, thankfully missing by a long shot as she was several feet away. He wanted it to stop hurting. It twisted again. He sobbed into the blanket once more.

“Link. I’m not leaving.” 

He heard a toilet flush in another room and then another door slam closed within the building. He sobbed and pawed at his ears. 

“Is it the sound?”

He shook his head, eyes closed tightly. 

“Did you hurt yourself?”

He felt his pulsing scratches on his neck and under his shirt on his chest and bruising stomach. As well as his pulsing and stabbing insides.

He nodded after a long moment. 

“Do you feel sick?”

He nodded. 

“Will you let me help you?”

He shook his head pulling his feet back in, “I want Zelda!” He pulled at the sheets more. 

“I’m here Link,” 

“Get out!” He growled. 

“I’m not leaving,” she took a breath, “I’m right here Link, now can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Link shook his head and sobbed.   
  


“I want Zelda— I want her here-!“

He wanted to go home. Home was safe and home wasn’t here. His stomach hurt and hurt and hurt. He couldn’t understand why his brain felt like it was melting. 

It’s too hot but he didn’t want to take off the sweater that Zelda gave him. He was keeping it on. He would. It was a gift from her. 

“Link where does it hurt?”

He sobbed. _Everything hurt._ He shook his head again. 

“Do you want me to get Zelda?” The voice asked reluctantly. 

He nodded. She left him alone and the door squeaked again, he could see the light trail at his wrapped up feet as he peaked between the sheets covering his head. He pulled the blankets around him again until his feet went numb. 

Link’s stomach hurt. Zelda _hated_ him. And it was too loud. The constant thumping in his head was _too_ _loud._ He pressed onto his ears and pushed and pushed and he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. He heard water running. The floors creaked. Everything was amplified in his head and he hated it. His head felt like it was going to burst worse than his stomach. He put his hands to his head and pressed his forehead to his knees. 

_Zelda isn’t here.. she-she’s not here…. the yiga got her…. She’s gone. She’s gone. She’s gone._

The door opened again and he knew it was Zelda. 

“Link, I’m here,”

He sobbed. 

“Link,”

Link reached out for her. His stomach hurt. She’d help.

“Zelda—“ he sobbed. 

“Link,” she took his hands and he pulled her closer until he could feel her breathe under his forehead. 

“I’m sorry—“ his stomach twisted and his insides hurt. His voice cracked and he sobbed. 

“Are you hurt Link?” She pulled back the bed sheets. He clung to her shirt, pressing his face to her chest. 

He nodded. 

“Will you show me?”

Link nodded, lifting his unharmed shirt, showing her the bleeding scratches he left behind. As well as the hard bruising on his stomach but it was too dark in here to see it.

“I’m sorry…”

He wrapped his hands around his stomach and curled into a ball again as his inside twisted and cramped and bruised all wrong.

“Hurts….”

“Your stomach hurts?”

He nodded. 

“Drink this,” she put the red elixir to his lips and the pain washed away. 

Link breathed. And the blankets loosened. He sagged against her as the cramping stopped and he was stitched back together. His bloody scars healed over quickly. The terrible hardness in his guts went away.

“Better?” She whispered.

He nodded as he gasped.

“That’s good.” 

She assumed his stomach was aching. Not his entire abdomen… but the elixir helped all the same. Zelda slowly eased him out of the cocoon he created for himself and led him to the bed. He was still crying. She left a moment and returned with a brush. She began brushing his hair out. “Do you want it up?” 

He nodded. She put his hair clasp around the ponytail she gathered up. 

Her touch was comforting but it did little for his migraine, “stay here.”

He stayed. His lip quivered, the memory of his weeping his abdomen still vivid in his mind.

She left the room and came back with more bed sheets folded in her arms. She came up to him and wrapped the blankets around his shoulder, taking his hands in hers. 

“Can you hold this for me?”

He nodded and gripped the corners of the blanket she presented to him. 

“Good, I’m going to fill the basin with water and you’re going to hear the faucet running ok? It might be a bit noisy.” He nodded, tears were still falling along with noisy sniffles. 

She picked up the empty basin, going to the sink to fill it with water. She came back and quietly set it on the bedside table. 

“I’m here Link…” she said softly and kneeled in front of him. 

Tears continued to fall and her hands cupped his face as she wiped them away. He didn’t move. His stomach didn’t hurt anymore but his head was splitting. 

He laid down on the bed. She kneeled by his head on the floor and rubbed his arm. 

“It’s alright Link, I’ve got you,”

Link turned his head into the sheets and pressed his forehead into the mattress. His head ached and he couldn’t think clearly. 

“Can I let go now?” He was talking about the blanket. 

“Yes,” 

He let go and ran his fingers against the sheets, opening and closing his hand against the bed. The blanket wrapped comfortably around him and he started to relax some.

His eyes shut tight and he whined when his head pulsed.

“Hurts…”

“What hurts Link?”

He pointed to his head after taking a moment to think. 

“Do you want some water?” 

He let out a whine and gave her grabby hands. 

Zelda picked up the glass of water on the bedside. 

“Can you get up?”

He put his other arm under himself to make the transition from laying down to sitting up. He swayed a little but Zelda slid into the bed with him to help.

She made sure he had a good grip on the water when she handed it to him. He stared at it for a long moment. 

“You can drink it,” she reminded him. He brought it to his lips and sipped it while she gently stroked his cheek. She waited until it was gone before she took it from his hand to refill it. 

“Do you want some more?”

He shook his head and laid back down next to her. His forehead no longer pressed to the sheets. 

“Is your headache gone?”

He shook his head. 

“This might help,” she leaned to the basin and pulled out the wet cloth, “It’s cold,” that was the only warning she gave before she pressed the freezing cloth to his head. 

Link hissed and moved away from it. 

“I know, but it will help with your headache.

Link grabbed the pillow this time and wrapped himself around it, pressing his face against it as he cried. 

“I hate this…” he whimpered

“I know…” her hand rubbed across his back in soothing circles. Her warmth soaking through the warmth of his shirt. 

Link sniffed and winced when his head pounded and finally lifted his forehead from the pillow. She brushed his bangs from his face and pressed the cold cloth to his forehead. 

He shivered, but eventually sighed. 

“Better?”

“Mm,”

She stroked his bangs gently. He grasped her hand and looked up at her with squinting eyes. 

“Are you okay now Link?”

He nodded. His eyes shifted to the pillow, “I’m sorry I shouted at you….” His voice muffled through the pillow. 

“That really hurt my feelings Link,” 

“I know… I’m sorry…”

“Did you shout at me because your stomach hurt?”

“.... yes..”

“You don’t have to hide when you’re in pain Link… if you’re hurting just say it and I’ll do what I can to help,” he nodded even though he felt even more guilty now for keeping his injury secret from her. 

“I… didn’t mean to get mad… I just wanted to get to the Inn… before I..” he blushed. 

“I know.. I saw the trash bin...”

“I.. I think I’m ok now though…” he peered up at her again. 

“We’ll see... do you want me to stay?”

He nodded.

“Ok, I’ll go get my things from my room..” she stood, “I’ll just be a moment.”

He realized that she hadn’t changed from her travel gear. Her eyes were puffy and red. He had made her cry.

She came back with her bag as she promised she would. 

“I made you cry…” he sat up and the cold cloth fell to his lap. 

_She cried because of me...._

“You did…” she looked down at her bag as she set it down. 

“I’m so stupid….” He muttered and looked away from her. 

“You listen to me Link,” her voice carried warning, and he looked up, “You are not stupid, I know that you’re not,” she declared firmly. She has said things like this ever since he spoke to her about his own anxieties and issues. 

“But- I- I made you cry—!”

“That doesn’t make you _stupid_ Link, it makes you _human_ . And you, as a _human,_ get _upset_ about things and take it out on people you care about without meaning to,” she turned to the bathroom with her nightgown, “there is _nothing_ stupid with how you reacted, it was wrong _,_ but only because you hurt my feelings.” 

She looked over her shoulder at him,

“But I also know that I pushed you too far, and for that I apologize, it wasn’t right of me to force you to speak when you didn’t want to talk,” she smiled. The door shut. 

“You’re so stubborn,” Link groused at the door.

  
“As are you, _Love,”_ it replied back.

His face got hot and he put the cold cloth onto his face before he leaned back down. Zelda came back in a moment later and sat down at the small table in the corner of the room.

The cloth found its way back to the water basin and his eyes were found their way to his only devotion. His voice was rough when he finally spoke.   
  


“What are you doing?”

”Keeping watch,”

Link turned his head and the candle on his bureau caught his eye. 

“Zelda..?”

“Yes, Link?”  
  


“Could you... blow out my candle?”

She smiled knowingly across at him. 

“Sure,” 

  
Zelda stood and walked over to the bed. Link released his grip on the sheets and she took them from him to throw over the bed. The shift of the air blew the candle out. She got in with him after the blankets settled. He moved the pillow so she could have a place to rest her head as well.

She pulled him into a hug and they slid into a fitful slumber. They stayed in each other’s arms until the late morning sun streamed in. 

Zelda woke before him and pulled him in closer. 

“I love you,” she whispered to deaf ears and cuddled closer, breathing in his sweet musky scent. 

Link woke moments later. He slid his arms around her waist. Zelda felt her nightgown being tangled in his grasp and his cold cheek against her thumping chest. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give constructive criticism or any other feedback.  
> If you feel that my presentation of an autistic character doesn’t fit, or is in some way degrading to Link, don’t hesitate to tell me, I’m still learning and I’m open to hearing where I made mistakes in my writing or other things in the book. I am willing to make changes in order to make this book as accurate as I can (excusing medical inaccuracies because they have healing potions and magic and stuff).


	4. Sweet as Honey  (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a bit of fun with locking doors. 
> 
> They’re not sound proof though.  
> Sorry fellow Inn residents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: anal penetration, masturbation, mature conversations about sex and sexual things. Pretty medically accurate. 
> 
> Link is good this time because of that elixir in the last chapter so we giving him a good time now.
> 
> It’s heavy nsfw btw so if you don’t like that it’s cool, theres also lots of softness towards the last half(?) so yeah

He was still upstairs in the shower… 

“Jeez, you’d think a guy like _him_ would want a hot meal after the night he’s had..” Zelda muttered to her porridge and fruit.  
  


* * *

  
  


When Zelda awoke again, an hour before noon, Link was in the shower. 

She knew he was because he just dropped something on the floor and cursed. 

She huffed out a smile and got her bathroom bag from her satchel. She decided to take her shower in her room. 

....

She wrapped her wet hair up and went back to Link’s room. He was _still_ in the shower. She could still hear his feet squeak against the tile in the shower so she wasn’t too worried. She got back into her travel gear. 

The towel was pulled from her hair and she got to braiding it. She remembered the head scarves Link wrapped her gifts in and decided to tie the scarf over her braid when she was done. It took her about a quarter of an hour to get it finished. 

A loud screech of the bench beyond the bathroom door. 

“What the hell is he up to?” 

Zelda stood from the vanity and made her way closer to the bathroom door, putting her hand up to knock. 

Then she heard skin squeak against polished tile and a pleasured moan.

She quickly turned around and packed her things. 

“Oh.. oh no thanks.. I’ll just... leave him be,“ she made sure to lock the door before she left. 

She descended the stairs and went into the kitchen to make some food for herself and Link. 

* * *

**Earlier....**

  
Link awoke again to find himself in Zelda’s arms. She was sleeping soundly. 

He found himself admiring her relaxed face. She was smiling slightly, and the sun from the window behind him hit her caramel skin. He could see small scars scattered about her cheeks and jaw, from all of her explosive experiments. He saw freckles dot the tip of her nose. In the sunlight, he swore they were speckles of gold. Her hair cascaded across the pillow and bed behind her as she sighed and slept the morning away. She looked so peaceful.

His stomach wasn’t twisting anymore. He had Zelda to thank for that. He looked at his bag and slowly eased himself from her arms. He sat up on the edge of the bed. He stretched his arms above his head. 

Link felt the band of his boxers pull against his hips. He looked back at Zelda and she was still fast asleep. He stood up, grabbing his satchel and carrying it to the bathroom with him. 

He locked the door behind him. 

Boxers and a navy blue sweater hit the floor. He squatted down and rummaged through his bag, looking for something. 

“I swear I packed it...” Link muttered.

“Aha!” He pulled out a weighty leather bag.

“You beautiful thing,” He pulled out his clothes and set them in a basket on the shelf across from the toilet. He set the leather bag on top of his clothes. Pulling his soap and dry conditioner from his bag as well and putting it in the shower. He stood over the open toilet and relieved his bladder. He turned to the shower once he flushed, turning the handle so it stayed cold. 

The leather bag opened soon after, a jar of clear liquid was pulled from it. He set it on the counter. 

A phallus was pulled from the bag. Link glanced at the door handle to make sure it was closed and locked. 

It was. 

He looked back down at the bumpy phallus in his hands. 

This was his favorite phallus he owned. 

Mipha helped him choose it... As strange as that may seem to any other Hylian. She wasn’t interested in him like that to put it simply. She helped him become more comfortable with the idea and then soon after the practice of anal stimulation.

Zora culture did tend to be one of the more sexually open minded of all the other cultures in Hyrule.

The toy was made from opal and she had it custom made for him. A common practice for friends to do in her culture. 

It was 3 inches in diameter. It had a flared, suction cup base and had raised small circular bumps in two rows of 5 on the top of the shaft and 5 thick waves wrapped around half of the shaft. The head and about an inch of the shaft below it was more malleable and would bend and press into his prostate without it hurting. It was only 6 inches but it was the best 6 inches he owned.

Link felt himself twitch and harden more just thinking of Zelda using it on him. He closed his eyes and imagined wrapping her arms around him from behind, phallus pressed between his thighs. He blushes.

He turns on the sink and washes his phallus off, even if he always cleans it after using it. He wanted it to be warm when he used it. He turned off the faucet and grabbed the jar, putting the phallus on the counter. He put his foot on the toilet and opened the jar, dipping fingers into the clear jelly and then closing it when he had it’s wet and sticky contents coating his fingers. 

Link leaned over the counter, reaching around his shaft and balls, rubbing at his sphincter. He sighed. His head sagged over the sink as he felt the wet substance on his hole. He felt himself relaxing under his own ministrations, he sunk a single finger inside his hole, and pulled back out.

He pushed further in and hooked his finger. His legs shook and something soft and pleasant pooled in his gut as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He covered his mouth as he moaned. The water the shower sprayed was cold, it was used to cover his quiet moans of pleasure. He pushed a second finger and rubbed and stretched his hole open. A gentle shiver ran up his spine. 

“Ah—!” He stifled himself. He was on his toes as he laid his shoulders on the counter.

Link scissored himself open, feeling rough fingers graze and rub his tender rectum. He shivered; He hadn’t had such a good stretch in awhile and he had been anticipating the time when he would again.   
His shaft remained untouched and he planned to keep it that way during most of this.

His fingers teased and rubbed at the soft flesh again. He released a deep groan as he felt sparks behind his groin. He removes his fingers and opens the jar again, dipping the head of the phallus into the jelly and using his already coated hand to rub the jelly down it. The phallus was placed base down on the counter while he continued fingering himself open, wider and wider. He panted and pushed his fingers all the way in. 

_It felt so good!_

He moaned. 

His movements stopped and the caressing touch was hesitantly pulled away. 

The shower was switched to a higher temperature then he grabbed the phallus and put his foot back on the covered toilet seat, leaning back over the counter as he eased the phallus in. 

The head stretched him more than even his fingers could. It pushed in a little bit before he stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him. The phallus popped back out again, making him stumble from the feeling. 

The phallus fell onto the shower floor with a loud thud. 

“Shit—!” He quickly grabbed it in his hands, waiting to see if Zelda heard him. 

After a quick assessment, he found that is was thankfully undamaged. He swore he could do it this time but apparently not.

The door to his room closed.

_She left. Did she hear me?_

That didn’t matter to him, he had already started anyways and he was still hard. So it pushed it back in. He was thankful that it didn’t have too much issue going back inside . 

He slid down the wall farthest from the stream of water, finding it near impossible to be quiet. 

His back was against the wall and his head fell forward. Knees bent forward and legs spread as he pressed down onto the phallus. He pressed himself onto the phallus and he felt the small bumps and waves rub and stretch his sensitive hole. One hand tugged at his hair. The other laid across the bench next to him, to help keep himself steady as he fucked himself.

“Aah! Fu-fuck—!” He panted and moaned. It pressed into his prostate as he bottomed out. He imagined those emerald eyes again. He imagined her fucking him with the phallus in his ass. He lifted his ass off the phallus and pushed back onto it and he cried out as a wave of pleasure rippled through his balls. His skin was hot, so much so that the heat of the shower felt cold to him. 

The door closed again. Then foot steps were heard going down the hall. 

_Oh she definitely heard me._

_Fuck I wonder what she thought, does she want to fuck me?_

He slammed down onto the phallus and his shaft bounced. The bumps rubbed his sensitive walls. The waves sliding against his hole, making him moan as he rubbed and squeezed his inner thighs. He stood, one hand holding the phallus in him and the other moved the wooden bench so that it under his chest. The phallus suction to the wall when he bent over and pressed his stretched out asshole with the phallus in him against it. The bench pressed into his fingers as he gripped the edge and ground back into the phallus. The phallus’ head bent downward into his prostate. 

“Ah!” He moaned.

He felt Zelda fucking him; Tugging their bangs, rolling her hips. Felt her tease him and thrust her phallus into him. 

“Zel—! Ah!”

Link imagined her pounding into him. The bumps rubbed and teased his hole. The head and waves slammed and stretched him open when he pushed back. He pulled his ass cheeks apart as he grinded into it. 

Skin slapped against the cool tile, taking all of the phallic object inside of him. 

“Zelda! Ah! Don’t stop—! Ah hah!” He squeezed his upper thighs, just below his rosy, flushed cheeks.

His legs shook and he found he couldn’t continue to stand up so he pulled it from the wall with him. His bottom found the bench, legs on either side of it.

The phallus pressed into him deeper. 

He cried out. 

And the bench screeched across the floor. 

Link pulled his ass off of it a little and then pressed back into it. It hit him hard again and again as he bounced and gripped the sides of the bench. He panted and groaned for her louder still.

Release was building behind his groin. Electricity shot through his nerves and he hit it again. It sent sparks through him. His insides felt right. His legs were tingling. 

His mouth hung open in a long drawn out moan as he his hair cascaded over his shoulders and hung his head. He felt it it in his skull as it buzzed and built up.

He didn’t hear the door to his room open and close again. 

He saw her hands run over his sides and rub his length. He grabbed his shaft and rubbed himself as he grinded into the phallus. He felt it building and building. He squeezed his shaft and rubbed his head. 

He ground down again. 

“Zelda—-!” He moaned long and loud. 

Link stood slightly and the bumps and waves rubbed his hole, the head still inside him. He grunted and groaned deeply.

He sat back onto it and shoved it back in. 

“Zel-! Ah! Zelda! Haaahnm!” He moaned. She snapped her hips into him as he cried out.  
It rubbed his hole rapidly as he pressed into it again and again. And then a fourth time and it slammed into him as the bench squeaked and squeaked across the floor. He leaned back and put his hand on the bench behind him, arching into the phallus. He got closer and closer. 

Link cried out, panting. He leaned forward once again and the phallus shifted in him so wonderfully. He saw himself riding Zelda’s phallus as she held his thighs down and ground up into him and fucked his ass hole. He squeezed his thighs and snapped his hips downward.

“Ah! Z-Zelda! Ahhh! I’m _so close_ !” He ground into it again. His groin felt tight and white hot and _full_ before a good release. 

_I’m gonna fucking cum so hard._

Link cried out her name over and over. 

His feet rubbed against the wet shower floor and his hole _pulsed_ and _fluttered_ around the phallus. 

Link moaned again. 

“ _Zeld—AH-! Mmngh!”_ He cried out. 

Link slowed some, wanting to make it last. 

He rolled off of the phallus. He whined. 

He fell forward across the bench. He stood and placed his hands against the bench as he pressed the phallus to the wall again. He pressed into it again and cried again and again. 

“Zel!” 

Link pulled a little off of it and pushed it into his abused hole again.

“Fuck—! It feels so _good! Ah! AH!”_

He didn’t realize he had a listener this entire time.

He ground into it. He pressed into one of his cheeks with his hand.

It went deeper stills . 

He gasped and moaned her name once again as he sprawled across the bench.

The bench screeched as he laid his head on it and fucked the phallus as he bent forward. His toes curled. He bit his lip and cried out again. He felt her hands on his ass cheeks instead of his own.

“Zel! Ah! Zel! Zel!”

Link pulled the phallus from the wall and sat back down on the bench. He fucked and pressed it into his tight fluttering hole.   
He wrapped his hand around his shaft and thrust his fist over it quickly, frantically as he moaned, and cried out. He kept getting louder.

The person in the other room crossed their legs tightly... blushing profusely and glad she locked the door.

Link rolled his hips and electricity flowed through his veins. His orgasm burst from him.

He rolled his hips again and again and again, moaning loudly and pleasurably as the white, hot, nectar burst, flowed from him and dribbled down the shower wall and his tight fist. 

“Ah! Ha-ah! _Zelda_!” He moaned in ecstasy once more, he voice cracked as he screamed her name.

Link rolled once more and more nectar bubbled forth and dripped onto his hand.

“Z-zel!” He rolled again and again and more dribbled and spurt out of him as he moaned. 

His dick burned harshly now and he eventually had to stop. 

Link sat there panting with his hole gaping around the phallus. 

He moaned when his hole pulsed. He put his hands in front of him on the bench in order to get off the phallus. He panted and slid off. It released from him with a wet pop when he leaned forward. He fell against the bench as he caught his breath. 

“Fuck…” Link’s ears rung. His dick and head tingled as he released it from his fist. He pressed his hands on the bench. He panted. His hole slowly closed.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. He jumped. 

“Fucking hell!” He muttered. 

“Link! Hurry up!” 

_Zelda._ His brain supplied.

“Alright alright!” 

His room door did not close. 

_Shit…._

Link stumbled onto wobbly legs and cleaned himself as thoroughly as he could in 10 minutes. He splashed the nectar from the walls and bench, getting it to go down the drain.   
He cleaned the phallus under the shower’s spray and had to cling to the wall as he limped out of the shower after turning it off.   
Link dried himself off quickly.

He grabbed his wet soap and wrapped it in wax paper and corked the dry conditioner. They went into his satchel. 

He dried his phallus and shoved it with his sealed jar of lube into the leather bag, also going into his satchel. He dried himself off quickly. Tugging his clothes on, boxers, pants, undershirt, turtleneck, chainmail, tunic, belts. And finally weapon harness, wraps, gloves and brace. 

“Link!” 

“Sorry sorry! I know!” He said behind his tooth brush. 

He couldn’t find his hair clasp. It must have fallen out after he went to bed. He turned to grab the door handle and leave the bathroom. 

He blushed. 

Zelda _heard_ him. He _knows_ she did. And she’s _right behind the door._ He blushed deeper. His ears fluttered rapidly. He could hear his earring jangle.

He instead turned and grabbed his brush to pull at his wet tangles until they were all out. A flushed blue eyed person stood in the mirror. He could relate to the tortured soul staring back at him. 

The reflection sighed and picked up their satchel after putting the old underwear into it and closing it. He opened the door. 

She was sitting, legs crossed, on the bed. 

Looking at him. 

Blushing. 

He looked at the closet door as he scratched his head, cheeks flushed. 

“We’re gonna be late.” She mumbled with what he thought was unhappiness.

“Sorry…” Link mumbled, he felt himself sinking into a puddle on the floor slowly.

“You have 20 minutes to eat breakfast and then we leave,” she handed him a bowl of steaming porridge and fruits. 

“....thanks..” his lips stretched into an awkward line. He blushed and stared down at the food.

She got up to leave but stopped halfway to the door. He looked up when she didn’t close the door. 

“Save those activities for when we aren’t in a residential building next time,” she informed him. 

He choked. 

“Sorry.”

She turned back to him and he saw her flushed face.  
  
“Zel?”

“You— uh..” she blushed deeper and looked at the floor. Her stiff facade gone.

“What is it?” He inquired nervously. 

“It’s just that um….. you uh.. said something… weird I guess…. when you… _you know,”_ she gestured to the batheoom vaguely. 

He gulped. 

“...W-weird h-how….?”

“M-my n-name... a few.. _many.. times..._ ” She blushed and looked to her left. She wrung her hands, flustered.

He blushed deeper and looked away from her. 

He changed the subject quickly but not in any way swiftly. 

“Have you seen my hair clasp?” He mumbled. 

Zelda sighed and looked back up.

_It appears that this is a conversation for another day._

_Or never again._

“Yeah, I have it.” She flashed it at him, it was on her finger. 

He looked back hopefully. 

She walked right out the door. 

“What! Zelda! Give it to me!” He exclaimed.

“Eat first and I might!” She said right back and strolled down the hall.

He devoured his porridge in 5 minutes and rushed after her, his satchel and sword held to his chest. He sees her leave the Inn and he follows her. He quickly put his sword and bag over his shoulder. 

He bursts out the door. He doesn’t see her. He swivels his head left and right, scanning his surroundings. 

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he spun around. It was Zelda. She held his clasp above her head. He couldn’t reach it. She smirked. 

“Hey _Link_ ,” she said in _that_ voice.

“ _Hey Zelda_ ,” he said sourly. 

“I didn’t know you were so loud in bed,” she smirked down at him as she tilted her nose upwards. 

“Sh-shut up!!” He blushed, and lunged to cover her mouth. But ended up pushing them both over when he stumbled on his still weak, post-orgasm, legs. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to get my pants _so_ _bad_ Link!” She whispered dangerously.

“S-stop it!” 

“Make me.” She teased. 

He blushed. 

Her jaw was suddenly grasped by calloused fingers. He made a screwed up face. 

She grinned cheekily. 

Then time slows. 

Her eyes widened. 

Her cheeks redden. 

And she relaxes against him. 

He..

He kisses her.

She kisses back. 

His lips are swollen and soft. 

But then he’s off of her just as quick. 

“I-I’m so sorry,” he’s next to her on the cold ground, and he’s scrambling away from her. 

Her hand is covering her mouth. 

She drops the clasp.

He quickly grabs at it as he gets up.

He runs to their horses and hops onto Epona’s back and takes off. 

She’s still sitting there as she watches Epona gallop away towards the Great Plateau. 

Time speeds up for her once more. 

“Link!” She screams and quickly rushes to Radish, “Sorry girl but this is kinda important!” Radish swishes her tail and tosses her head in excitement. 

She climbs into the saddle and snaps the reins, pressing her heels into the mare’s sides. Radish breaks into a gallop after Epona, she quickly gains speed as Zelda urges her forward.

“Link! Stop!” She yells after him. He snaps his reins and Epona gains more ground. 

_All this over a fucking kiss?!_

She snaps her reins and Radish surges forward once more and Zelda maneuvers her closer to Epona’s side.

Zelda leans forward in her saddle, hoping to gain speed and grab Epona’s reins under her head. 

Link told her that if she ever needs to stop a horse without hurting it, the best way was to grab the reins closest to the mouth bit. 

Radish seems to understand her motive and speeds forward, Zelda is able to grab onto Epona’s reins right where Link told her to.

Radish and Epona both grind to a stop. 

She’s still leaning into Radish’s neck. 

Zelda closes her eyes and breathes a sigh. 

She yanks the reins from the rider’s shaky grasp as she sits back up, taking the reins in her grasp completely. 

She finally looks into wide blue eyes. 

“ _WHAT THE FUCK, LINK!”_

She grabs Link’s shirt collar and leans forward, capturing his lips in her own once again. 

She pulls back. 

“You—!” She stops herself _“Don’t do that!”_

“I-I’m sorry!” He is still wide eyed and confused. His mouth gaping. His hands are still on her thigh from when she kissed him.

She gets off her horse and Link follows. 

“Don’t just—! _Kiss me_ and then _run away!”_

Zelda says exasperated. 

Link winces. 

“Sorry…” his hands cover his face as his long hair cascades over his shoulders. 

“You toad.” She pulls his hands gently away from his face by the wrists and lifts his chin. 

She kisses him once more. 

He blushes when she pulls away. 

She looks down at him. 

He looks uncomfortable and says the first thing he can think of. 

“My insides hurt because of you…”

“What?” Zelda was confused now. 

His face flushed a deeper red.

“I- I need to sit down..” Link looked down. 

“W-why….?” Even more confused. 

He walked down the side of the road with Epona up to a fallen log on the side of the road and sat down. 

He was still blushing. 

“L-Link?” Zelda flushed. 

She slid down the slope over to him and sat down with him. 

“ _What_ are you _talking_ about?” She said exasperatedly. 

His eyes flashed to her but then looked back down. 

“I um… I wasn’t… “ he stuttered, “j-jerking o-off..”

“It certainly sounded like it..” she countered.

“I _wasn’t_.” He turned his head away and his shoulders slide upwards. 

“Link, do you know what jerking off _means?_ ” Zelda sighed. 

“Yes I fucking do!” He whipped his head around, “And I also know that what I was doing wasn’t _jerking off! At least not completely…”_

“It’s all jerking off if you touch your junk Link,”

“Well I _wasn’t!”_ He emphasized. 

“Then what _were_ you doing?”

“ _Don’t make me say it!”_ He hissed through his fingers. 

A moment passed and Link swore he heard a click. 

“Oh.”

“Took you long enough!” He looked back up at her. 

“Why _the_ _fuck_ would you do that before a day of _riding_ , Link?!” She hissed back. 

“I-I don’t _know!”_ His arms shot out in front of him, “Maybe because I woke up in the arms of the person I’ve been crushing on for _years!”_

He covered his face when he realized what he said, “T-that’s not what I meant to say— I - I just thought.. that since we had time and th-the bathroom h-had a lock.. I thought m-maybe I c-could…. you kn-know..” he took a breath, “and I was already a little bit…. um.. hard when I woke up.” 

Link shrank down. 

“You were _hard_ cuz the _girl_ you’ve been crushing on for years cuddled with you and fell asleep with you after you got sick, and had an anxiety attack?”

“Y-yes…” he shrank further into his seat. 

“Well I sure feel lucky for not having a dick right now,” Zelda sighed.

“Don't make fun of me!”

“I’m not,” she pulled Link’s hands from his face, “I’m saying that I would have probably also had a lot of awkward boners around you whenever we hugged or you flirted with me too.”

“Huh?”

“I’m saying that I have the hots for you, Toad,” Zelda provided. 

“O-oh,” he was still processing. 

“I like you too?” She tried. 

“Oh.”

“Mmhm.”

“OH!”

“Yeah,” Zelda flushed again. 

“Um… I don’t think I’ll be able to get up anytime soon…”

“Sorry for rushing you..”

“No it’s… it’s ok you wanted to get to the plateau today anyways and it’s only a few hours ride now so might as well finish it,” Link sighed. 

“Since you won’t be able to move anywhere quickly anytime soon we might as well head back to the Inn before we lose the chance to get a room again,” Zelda huffed, “also, you promised to pierce my ears at the Inn didn’t you?”

“Oh yeah…” Link was patting his knees. 

“Zelda?”

“Yes Link?”

“Can I.. um..”

“Yes.”

“Uh, o-ok..”

He slid his shaky hands around her shoulders and she pulled him in by his waist, he put his leg over the log and scoot closer. 

His lips were stuck in a wobbly line, he blushed as his eyes looked at her lips. 

“Hhhh! I can’t do it!” He put his head on her shoulder. 

“Hah! Well I guess _I’ll_ have to do it then,”

“Huh?”

She brushed her hand up his back and to his neck then tangled her finger in his hair. She pulled gently, making his head tilt back, he gasped. She kissed him gently. 

He pressed into her, draping hands around her neck and he had to tilt his head upwards a bit as he sank into her embrace.

They pulled back briefly. 

They tilted their heads and locked their lips again. 

He nibbled nervously at her lips. Floundering. 

She sighed into the kiss, fog enveloped their heads. 

Zelda slid her hand down to his thigh and squeezed it. 

He squeaked. 

“Ticklish?”

“N-no!”

She squeezed again and rubbed firmly over his thigh. 

Link moaned lightly.

“Good?”

He nodded, flustered.

She pulled him by his thigh, onto her lap. 

She kissed his cheek. 

Link bit his lip and rubbed his thumb across her neck, he leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. 

She hummed. 

He kissed her cheek, his breath cascading over her and through her hair in a fog. 

She giggled and leaned into his lips. He kissed her ear. Then her brow. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighed between each touch his lips made to her face. Their breaths fogged between them. 

“So are you,” she sighed. 

Zelda’s hand brushed Link’s face and cupped it. He turned his head and kissed it as he closed his eyes. He held it with his own hand and kissed it once over. Link leaned his head upward once again and kissed her lips, chastely, but no less electrifying. He kissed her next to her nose. He wrapped his arms back around her neck and they shifted so she bent down to him and he kissed her tenderly all over her face. 

Zelda wrapped her arms around his waist and back as she giggled into his tender touches. He put his knees to either side of her thighs on the log and she tilted her head up and kissed him below his chin. Then his upper neck, then his jaw. Then the shell of his fluttering ear. He hummed and sighed, rubbing his thumbs on her neck. Gripped her shirt when her hands snaked from his waist and down to his soft cheeks. He groaned when her fingers slid between them.

Her arm slid under his bottom, her hand groping his seat. He kissed her forehead. She pressed her thumb into his hip causing him to arch into her. She kissed his belly through his clothes. He gasped. 

Epona snorted and whinnied, scuffing the ground with her hoof. Link slid away from her quickly. She sat there confused and flushed. 

“People,” Link explained. 

“Oh,”

A cart of people rode past, paying them no mind as they watched on. 

Link patted his knees and shook his hands. He was blushing and smiling wide. 

**“** Epona warns you when there’s people?” Zelda turned to him, still extremely flushed. He continued happily swishing his hair as his ears fluttered. 

“... yeah.. I get … _anxious_ around people if I don’t know them and I guess she noticed and started giving physical and verbal signs to warn me if I was otherwise too occupied to notice,” Link patted Epona’s rump, “Thanks sweetness.”

Epona nodded her head and swished her tail in response.

“I.. I love you..”

Link looked up at Zelda when she said this. He bit his lip and gently stroked his sideburns between his fingers as he looked down at his shoes. Boots tapping together. 

“I love you too..” he smiled with his lip caught in his teeth. He pulled at the collar of the sweater and tugged it over his nose and breathed a warm gust into it despite not really needing to do so to keep warm. He pulled the sweater back down and leaned into her, rubbing his cold nose to her cheek. He bumped his forehead to the side of her head and she rubbed back. 

“You’re.. wearing the headscarf,” he leaned back and kneeled over her on the log. 

“Y-yeah, I-I am,” Zelda felt his fingers stroke through her hair. He breathed foggy air into her lungs. She was electrified. 

Link pulled her head towards his again and rubbed his nose against her ear. He kissed her cheek bone. Zelda tugged him teasingly by his belts. He chuckled and lowered back down to his bottom. He placed his hands on her shoulders close to her neck and ran them over her chest and up again, staying above her breasts. His lungs filled with the fog she breathed out. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her once more, hands resting at her collar. She snaked her hands around his waist. She felt the heat from the rubies on his cuffs against her neck. 

Zelda nibbled Link’s lip and he groaned. She snaked a hand around to the front of his waist and tugged at his belt once more. He scoot closer to her once again, his legs both moved to the side of the log behind her.

Zelda supported Link’s upper back with one hand as she licked gently at his lips and teeth. She held tightly to his belt buckled and leaned down towards the frosty grass, he hung parallel to the ground as she kneeled in the grass, a slightly disoriented Link in hand. His legs still on the log as he wrapped his arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues swiped and tangled against one another nervously but no less enthusiastic. 

Link’s torso and bottom hung from his belt as Zelda held him suspended over the ground. 

He pulled back and giggled. 

She joined him in his laughter. 

“You don’t have to show off how strong you are Zel!” 

“Oh, but where’s the fun if I don’t get to hold my joyfriend in the air as I kiss him?”

Link blushed, tucking his chin down to his chest. 

“Y-you want me to be your _joyfriend_?” Link whispered. 

“Only if I can be your _girlfriend_ ,” Zelda looks lovingly down at him. 

“You can..” Link smiled and shyly glanced back up. 

“We should get back to the Inn…” Link glared at the afternoon sun glaring right back down at him. 

“Agreed, I would prefer this in a bed and not with splinters in my ass,” Zelda lifted Link. Arm under his back and the other under his knees as she stood. 

“You gonna put me down?”

“Hmm… I’m still thinking about it,” Zelda pondered as she circled the log, Link just there for the ride. 

“Stop showing off Zelda,”

“What? I can’t show off my Joyfriend?” She teased. 

He blushed. 

“N-no—!”

“ ‘No’?” Zelda sent a pleading look his way. 

“No I mean—! You’re trying to show off to me!” Link whined. 

“Is it working?” She flirted. 

“.... nooo…” Link drawed out. 

“Yyyeeeees,” Zelda mocked the way he drew out his word. 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Nuh uh,” he whined. 

“Yuh huh,” she said in a goofy voice. 

“Shut up oh my goddesses—!” Link squished her cheeks. 

“Never!” Zelda declared into his gloved palm. 

He removed his hand from her mouth. 

“I was just thinking,” she whispered huskily. 

“Oh no,” he sighed. 

“You think of me when you masturbate,”

“Noooo!” He covered his face so he didn’t see where they were going

“Do you think about me… “

He whined.

“....Fucking you?”

He blushed, he didn’t give her a reply. 

She chuckled, “A question for another day I suppose…” she sighed. 

Link whined. 

“Can I get down now?” He asked 

“Yeah,” She bent forward and set him down. 

Link straightened his tunic and pulled his belt back into place. 

“Looking a little worse for wear there Link,” Zelda teased. 

“Could be a lot worse..” he muttered behind a smirk, then he patted his pocket. He smiled wider. 

“Hey Zel,”

“What is it?”

He pulled out his roomkey from the Inn. 

“You forgot to give it back didn’t you?” 

“.....no, I was just… preoccupied…”

“Thinkin’ about kissin’ a princess?”

“Sh-shut up oh my goddesses—“ Link covered his reddening cheeks and nose, looking away. 

“C’mere, Toad,” she pulls at his belt again. 

Zelda helps him into his saddle, taking his hand and pressing her lips to the back of it. 

He blushes and looks away. She can only see his red tipped ears. 

—————————————————————

Link and Zelda carefully make their way back to the Inn and awkwardly pay for another night for one room this time. 

“Change of plans,” Zelda giggled and didn’t explain anything beyond that. She slid the purple rupee across the table as payment.

The Innkeeper flushed. 

They hurried back upstairs to Link’s room and unlocked the door. 

“Oh they definitely heard _something_ earlier,” Link shut the door behind him, locking it absolutely. 

“I’m sure it happens a lot more than you think it does,” Zelda said as she rummaged through her satchel on the bed for the small box of earrings and piercing needle. 

“I think putting the studs in when you first pierce them would be better but I’m not sure..” she said to the open box. 

“Well I had to stretch my ears for about a month to get my hoop earrings to fit, and even after I got them in, my ears hurt to move for a week or two afterwards,” Link supplied. 

“ _Yikes_.” She sucked air between her teeth, “studs first then.”

“Yep,” Link set his bag on the bed next to hers and opened it. 

His leather bag was not closed properly.

Apparently. 

_All the moving around must have made it slide out…_

He immediately closed his bag as he flushed. Hoping Zelda didn’t see anything. 

“Uh.. the.. Rubbing alcohol?” Zelda tried.

“Y-yeah.. uh..” Link stuttered and fiddled with the bag’s flap.

“Link? Something wrong?” She reached for the bag flap

“Noo…” he closed the bag tight in his hands as he pulled it away from her reach. 

“What is it?”

“Uh… you know that uh.. _thing_ from earlier that you didn’t.. exactly _see_?” He beat around the bush. 

“Uh.. no..?”

“You know the uh.. thing I….. _used_?” He blushed and held the bag in front of his face, holding it closed. 

“Oh… yeah? What about it?” She said all nonchalantly. 

_As if it isn’t totally embarrassing!!_

“Uh.. I guess I didn’t close the bag it was in properly and it… slid out..”

“Oh. You’re embarrassed about me seeing it?”

He nodded behind the bag. 

“I don’t mind Link,”

“Y-yeah b-but.. you don’t really know… what to expect i guess…”

“I have a pretty good idea,” she sighed. 

That made him pause. 

“What?” He pulled the bag down under his eyes. 

“Yeah Link, you make it sound like I don’t also like to touch my junk too,” she smirked, hand on her hip. 

“Y-you do it too?”

“Yes Link, _everyone_ does it, even if they say they don’t, they have, _will_ , or do it accidentally and just keep doing it,” Zelda turned to rummage through her bag, “even most animals do it,” 

“Don’t make me think about _that!_ ” He wailed. 

“If it’s embarrassment you’re worried about, then I can help with that,” she pulled out a white leather bag, holding it by the strings, “I have one too.”

He took a long, _long_ moment to think and process. 

“Huh?” He blushed. 

Then she opened the bag. 

“Zel you don’t have to do that!”

“Link, I really don’t mind sharing,” she giggled as she sat on the bed. 

“Um.. ok..” he lowered his bag completely and set it back down. 

Zelda pulled out her phallus. 

Link stared.

And kept staring. 

“Well?”

“... it’s bigger than mine…”

“It’s only 9 inches,” she smiled

“3 whole inches bigger,” he muttered but she heard. 

She snorted, “I hardly think size matters when it comes to pleasuring one’s self,” 

“W-well- yeah..” he stuttered. 

“So?”

“ ‘So’ what?” He looked up at her. 

“Are you gonna show or am I just gonna have to sit here with my phallus in my hand like a fool,” she chuckled. 

“Oh uh…” Link set his bag down gingerly and opened the flap. 

Zelda peered in when he stepped back. 

“Awe it’s so small!”

He scoffed, 

“Sh-shut up! It does what I need it to!” 

“And what _does_ it do?”

He blushed. 

Link held it in his hand and he moved their bags so he could sit next to her. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you!” He blew air out his nose. 

Zelda chuckled at his flushed face and put her phallus in her satchel. She leaned her head against his shoulder and reached her hand out to it. 

“May I?”

“It… it _is_ clean…” he opened his hand so she could touch it. 

She ran her hands across the small bumps. 

“ _Bumpy,”_ She giggled and turned it over and saw the waves, “woah,” she said under her breath. 

She looked up at Link and bit her lip as she smiled, 

“It’s beautiful, Link,” she looked back down at it before she could see he blush, “What’s it made from?”

He cleared his throat, “uh.. Opal..”

“Fuck! I only have steel, wood and luminous stone phalluses,” she exclaimed. 

“H-how many do you have?” He swallowed. 

“Uh… a lot.. mostly from Gerudo women I’ve met. They encourage their teens to discover themselves before they discover another person, it’s refreshing compared to Hylain culture,” she chuckled. 

“The Zora are similar, they give their friends phalluses or other sex toys as a way of saying that they wish you good fertility or a happy sex life in a way,” he giggled, “Mipha had this one custom made for me when she found me using a pump.” 

“Why is that?”

“She explained to me that using a pump is much more dangerous for the… environment… in my…. rectum and cleaning it out with water everytime removes the healthy bacteria, and it can cause infections,” He scratched his head, “So it’s best to just pass things naturally if I can and if I’m sharing phalluses or I’m with someone else, to use a condom if bodily fluids could be exchanged at all.”

“I didn’t know that…” Zelda breathed into his ear. 

“Yeah… and she got me a phallus that wouldn’t hurt when I used it,” he pressed into the head of the phallus and bent it around, “see?”

“Cool.”

He set the phallus down on the bed. 

“Hey, Link?” Zelda whispered. 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for showing me this part of yourself..” she looked up at him. 

“Y-yeah..” he blinked.

“May I… C-can i?” She pressed her hand against his cheek. 

He bit his lip. He set his phallus in his bag and moved their bags off the bed. 

“Please?” She begged. 

“You don’t need to beg,” he whispered when he turned back to her.

“May I kiss you?” She asked anyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh I hope this was enjoyable!


	5. Rust Colored Stew and Fluttering Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda emphasizes to Link that he can lean on her. Link reflects on his childhood and his cool mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a softer chapter with a little angst.
> 
> Don’t worry it won’t last long.
> 
> They tender like chimken nunget.

Soft lips sent electric shock through his nerves. He couldn’t think straight. He gripped the sheets. He moaned lightly when she rubbed and caressed his chest. He felt himself getting slightly overwhelmed as she went on. 

“Z-zel…” Link sighed. 

Zelda ran her hands over his chest. His tunic and chainmail were removed a while ago. She pressed kisses to his neck and nibbled his ears gently. 

Link’s hands twisted her wool sweater over her shoulders. His hands shook a bit. 

“Yes, Link?” She sighed and smiled at him. 

“Um..I.. I want to stop now…” his hands loosened their grip.

He needed a break now. 

“Ok, should I get the first aid kit from your bag?” She slid off of him to kneel by his bag. 

“Yeah,” he sat up and hit his knees gently, his feet rubbed against one another, his face was resting but his ears fluttered happily and his eyes shone brightly. 

Zelda dug through his bag, putting his phallus back into the leather pouch and securing it closed before digging out the kit. 

“Where should we do it then?” She set the kit on the bed at his side. 

“The bathroom.”

He rubbed his hands together and tapped his palms as he smiled at her. 

“Ok,” she stood and picked up the kit and then the box with the earrings and needle. 

“Zelda wait,” Link looked up at her. He tugged gently at his earrings. 

“Yes?” She kneeled down on the bed when he reached up to her. 

He put his hand at her neck and bumped his head gently to hers. His hair tickled her skin. Zelda smiled and rubbed her head back against his. His hair was soft against her cheek. He hummed. And she felt his fingers twitch on her neck. She set down the boxes on the table and he laid back down, bringing her with him. 

Her stomach fluttered and he kissed her cheek. His other hand came to hold the back of her head as she lay across his chest and he kissed her cheek, her skin squashed against his gentle lips. She felt the softness of his face and lips as his face pressed to hers. His hand stroked her head gently and then he kissed her forehead. Then the corner of her eye. She kissed his cheek and rubbed her nose against soft skin as well. 

__ They were distracted again. 

They didn’t mind it. 

He took a breath and kissed her face again. She pressed into his kisses. He gripped her shirt once more. Pulling her closer. He nibbled her ear and she sighed. She was pulled between his legs and she placed her hands on his chest. “You smell nice..” he muttered. She leaned into his affections. 

He kissed her beside her nose and all along her cheek bones. She let him do as he pleased and she enjoyed every minute of it. He kissed her brow and then between her eyebrows. He kissed her hair line. 

His fingers grazed her spine and she released a shuddering sigh as he groaned into her. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pressed her against him. 

“I thought you were done,”

Link grunted, “Not yet, I want to feel you against my lips..” he hummed and she felt him breath deeply against her. 

Zelda wondered briefly if this was a type of stimming for him but she giggled and leaned into him once more. 

He continued his gentle and slow kisses. Sometimes just rubbing his head against hers when he would tire and he held her. His legs wrapped around hers and she felt his groin press into her thigh. They sighed and hummed as butterflies fluttered in their bellies. 

He grabbed her bottom and she squeaked. He kissed her on the corner of her eye gently and she played with his hair when he did. His lips ghosted over her cheek and his breath filled her lungs.  _ Link.. Link Link Link….  _

“I love you, Link,” she whispered into his soft bangs. 

Link rubbed his head against hers and hummed. He kissed her lips and then trailed his lips back up to her cheeks again. She felt his breath against her skin. 

_ I love you too,  _ he said. 

He grabbed her bottom again and she arched into him. He grunted. His eyes closed as he arched back into her. He gasped into her ear. She felt him get hard. 

_ I want to know… I want to see him on that phallus…. _

“Link… I want— hmm— I want to see you.. on your phallus….” She groaned. 

“Ok,” He gasped and they wrapped his arms around her waist, “Only if I can see you on yours…”

His stomach growled. She giggled, “How about after dinner?” She suggested.

“Y-yea, I’d like that.”

He took a deep breath and she felt them release a sigh. 

“Though I have to warn you, it can get.. messier.. with the phallus.” 

“We can lay towels down..” she reasoned. 

“Ok..” they breathed and pressed a final kiss to her cheek and loosened his grip on her. 

“I wanna pierce my ears before we forget,” she sighed and rubbed her nose to his jawline. He hummed and she felt his hardness press into her hip. 

She slid downwards off of him, pressing firm kisses down his covered stomach, she trailed her hands down his sides and pressed his thighs down into the bed when she was sitting between his legs.

He groaned in response to her touching, his face flushed. She leaned down and kissed his hips through his pants. She started kissing lower on his thighs. His hands gripped the sheets. 

“Z-zelda, mm!” He arched. Zelda watched him. Link’s head turned to the side, his eyes tightly closed, biting his lip. His hands gripped the sheets next to him as he arched up. 

“Sensitive thighs?” Zelda smirked. She trailed a single finger from above his groin, then his hips and then down his thigh. She lifted his legs. 

“Zel.. I- can we continue this later?” He whined. He pulled his sweater down, his eyes were watering now and his breathing was ragged. 

“I— yes, we have plenty of time,” she smiled and quickly moved away from him after laying his legs back down. 

“Thank you..” he rubbed his hands back and forth across his belly. He patted his chest gently as he calmed back down again. 

“Sorry… I should have asked first…”

“It’s okay.. I was just into it until I wasn’t anymore.. it’s not you… it just didn’t feel comfortable for me yet…” he closed his eyes as he continued his ministrations, “maybe later?” He cracked an eye open and looked up at her with a smile. 

“Yeah, I’ll get the ear piercing stuff ready.”

“Ok,” he said, getting up as she backed away off the bed. 

He followed her to the bathroom and she sat down on the closed toilet seat. She set her procured items on the counter and pushed in the sink plug so they wouldn’t lose anything down the drain. 

Link stood in front of the counter and pulled the bottle of alcohol from the kit.

“I hate the smell of alcohol…” he muttered as he pressed a cloth to the bottle’s opening and tipped it to soak the cloth with its contents. 

“I know, but the smell always goes away after a while,” Zelda smiles at him from where she was seated. 

Link blushed a little when he remembered what he was doing on the toilet just a few hours prior. Then he remembered what occurred just yesterday and he inwardly cringed. 

“Yeah, I know…” he wiped the earrings off with the pungent smelling cloth. His nose scrunched up and Zelda giggled. 

He paused when he set the earrings down. He put one hand over the other on the counter, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand. His lips formed a thin line when he swallowed. Tilted his head back in thought. 

_ How did she know to come in here last night? _

_ And what happened to her when she left me alone? _

“Link?” Zelda looked up at him from where she rested her head on the counter.

“I was wondering.. did you.. um..” he reached his left hand up and pulled a little at the piercings in his ear. His face was half blocked from her view by his arm. Zelda waited. He finally spoke again, “How did you know?... Last night, I mean, when I had that…. anxiety attack…” 

Zelda looked down at the earrings on the counter and hummed, “Do you want it in detail or more generally speaking?” Her eyes found his again. Her fingers hooked onto the edge of the counter as she pressed her lips to its side. 

“Whatever you want to share, is fine with me.”

“Ok,” she lifted her hands and head from the counter and sat cross legged on the toilet, with her hands on her calves. She faced the shelf across the bathroom. She took a few deep breaths. 

“After I closed the door on you I.. I realized how mad at myself I was.. for pushing you…”

He continued cleaning the needle and removed the backs from the earrings. 

“I didn’t want to see you.. because I thought you were mad at me, I know now that you were just scared but... at the time I just was so mad at myself that I couldn’t even begin to think about being mad at you without crying,” She took a breath, “and trust me I kept thinking about it,”

Link kneeled in front of her with the needle in one hand and an earring in the other. 

“I’m doing it now,” he held her ear. 

“Ok.”

He waited until she kept talking. 

“I was in my bed, when I heard you in your room, at first you were just walking around, but then I think you went into your bathroom because I heard a door close and your fan turned on then the toilet flush a long time after…”

She felt him push the needle in but kept talking through the pinching of it, “I was worried… you didn’t seem to be feeling well yesterday.. and you.. you cried out.. it sounded like you were in pain… but I didn’t want to go in because I thought you were mad at me still… and that maybe you were frustrated.” 

He pushed the earring in and put the back on, “I heard you walking around your room a lot, you sounded like you were.. distressed or in pain, and then you stopped and you.. you called for me..” tears fell and she wiped them away. 

“And then you came to my room?” Link whispered. 

“Yeah.. I was scared that you were hurting yourself… or you were in pain… and it turns out you were..” she winced as he pierced the other ear and inserted the earring. 

“I went through your bag when I couldn’t find you, I found a healing elixir….” Zelda looked down at her hands, “and- I was so scared Link, I thought you left me…” she cried. 

Link put the needle back on the counter and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. 

“I won’t ever, you know I would never willingly leave you… even if… if ..,” he rubbed the back of her hands, his silence spoke for him. 

“Are you okay now at least?” She sniffed. 

Link stared up at her and nodded firmly, he knew his voice would fail him if he spoke. 

“I’m glad…” she held his hands and he leaned closer so she could lean her head on his shoulder. Tears dripped onto his sleeve and he took her into his arms. She gripped his shirt. 

Zelda calmed after a few minutes. She eased her grip on his shirt and leaned back. She sniffed loudly. He wiped her tears away with a swipe of his thumb then leaned back to the shelf to get a box of tissues. He pulled one out and held it to her nose, “Blow,” he whispered. 

She blew her nose into the tissue and he folded it over and wiped her nose. He tossed the soiled tissue into the trash next to them. 

“I’m okay now Zelda, I have you to thank for that…” she nodded. 

Link felt so much guilt for not telling her about getting injured but he just couldn’t… He was scared of telling her that the Yiga attacked him. In truth, he’d forced it from his mind as of the last two days if he was being honest with himself. He didn’t want to remember it. It scared him too much. 

“Link?” Zelda was looking at him, searching his eyes. 

“Yeah?” Link looked up at her. 

“You are feeling better now right?” She cupped his cheek. 

“Yeah of course I am Zel,” he smiled at her but his eyes held a different truth. He stood before she could decipher it. 

“You’re piercings turned out well, take a look,” he took her hand and helped her stand. She turned to the mirror and she couldn’t agree more, they looked really nice. She smiled. 

“Thank you Link..” 

Zelda got to thinking. She looked at Link’s reflection.  _ He looked so worn out… and he threw up.. Hylia knows what else happened to him last night.  _

“You.. you said that you weren’t in pain after we took that break…” Zelda looked at the messy haired boy in the reflection who was busy putting away the needle and the alcohol, “but... then you got sick a few hours later,” his movements paused but didn’t deny anything she said. He didn’t say anything.

“You… lied.” She looked at the busy hands in the mirror. He didn’t look at her. He bit his lip. 

“Link, you lied didn’t you, you said you’d tell me if your stomach still hurt,” she turned to him as he walked out the door. He put the small box in her bag and the kit back in his. He was ignoring her. She knew. His ears flickered to her as he listened. 

Zelda had had enough. 

“Talk to me!” She demanded. His hands went to his stomach and he gripped his shirt. 

“I tried to..” Link whined, “but you.. you shut the door..”

“You could have just told me  _ before!  _ I would have waited as long as you needed!” He got quiet. His back was to her. He didn’t move. 

“Tell me Link. How long were you in pain?” Zelda pleaded to him. 

  
  


“A little while after the pastries and…up until you gave me the elixir..” He quietly admitted. 

Zelda stepped closer 

“I- I thought it was just a stomach ache Link!”

“I-it was! It was just moving around that didn't help…” 

“You said nothing for 5 hours?!” 

Link tensed. 

“I honestly just think it was the big meal is all..” Link rubbed at his belly through his shirt and looked at the floor. He wasn’t in pain, it just brought him comfort. He felt her press against his back and wrap her arms around his torso. 

“Stop doing this to yourself Link…” she whispered. 

“I have a job Zelda.. You know I can’t just stop myself from hurting.” He felt her nose bury into the back of his head. 

“You know that’s not what I mean,” he held her hands as she spoke, “You’re allowed to rely on people when you’re hurting Link, you’re not a burden, no matter how much it hurts to talk about.” She stroked her hands across his chest. 

Link’s hands lifted away from hers when they moved but didn’t return. Zelda felt his shoulders shiver. She heard him breathe in. He released a shaky breath. She knew he was crying. She leaned her head back slightly. She looked at the top of his head. 

“That night…. in Gerudo Town... when you laid in my bed and we talked and cried…..…after you told me of your struggles...” she patted his chest rhythmically, “I read every book…. spoke to as many psychologists I could, I  _ listened _ to you, just so I could support you.. just so I could understand you and help when you needed me to...” 

He sighed a shaky breath and she felt his warm tears on her hands, “So I could be of some use to you, I wanted to help, Link. I want to help now. Please just let me help you!” She buried her forehead to his hair as he sniffed and gasped, she could hear how congested he was now. 

“I know that I can’t fix all your problems, and I won’t try to, but please let me lighten the load, let me make it easier for you, and you can support me too, we can help each other if you just tell me when you are hurting Link.” She sniffed. 

“I’m not telling you this to make you feel bad Link, I’m telling you because you need to know that I care for you,” she whimpered. 

He felt warm tears soak into his sweater. He sighed. “I will… I’ll tell you. I promise…” his throat was groggy. He was not going to break that promise anytime soon. 

He sobbed. 

  
  


—————————————————————

Sweet spices, the smell of rich meat and onions wafted up from the rust colored stew before him. The steam billowed from the bubbling brew of butter, endura carrots, spicy peppers, ginger, celery, onions, hearty truffles, and goat meat. It also had some cream added in. 

It smelled like his Ma just this last solstice when they danced around the square in Hateno together to the joyous music the band was playing. 

It was a great comfort to him. This soup meant stability and home for him. 

Ma made this soup for him alone and only she and him knew the recipe. She taught it to him when he was younger. When everything became too overwhelming for him. 

He knew it’s recipe by heart.

She’d cut up the ingredients while he tried to speak about what was bothering him. Sometimes he just couldn’t understand his thoughts and feelings so she asked questions and spoke for him most of the time. Other times when he could speak it was still words simple but that was okay, Ma always understood. 

He remembers when he was younger, she’d put her auburn hair into a bun when he got upset and he knew she was gonna make the stew for him. Of course there were times the stew didn’t always work and what he needed was a hug and she’d help with that too. 

Link pulled back and put the pot lid back over it and turned the temperature down so it cooked evenly. 

He poured rice into the pot next to it and poured water in after, mixing in some cut up shallots and butter. Then garlic and broth. He stirred it in before placing a leaf wrapped lid onto it. He stepped back and nodded in satisfaction. He turned and stepped up to sit on the stool at the counter. 

He pulled the sketchbook Zelda gave him closer. He wouldn’t call himself an artistic genius but he certainly enjoyed drawing Epona a lot, and some cool swords he’s seen before. He even drew some of the carrots on the counter that he decided against putting in the stew. He thought about other stuff he liked as he drew and put them down on the page. 

Zelda was upstairs taking a shower, Link insisted that she relax while he made them dinner.

He hummed a little tune and swished his feet back and forth while he doodled away. His ears would flick when he heard the pencil scratch the paper. He wasn’t using the pastels because he didn’t want to accidentally get the powder in their food so they remained in his satchel. 

About 20 minutes had passed since he sat down when Zelda came down. Link’s ears perked up at the sound of her bare feet hitting the floor. He lifted his head and looked up at her. 

She braided her hair down her back and tied the green scarf around her head this time. She was wearing a long cream colored skirt and a light purple sweater. Her ear piercings looked a bit red but that’s to be expected. 

He silently reminded himself to keep an eye on them just in case. She smiled at him and came over to sit on the stool across from him. 

“Dinner’s almost ready, it’ll be done in a bit,” he looked back down at the book he was drawing in. 

“What are you drawing?” Zelda leaned forward a bit, curiosity peaked. 

“...stuff…” Link blushed as he looked back down at his drawings of some of the soldiers he’s seen in the barrack showers, none of them identifiable however. They aren’t that bad if he’s being honest. 

There were a lot of muscular men, women and everyone in between. In some simpler sketches, they were bending over to pick up buckets, facing away from the viewer. In others they were standing up and facing forward or slightly away from the viewer, you could see them in all their glory. Or they were on their hands and knees with—

He tilted the sketchbook up and out of Zelda’s view as he blushed deeper. 

“What kind of ‘stuff’?” Zelda smiled wide. 

“Just stuff!” Link stuttered. He held the book closer to his chest, it was still open. 

“It can’t be that bad! C’mon Link! Show me what kind of artistic talents my lovely knight has to reveal to me!” She smiled and leaned forward, her hand under her chin and elbow on the counter. 

“It’s.. embarrassing...” he looked back down at the book. Zelda wiggled in her seat with a lip bite smile as she looked across at him. 

“Please? I won’t judge!” She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. 

_ God why must she be so cute _ . 

“Alright fine! Just stop making that face!” He finally showed her what he drew, starting with the first page so he could easily back out of showing her the rest of the pages. 

“Woah, that’s really good Link!” Zelda exclaimed as she admired the drawings. 

Link looked behind him at the food on the stove and slid off the stool to check it. She kept admiring the pictures.

He put on the oven mits and took the pots off the stove after turning off the heat. 

“I like how you drew this guy's junk,” Link turned beat red. And holy hell was he glad he already put the pots down on the heat pads. 

He whipped around, reached his hands out and shut the book. He froze and his entire face went as red as a hearty radish. His arms were stretched out in front of him as he practically laid across the counter, holding his closed book between his hands. Zelda was staring at him with wide eyes. He stared right back. His lips were in a straight line. 

Link looked back at the book in front of him and realized his feet weren’t touching the floor… 

_ Curses on my short legs! _

He… 

Was stuck and he can’t reach the floor...

_ First she sees my drawings and now I’m STUCK! _

Well not physically, he could easily just slide off if he shifted his weight. But he was definitely stuck socially speaking. He pushed his forehead into the counter between his arms and bent his elbows so the book was above his head, out pf reach from Zelda. He kicked his legs and made a very flustered noise in the back of his throat. 

“Are you…. stuck?” Zelda leaned over him. 

“Mmm.. No.” His voice was muffled against the counter, “... The food is ready…”

“Cool,” she walked around to his side of the counter where the stove was. 

_ Slap! _

“Ah!” He cried out. 

His eyes widened. 

She just… 

slapped his ass. 

And he… moaned

He bends his elbows further so the book in his hands was now over his shoulders and upper back. He crossed his ankles and drew his feet up to cover his bottom as another flustered noise escaped him. He prayed to every known deity that no one else heard. Hylia knows he isn’t a religious man, but if it could guarantee that it would save him from that embarrassment, consider him a holy man. 

“Did you just—?” Zelda started. 

“NO I DID NOT!” He felt his entire chest, shoulders, ears and cheeks flood with blood. He also felt some in his dick too but he’s choosing to ignore that. 

“Right yeah, of course you didn’t,” she got two soup bowls and two smaller bowls down for the rice. She watched with a smile as he wiggled off the counter and held his book to his chest. 

“So… what else have you drawn?” She stepped towards him, then pulled him into her side by his hip. He hid his face behind the leather bound book. 

“N-nothing!”

“Nothing at all?” She teased. Sliding her hand down and placing it on his bottom. Their breath shook. 

“F-fine.. there is something else…” they huffed and opened the book to show her images of people doing less than innocent things. One woman with a phallus that looked very similar to hers and a man bending over, his arms on the floor and head on the floor and ass in the air. Nothing too unusual. 

She then saw a very familiar person staring back at her. One she sees every morning when she looks in the mirror. It was her but it wasn’t like the other images on the page. The drawing of Zelda was smiling down at the viewer. From what she assumed was Link’s perspective. 

She snorted. 

“W-What is it?” 

“Where’s your pencil? I wanna draw something.” He leaned over to the counter and handed it to her and she took his sketchbook and started doodling away. 

Link got a ladle and started pouring the rust colored stew into two separate bowls for Zelda and himself. Then got out a curved spatula and scooped the buttery rice into two bowls for them both. He set a spoon in the stew bowls and chop sticks into the rice bowls. He took Zelda’s stew to her first. She moved so they couldn’t see what she was drawing. She giggled. 

“What are you up to Zel?” Link inquired as he brought their rice over and then his stew. 

“Oh, Nothin’ much,” she scratched away at the paper. Then looked up at Link, observed him for a good 20 seconds and looked back down to continue doodling for about two minutes. He was extremely confused. 

She snapped the book shut suddenly and Link almost spilled stew in his lap when he brought the spoon to his mouth. She slid the book over to him smuggly. 

“What did you do?” He drew out the ‘what’. 

“Oh nothing,” she picked up her chopsticks and started eating her rice, eyeing him from across the counter over her bowl. 

He looked nervously at the book. He reluctantly picked it up and opened it to the last page used. He blushed profusely at the new drawing. 

It was him. On that log at the side of the road. Flushed face and all. His shirt and belt uneven and in disarray. His hair was a mess from the ride a few minutes before. He was biting his lip in the drawing. 

“Th-thanks…” he smiled down at then paper, “it looks really nice..” he mumbled and his ears fluttered. 

Zelda admired him, from across the counter, “You’re beautiful, Link..” she whispered. His entire face went red. “I mean it.” She stretched her hand out to him. He set the closed book down and slid his calloused fingers into her waiting palm. 

“.. you’re really beautiful too Zel… and smart too...” he smiled as he looked down at their hands. The guilt felt heavier now. It was crushing. But he ignored it for a time, so he could have this moment with her. 

“Now, let’s see if this stew tastes as good as it smells!” she smiled, they let go of each other's hands but they kept up colorful conversation as they ate. 

Zelda would compliment the food and Link would talk about where he learned how to make it or why he made it for her. He explained the feelings he held for it and why. And she listened and took it all in. Then he’d ask her about her research and she’d speak of the wondrous beasts she learned the inner workings of. She spoke of her excitement of testing out her research on the new sheikah tech they’ve dug up on the Great Plateau. 

Link watched as her eyes lit up and she smiled and he was happy for her.. but he could feel the guilt… because he knew he’d make her cry all over again for him, and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want that at all. She smiled as she spoke. And eventually they realized an hour had passed. 

They decided to head upstairs. Zelda cleaned their dishes and saved the food left in the pot, “You go get ready Link, you made this amazing meal, it’s only fair that I help out too.”

Link nodded as he grabbed his leather book and pencil. He bumped his head into hers and left to make his way back upstairs. 

Zelda had noticed something strange.. Link hadn’t eaten as much as usual… She brushed it off however, reminding herself that he just got sick yesterday and that he likely just wasn’t feeling as into the idea of food after that. 

_ He’ll bounce back by the time we get to the Plateau, I’m sure.  _

She wrapped the rice into wax paper and then a linen cloth, tied up on the top to keep it sealed. Then she poured the soup into her own ceramic bowls, covered them with the wax paper and tied them shut with linen. She put them in the sheikah slate as well. Luckily it won’t need to be heated up later. She was thankful for that. 

—————————————————————

  
  


Brushing his teeth wasn’t exactly his favorite thing in the world. He knew he had to do it in order to keep his teeth clean and strong. But he hated it so much. The bristles poked and it sometimes even cut his gums. 

He wasn’t always aware of how hard he was pressing and would end up tasting blood in his gums. He hated that iron taste. It reminded him of his own duty in the weirdest of ways. And he’d much rather not think of it when he brushed his teeth. 

Link swished water to get rid of the taste of blood in his mouth. It helped. He decided against brushing his teeth any further and cleaned his toothbrush. 

His belly rumbled a bit. Link hoped that having a normal amount would help, but now he was just hungry. He sighed. He was starving and he wanted to eat more but he didn’t want to be in pain again. He started to brush his hair out but he was already too preoccupied with his thoughts to pull out every tangle. He set the brush back down on the counter. 

Link looked down at his belly and pressed his hand to it. Gently at first but then he prodded and felt around. He searched for the hardness he felt earlier. But it wasn’t there anymore. He would have thought it wasn’t actually there but he was in too much pain for too long for it not to be real. He rubbed and prodded his belly gently, glad that he could touch it without it hurting now. It felt nice. 

He pressed his other hand against the counter as he sighed. Glad that the pain is gone now. He slid his hand in circles over his belly and smiled. 

Zelda wasn’t back yet so he went and laid down on the bed. He had removed his pants and was now in just his boxers. He lifted the warm sweater from his belly and gently patted and rubbed it. He hummed lightly and his ears fluttered with the comforting feeling. 

He pressed a little and there wasn’t any pain. He pressed circles into his belly and it felt really nice to have his belly touched. He stretched his arms above his head and tensed his muscles slightly as he laid down and then relaxed them. He sighed. He continued to rub his belly up and down. Starting from below his upper belly and down just before his groin then back up. He rubbed down one side of his belly, across his lower belly and back up. He pat his other hands on the bed as he did this. He pushed his knuckles into his soft belly and slid them downwards. He hummed and smiled. He gently squeezed and pushed around the soft fat. He felt his muscles relax and he knew that doing this would help his insides relax some as well. He could still hear his meal digesting in his belly and there wasn’t any pain. He was so relieved. 

Link didn’t realize Zelda had come in. 

“Are you feeling well, Link?” Zelda was at the end of the bed. 

He popped his head up and gave her a small smile. 

“Yeah I’m okay, it just feels nice..” he laid his head back down and closed his tired eyes as he gently prodded his soft belly. He had a neutral look on his face but he was clearly enjoying it because his toes curled and uncurled repeatedly. 

_ He looks very relaxed. I’m glad.  _

“Oh? Do you want me to rub your belly?” Zelda walked over to the bathroom. 

“No thanks, I like doing it,” he looked back up and smiled at the toothbrush hanging from her mouth as she leaned out the door. 

“Mm-K” she says through the toothbrush and foam. She leaned back over the sink and spit. She closed the door to a crack as she emptied her bladder. 

Zelda came back in and sat on the other side of the bed, undoing her braid. Folding the headscarf and putting it in her bag. 

She turned around in the bed and looked down at Link. He was smiling a little and his ears fluttered. His toes curled as he rubbed his tummy. She laid down next to him on her side. She had yet to turn the candle out. 

Zelda lifted her hand to brush his hair out of his face as he hummed. 

“I’m gonna get changed into my nightgown..” she whispered to him as she caressed his cheek. 

“Mmhmm,” he hummed, eyes still closed. 

He listened to her move off the bed and pulled her gown from her bag. He heard the window curtain close. Then he heard the floorboards creak at the end of the bed. She stopped. 

Link waited for her to enter the bathroom and close the door. 

And waited. 

Then another shift in the same place. He cracked his eye open and stopped what he was doing. Zelda— she was— her back was to him and he could see her shirt lift over her head and her muscles flex. He saw her bra. He scooted up the bed as quietly and as much as he dared. He gripped the sheets and blushed. Her hair fell back down in waves. 

Link pulled his knees to his chest but he kept watching silently. She put her hair over her shoulder and unhooked her bra. It slid off her shoulders and hit the wood floor. He swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth. Her head turned to the side her hair wasn’t on, she smiled. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She knew she had his attention. 

He covered his face when she went to unbutton the front of her skirt. She held it up for a moment and breathed in deeply. He watched between his fingers as her muscles in her back contract. 

She bent forward as she pulled the skirt of. Her soft bottom was the only thing he was able to focus on. Not that he minded. She was wearing really nice… boxers…? Nothing wrong with that, they look good on her, and  _ —hold on—  _

_ Those are my boxers! _

He huffed. She let out a chuckle and a sigh. She turned slightly and stretched her arms above her head and he saw the side of her breasts. He blushed. She grunted as her spine and joints popped in the stretch. 

_ She’s really hot… Holy fuck _

He makes a noise that sounds like a whine in the back of his throat. 

She turned to him and he covered his eyes. 

“Link?” 

“Y-yes?” He blush deepened. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes I’m alright…” his ears fluttered. 

She got quiet and hummed. He knew she was thinking about something. She took a breath. 

“I was thinking earlier…. we may not get another chance such as this…” he felt his pants tighten as she spoke, “I was wondering…”

“Yes Zelda?” He finally looked. He saw her breasts but he wasn’t nearly as surprised and embarrassed. 

“Are you still okay with…. Showing me..” she rubbed the back of her hand as it was brought over her chest. 

“Sh-showing you…?” Link whispered back. 

“I-I’d like to know how you use it… your um.. you know…” she whispered and her shoulders and face reddened. 

“Oh…” he removed his hands and fiddled with his shirt, “s-sure… I’ll show you…” he whispered to his knees. 

“You don’t have to…” she mumbled, “I’m just.. curious is all..”

“I-I want to.. I want to see how you use yours still if that’s ok…?”

“Yeah.. that’s ok..” she smiled. 

“I— I’m gonna need a few minutes if that’s the ok..” he gestures to the bathroom.

“Oh.. ok.. take your time then..”

“I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Ok.” 

Link slid off the bed. But paused. He took a glance to his left where Zelda stood, with all her softness exposed. 

He walked to the bathroom and stopped at the door before pulling his clasp from his hair and lifting his arms to grip the back of his shirt then pull it over his head.

It dropped to the floor as his hair cascaded down his back and he felt her eyes on him. His ears and face reddened as he closed the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite scene in this is when Zelda enforces how much she cares about Link to him. I wanted to make it clear that while Link isn’t 100% reliant on Zelda, he still relies on her and that she is completely willing to let him get support from her. She enforces that she went through so much trouble just to know how to speak and communicate with him and understand him better. She didn’t totally rely on Link to tell her everything, she went and did the research herself. Zelda will get that moment of weakness for herself soon enough as well though, worry not. 
> 
> Uhhh tell me you’re feelings on the chapter and if you feel it could have some improvements!


	6. Reprieve (under heavy editing!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda have a moment to relax. Also head scratches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: , mildly sexual things like groping and kissing. 
> 
> Enjoy i guess. I listen to Stoned on You by James Young while writing.... Among other songs that fit the ship. If y’all want I can give you a general list of songs i listened to while writing this.  
> Uhhh changed some stuff that was unnecessary so uhhh yeah

Water dripped and his disgruntled face stared back at him. He was bright pink and getting redder. He hadn’t even gotten to the... the sexual part of his evening.... yet he was already so flustered at the idea of touching her... like this... or or her touching him and— goddesses this is overwhelming and exciting all at once. 

He pushed his anxieties down and mentally kicked them out of the bathroom window. It helped.

Link turned to the door and rubbed his hands together. Then shook them out and turned his head side to side, feeling his earrings click and ear flick. He did a once over in the mirror and cringed at his messy hair, grabbing his hairbrush to brush through the waves. 

He totally wasn’t nervous or anything. 

Link rubbed his earrings and pet his ears again. Feeling them flicker on occasion against his fingers. He frowned at the mirror, still not satisfied. But he didn’t exactly have a lot of choices right now. He splashed water on his face and patted it dry. Better...kinda.

His stomach growled. He looked down at it. And poked it. 

“If I give you more food do you promise to stay calm?” He muttered to it. It didn’t give a real response. Just another growl. He sighed. He didn’t want to be hungry while he did this with Zelda. 

His stomach whined again and he finally relented. “Fine, I’ll tell Zelda, and eat first. I’m sure she saved some of the meal in the slate and it’s still just as warm,” he mumbled again. 

He finally opened the door and found Zelda fiddling with the bedsheets nervously, trying to find the best way to lay it out. 

He snuck up behind her and grabbed her around her waist. 

“Ah! Link! You scared me!” Zelda turned around to face him and squeaked when his hard dick pressed against her, “You’re rather eager to fuck yourself in front of me.” 

“More like, I’m eager to see you fuck yourself,” he chuckled, “but I am more than happy to stick things in my ass too.”

His stomach groaned and he closed his eyes and blushed. 

“Hungry still?”

“Yeah….” he sighed, exasperated. Opening his eyes again, “I was kinda scared my stomach would hurt again but I guess the stew was fine, I wasn’t in any pain,” he looked pleadingly at her. 

Zelda sighed, “Yeah I have the leftovers in the slate.”

Link grinned and rubbed his nose against her cheek, “You’re the best Zel!” She eased out of his grip and grabbed the slate from her bag, going over to the small table to the right of the window in the corner. 

She pointed the slate at it and clicked on a few things on the screen. There was a blue flash of light as the covered stew and sealed rice appeared on the table, the rice wrapped up in wax paper and linen. Everything was still just as hot as before. 

Link grinned like a madman. Zelda clicked something else on the screen, there was a flash and she handed him a spoon. 

He almost dismissed it but she gave him a look and he took it, eating his food quickly and thoroughly. She sat and watched him eat like it was his first proper meal in days. He had a smile after each bite. 

Zelda lifted the slate before the moment passed and she took a picture of him, spoon in his mouth and bowl in hand. Link’s blushing face appeared on the screen and she took the photo quickly before he could stop her. 

“Which album should I put these beauties in?” She whispered to the slate, “perhaps the album of my silly blue knight, or maybe of shirtless feral men.”

“Rude,” Link looked away with a glare as he kept eating. 

“I think it’s cute!” She looked down at the screen, “shirtless feral men album,” she decided. 

“This is bullying, at least show me what’s in the album!” He said behind another spoonful of stew. She blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Nope! You don’t get to see it!” She stood and walked over to the bed, sheikah slate in hand. 

“Awe why not?!” He teased. He ate some rice. 

“B-because I said so!” She held the slate to her naked chest, she was blushing deeply. 

She looked down at the slate and saw all the pictures of Link taken at obscure angles. Very obviously taken when he was bathing in a river or getting dressed with his back turned to her as she hid amongst the trees. Most of them outside. 

“Alright, you keep your secrets you goblin.” Link continued slurping away, “just know you can’t keep them forever…”

She huffed and pulled out the leather bag her phallus was in and went into the bathroom. She left the slate in her bag. 

Zelda kept the door open. She looked across at the caramel skinned girl and admired her silent princess studs. She noticed dry blood around it. She set her bag on the counter and hopped up onto it to get a better look in the mirror. She tugged gently at her earlobe, poking and prodding at the earring. 

She saw a blue flash of light and from the other room. 

“Don’t touch them,” Link had another wrapped up rice in his left hand, scooping it into his open mouth with the right. He leaned against the door frame, “You need to clean them with rubbing alcohol until they completely heal.” He came up to the counter on the opposite side of the sink as her and set his rice down to hop up onto it, spoon still in his mouth. 

“They’re itchy.. are they supposed to be?”

“Yeah, don’t scratch them, if they’re irritated just clean them thoroughly every day until it stops,” he turned and scooped up his rice to continue eating it. 

“It takes about a year for them to fully heal,” he got buttery rice on his cheek and Zelda lifted her hand up as she leaned towards him. Then she wiped it away with her thumb. She brought her thumb to her mouth and licked it off. 

“M-My rice!” Link cried. 

“Mine now!” Zelda teased. 

He pouted. And continued eating his rice. Then he sighed pathetically. 

“I can make you some more rice when we get to the plateau if you want,” she dismissed as she leaned back towards the mirror and poked at her other ear piercing. 

“What did I _just_ tell you?” Link muttered disdainfully. He scooped the rest of the rice into his mouth and licked the buttery wax paper. Zelda glanced at him again. 

_He has rice and butter all over his face, the toad._

She turned from the mirror and hopped off the counter. She came up to him and rested her arms across his legs. He blushed when she looked up at him with a smile. 

Zelda looked at the three single pieces of rice on his face. She leaned up, moved her hands to the side of his hips, like she was gonna give him a kiss. He closed his eyes waiting for her lips to meet his. 

Instead she licked him, from one side of his face to the other, over his closed mouth with the flat of her tongue. He squacked. She got all the rice. 

“Hey! Don’t lick —MMF—!” Zelda captured his lips in hers. And licked his lips of the butter and rice. She leaned back slightly and licked his lips again. Her tongue stuck out as she licked him. 

Link bit her tongue gently and Zelda let out a noise akin to a small screech as her mouth was stuck open. He stared with fake anger at her.

He growled. She was suddenly the prey but she was quivering with excitement, not fear.

Link dropped the spoon in the sink as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her and rubbed his tongue against hers. She moaned. 

He pushed into her and slid off the counter. He pressed her to the wall with his hips and she whined. His hands slid to the back of her head and tugged at the roots of her hair. He kissed her hungrily, his head tilted up slightly. 

He kissed her like he was trying to get his stolen rice back. 

“Gimme,” he growled into her jaw. She giggled. He pulled back and gave her a sour look. She pulled him back in with a breathy chuckle. Then put her hands on his waist and shoulder, pushing him to the wall roughly. 

“In Gerudo, they say the best way to tame a man is to take him at his staff… “ Zelda whispered into his ear, “I wonder if that’s true?” She palmed him through his boxers and he bit his lip, closing his eyes as his nose flared.

She looked down at him with half lidded eyes as he tilted his head back in a beautiful moan. She tightened her grip slightly, pressed her palm against the head of his dick. Her fingers rubbing at his covered balls. She smirked. 

“Z-zel—!” Link groaned. And grinded into her touch but it was elusive as it disappeared before he got the chance to find it. He panted against her shoulder as he reached to touch himself but she held him at his wrists. He didn’t stop her. She noticed. 

“Test me all you like, but at the end of the day, you bend to me Link,” Zelda whispered huskily as she pressed her thumb against his lips, and held his chin up to her. He stared up at her with equal parts fear and arousal in his eyes. 

He let out a stuttering moan as she slowly rubbed a firm hand over his crotch again. She then pulled her hand away. 

She smiled sweetly and gave him a chaste kiss and backed away to the sink. She reached her hand into the sink to pick up the spoon Link left behind. She cleaned her phallus while he just stood there quivering with a very obvious boner and wide eyes. She hummed happily as she wiped it dry. He was slowly turning to putty and she wasn’t even touching him now. He put his hands to his face, his ears and stomach fluttered intensely. 

“Go get your phallus and clean it,” he heard Zelda softly mutter to him. 

“O-ok,” Link stuttered and scampered out of the bathroom to dig through his bag. He came back with the leather bag and stood in the doorway blushing like crazy as he held the covered phallus in both hands. He shuffled his feet. He bit his lip nervously. 

“Uh-mm,”

“H-hey what’s wrong?” Zelda came up and he leaned his blushing face into the crook of her neck, “You okay?” He nodded and she took him into her arms as he held tightly to the leather bag between them.

“Do you want to stop?”

He shook his head. 

“Ok, are you embarrassed?”

He nodded his head and she huffed out a small laugh. He finally loosened death grip on the phallus and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I-I’m a little nervous….” Link admitted to her against her shoulder. He tucked himself into her arms more, making himself slightly smaller. 

“That’s okay Link, I’m nervous too…” Zelda stroked her hand down his head and back up, “If you like, we don’t even have to immediately go to this part,” she was referring to the phalluses, “we can just do something we’re both used to and if you want to stop at any point, we can,” she rubbed her cheek against his head. 

“Th-that sounds nice…” she heard his muffled voice and felt it rumble against her chest. 

“May I stay while you wash your phallus or would you rather I waited on the bed?” She asked, giving him an option to keep his privacy even if he will at some point be showing her a lot more. 

“You can stay… I want you to stay…” he lifted his still flushed face and rubbed his nose to her cheek. Shy lips pecked her cheek and his hands slid across her bare back. She leaned into his nervous kisses. He kissed her on her other cheek and then the place right below where her nose and eye met. She felt his stuttering breath as she swallowed.

Zelda took his head in her hands and kissed his face as well, not once licking it. She kissed the same place he did when he kissed her under the corner of her eye. 

“I-I love you Zelda…” closed his eyes as she rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks, holding his head. She shifted one hand to the back of his head and ghosted her lips along his flickering ear, he didn’t mind her being close. 

“I love you too..” Zelda ran her fingers through his hair. Link groaned as she did so. She put her other hand in his hair as he hummed. He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder as she ran her nails through his hair. 

“You’re adorable..” Zelda beamed and Link continued to hum and hum as she scratched gently at his head, “you better not have fleas you toad,”

“I washed my hair earlier…” he grumbled.

“You also had a phallus up your ass earlier..” Zelda supplied, “there’s a lot of things we don’t know about each other.”

“Shut up and keep scratching,” he mumbled tiredly.

“Oh my apologies, your _highness,”_ she teased.

“Mmmnngh” 

Link wrapped his arms around her waist and practically melted under her ministrations. 

Zelda giggled at the blissed out look on his face. She kissed his cheek as she kept scratching away. She liked seeing him relaxed. She couldn’t wait to see what he looked like when he became even more blissed out with pleasure. He slid his chin onto her shoulder. 

Zelda stopped a moment. She chuckled at his small whine. 

“Get up on the counter, my love,” she whispered. 

Link opened his eyes and slid onto the counter. She came between his legs and patted her shoulder again. 

He hummed and slid his chin onto her shoulder as Zelda continued to scratch gently at his head. She felt his lips kiss her shoulder and he rest his head in the crook of her neck. She laughed breathily, caressing his head gently in her fingers.

Link wrapped his arms and locked his ankles around her. Link began to sag against her. She slowly eased her fingers from his hair, taking the brush and pulling it gently through his waves. 

He sighed. She scratched the base of his head and rubbed gently at the bases of his ears. 

She sighed and set the brush down. Running her hands up and down his back. 

“Ok Link..”

“Mmmm Noooo,” he whined tiredly. 

“Wanna get your phallus ready?”

“Mhmm..” he was still kinda out of it. She patted his head. 

He released a small whine and rubbed his face into her chest. 

“I can’t have you falling asleep on me Link,” she kissed his head and he rubbed his head against her lips. Zelda giggled, “No Link! You said you wanted to and plus my hands are tired now!”

“Ugghhh…” he lifted his head and looked groggily up at her, eyes squinted. He pulled away at last and swayed a bit.

“Fiiiine,” he complained. 

“If you want, I can scratch your head after?”

“Mhm,” he agreed. 

Link pulled out his phallus and set the jar of lube on the counter next to him. He turned to the sink, rubbing his eye with his free hand. He turned the faucet and got out a washcloth off the shelf behind them. Zelda hopped up onto the counter, watching as Link cleaned the phallus in soap hands and soaked the cloth in hot water. He was more awake now. 

“Why are you soaking it with hot water?” Zelda glanced up at him. His eyes flicked up to meet hers for a moment. 

Link wrapped the phallus with the hot cloth, “I like it….” he blushed and looked down at it. “.um..it’s made of opal so it gets cold really easily..” he amends. 

“Ah.. yeah I doubt a cold phallus would feel very good… back there…” her eyes widened at the phallus then she chuckled and smiled as she looked up at Link again, “Are you ready?” 

“Y-yeah… can we start slow first?” He blushed. 

“Of course..” Zelda smiled and placed her hand over his. She leaned toward him and pressed her hand to his cheek. He rubbed his face into her palm, “You’re so cute,” she rubbed her nose against his. 

Link slid off the counter and Zelda picked up his shirt from where he dropped it on the floor. “C’mon,” she handed his shirt to him then leaned over to grab her phallus. Link still had the pearlescent phallus in his hand as he pulled his sweater back on. 

“I wanna hear you call my name again,” she whispered to him. She took the lube and phallus from him and set them next to hers on the bed. 

Zelda pushes Link to the bed and she comes right after him. She kneeled onto the bed and lifted him by his soft, squishy bottom. She carried him to the pillows and laid him down as she kissed him gently. They both groaned warmly into one another. 

She ran her hands up his thighs. He shivered then moaned. 

“Z-zel..” he whined. 

“You like that don’t you?” She pushed his legs apart. Zelda put a hand on one of his thighs, holding them away from his crotch. 

“Y-yes…” he stammered. She pressed her hand to his groin gently. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you Link,” she pressed his legs wide apart as she kissed down his thigh. 

“I like th-that… a lot!” His voice wavered as she palmed him through his underwear, “Ah!” He bucked his hips and she slipped her hand to his bottom. She groped and kneaded his cheek as she kissed his thigh and licked hip. She pulled his asscheek, squeezing it in her hand. 

He put his legs over her shoulders and arched as he panted. She pressed her thighs into his backside and he whined. 

“You want me _so bad_ don’t you?”

“Sweet Nayru... I want you to fuck me…” he bit his lip and moaned when she squeezed his thigh. He felt tingles behind his groin. He wanted her to fuck his ass so bad…

“Can I.. finger you?” She looked into his eyes. He moved his legs off her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss, he rubbed his tongue against her, they hooked, weaved, pulled back, turned their heads and did it again.

Link pulled back once more. He looked into her with so much desire and pleasure in his eyes. 

“Please?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read! And no, I don’t regret the cliff hanger. You will all get a lovely surprise in the next chapter.


	7. Stinky Human... Smells Like... Flowers? (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They only have, two dildos, a pair of gloves, a jar of lubricant, and a strong desire get freaky.
> 
> (Edits have been made! You’re welcome... it really needed it...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Loving Sex between a woman and NB man, anal play, anal fingering, anal penetration, vaginal penetration but not with his dick, it’s with her dildo and it’s barely mentioned. 
> 
> And most importantly: happy trail. Link has that because i said so. Maybe Zelda does too, we have yet to find out, but i think it’s sexy on both.

“I need to get something first,” Link whispered, his eyes flashing with embarrassment. 

Zelda slid off of him so he could reach off the side of the bed and pull out some gloves, “You’ll want these,” he handed them to her. 

“They feel all.. rubbery…” Zelda paused and smirked up at his flushed face, “Wow, Link… it’s almost like you were planning to get fingered by someone.”

He choked up, “Shut up and take the fucking gloves,” Zelda laughed and slid one on, handing the other to him. 

“You know… in case you wanna finger me too..” he blushed and quickly put it on. 

Link laid back down on the pillows, sliding his feet to either side of her, her eye tracking his every movement with interest. He saw her eyes flash with excitement when he spread his legs to her

Zelda reached for the lube, as well as his phallus, setting them against his thigh as a gentle reminder. Or perhaps it was just for convenience, either way he was blushing like crazy and they couldn’t stop thinking about having her fingers in him. 

“May I?” She hooked her fingers into the band of his underwear, Link let out a small whine, unsure of if she would really like what she saw. 

“Wait.. um..” he fiddled with his shirt. 

“What is it?” She removed her hands and put them on the bed on either side of his hips. 

“Just don’t make fun… ok?” 

Link was blushing so much she thought he might just combust. However this only piqued her interests. 

“And why would I do that?” 

“I don’t know.. other people have done it before…” he mumbled behind his fingers. 

“Well I’m not other people ,” she rubbed her hands against his sides, making him shiver and sigh. 

“Ok… but still…” 

“I won’t.”

Zelda looked at him as she hooked her fingers in the band of his boxers once more. He looked down at himself then back up at her. When he looked up at her she saw his eyes burning with trust. It felt like a warmth had spread across her skin and soaked into her very being. 

“Ok.” He looked her in the eyes and she pulled his underwear off carefully, kissing him above his groin before anything was fully revealed to her. His hips and thighs were peppered with slow, gentle kisses as she pulled the article of clothing away until she cracked her eyes open and locked onto his belly. 

_Oh goddesses that’s so cute—!_

Zelda squealed in delight at this new discovery. Her happy squeals delved into small giggles, her eyes lighting up.

“You said you wouldn’t!” Link whined. 

“You have a happy trail you toad! It’s cute!” Zelda kissed him just under his belly button, in the soft hair. She didn’t particularly care for the size or shape of his genitals. She was more focused on the strawberry blonde curls trailing down his belly. He gasped as she trailed kisses all the way down, stopping right before she touched his shaft, she felt it rubbing against her jaw.

“Z-zel—“ his hips stuttered upwards before she pulled back and took in the quite frankly exquisite view, smiling in satisfaction. 

“Hm yes.. I can see what the fuss is all about..” she tapped her finger to her chin, tilting her head to the side and leaning back to get a full view of the writhing pile of knight that was grinding into nothing. 

“W-what d-do you mean?” 

  
  


“No, I get it. It’s the perfect size, and the dimensions are just right too. That’s a good sized dick right there,” she drew her hands up, framing it within her fingers. 

“Oh Din! stoooop!!” He groaned and tried not to laugh as he swatted his hands at the giggling princess 

“I mean look who it’s attached to!” 

“Shut up!!” He snorted into his hands. 

“I will not Link, you must know how beautiful your dick is. It’s magnificent, transcendent, effervescent even.”

“Oh my gods, I’d rather fight three Lynels while wearing low grade armor than listen to you talk about my junk!” He whined. 

“Alright, alright!” She pulled his boxers all the way off, “Do you want to keep your sweater on?”

“Um.. I don’t know.. what if it gets dirty?”

“Link, you lived in a farm town, you, out of the both of us, would know that stuff like this will wash out of wool easily,” she pointed out. 

“Oh… right, yeah..” he chuckled, “that’s right..” 

“So? Off or on?”

“Um… off.”

“Let me,” Zelda lifted it off of him and his hair dragged up with it. She giggled as it floated up, “your hair is all sticky-uppy now,” she tried to flatten it out but got zapped instead. Her laughter increased as his ears flicked. 

Link shivered, “So it is,” he poked her nose, sending a small shock through her. He chuckled as she squeaked before leaning forward and gripping her hips, wrapping his legs over hers, “Do you need me to explain how to do it or do you think you got it covered?”

“I might need you to explain it a bit, I know where everything is... it’s just getting to it that I don’t know,”. Link rubbed his thumb across her hip before scooting back back so he could tell her. 

“Well first you’ll want to coat your fingers with lube,” he took the jar and opened it, “I usually put the lube to my second knuckle. It’s enough most of the time,” he gestured with the hand holding the jar to his middle and ring fingers, “I’ll tell you if you need to get more since you might not be able to tell with the glove on.”

He continued, “Also don’t just put your fingers in immediately, just um.. you know what I’ll just talk you through it,” he spread his legs, “Usually if it were my first time, I’d want to be on my knees, but since it’s not, I’m ok like this.”

Zelda nodded and dipped her fingers in the cool jelly, for her, her longer fingers are her index and middle finger. She scooped some of the clear jelly onto them, “Is this ok?”

“Yeah that’s good,” Link set the closed jar on the bedside table and leaned back against the pillows, settling his legs back around her hips. She cautiously slid her fingertips to his backend, not quite moving until he said it was okay. 

“You’ll want to just—” Link hummed as she rubbed circles to the sensitive skin, “y-yeah… like that-” He felt his hole flutter and pulse against her finger, making his skin buzz and heat up quicker than he thought it would.

Link melted into the bed, letting out small pleasured noises with each wet touch. 

Zelda blushed before sliding her hand up his thigh, to his hip. Because of her lack of experience, the clear jelly kinda got everywhere, dripping and sliding all across his skin. She wasn’t entirely sure if that was supposed to happen

“I-I don’t— Is this okay?” Zelda whispered nervously. 

“Y-yeah— I- I like when it— gets all over..” he stuttered out through his gasps.

Zelda eased a finger into him. He grunted and winced, “ah— hah-! Get m-more lube,” 

She grabbed the jar and he took it to open it for her. Zelda hesitated a moment, looking up at his flushed face, as he bit his lip.

“Y-you can use the same fingers, it’s ok,” he looked at her with shadowed eyes. She hesitantly dipped her fingers in, then took the jar and left it open on the side table. 

Her skin was hot she was sweating, hoping she didn’t hurt them. Zelda slid her fingers back down between his legs and she watched in awe as his length spasmed. She quickly glanced up at his flushed face, his hair cascades around him over the pillows, framing their face perfectly. She smiled when he gripped the bedsheets and groaned for her. 

“Z-zel! Ah!” Link’s ears fluttered and he bit his lip at the gentle stretch, “G-Go deeper—mm!” 

“A-alright-“

She slid her finger deeper, feeling him pulse around her finger. Zelda gasped, mystified at the act of touching her knight in such an intimate and vulnerable way. 

  
  


“Ah- hah-!” He groaned and rolled his hips into her fluttered touch. He looked up at her, she noticed a bead of sweat trailing down his neck, “h-hook your finger—“.

Zelda surged forward, huffing against his soft neck before lapping up the salty residue. Her soft licks quickly turned to gentle kisses. Link’s fingers tangled in her hair and tugged when she finally hooked her finger. She found herself gaining more confidence in her movements and started rubbing the soft flesh inside him in slow, firm circles.

“I love the way you sound Link..” he grinded against her hand when she squeezed his thigh again. He was left groaning and panting every time she moved her hand.

“You like your hole being fucked my love?” Zelda whispered into his ear. 

He grinded into her hands again, spreading his legs for her. 

“Yes— oh Nayru—!”

He buried his nose into her shoulder, his legs shaking and quivering as finally-! _finally_ he was being touched by her after all the months of longing and waiting and yearning for her tingling warmth on their skin. By the three he had wanted her for so long—! 

Zelda pulled her finger out part way and rubbed his hole some more to ease it open. She pushed a second finger into him, all the way in. The sudden shift had them clawing at her shoulders and hair, gasps and shuddering moans slipping past their lips and into her flickering ear. 

“Do you like this?” 

Her fingers pulled like a corkscrew, in and out of him, twisting and fluttering her fingers, using her own frame of reference she had used on herself on her many sleepless nights, as her little experiment on him. 

“I- I r-really do— oh Zel-!”

Link felt some lube drip from his hole onto the towel. He moaned at the feeling of the cool liquid dripping from him. She started rubbing gently into the tender flesh inside him in a ‘come hither’ motion. He felt pressure behind his groin and his back arched off the bed as precum dripped down his shaft. 

“Z-zel !” There were sparks in his belly as she rubbed her fingertips into him. He collapsed back against the pillow and he gasped her name over and over. More of the soft, bubbly pleasure rolled in waves across his body. 

Zelda stared down at Link as he fell apart at her fingertips. She felt a hot, sticky pleasure pool and flutter in her belly. Link gasped and arched, and she nibbled at his skin once more and his chest pressed against her own, leaving and white hot buzz across her skin where he touched her. 

Cheeks flushed hotter, he was moaning desperately, grinding into her fingers. Zda bit her lip as her walls fluttered and pulsed for him, wanting to hear his desperate cries for release. 

“Mm-more! Plea— Ah! F-fuck-” He gripped the pillow above him and ground down onto her fingers as he whined. He pressed his feet into the sheets on either side of her hips. His bangs knotted up in his fingers. 

“Fuck.. Link you're so beautiful,” she whispered breathlessly. 

“Scissor your fingers—” He gaspedc feeing her fingers rub against his sensitive walls. He looked at her with half lidded eyes and he panted as she gently scissored him open. He felt every stroke and tug of her fingers. Her breath across his skin— oh Hylia he might cum if she didn’t stop now— His brain buzzed and his belly fizzed with pleasure. 

_I might cum if I don’t stop—!_

“S-stop,” he gasped and she removed her fingers from his now gaping hole. 

Link took a moment to gather himself, “Could you hand me the jar? I-ah I’m ready now…” 

“Okay,” Zelda handed him the jar and grabbed her own phallus, watching as he dipped the tip of the opal length into the jar and stroked the jelly down its textured shaft. He took some more jelly onto his bare fingers and started scissoring himself open further in front of him, releasing a pleasured whine. 

He wanted to go deeper but he knew he wouldn’t last if he didn’t calm down first. He felt her eyes on him and he saw her remove her underwear. He held the base of his phallus in his gloved hand.

“Zelda..—mmm!” He rubbed and scissored himseld open as she watched from between his legs. She felt her walls clench as he moaned her name. 

  
  


Zelda leaned forward, trailing her palm up his thigh, to his belly and twirled her fingers through the strawberry blonde curls trailing down from his belly button. There was wet squelching as they both touched themselves. He gasped above her and she leaned over to deliver soft kisses to the curls beneath his belly button. 

“I want to see you fuck yourself until you cum..” 

Zelda glanced up at him through hooded eyes as she peppered his lower belly in dark splotches.

“C-can you-?”

She slid off him and he finally took the phallus between his soft cheeks. Link pushed in the head and arched as he pumped the length in. 

“Hah-! Ah! Zelda-!” His knees bent, legs spreading as he tried to get more access to his hole to push the phallus all the way in. 

But the pillow under his head and neck was pressed against the headboard as he unknowingly slid himself upwards. His feet struggling to grapple with the sheets to get the phallus to go deeper. 

Zelda leaned forward and kissed his lips, pressing his head further into the fluffy pillow. He groaned and whined when he couldn’t get onto the phallus properly. 

_He wants it so badly. Goddesses that’s hot_. 

“Silly, you can’t even get in a good position to fuck yourself properly,” she whispered to him as he gasped. “Do you want some help?”

He nodded desperately. She quickly found her underwear again, sliding them on and getting back between his legs. He didn’t see her put her phallus into herself. 

“W-wha- ah! What a-are you d-doing?” He was already spreading his legs so all she had to do was take his hips in her hands. 

“Let go of the Phallus, I wanna try something…” Zelda straddled his thigh and pressed her own leg against the base of the phallus as he moved his jell covered hand out of the way, “Tell me if you need me to slow down.” 

She took his hips in her hand and he spread his legs further. Then her thigh shifted and she pulled him down and pressed him onto her thigh, causing the phallus to push further into him. 

Link cried out and moaned, “D-Don’t s-stop! Ah! Don’t you dare stop! AH!” He arched. She pulled him down toward her thigh again, making the jelly on it squelch.

The phallus nestled perfectly inside him and he moaned desperately, quickly wrapping his arms under hers and pulling her closer and closer— and never close enough. 

The sheets dragged with him as she pulled him down the bed again and the phallus pushed all the way into him, “Ah! Ah hah! Zel— ! Zelda— ! Ah— !” He screamed and moaned for her. He swore he might just lose his voice. 

“Sing for me darling,” she moaned, grinding against his thigh as her own lengthy toy delved into her. 

Hylia, did they sing...

_He certainly has a string pair of lungs—_

She heard the phallus slide and squelch into him again and she listened to his cries of pleasure, her eyes screwed shut as she pressed her head to his chest.

He pulled and stretched the sheets beneath him. The waves and bumps of the phallus rubbing and teasing his hole. It rubbed at his sensitive walls and he felt pleasure build. His toes curled and he wrapped his legs around her. 

Zelda pulled her knee back some to ease the phallus from him and he cried out loudly. She watched the bumps rub against his hole when it slid out and looked at his face as she pushed her thigh back to him and pulled him towards her once more. His eyes screwed shut as his mouth hung open in another long, loud moan. 

“Zelda! AH! F-fuck!! Make me cum— AH!” Link cried to her desperately, his voice becoming ragged. She snapped his hips to her thigh again, wanting to hear him moan louder. No longer having a single regard for those just on the other side of the thin walls who were trying to sleep. 

She had to pause her movements as he pulled his knees to his chest, his calves and feet in the air. She took his hips again and slammed it into him, . He let out a loud and ragged moan and she snapped him into the phallus again. His legs slid to her shoulders and he felt the pulse of his heart as she fucked him. 

“I— so close—!” Link melted into a pile of mules and moans as she slammed him onto the phallus again and again. His legs spread once more, pulling them apart as she pushed him to the phallus.

Link suddenly surged forward, cupping her face in his hands and meeting his lips to hers, it was searing hot, and oh so sweet. His arms wrapped around her neck and he delved into her, pulling, tugging, needing her near him. She grabbed at his rosy cheeks and picked him up, pushing him to the head board and pressing his back against it.

He sunk down onto the phallus from the gravity shift and he gasped into her lips. He pulled from her lips and laid his head on her shoulder, and cried out as Zelda pulled him up from the phallus and pushed him back down onto the fluttering bumps and waves. 

His legs bent upwards with every thrust and his hands pressed into the pillow as his upper back was pressed into the headboard. 

She slammed the phallus into him again, feeling her own walls pulse and squeeze around her phallus. She moaned. 

“F-fuck! Link your so beautiful— fuck- I want to see you cum so bad—”

“Ahh fuck- I’m almost— oh goddesses-!!”

She slammed him into the phallus over and over again until he moaned loud and long and so desperately. His nectar flowed from him and it pooled on his belly then spilled off his sides and down between his legs to his groin. She slammed into him again and he cried as more shot onto his stomach. 

_He wasn’t lying when he said it was messy—!_

Zelda watched as his nectar bubbled from him and down his shaft and slowed some. 

“K-keep going-!” He demanded. She delivered good on that request and kept slamming into him. 

The nectar went on to spurt from him as she hit his sweet spot again and again. He came again, just as loud as the first time. He kept grinding and grinding. She kept going and slamming it into him. He didn’t feel the need to stop yet, his stamina having yet to deplete.

_It still feels so amazing!_

She hit him hard once more and finally he felt completely sucked dry. Link panted and his arms collapsed underneath him, the only thing supporting him now was the princess shoving a dildo up his ass. He gasped for her to stop and Zelda slowly eased him away from her thigh and lower him back onto the bed. She went to remove the phallus but he slapped her hand away. 

“Ngh, no not yet I— mm, I like it, I wanna feel it a bit longer….” He laid with the phallus in his pulsing hole. 

“Ok,” Zelda laid next to him and reached into her boxers. He watched her in confusion. Then his eyes widened when she moaned. 

“I-I’m sorry— you were so busy helping me cum that you didn’t get—“ she pulled her phallus from her with a squelch. 

Link’s eyes widened, “h-how long has that been there?” His voice shook. 

“Since I put the boxers back on,” she supplied.

“Th-the entire time, you had all of that inside you?!” Link gasped suddenly and reached to pull the phallus from him but Zelda beat him with her gloved hand and pulled it from him herself, causing him to groan weakly. 

“Yep, all 8 inches,” she hummed, extremely satisfied with herself. 

“Holy shit, Zelda,” he gaped at her, “but you were so quiet!”

“Some people come quietly, unlike you,” she smirked, “I’m pretty sure you woke half the village with your moaning.” He blushed deeply. 

“I’m sorry…I couldn’t help it…”

“Mmm Nah it was my fault, I knew how loud you were by yourself and I was a bit excited,” he let out a flustered groan. 

“It felt amazing….” he sighed. Then set his hand on his belly without realizing, “Oh.. whoops.” 

“Yeah, that also got everywhere.” She grabbed the still wet cloth he set aside to up warm his phallus and wiped off his belly, letting him deal with his overly sensitive length and groin. 

“I feel all fuzzy now…” he sighed and slid down the pillows, he felt his hole closing and hummed, satisfied with the feeling in his belly. 

“Can we do this again?” She whispered eagerly to him. 

“I don’t see why not, but not anytime soon, I think I’m gonna be sore for like.. a week” he closed his eyes, feeling sensations slowly ease back into existence for him.

“That’s fair..” she slid off of his chest and took his phallus in her gloved hand, her phallus in the bare one. 

“Where are you goin’?” He mumbled. 

“Putting these in the sink,” She supplied as she walked to the bathroom, “also taking a piss,” she didn’t bother closing the door all the way, he’d pretty much seen everything now. 

“Next time, I’m gonna get some condoms.” He hummed and shifted on the bed. He rolled over onto his side, wrapping his arms around a pillow. 

Link felt his belly cramp and twist a little like it did before. He looked at his bag. She had just left so she won’t see him take another elixir. He shifted to the edge of the bed and fished out a hearty elixir. He pulled the cork out and chugged it down, not taking into account that she might hear the glass clinking. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Zelda set the phalluses into the sink, filling it with water. She got to emptying her bladder and heard Link mumble in the other room. She hummed and leaned forward on her knees as she relieved herself. Her eyes drooped and ears still ringing from exerting herself so much. Thought she had little regret when she whiped and felt how wet she still was. 

After a slight shift of bedsheets and a small grunt she heard Link digging through his bag as well as a lot of the glass bottles clinking again. 

An elixir? Why would he need that?

Zelda listened as Link stopped rustling around. She opened the door to the bathroom slightly and saw him down a healing elixir. 

Zelda just stared. She didn’t know what to think.. she pulled her boxers back on and closed the bathroom door, “I’m gonna be a bit,” she said through the door with as much confidence as she could muster even with her shaking hands. 

“Ok,”

She closed the toilet seat and sat down. She wasn’t panicking. She was scared but her breathing was relatively calm, considering. 

_He was.. in pain? But why? What’s going on? Did I push him too far?_

Zelda was confused and hurt by him not telling her. He promised he would… he promised . 

_I mean it was only one elixir right? He had one yesterday when I gave it to him._

She ran her fingers through her hair, the gears in her head grinding away.

_I counted how many elixirs he had when I dug through his bag, he had about 13 after I took one… he’d have 12 now after that elixir._

She remembers something Mipha had told her, of people getting addicted to them before and that it can cause a lot of digestion issues if it’s taken in abundance but she couldn't assume that is what’s happening either.. She needed more information than that though… 

Two ideas popped into her head. 

_I’ll just look to see for myself how many were left tomorrow by saying I need to get the rubbing alcohol. He’ll likely let me. And if he doesn’t then I’ll just take that into account too. Or I could ask to borrow a shirt tonight and check for any empty bottles._

She decided that the latter would be a good course of action without being too invasive but also in figuring out what was wrong. She stood, flushing the toilet washing her hands. 

The fan was shut off and the door creaked open. She pulled on her best smile and strode to the bed.

“There you are, I was waiting for you so I could get some cuddles in,” he smiled up at her. She returned the smile and leaned down to give his cheek a kiss. 

“Can I wear one of your shirts to sleep in?”

“Sure.. but they might be kinda sweaty,” he chuckled. 

“I don’t mind, I like how you smell,”

“You won’t be saying that for long,” he snorted. 

“I’d like to think you actually have some sort of deodorant to at least not smell like a stinky teenager all the time,” she teased, “Unless you only walked 3 paces behind me because you knew you stank,” 

“I did too use deodorant and I still do! I’m only saying that because I still need to wash them from yesterday and today!” He argued. 

“Oh yeah I’ll believe that you stinky human,” she poked him in the side causing him to yelp. 

“Th-that tickles Zel don’t do that!” He giggled. 

“I’ll do as I please!” She stroked her fingers down his side again and he doubled over laughing. 

Well he’s not in pain at least…

“Yield! Yield! My bladder is killing me Zel!” He snorted. 

“Alright!” She backed up and went to his bag, “I yield. At least for now.” 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom now,” he slid off the bed and closed the door behind him. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” she teased. When she didn’t get a reply she quickly dug through his bag for a ‘shirt’. She found two empty elixirs. One was a healing one and the other was a fairy tonic bottle. 

When did he take the fairy tonic? Was it yesterday when we first stopped for a break? 

The toilet flushed and she quickly found the red wool tunic he was wearing yesterday, closing his bag once more. 

Link came up behind her after she slid the shirt over her head, “does it have a stinky teen smell on it?” He slid his arms around her waist. 

“Nah it smells sweet actually,” she thought it smelled slightly of fairy tonic, “do you have perfume or something?” He rubbed his nose into her neck. 

“Maybe I do, or maybe I’m not a stinky boy, and my sweat smells like flowers,” he chuckled. 

“Only one way to find out,” she giggled and she turned around in his arms. She leaned down and sniffed his skin, then his neck, making him shiver. Her lips pressed to the skin and he hummed. His head tilted to the side to give her better access. 

Zelda hummed, “yeah I don’t think it’s perfume but you do smell nice,” she pulled Link to the bed as she laid down. He came after, pulling the sheets over them both and blowing out the candle. 

“Hey Link?” She whispered into the darkness. 

“Yes, Zelda?” His soft voice replied back. 

“You—“ she stopped herself from asking the question. She didn’t want to frighten him. 

“Zel?” 

“Hold me?” Zelda whispered instead. She heard him shift closer and pull her to lay on his chest. One hand on her back and the other pulling her waist. Her left leg settled over his waist. 

“Is this ok?” Link whispered into her ear and she pressed her nose to his neck. 

“Yeah, this is ok,” she held his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back. 

“Sweet dreams Zel, I love you.”

“Sweet dreams…” she mumbled, sinking into the comforting abyss of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed. Please remember that I’m always open to feedback or constructive criticism! I will delete any comments i deem as inappropriate but like.. maybe not, I don’t need the validation from anyone to keep writing so.  
> Edit!!!! 02/22/21  
> My favorite line in this that I edited out was a single sentence by itself that read as follows, “Their dick was erect.”  
> End quote. Yeah... anyways It’s better I think.


	8. A Sickly/Sweet Smile (Gore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a dream. Zelda is worried for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, gore, crying characters, vomit, cannibalism, sexual gore??? Apparently??? Open wound, bones and all that gross soft stuff around them, scratching, biting, stabbing, drinking the blood, crying blood (that’s like ONE time), blood from mouth, tongue biting, did i mention blood? Well there’s a lot,(most of this is not reality), basically PTSD but it showed up sooner than expected. Mostly for plot convenience, oh and sad characters. And mental illness, oh also, swapping blood and breaking bones but it’s a dream so he doesn’t actually feel it he just knows it hurts, sadistic Dream Zelda is me with my mlw ships. Oh and description of organs and intestines, and insides becoming outsides in a way they aren’t supposed to. Mind torture. Wow Link you’re really out here giving YOURSELF psychological torture. You need a therapist, or to talk to Zelda for fucking once in your goddamn life! 
> 
> Main idea here: Link dreams about Evil Zelda giving him the most amateur C-section ever. He has a worm child in the dream and it’s very romantic I think.

Soft green blankets shifted. Soft snoring was heard to his left and his stomach tightened. He didn’t feel her on him anymore. He was thankful for that however when he felt his stomach churn. 

His lips pulled into a thin line as he felt his intestines bubble and turn themselves inside out in his belly. He put his hand to his stomach. His eyes screwed shut as he felt something move around beneath his skin. He sucked air into his grit teeth. 

Link looked over to the window and saw that the sun had yet to rise over the horizon. He had enough light to see that Zelda had shifted in the night. She was on the other side of the bed, the blankets had all been tossed off of her and onto him. She splayed out across her half of the bed. 

He was cold. 

His stomach turned again. He felt that pain and nausea twist inside him again and he bit his lip. He turned over onto his side, faced away from Zelda. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and pulled his knees toward his chest in an attempt to get the pain to go away. 

He felt a bubble and a painful shift. He groaned as he finally pushed the blankets off. He slid from the bed and made a silent, but rather hasty retreat to the bathroom. 

Link closed the door behind him. Light streamed in above the toilet from a small window but it wasn’t very bright due to how early it was. He turned on the fan and set his satchel down on the floor next to the shelf. He didn’t seem to realize that he hadn’t picked it up to begin with. 

He leaned against the wall, as his legs shook. It felt like everything was spinning around him. His head felt like it was filled with cotton. 

He pressed into his pained stomach and it felt like something pressed back into his hand, it writhed over and over in his boiling insides. He pressed harder to keep it in. He felt a sharp pain in his side. 

His stomach burst and he felt nauseous. His hand flew to his mouth to keep it in. He tried to get it to stay down but it did not want to stay that way. He heaved, feeling hot bile come up his throat. He keeled over the now open toilet as he gagged. 

His head felt like it was lost in the tide and his intestines pushed outward. They rolled against his hand, he could feel them pressing to escape. He spit vomit into the toilet. He felt more in his throat and he retched as the now acidic sweet elixir he took earlier bubbled past his lips in bright pink globs. His eyes dripped into the globs in the toilet. 

Link knew it was the elixir because it tasted sickly sweet, not like the sticky iron of blood. He coughed again and he felt heavy beads of sweat drag down his forehead. Some of his hair fell from his clasp. He gagged and felt chunks fall past his lips. He hated it.

His stomach squeezed again and he felt cold, hard chunks roll up his esophagus. He heaved hard chunks of iron into the toilet. His tears overflowed his eyes and fell into the toilet. 

He whimpered as his head floundered. More iron chunks hit his tongue and he retched. His throat constricted and he held his stomach. He felt his insides fight to get out of him. 

_The elixir didn’t even help…_

He sobbed after every retch as more acid pushed up his throat and into the toilet. His brain felt like it was being pulled from his skull like taffy. He cried. He felt his intestines twist and expand outward and he felt so bloated and full and wanted it out of him. 

Soon enough his retching turned to dry heaves. He stood and sat down on the toilet as his inside forced themselves out. It burned after the things he did the day before. His wound pulsed and gave a sharp cramp and twist. He felt his hand on the arrow again. He cried and felt himself pull it across his stomach. It left a large open splice across his belly. 

He doubled over and hung his head between his legs. He screamed as he stabbed and stabbed and continued to twist the arrow head inside himself. He sobbed. He felt something give from in his belly and then something warm, sticky and wet hit his hands and arms. 

Link sat up, pulling his hands from his belly, holding the two bloody, gore covered arrows. He looked at the crimson dripping down his arms from the arrows and hitting the floor. He dropped the arrows. 

He looked down at his stomach and nearly puked again. His intestines were pushing and bubbling out of him from the large splice he left in his stomach. 

“No… That’s not—! I didn’t—! Why is this happening?!” More of the stringy organs forced themselves out of him and splattered onto his blood soaked legs. He cried out and screamed. He tried to push away from the pain. 

They bled and gushed and he tried to put them back in but they just kept coming out in a bloody mess of fleshy, intestinal yarn. 

His eyes flooded and all he could see was red as it gushed from his gutted belly. 

Blood hit the floor and caked his legs. It didn’t stop. He held the stringy organs in his bloody hands and screamed for Zelda. She didn’t come for him.

He fell forward, trying to escape whatever reality this was, and his intestines fell in ropes to the floor as he stood. They spilled across the floor and covered it in his blood.

He didn't know what to do. He pulled his bangs as he gasped and sobbed out a scream. He slipped in his blood and fell backwards into grass. He looked up at the night sky. 

Link looked around then back and saw a yiga pointing an arrow right at his stomach as his innards kept falling and falling out of him, trailing and dragging. He turned to run but the stringy intestines were pulled at.

“Ah! No, no no!” he gasped and sobbed as his intestines were pulled out of the cavity in his belly by an unseen force. 

He turned back. It was Zelda… his eyes dripped with warm blood instead of tears. She pressed her foot into his bubbling intestines as she stood on them. He cried out in pain.

Link smiled up at her. He reached out for her. She would help. 

_She would make me feel better_. 

She bent down to him. He reached out to take her in his arms. But her eyes shifted from his and down to his gaping innards. Tears fell from his eyes. He smiled, knowing, _trusting_ she could help him. 

_She wasn’t supposed to know…_

“What wasn’t I supposed to know, Link?” Zelda whispered as she reached down to his open belly. 

She took his intestines in her hands and scooped them out of him, pushing them to the side. He cried out but continued to smile into her emotionless emerald eyes. His stringy intestines kept spilling out of him however. 

“Zelda you came! Help me please! Help it hurts so much!” He gritted through a pained smile as she placed her hands on his hips and places her thumbs into either end of the long torn wound he left with the arrows. She pulled and stretched him apart at the seams. It hurt but he didn’t care because it was her. 

Blood dripped splattered on the cool bathroom tile under him. He felt a breeze blow past and grass tickled his ears. He couldn’t feel her warmth. He was alone. 

Zelda leaned over towards his head and he turned away, closing his eyes tightly as he pressed his face into the cool grass beneath him. His hands slid across sticky slick tile, trying to push away from her. He looked back up and gave her a toothy smile but tears streamed. 

She gently kissed his terrified grin and kissed him down his jaw and neck, she tore his skin with her razor sharp nails. She dug into his cheek. He released a tortured scream from his throat as tears streamed and boiled his skin. His fingers tugged at the roots of her hair. She giggled and moaned and trailed kisses down to his gaping stomach. 

She leaned back, ran her razor nails down his chest, leaving bloody scars as she made her way to the pulsing cavity in his belly.

Link’s intestines and blood continued to overflow. They would push from his open belly as he gasped and writhed. Then Zelda hooked her finger into the stringy, bloody mess falling from him. A single strand of fleshy yarn hung from her finger and she wrapped her hand around it. She pulled. He gasped and writhed, he let out a small scream. He bit his tongue, drawing blood. 

“What secrets are you keeping from me my love?” She asked sweetly but she had no love in her dull eyes. 

The terrified boy felt something wiggle and move freely inside him. It had yet to be found. But he knew it would be found soon enough. Then she took the stringy organ in her other hand and pulled her hands apart, thus ripping it in bloody display. He cried out and sobbed. He scratched at her face as he gasped and moaned in pain. She didn’t stop. 

She pulled and ripped his organs into bloody, stringy, shreds. She laughed happily, “Your smile is so beautiful, my love, please don’t stop smiling,” she sighed and giggled and smiled down at him. 

He released a terrified scream. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes but he smiled anyways and brought his hands to her face to wipe his blood across her lips and cheek. She grinned down at him and he grinned back as she gripped another one of her organs. She kissed his liver sweetly and smiled as blood smeared her cheek. Blood bubbled from his lips as he screamed and he choked on it. He couldn’t breath. 

“You’re so sexy when you let me have my way with you, Link,”

He tried to take her hands from him but she grabbed at his stringy organs again, putting them to her lips and nibbling them. She licked the blood from them as she pulled more from him. He screamed and he felt the sound ringing in his head and she continued to laugh and moan. He felt bones shift and crack and his organs squelch and bubble. 

Link can only watch as Zelda ripped his intestine in her teeth then pulled out and devoured every organ inside him. Her golden hair became tainted with his crimson blood. Her white dress became shredded and tattered with his blood as he tore into it. 

_Z-Zelda please! It hurts! Please you’re hurting me!_ He felt to be in a place between calmness and absolute insanity. 

She tore into him like an animal. A filthy, feral, creature out to kill him. He could do nothing but scream until his throat was raw. Tears fells from his eyes. 

“Please don’t cry Link, I’m just trying to find something,” 

“Zelda please! It hurts! I’m sorry!!” He sobbed. 

Zelda tore and stretched his open wound further. Like she was tearing him from the seams like a stuffed toy and his organs were the wool stuffing. She took the top and bottom of the wound and pulled them further apart. She then pressed her hand into him and gripped and ripped at his spine. It shattered and broke apart inside him. He couldn’t escape if he tried. 

He released a blood curdling scream from his throat. 

Her touch burned and cut.

But he gasped as she blew air into his ribs and she caressed his heart with her thumb as she reached under them. She squeezed it gently and pet it gently. He screamed in pain until his voice broke. 

He screamed and kicked and grabbed at anything and everything he could. He pulled and scratched at his hair until ripped from his skull. He pulled and shredded his skin and he screamed and sobbed. 

A terrible childlike scream was heard coming from his raw throat. He unwillingly arched as she put her hand under his broken lower back and put her face into the gaping wound in his stomach. She licked his stomach and he felt butterflies flutter. She sucked gently at his intestines, she bit at his kidney. 

He moaned and he felt like he had gone insane. His mind escaped him as she rubbed his intestines in her hands. She squeezed and cut them until they bled. He groaned. She tore at them with her teeth and looked him in the eye as she licked his dripping blood from her finger tips. 

He screamed in horror, wanting it to stop, but found his body grinding into her even being as broken as he was. 

She continued to tear him to pieces. Her lips and teeth coated in his blood and gore. She pulled and shifted his organs all about. His intestines fell to his sides. He heard them squelch and splatter as they hit the tile and grass. 

“Oh there it is!” She reached into his pulsing, weeping wound and pulled. He writhed and grabbed at her wrist as he sobbed desperately, not wanting her to see it. She pulled and his bloody hands slid from her wrist easily. He sobbed and gasped, reached to take it back from her, even if it hurt to keep it in him. 

A wiggly writhing thing was pulled from him.

“How long have you been keeping this from me Link?” She whispered sadly. 

It was an ugly terrible thing that screeched and wrapped around her arm, biting into numb fingers. She didn’t react when it drew blood. He felt her blood drip into his open abdomen. He gasped and sobbed.

He grabbed desperately at her hand and released a sad whine, not wanting to tell her. He bit his bloody lip and cried ugly tears as he shook his head. He gripped her wrist with shaky hands as he sobbed and tears streamed. He pulled himself up by her bloody dress as best as he could. He felt blood drip down his chin as he sobbed brokenly. He pressed his face into her dress. He gripped and stretched it as he cried pathetically. He was begging for her forgiveness. What for? He knew she wouldn’t give it. Not now. 

“HOW LONG LINK?!” She screamed. He was pulled from her dress and he cried out. He fell limply to the ground, unable to get back up now that she had stepped too far away from him. 

He put his own hands into his open and gaping abdomen. They were enveloped with his blood and he felt his wet, bloody ribs against his fingers. 

He wrapped his hands around them and tore them from his body, he ripped and snapped every last rib from his chest until he reached his lungs. He cried out and whimpered as his bones snapped and broke. 

“TELL ME LINK!” The ugly creature continued to writhe and screech in her grip. Trying to escape much like he had moments prior. 

He gripped his lungs and ripped them from his open, blossoming chest. He pulled them to his face and the blood splattered onto his tongue.

He hated the taste. 

He brought them to his lips and sobbed patheticaly as he bit into the baggy, bloody lung. He tore it to shreds with his bare hands and teeth. Gripped it in his hands and bit into it with bloody teeth and pulled at it. He ripped at it until he stopped breathing completely. But he screamed. He screamed anyways because it hurt. It twisted. And his body wasn’t doing what it was supposed to. His body was falling apart from the inside out. He couldn’t see her! She wasn’t there! He sobbed, reaching desperately up at the forgiving night sky. 

_ZELDA COULDN’T HELP HIM!_

  
  


“Help me! _Please_! It hurts!” He breathlessly cried. 

“Zelda!” His voiceless lips spoke. 

“ _ZELDA_!”

* * *

Link screamed like he had gone mad. He kicked and ripped the body off of him and threw the deep green sheets from him. His stomach came up his throat and his eyes flooded as he rushed to the bathroom. 

He only made it halfway before he doubled over and heaved onto the floor. He sobbed and retched his stomach onto the hard wood. He wrapped his arms around his bleeding belly and chest, trying to keep his organs and secrets in, only to find his soft unmarred skin. 

“Link!” 

Link heaved again and more puke hit the floor. It wasn’t bloody or sickly pink it was just acidic and vile. It dripped down his lips and he retched again. 

He felt someone pull his hair out of his face as he emptied the bile from his stomach. His head pounded and his skin was sticky and cold from sweat. More bile fell past his lips into the disgusting puddle he left. He gagged again and tried to take a breath but more stomach acid hit his teeth and he retched again. 

He retched once more and more acid flooded past his lips and fell onto the floor with a splatter. 

The acid eventually stopped coming up and he was just dry heaving, as tears streamed down his face and his empty stomach constricted. 

He sobbed and leaned away from it. Someone laid him on his side and brushed his hair from his eyes. 

“Link? What’s wrong?” Came a shaky voice. 

He slowly sat up again and looked down at his stomach. It was perfectly fine and there weren't any open wounds or pain other than the hollow ache he had after puking. His intestines were still intact. 

“I—“ his throat was raw from the acid. He coughed and thankfully nothing came up to accompany it. He pawed at his throat and swallowed but it felt like sandpaper.

“I’m gonna take you into the bathroom ok?” 

He spit the grime that remained on his tongue onto the floor. He breathed raggedly and leaned onto Zelda’s shoulder. 

Zelda put his arm over her shoulders. She lifted him up and carried him around the bile on the floor, to the bathroom. He had it on his legs and so she sat him in the shower while she filled a cup of water for him. 

Link pulled his legs to his chest and he just stared, eyes wide, at the clean, not blood stained, floor before the toilet. Tears dripped from his eyes but not from pain. 

“Link? Are you in any pain?”

He nodded his head. 

“Does your stomach hurt?”

He shook his head and pressed his palms to his forehead. 

“A headache?”

He nodded and whined. 

“Did you have a nightmare?”

He nodded his head hesitantly.

“Is that why you threw up?”

He nodded his head again. He was still somewhere between the dream and reality and he didn’t know which was which. 

“Zel?”

“Yes, Link?”

He sucked in a breath and sobbed into his knees and arms when he got a proper reply. 

“H-hey What’s the matter? Does your stomach hurt? Do you need to throw up?” She placed her hand over his. 

He sobbed and took her hand in his. He found comfort in her touch. She waited for several minutes until his breathing calmed before giving him the water cup. 

“Do you think you’re gonna be ok with riding later today or do you need another day before we go?” She tucked hair behind his ear as he sipped the water. His skin was scorching. 

“I’ll be ok…” he forced out. His eyes dropped blobby tears as he huffed watery sobs. 

“Link, you’re burning up, you shouldn’t be going anywhere in this weather! It’s too cold and you’re too vulnerable like this!” 

“I’ll be ok.” He mumbled absently. 

She knew he wasn’t ok when he gasped again, putting his hand on his chest and belly. He was patting around them like he was feeling for something. Whatever it was he didn’t find it, but he continued patting away. 

“I need to clean this stuff off of you Link,” she took the empty cup from him. 

“Mm- my water-!” He whined and made grabby hands at the cup. 

“I’ll get you some more soon,” Zelda told him but he continued to make shaky grabby hands at it. He whined again, his eyes watered, “Ok, here” she sighed, handing the empty cup back to him. 

Link brought the rim of it to his lips and rubbed his lips against it as tears dripped off his nose and into the cup. He held it in shaky, tappy-finger hands. 

She went to the sink and fished the phalluses from it, putting them on the counter. She continued to keep a close eye on him so he wouldn’t hurt himself with the cup. 

She got two clean washcloths and got them both wet. One with cold water for his headache and the other with soap and hot water to clean the puke from his legs and face. 

Zelda kneeled in front of him again and saw that he set the cup onto the floor. He was now patting his belly with one hand and the other rubbing his lips and teeth. His legs were still bent but he was more spread out now. She noticed he was still sniffling and tears dropped onto his lap from where his head hung limply from his shoulders. She wiped the puke from his legs with the hot towel. He flinched but didn’t push away from her. She folded the cloth over and bent downwards to wipe away the vomit around his lips and chin. 

“Ok I’m done now,” she whispered to him once she cleaned the splatters of vomit from his skin. 

He stopped patting his stomach. He sucked in a breath as he yanked and pulled his mane of hair over his face. His hair was a mess and most of it was drawn from the back of his head so he could hide behind it. He was crying but he wasn’t having an anxiety attack. She could tell he was terrified. 

He moved himself to the corner of the shower as he tugged at his hair desperately. He crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself as he gasped occasionally, tears overflowed from his eyes and his nose dripped with snot. 

“Z-zel?” He nearly choked on his tears. She came into the shower with him. She sat next to him but didn’t touch him. 

“I’m here.”

He leaned into her, “hold me?”

“Of course,” she pulled him towards her, lifting his legs over hers and pulled him close.

“You’re there right?” He whispered desperately. 

“I’m here.” He sighed into her arms and held her hand.

“A-again?”

“I’m here, Link.” Zelda said firmly, holding him against her until he fell limp. She looked down at him and sighed, resting her head against his, “I’m right here.” 

Her bones ached with a deep exhaustion. Though her mind was in a better, and clearer, functioning state than his own was at the moment, it just meant she could feel the strain more. She felt his distress in the deepest parts of her soul. She wanted to take his pain away, but she knew she couldn’t. So she did the next best thing and made it more bearable for him. 

“Ok,” Zelda slid her hand under his legs and slid him off of her so she could pick him up from a better angle. She stood back up and looked down at the messy haired person at her feet. His head hung to the side, and he was panting 

slightly from his fever. 

She kneeled and scooped Link into her arms, his head leaning on her shoulder. She carried him from the bathroom and took him to the bed. His fist somehow made its way into her shirt and clung to it as he gasped into her neck from time to time. 

She laid him down and gently removed his grasp from her shirt so she could go and fill the basin with water. He whimpered and she set his hand into the sheets. He gripped them as she leaned down and kissed him above his hairline. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m getting some water for your fever,” she didn’t have to tell him what she was doing but she felt it necessary anyways.

She turned around and looked down at the bile on the floor. Zelda sighed something deep and tired. She laid a towel from their earlier escapade on it and wiped it up, then threw the towel in the laundry basket to deal with in the morning.

It wasn’t like she was gonna go and lay on the floor or anything any time soon so she just wiped it up and called it good. She went and filled the basin with cold water and grabbed the clean wet cloth from the bathroom again.

When Zelda came back she found Link trying to get up from the bed.

“Ah! Link! Stay on the bed!”

She quickly set the basin onto the bedside table and put her hands on his shoulders to get him back into bed as gently as she could. He sat back down and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his head into her stomach. 

“My head hurts…” she heard his voice muffled through the shirt, “mm.. Zel..” his hair was still a mess and that was all she could really see.

Zelda sighed and grabbed the cold cloth from the basin and lifted his bangs to put it on his forehead. He whined and pushed her off. He turned and pressed his face to the pillow 

“Link please cooperate with me here,” she placed her hand on their shoulder but he bolted up and grabbed her wrist tightly in his hand. 

“Link stop! You’re going to hurt me!” Zelda cried. She dropped the cold cloth and pulled his fingers from her wrist. His hand tightened but she was able to get his hand off of her. 

She backed away from him once she got his hand from her wrist. She looked at her wrist in the dim light shining through the window. It was fine. She took a breath and looked back into his wide eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry—!” He cried. He scrambled to the other side of the bed.

_He was gonna fall and hurt himself!_

Time seemed to slow as Zelda bolted forward onto the bed and grabbed his arm before he fell off. 

Link was hanging off the edge of the bed and she held tightly to his arm. She pulled him back toward her as she quickly enveloped his head. She held him to her as he grappled onto her shirt and he was pulled back onto the bed. 

“I’m so sorry!” He sobbed into her chest. Link wasn’t just apologizing for grabbing her. 

He couldn’t get that terrible images in his dream out of his head. He thought he was still dreaming. He gasped and held her closer. “Don’t go, don’t leave me alone!” He whimpered. 

“I’m not, I won’t.” She stroked his head and held him close to her, “I swear on my life, I won’t!” She felt his soft hair under her cheek and hand. His breath warmed her chest but his skin was clammy and cold. 

Link calmed soon enough and relaxed in her warm embrace. Zelda pulled back a little and held his head in her hands to look into his eyes.

“Are you alright? You didn’t get hurt did you?” She whispered as she wiped his tears away and brushed his hair from his face. She kissed his face desperately. She left marks of her distress for him on his cheeks and nose and corner of his mouth and all over his hot forehead. 

“I’m ok…” he bit his lip, “I didn’t mean to grab you… you just scared me..” he leaned into her desperate affection. 

“I know,” she showed him her wrist, “it’s okay, you didn’t hurt me,” she hugged him again, “I’m a lot tougher than you think baby.” 

Link whined again, pressed his head into her chest, “My head is killing me…”

“I know, you have a fever,” she backed up and gently moved them both so that his head was on the pillows again, “I need to let go of you for a moment to get the cloth I dropped, I’m gonna try and bring down your fever ok?” 

They nodded as she leaned down and held his face to give his feverish skin another soft kiss. She backed up and slid off the bed to search for the cloth. She fortunately found it right next to her foot and picked it up. She soaked it in the basin again and squeezed it out. 

“This’ll help, I promise,” she put her still cool fingers to his head, and he leaned into them, “See? Nice and cool.” They hummed and she wiped down his warm face with the cold cloth gently, “You’re okay, you’ll be okay,” she cooed to the flushed person in front of her. She laid the cloth against his head at last and he relaxed. She continued to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand as they gripped her shirt. 

Soon enough he fell asleep and his face relaxed. She rewet the cloth and put it back on his head. She got back into bed next to him, her hand on their bare chest and head on their shoulder. 

“Sleep well, Link,” she kissed his cheek and he smiled slightly in his fever sleep. 

* * *

Hot, sweaty and gross. Those were the three best words Link could think of to describe his current state. And it fucking sucked. 

He was too warm and he felt a weight on his chest and shoulder. He whined and they lifted off him. He felt something lift from his forehead and something soft being touched to it. But even the touch was a distant feeling at best. 

When he tried to open his eyes to see what was touching him, he was unable to, the weight of sleep held them closed. 

He whimpered when he tried to move, his limbs and whole body ached. His throat was raw, He wanted some water. Something cool touched his head and he whined. 

“I know you don’t like it but you’ll feel better with it on,” a soothing voice whispered in his ear. At least he thinks it was whispered, he couldn’t really tell because his head felt like it was filled with wool.

But he liked the voice. He knew that much. It felt safe to him and he calmed. He tried to move his hand to touch them and feel the person. He only felt the sheets beneath his fingers for a minute. Then his arm hit something warm.

A small laugh. 

“I’m here, don’t worry,” came the voice again. 

_I know this voice… Who are they? I know this person but I can’t remember who they are…_

He whined again, still unable to open his eyes. His hand waved in open air in the direction of the voice. Something touched it. It was warm, and felt like a hand. He held it weakly. 

“I won’t leave you Link,”

_Ah! Zelda! I_ do _know this person!_

“Mm.. Zel..” he mumbled and felt something soft brushing against his cheek. He leaned his head into the feeling. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” She whispered to him. 

“Mm… tired…” Link tried to open his eyes again and was.. regretfully successful, “Ow,” he hissed as the light from outside hit his eyes.

“And you still have a fever,” she supplied as she gently slid her hand from his and got up from the bed to close the curtains. “Is this better?”

Link opened his eyes once more and scowled at the ceiling. “Mmm what time is it?” He grumbled.

“It’s late morning..” Zelda informed, “are you hungry? There’s still some soup saved if you’re feeling up to it,” she sat next to him on the bed, “or maybe just some water?” She remembered the incident that occurred earlier this morning. 

“...water would be nice..” he mumbled. 

“Ok,” she grabbed the other pillow and helped him sit up. She put the pillow behind his head on the headboard.

He panted, already worn from such minimal movements. Zelda leaned back from him as soon as she felt he wouldn’t have anymore issues.

“I have some ice, it’ll feel better on your stomach and help cool you down,” she climbed up onto the bed with a cup of ice cubes in her hand and sat down next to him on the pillows. 

Link leaned his feverish head on her shoulder. 

“ M’ sorry for making us late…” he mumbled.

“I’d rather us late than you being sick on the ride over,” she held an ice cube to his lips and he scrunched up his face. He took it reluctantly. 

“Plus, I highly doubt Epona would appreciate you yarfing on her halfway there.” She held the cup by the rim while she rubbed her toes against his covered foot. 

“Am I wearing pants?” Link finally had his first clear and coherent sentence since waking up. 

“I mean… no…? I kinda just figured you’d prefer not dealing with sweating in your only clean pair of underwear so I just.. left you as you were,” Zelda rubbed her finger against the rim of the glass. 

He hummed. Then she heard ice hitting his teeth.

Crunch!

“Don’t chew.” 

Crunch! 

A toothy grin. An angry glare. She 

turned in her seat and grabbed his jaw. 

“Don’t. Chew.” She growled. 

A cheshire grin. He closed his eyes. 

“I’m not gonna kiss you if that’s what you're hoping for jackass!”

“Hmph.. not even just a few? Without tongue?” He whimpered and pouted. 

“Nope!” She kissed him anyways and he hummed. 

“I hate you.” She kissed him again and he giggled like a kid with sticky fingers. He pressed into her as much as he could. 

“You fucking toad.” another kiss. He bit her lip. She gasped. 

“Asshole,” he chuckled and put his hand on the back of her neck. She pressed her hands to either side of his hips on the bed and leaned into him further. His head was buried deeper into the pillows behind him. He groaned.

Link wrapped their arms around her neck. He kissed her desperately as tears bubbled past his eyes. He kissed her again. He felt her soft lips and her groans. He weeped. His hand was on the back of her head and they pulled her to him.

Zelda slid the cup to the side table and snaked her cold fingers under his back. She was pressed into his chest as he desperately clung to her. He kissed her face then kissed her lips again and suckled on them. 

Link pulled back and gasped into her neck. He cried. He didn’t know why. He couldn’t stop crying. He sobbed into her. His head hurt. She held fast to him. 

“Let it out Link, it’s okay,” she sniffed and stroked his head. 

“I- I don’t know why I’m—I’m cry-crying,” his voice wobbled. 

“I know, that’s okay,” she soothed.

“I— my my dream— it-“ he sobbed. 

“You don’t have to tell me, Link, it’s okay,” Zelda whispered. She pressed her nose into his head. 

“I— I got sick... in my dream…. a-and then I-“ he sobbed.

“Link you really don’t have to tell me. I swear!l” she insisted, “You still have a fever you shouldn’t try and overwhelm yourself!”

“Th-they kept falling out… I— I couldn’t stop it—!” He sobbed.

“W-what kept falling out?” She shuddered. 

He poked his belly and then pulled her hand to his belly too. 

“Are— are they still there?” He asked suddenly, desperate as he pressed her hand to his stomach. 

“Y-you mean your…. your organs..?” She asked, confused. 

“Yes! Are they still there?!” He asked desperately again. 

She felt around on his belly and rubbed circles in confusion. 

“Yes they’re still there..” she said hesitantly. 

Then Link sagged in relief. She was intrigued and terrified by the dream his mind created. 

“Link?” 

He opened his tired eyes. “Mm?”

“Was there anyone in your dream?”

He nodded and poked her belly. 

“I was in your dream?” She asked hesitantly.

“Y-you didn’t stop.. y-you kept pulling at them… I didn’t…” he stopped and sighed, “I’m so tired Zel…”

“Get some rest, I want to get there before New Years Eve if we can…” she whispered, “I’ll stay right here.”

“No.. I.. I’m so fucking _tired…_ Like I can’t escape it, even when I’m sleeping….” He sighed. 

“I know…” she leaned against his shoulder, “get some rest, we can leave once you're feeling better,” she whispered. 

“You’re sure it’s okay?” He mumbled. 

“Yes, Link it’s okay,” she whispered. 

“I’m gonna owe you so much from keeping you from your research… I’m sorry…”

“You toad, I don’t care about my research if you’re not there to see it too..” she argued.

He fell asleep with his ear against her chest.

She sighed and hugged him close as she too fell asleep. 

  
  


* * *

  
When she woke she felt cold. She felt around the sheets and there was a warm spot next to her. It was sweat soaked. She cracked her eyes open. 

The light streamed through the curtains still. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at the bedside and found a half melted cup of ice. 

_It’s likely only been an hour._

She heard someone retching. She realized what was missing from that warm spot and scrambled to the edge of the bed.

“Link?”

A gag. Nothing hit the water. The retching continued anyways. 

A sob.

She ran into the bathroom and found Link leaning over the toilet. His arm wrapped around his stomach as he retched nothing but tears into the toilet. 

She pushed her hair from her face tiredly. 

_He needs me right now… I can’t break down on him yet._

“Link…” she came over and placed a hand on his back. He whimpered. 

“No—“ he retched again. She cringed.

“Nothing’s coming up…..” 

“There might be if you don’t calm down, Link,” she rubbed her hands in circles and pulled his hair from his face. His lips were chapped and he was pale, “You need water Link… you need to stay hydrated.”

He grit his teeth and shook his head as much as he could.

“Hurts—!“ he gagged and retched again

“I know it hurts, which is why you need to breathe before you hurt more,” she whispered. 

“I can’t—!” He sobbed and gasped into the toilet. She felt his forehead and it was hotter than it was earlier. 

_Well he definitely won’t be able to if he gets worse! I need to cool him down right now!_

“I’m gonna pull you away from the toilet ok?” Zelda whispered.

He shook his head and whimpered from the movement. 

“I’ll keep the trash bin near, Don’t worry.”

Zelda pulled him to the wall next to the shelf, sitting behind him and setting the trash bin in front of him even thought she knew he hadn’t eaten anything but water since earlier this morning. She held him to her and patted and rubbed his chest gently. 

“Just breathe with me Link, it’s ok,” she took a deep breath and he stuttered to follow, “that’s right..” he gagged into the trash bin again. Something hit the bag inside it. 

“Link?” She peered over his shoulder into the bin. 

“S’ water..” his voice was raw. 

She sighed in relief. 

Then he retched again and more water came up. It dripped into the bag and it had bile mixed into it as well. He gasped and she felt his ribs and chest expand against her palms and arms. 

He stopped and whined. She heard the gross slime and bile travel up his esophagus from his squeezing and grumbling stomach. She shivered. 

“It’s ok Link, let it out, you’ll feel better if you do,” she continued patting his chest until he finally heaved it out over and over into the bin. He sobbed. 

She felt his belly roll under her palm. She rubbed his belly with her other hand as he whined. 

“It hurts….” he retched into the bin again. 

“I know Link….” she rubbed his belly and pat his chest gently, “Breathe, its ok..” she took a deep breath and he tried to copy. He retched more water into the bag. 

He sagged back against her. 

“Are you done now?” He nodded groggily. “I’m gonna move you to the shower, I need to bring down your temperature..” He nodded tiredly once more.

She moved the trash bin away. Then pulled and mostly dragged him into the shower to help cool him down. It would also help in getting some water into him. She took off her shirt and pants, keeping her underwear on. She sat him on the bench that was under the shower head. 

“This is gonna be really cold,” she took the shower head in her hand, the hose hung from a hole in the wall under where the head was attached, “Sorry in advance,” she pointed the head so the was spray toward his back and stood in front of him so that he wouldn’t try to escape. 

Link looked up at her and gave her a groggy smile. She smiled reluctantly back and came close so that he could wrap his arms around her if he needed to. She reached over his head and turned on the water. The spray hit his back and he cried out. He clung to her waist and hid his warm face in her stomach. He sobbed as the cold spray pelted his back.

“I know Link, I’m sorry,” he pressed his face into her belly and yeah, it was uncomfortable for her but she needed to bring his fever down. So she let him hold onto her as she gently brushed his hair from his back to spray the cold water on his upper back. 

“It’s cold!” He shivered violently.

Zelda pulled back from him slightly and lifted his head gently, the spray pointing away from him. She felt his forehead and he moaned in pain. It was still too hot. 

“I know, baby, just a little longer and then you’re done ok?” He shook his head. 

Zelda sighed and her shoulders slouched. 

“Ok,” she turned off the water and let the shower head hang down the wall. He was sobbing and shivering as he wrapped his hands around his clammy arms. She kneeled in front of him. She brushed his hair from his face. 

“Link, please. I know it’s cold but your fever is too high, and this is the best way to cool you down.” She wiped his tears away and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder, “Once I know for sure that your fever has broken, I’ll let you rest and you can put on something warm. I’ll make some tea for you if you’d like me to as well..”

He shivered violently again but she could still feel the heat radiating from him. 

“It’s cold….” He whimpered again. 

“I’ll help warm you up again after.. how does that sound?”

Link nodded hesitantly and Zelda sighed in relief. 

“I’ll turn the water up a little so it won’t be as cold this time ok?” 

He nodded. He let go of her and she grabbed the shower head again, turning the faucet to a slightly warmer temperature. He didn’t necessarily relax but he wasn’t clinging to her as much now. 

“I’m gonna spray your chest ok?” Zelda pointed the spray away from his skin. He nodded. Then she sprayed his shoulder and his upper chest, trying to avoid spraying his face, “I honestly don’t get how you’re still awake with—“ and then he passed out onto her, “nevermind.”

She felt his forehead and released a breath. 

_His fever broke._

Zelda turned off the shower and put the showerhead back on the hook. She kneeled down and leaned him against her shoulder. 

_Thank Hylia… hopefully he’ll be ok by tomorrow._

Zelda rubbed her head against his. A sniffle is heard in the quiet bathroom. Her hair was dripping a little at the tips. Her baby hairs stuck to her face. More water dripped onto Link’s head. 

“You toad, you always just have to make me worry don’t you?” She wiped the water from her face and stood back. He was still limp in her arms. 

She lifted him up and carried him back to bed. She put his underwear back on him… it was a bit awkward with all the extra bits and pieces that she didn’t have herself. So she just figured he’d adjust it himself later on when he awoke. 

She slid his navy blue sweater over his head and put his arms through the sleeves. He groaned lightly. He looked so tired. 

“He’ll likely be asleep for awhile or at least for an hour if I’m lucky.” The quiet room made everything louder. 

Zelda took a towel from the basin and wiped at his face to get rid of the still et bile 

Zelda sat on the bed next to Link. His hand twitched and she took it in hers. She rubbed circles in it with her thumb. She leaned over him and kissed him gently on the cheek. She stroked his face with the back of her hand. He was back to his normal rosy face instead of the paleness he was before. His breathing was evening out. 

Her eyes flooded. 

“You jerk,” Her voice broke. 

Zelda pressed her face into Link’s chest and cried as she gripped at his shirt. She sobbed and her hair fell across his stomach and the blankets. Link took a deep breath but didn’t wake. More of her tears bubbled up and she gasped out a sob. 

“You—!” She cried and rubbed her eyes into the fabric she spent weeks slaving over for him. She wasn’t ashamed of crying… but she was so used to seeing him being courageous and full of energy. She cared for him so much and she just hated seeing him in such a vulnerable state. 

Tears turned to sniffles and eventually her eyes just felt dry and her throat raw. When she looked back up to him he was still fast asleep. Dead to the world… 

Zelda took a moment to catch her breath, running her hand across his fabric covered chest. She felt his heartbeat beneath her cheek and his breath shifting her hair. She felt his hand twitch on occasion. She held it firmly in her grasp. She snaked her hand up his chest and felt his soft hair. Then snaked it up further and touched his neck and jaw. Then his soft cheek. She rubbed her thumb against it. 

She felt her stomach rumble. But she wrapped her arms around him gently trying not to wake him, she pressed kisses into his chest and felt his strong heart beating against her cheeks, lips and nose.   
  
_He’ll be okay... He’s still here..._

Zelda sighed and got up from the bed, easing her hand from Link’s. Even if she really did not desire to do so. 

She got dressed again once she felt comfortable leaving him alone. 

Zelda walked over to the window and opened the curtains. It was a clear blue day. She would like to go outside, but Link would be unable to protect her as he was, so instead she cracked open the window. A cool breeze came in and she breathed a sigh. 

She leaned against the window sill, looking down at the small village streets. She could see a group of children running and playing with a pine cone. She smelled someone making food. She felt normal here. She felt alive when she was traveling away from the stuffy castle walls. She was so happy she could cry. 

Her stomach rumbled again. She turned back to look at the still sleeping person in the green bed sheets. They breathed. She sighed. She went over to her bag and pulled the sheikah slate from it. She had two bowls of stew left, and four more shares of rice. Two if she were Link.

Zelda pointed the slate at the table and they appeared in a flash of light. A spoon appeared a second after.

She watched Link’s chest rise and fall as she sipped at her stew. It was still as good as when she first had it. She smiled and listened to the laughter and joyous screams of children in the streets below. She wanted to go and check on Radish if she could today. 

_No.. I can’t leave him alone.. not now that is. I should wait here until he feels better._

Zelda finished up her meal and thought of something she could do to pass the time. She went to her satchel and saw the glowing sheikah tools wrapped up in the leather. 

She pulled out the sheikah tools Link got her. A giant ancient core appeared in a flash of light from the slate and she got to work, recording her observations in her notebook. A breeze swept through and time slowly dissolved away from her as she poked and prodded at the object.   
  


* * *

A breeze swept through the room, he felt it brush his hair into his nose. It tickled. He took a breath and it tickled more. He heard the sound of clicking, tapping, metal and paper shifting and flipping about. It reminded him of a warm golden haired person. 

He took another breath and he felt it tickle worse. 

Then a sneeze erupted from him, once, twice, three times. Then a fifth and seventh time. He sniffed. His head hurt from the headrush and his now empty nose. 

“Ow..” he groaned. He opened his eyes to the early afternoon sun. Just 3 hours after he kissed Zelda. He grumbled and looked around for her with foggy vision.

The clicking and tapping stopped. He heard the quick padding of feet and saw gold cloud his vision and he knew it was her. She fell into him and he caught her in his arms. 

He grunted when he felt her weight on him but he pulled her in. 

“I was so worried!” She cried. 

“I’m okay Zelda… I feel a lot better now..” Link pressed his cheek into her golden head. He felt her cling to the back of his shirt. Her head lifted and he saw her tears bubble from her eyes. He stared in shock at her tears. “W-why are you crying?”

“You toad!” Zelda cried at him. 

“You jerk!” She sobbed into his neck. 

“Wha-what did I do?!” He gaped. 

“You made me so worried!” She hit his chest with her fist. It wasn’t painful, just a surprise. 

“H-hey! It’s not my fault I got sick!” He tried to explain. 

“Who’s fault is it then?!” She said exasperatedly, “Because it’s not mine!”

Link hesitated a moment. 

“I just had a bad dream and freaked out is all… nothing more than that…” he looked away, his hands fiddling with her shirt. 

“Link, please just tell me what’s wrong,” she whispered into his shirt. 

“I- I can’t…” he whimpered. 

“Did something happen Link?” She searched his eyes with her own. 

He closed his eyes and shook his head. 

_She wasn’t supposed to know._

Zelda released a sigh. 

“It’s ok Link… you can tell me when you’re ready…” she touched his cheek with her knuckles, “I won’t push you to tell me,”

He leaned into her touch. 

“But…” he opened his eyes to look at her, “I don’t want you to feel scared of upsetting me Link, if it’s anything at all, I don’t care how bad it is. I will always be there to support you, no matter how much it may hurt for me to hear it, I will bear it. I won’t see you as a burden. I love you, Link, I could never see you as a burden. So just…” she sighed, “Just know that I’m here to listen whenever you’re ready..” then she added, “Even if it’s in the middle of a really important meeting with important diplomats. I will literally drop everything just to listen to you.”

Link chuckled and nodded as he sat up. She slid down his chest to his stomach. She giggled.   
  


“I’ll tell you.... soon...” he started to shift his legs a bit but stopped.

Then he pushed her gently to the left of him, onto the open bed. He hummed as shifted his bottom around uncomfortably. She chuckled uncomfortably.

“I’m wearing underwear.”

“Yeah…. sorry I didn’t uh…” she blushed, “I know that...they can be a bit….finicky so i kinda just… put underwear on you once your fever broke and figured you’d be able to adjust once you woke up.”

“Holy hylia this is so uncomfortable,” he made a face and continued to squirm around. 

“If you want… you can adjust them here..” she spoke to the ceiling. 

He blushed slightly, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Am I?” She gave him a sidelong glance and smirk. 

“I need food before I do anything too intense Zel….” he mumbled.

“I could adjust them for you?” She teased. 

“No no, I don’t mind giving you a show.. but if I am I’m gonna need some water at least...” he clarified. 

She pointed to a space just outside of his line of sight. He turned his head and saw a full cup of water. 

“Yeah that works.” He reached over and took the cup, chugging it down completely. 

Zelda sighed, “I see you’re definitely feeling better now,” he gave her a toothy grin. 

“Come here you little goblin!” He wrapped her in his arms, as she squealed in delight. He kissed her all over her face now that he mouth was cleaned of hours old bile. “I’m gonna need those gloves, I owe you one big time after the shit I’ve put you through,” he grinned. 

“Brush your teeth first please!” She laughed as he kissed her cheek. 

“Alright let’s see if my legs will work then,” he slid off the bed once he released her. He stood up fine. Then sauntered to the bathroom, still in uncomfortable underwear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... not the last of the dark scenes. It’s not. I know it’s not. And I don’t apologize for that. I’m going to torture these characters in the most loving way.


	9. New Year’s Eve(NSFW) (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Squishy Joyfriend Butt, Good for Stress Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: butt stuff, she gets a bit a fun too, also a sex toy shop, ay it gets worse from here though. It ends in the smut btw. 
> 
> Also, enjoy! It took so long to figure out how I was gonna lay this out.

“Honestly Zel! I’m fine now really!” Link was in the shower and Zelda was sitting on the closed toilet seat. 

“You’re positive you don’t need another day to rest? You didn’t look well enough until a few hours ago Link,” Zelda opened the door and peaked in, eyes kept squarely on his soapy hair. At least that’s what I would say if this was a PG book, but it’s not and her eyes were on his fine, rosy, ass cheeks. Her words not mine. 

“Yes. Now either get in here with me or get out and stop pestering!” Link argued as he turned around to look at her. She looked back up in his eyes from where she was previously looking elsewhere. 

“Alright fine!” She closed the door and he closed his eyes as he washed the suds from his hair. 

Then the door opened again and she stepped in. He ignored her however and took a washcloth with soap to scrub at the sweat and grime on his body. At least, he tried to ignore her until she pressed into his chest and her hands trailed her hands to his bottom. 

“Zel.” He grunted. 

“Link,” she hummed. 

“What are you doing?” He opened his eyes and glared up at her cheeky grin. 

“Oh nothing, just enjoying the view is all,” Zelda laid a kiss on his forehead as she slicked his wet bangs back. He flashed his teeth at her in a growl and she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. 

She leaned back some and continued to fondle his backend. 

“Soft squishy joyfriend butt, good for stress relief,” she sang happily. He growled again and took her hands from him. Then he opened the shower door and firmly pushed her out with a pat on her butt as if to say, ‘you’re cute but you’re being a little shit right now,’

“You’ve lost your joyfriend rights until after my shower,” Link said firmly and then shut the door. 

“Hmph, meanie,” Zelda shrugged her clothes back on. 

“Only when I need to be,” Link replied as she closed the bathroom door. 

｡ﾟ❁ུ۪ °ₒ 𓂂 ˚ 𓂂 ₒ ° ₒ 𓂂 ˚˖⋆

“Why the hell are you shaving your face?” She leaned against the door frame and watched as Link slid a razor along practically invisible hairs. 

“I have facial hair?” he was confused by her question. 

“Link, baby, angel, _my love,_ you have peach fuzz. Not facial hair, there’s a huge difference. I have more hair on my tit than you do under your nose,” she chuckled at his angry red face. 

“I have facial hair!” Link sputtered at her, “You just never see it because I shave it off!”

“Careful, don’t wanna cut yourself,” she made kissy lips at him in the mirror. 

“Rrarghh! Fuck off!” He took the door handle and she backed up as he shut it and locked it. She cackled at his silly antics. 

“Aw, Liiiink!” She called through the door in a dopey voice, “I love youuu!” 

“Your love is conditional Zel!” the door stubbornly replied. 

“You don’t really believe that!” Zelda feigned sadness. She went about getting their things put away in their satchels. 

“Oh I most definitely do!” Link’s voice responded. She could hear the water running. 

She sniffed pathetically as she tied the violet headscarf over her braided hair. Then looked in the vanity as she poked at her still red piercing. They need to be cleaned. She stood up and moved to the bed. 

“I’m so upset!” She cried, “I truly am unlovable, I shall wallow in pointless self pity!” She fwumped onto the wool and straw filled bed. 

“You’re so dramatic,” Link said to her from the bathroom door. Zelda looked up at him with a smile then laid her head back into the sheets as she wailed dramatically. 

“Now you’re just milking it, c’mon Zel, we have places to be and people to see,” Link went through his clothes and slid on his undershirt. 

“Oh hey, I noticed tunic got a hole in it, I was wondering what happened?” Zelda popped her head up, suddenly very interested in getting a view of Link’s bare ass and no longer into being dramatic. 

“Freak sledding accident with a clothing line,” Link lied. She knew he was lying but she let it be. 

“I’ll stitch it up for you if you like?” Zelda propped her head up on her hands as she laid on her belly across the bed. Link looked at her and gave her a small smile. 

“If you don’t mind?” He slid his wool sweater and then his hylian tunic over his head. 

“Not at all, toad,” she hummed. 

｡ﾟ❁ུ۪ °ₒ 𓂂 ˚ 𓂂 ₒ ° ₒ 𓂂 ˚˖⋆

“Don’t forget to return the key,” Zelda reminded him just before he stepped out of the Inn. She heard him curse as he went back in. 

“Silly toad,” she chuckled and tied her satchel to Radish’s saddle. 

Link walked back out quickly with a bright red flush on his face. He made his way over to Epona and quickly tied his satchel to her saddle, flushed face and all. Zelda’s eyes followed his movements. 

“Did something happen?” Zelda gave his flushed face a puzzled look. 

“Uh, I’ll tell you on the ride,” he led Epona out of the stable, keeping his head down. 

“Ok, something definitely happened,” Zelda was still leading Radish out of the stalls and gave her a carrot once they were outside.

“We should really get going, Princess,” Link still had the blush on his face. Then his eyes widened and he hid his face when a man, who looked to be a plumber with his tool box, trudged by, towards the inn. 

“Link…?” Zelda stepped up into Radish’s saddle. And Link copied her as he hastily climbed atop Epona. 

“Hurry along, Princess!” He chuckled nervously. He was already a few meters ahead so she urged Radish forward and caught up with him. 

Once they got out of town on the road to the Great Plateau, Zelda asked once more. And Link was still hesitating to answer her. 

“Oh come now, Link! Just tell me!” Zelda exclaimed. 

“Um.. the inn keeper was saying something about how they were glad that we were leaving because now they could do some… ‘much needed maintenance’ on their plumbing…” he cleared his throat and looked away. 

“Okay? And?” She leaned forward in her seat as he urged to go a little ahead of her. 

“And apparently the issue didn’t appear until three days ago….” his face went redder and Zelda feared he would pass out, “and evidently, that was the night we arrived…” 

“Link….” Zelda’s tone went cold. 

“Y-yes?” He answered nervously. 

“That is fucking gross and I am, to be completely honest, equal parts disgusted and impressed,” then she amended, “then again, I think I am over all just deeply concerned about your dietary choices and am strongly considering putting you on a diet.”

“Shut up! I can’t help it if my body requires a lot of food to maintain itself!” He exclaimed, causing Epona to snort at him and pull on her reins. He pet her neck to soothe her. 

“Seriously, Link where the fuck does it all go? Do you just digest it really quickly or does it come out in your piss?”

“Ew! First of all, I’m not telling you that and second, I am definitely NOT telling you that!” Link went ahead of her.

“Oh come on Link! I have to know! It’s for science!!” Zelda called him. 

“This is harassment for all I care!” Link yelled back.

“Then I’ll tell your mom what you did at the Inn!” That made Link tug at Epona’s reigns and look back at her with fear. 

“You wouldn’t!” Link circled back to her. 

“I might though!” Zelda gave him a smug look. She had won this time. 

“I hate you,” and he leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, he pulled back with a blush on his face. 

“What?!” Zelda exclaimed. 

“SHUT UP!” He quickly covered her mouth with his hand. 

“Link… you— that’s.. not what I was expecting....” She was confused but she had a very thoughtful look on her face. 

“Don’t tell you dare tell another soul Zelda,” Link gave her _the_ look and she zipped her lips closed. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

  
  


᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

A blue blanket is piled on the floor. Sheets shift and pull. Delicate moans flow from rosy lips. An arch. A hum. Pleasure and desire pools in their bellies as they’re lips meet. 

He lay panting on the bed. She was between his legs. Their fingers intertwined as they groan into one another. They’re naked and he’s thinking of that toy he got them. 

“Hey Zel..” came his husky whisper as she gently squeezed his nipple. 

“Yes Link? Mm,” She kissed and licked his neck. 

“I may have.. gotten some things…. for us..” Link looked at his bag by the door.

“And what exactly would those things be?” She ran a finger down his rib cage, making him shiver and squirm.

“A harness…” Link murmured into her ear once he pulled her to him then.. “and a toy…”

Zelda was off of him and bringing back his satchel in seconds. She wiggled in her seat excitedly waiting for him to show her what he got them. 

“I really think you’re gonna like this harness,” he pulled out a brown fabric bag from his satchel, “it’s handmade,” he pulled out the cotton wrapped harness and sat it on the bed before Zelda, “Go ahead, it’s for you after all,” he teased.

“And for _you,_ silly,” Zelda chided but he waved her off so she began unwrapping the goods. And he wasn’t playing around, the harness looked really nice. She scooped it up in her hands and admired the sky blue accents and stitching in the diamond white leather. The harness had two straps on either side that wrapped around the hips of the wearer. They connected to the triangular center that had a silver metal hoop for the phallus to attach to. The harness was open where it would wrap under the wearer’s crotch. 

“Holy shit Link, this is beautiful! It must have been really expensive!” Zelda gaped and held it so it hung by her fingers as she turned it and stared at it in amazement. 

“I mean… in total.. it was all 600 rupees, excluding the lubricant and contraception…..” he mumbled, “I got like… 80% off for being well.. a champion and being 17… so that’s cool.”

“You got condoms?” Zelda’s eyes sparkled. She set down the harness and took his hands. “You want to?” She looked into his eyes, searching. 

“Of course I do Zel…” He blushed, “I wouldn’t want it with anyone else….” he whispered and leaned in to press into her lips with his own. They hummed and Zelda pressed her hand to his face.

“What of the toy then?” Zelda pulled back and rubbed her thumb against his cheek. 

“It’s bigger than the one I brought with me…”

“How big is it?” She ghosted her lips against his skin. 

“Uh… Like… 8 inches…. And it’s got little buds on it like I like too.. and it’s got something for the wearer too… I have to show you for it to make sense though..” Link rambled a bit. 

“Show away dear,” Zelda slid away from him and he pulled out a black cardstock box. Her eyes were locked onto it as he set it on the bed and slid the lid off. 

She gasped as she took in the textured phallus before her. It was colored a deep blue and made of non elemental sapphire and it had a topaz embedded in the base of it. Link was covering part of it though. 

“This part is for you,” They revealed the smaller 6 inch phallus that looked to slide up into the wearer, “so that I’m not the only one having fun…it also buzzes,” he twisted the topaz and it started buzzing lightly in the box when he did, “and that’s just the first setting.”

“That’s so fucking cool…. I want to try this out immediately.”

“Actually I also have some new lube I wanna use too…” Link looked into the bag shyly and pulled out two bottles that were about 5 inches tall and 3 inches wide, “I um.. wanted to try out this oil based lube… if that’s alright with you..” he mumbled. 

“Of course it’s alright with me Link! It’s you who’s gonna need the lube so it’s really not up to me what kind you want to use,” she smiled and took the lube in question from his hand and set it on the side table, “now do you need a bit before we use it or can we just get right into it?”

“Oh.. I think I’ll need a few minutes…. I’ll be quick though! Do you think you can figure this out on your own or should I help?” He held the harness and phallus out to her. 

“I got it, you go and you know, I’ve got everything covered here,” Zelda pulled him from a kiss once more and let him go. 

“Okay,” Link shut the bathroom door behind him.

Zelda has a relatively easy, as well as a very pleasurable experience when putting the harness and phallus on. She first had to put the phallus into the harness through the back of the metal hoop on the front and she saw that the phallus for her molded to the shape of the harness. 

She hummed in delight as she rubbed her fingers against her soft folds. She hooked her fingers into herself and gasped lightly. She put on that sexy leather harness and slowly eased her part of the phallus into her dripping flora. She did her best not to grind into it too much while she adjusted the straps on her hips. 

Link was back in about ten minutes. He came up to the edge bed Zelda was sitting on and leaned down to her. He slid his hand over her shoulder as he came down and pressed soft lips to her own. His hair tickled her forehead. She pulled them towards her by his waist and felt their length press into her belly as she pulled him to sit on her lap. 

He hummed when the phallus’ length pressed between his ass cheeks. He ground down into it, causing Zelda to moan as her end was ground in her as well. Their lips met once more and Zelda pulled him to lay on the bed while she laid above him. 

“Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” She whispered to him. He grabbed the bottle of lube. 

“Easy now Zel, you’re in as vulnerable a place as I am right now,” he pumped the phallus in his hand and she moaned. She pressed her lips to his and he groaned into her touch. 

“Mm, I think I’ll take my time with this,”

“I like that idea as well,”

᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

  
  
  


When they arrived Link and Zelda took their separate ways. Zelda went up to the shrine while Link meandered around the small market. He promised to meet with her in a half hour so he could also see the shrine as well. 

The crowd was relatively small because of it being right after the solstice and people were still at home celebrating or were already going back to work like Link.

Link was unbothered with the minimal amount of noise; he was busy looking for something nice for Epona. 

_Perhaps a treat? Or maybe a comfier bridle? Or I could get some flowers to braid into her mane?_

He strolled through the market until he came across a rather interesting looking shop. 

_Skeleton in the Closet. Sounds a bit unusual but I’ll give it a shot._

It said it was for 17 and older on the door. He decided that thing for Epona could wait until later.

The shop smelled like leather and warm safflina. It appeared to have a purple sort of mist floating around. He paid no mind to the alcohol or mist. 

He was looking down at a case at the right of the entrance on the wall. It had a variety of phalluses with harnesses beyond the glass. He spotted a pure white harness with blue accents and floral on the front and reminded him of silent princesses. 

_Those phalluses look like they would feel amazing… maybe I could get a harness for Zelda?_

His ears flickered to the sound of a door opening. Heavy footsteps came through the door in the back. He glanced up and his eyes were greeted with a very muscular, handsome, and probably 20-25 year old man behind the counter. 

Link’s eyes bulged and he blushed deeply. He looked to be half Foreign* and half Hebran. He was about a good foot taller than Link and his shirt was open in the front, revealing his soft but still moderately toned figure. The man looked at Link. 

Link maintained eye contact as he winked and smiled at them. Then Link blushed deeper and looked away. Link heard a rumble in the man’s throat that sounded something akin to a chuckle. 

_Holy fuck he’s really hot!_

“As promised for your services, your items will be 50% off!” A slightly feminine voice came from behind the very.. very beautiful man. Then the voice appeared with a body as a brown skinned and slender Sheikah appeared behind the desk and slid the man a discreetly packaged bag of items. 

“I’ll be sure to come back and visit sometime…” the muscular man whispered huskily. Link blushed and looked back down at the case of phalluses again as he took the small sheikah’s hand and kissed it. Then he blushed harder as the beautiful man brushed right past him. He didn’t touch Link but it still was intimidating to be so close to such an attractive man. 

“Heh, cute,” the man rumbled as he passed Link. Link looked up and made eye contact with the man again and squeaked when he was flashed a toothy grin. The man walked out the door and out of sight. 

“Please come back soon!” Came the voice of the sheikah man. 

Link gulped. He forgot to wear something over his champion’s tunic. He was _doomed_. 

“What might a _kitten_ like you be doing in a shop like this?” Link swore that was flirting.

He gulped and stuttered out a reply, “O-oh.. just.. curious is all…” he had yet to make eye contact with them after that flirty moment he just had. 

“Are you new to the community or have you been in for a while?” 

_Wow he just cut right to the chase_

Link understood what he meant, “Been here for a while… I was curious about something..”

“Ask away little one,” the sheikah purred. 

“Um… there’s this person I want to have sex with but uh we don’t really have a form of contraception or anything…. I was wondering if i could get that here maybe?” Link stumbled to get his words out. He was still avoiding eye contact while he got his blush under control. 

“I might have just what you’re looking for,” Link finally looked up at him and was greeted with a wink, a smile, and hand gesturing to come forward. He blushed again and looked at the desk instead of the very beautiful man(?) in front of him. 

When he came closer he noticed the man—no— person’s name tag had their name, their pronouns, and their gender identity. Link gaped at their name tag. 

_Sage_

_Non-binary_

_They/Them_

“Not used to seeing someone dressed like this?” Link looked back up and they were wearing fairly revealing clothes. But he shook his head. 

“Grew up around Zora, I’m used to it, but I was actually looking at your name tag.. it um.. I just haven’t met anyone else like me…”

“Ah I see, you're a they/them too?” Sage hummed. 

“He/they, actually,” Link chuckled and scratched the back of his head. 

“Ah I see, well,” they looked up and down Link with their eyes. Link blushed again as they leaned on their intertwined hands towards him. 

“Since you’re a champion you can get 70% off anything in the shop except the contraceptives and lubricants, those are free no matter what,” 

“Haha Well.. if that’s the case, I wanted to take a look at the harnesses,” Link was slowly becoming more comfortable around the Sheikah as they spoke. Maybe the mist was a relaxant or maybe they just were comforted knowing he wasn’t alone in this world.

“Ahh, well little one, we have a large variety, many of these fine leathers come from Gerudo and even from my hometown, Kakariko. Some have even been handmade by yours truly,” they gestured to themselves. They walked around the counter to the case Link was looking at before. Their keys jangled. 

Link finally saw the rest of the Sheikah’s outfit. It was open backed and he saw a nightshade tattoo right above where the outfit barely covered their bottom. 

Link quickly looked back at the case they were opening when they bent down. 

“So, what tickles your fancy, Kitten?” They took a step back and gestured that he was welcome to take out the one they liked. Link leaned down and picked up the white and blue harness they had his eyes on. He set it down on the glass wooden countertop. 

“Mm I see my own design has sparked your interest, do you have an interest in any of the phalluses?” Sage took the harness to the front desk. Link swept his eyes across the shop and nodded. 

They could recognize that Link wasn’t that big of a talker so they added, “feel free to browse a bit if you like, I’ll be here when you're ready.” They left Link with a charming smile and stood behind the desk once more, unbothered by the young person browsing their shop. 

Link nodded shyly and took to looking around the shop for a few minutes. After eyeing a few of the bigger phalluses, he came across a deep blue one with a topaz embedded in the side of it. It had an unusual hook that came out of the base and bulbed at the end. Like it was a handle of sorts but Link wasn’t entirely sure what it would need a handle for. He decided to ask. 

“Uh this phallus.. it has a hook coming from the base.. What is that for?” Link turned his head from the phallus laying on a satin pillow in front of him. 

Sage crossed their arms over the counter and leaned forward on them, “The hook is another phallus of sorts. You’re looking at the dark blue with the topaz right?”

Link nodded. 

“It’s for a partner that has a vagina, it’s inserted inside them so that they can experience pleasure from using the phallus as if it were their own appendage. It’s Gerudo designed, mostly for couples that both have female genitals but a person with female genitalia can use it on a person with male genitalia,” Sage smiled, “the topaz makes the phallus vibrate.”

Link suddenly really wanted that phallus.

He eyed it intensely. His ears fluttered as he bit his lip. 

“I’ll package it up for you, Kitten,” Sage bent down behind the counter and came back putting on a pair of black leather gloves to handle the phallus, “Can’t have my customers getting tarnished merchandise,” they chuckled as they strolled over to Link and took the phallus in their hands.

“You know, when I was your age, I wasn’t nearly as adventurous, but I get the feeling you aren’t new to this sort of thing, are you?” They eyed Link knowingly.

Link just smiled and shrugged. Sage chuckled softly as they began to carefully wrap the phallus and put it into a cardstock box

“Since you mentioned you’ve been around the Zora a lot, I’ll be sure to add some condoms I got from my last visit there, do you have a specific kind of Lubricant you prefer? We have water based, oil based, and jelly,” they pulled out the three different types and set them on the counter. 

“Although, this phallus works best with oil and jelly since water based tends to dry up faster.” They spoke as they pulled out a box of 30 or so condoms and put it into a brown fabric bag. 

“I usually use jelly but I’d like to try the oil as well… Can I get both?,” Link rubbed his earrings absentmindedly.

“Of course!” Sage smiled as he put away the water based lube. Then went to wrapping up the glass jars of lubricant, putting them into the fabric bag. 

They hummed as they wrapped the white leather harness in cotton fabric, “This harness should last you a few years but if not, you can sue me,” they laugh and Link gives them a smile, “The phallus needs to be washed after every use as I’m sure you know, and be sure to dry it thoroughly as it does use electric currents to work,” they rattled on as they slid the phallus into the discreet bag. 

“And as a reminder, always lubricate, don’t use a pump, have safe and consenting sex,” Sage took a breath, “And most of all, have fun!” 

Usually Link would be overwhelmed with such a talkative person but he wasn’t. In fact they felt really comfortable and ok with their talking. They got to the price of Link’s purchases

“Usually this would cost about 600 rupees but since you’re still so young and the person you are, You get 80% off of your purchase. It’ll be 120 rupees. Just don’t abuse that privilege too much Kitten,” Sage teased as Link pulled out a silver and red rupee. 

“I won’t.. Thank you,” Link dropped the rupees into their hand and put the fabric bag into their satchel. He made his way to the door

“Come back soon!” The door shut behind him. Link was beaming, thinking about the phallus weighing his bag down just a little more. 

He looked up at the sun and found that it had been a little more like 40 minutes since he left Zelda. 

“Shit!” He rushed down the street 

to the temple. 

Link held his stachel to his chest so it wouldn’t jostle around and quickly makes his way to the Shrine they dug up. Zelda was nowhere to be seen as Sheikah pushed trolleys full of stone out of the open cave entrance. 

He heard Zelda scream and rushed into the open cave, sword drawn, letting his satchel hang at his side as he went in. Then he spotted her and her scream turned to squeals of delight and laughter. He stood at the entrance of the cave as the walls suddenly lit up a blue color. His sword was still drawn. Then Zelda looked up and spotted him. 

“Oh Link! What’s the matter?” She saw his sword drawn. 

“You— I heard you scream…” he explained, embarrassed for drawing his sword over nothing. 

“Oh sorry! I just made a huge breakthrough with our research! Come down and see!” Purah was standing next to her looking at the sheikah slate, tapping away. 

Link put his sword away and carefully climbed down the large rocks that had yet to be cleared away. He nearly fell over into a puddle but Robbie pushed him back up before he could

“Careful! We can’t have the hero freezing and drowning in a puddle,” he teased. 

“Robbie I’m only this small because I’m still a teenager,” Link grumbled. 

“Is that the excuse you’re giving people? Jeez Link, I thought you were an honest Hylian!” Robbie chortled. 

“Whatever! At least it’s more realistic than your hopes of Cherrese ever accepting a date with you.” Link mumbled the last part but Robbie still made a choking sound and limped back to his corner with his wounded pride trailing behind. 

“We were able to figure out what this shrine is for by using the Sheikah Slate. Again, I’m really sorry for not getting here sooner Purah, we just got hung up on the way here,” Zelda apologized.

Link adjusted his bag nervously when Purah gave him a sour look.

“It’s fine, what matters is that you’re here now!” Purah said loudly. Link didn’t enjoy being around Purah, not that he didn’t think she was a nice person. She was just, well, loud. 

“It turns out that this shrine is used as a med bay of sorts! 10,000 years ago they would put wounded soldiers into this here tub and in a few hours, SNAP! They would be completely healed!” Purah poses dramatically. 

“It’s still unclear how much power it needs to work; however, we’re currently using the blue flame as a power source but that clearly isn’t strong enough to make the innermost chamber activate,” Her voice was loud and Link didn’t hear the rest of what she had to say because he covered his ears as he sat in a corner facing the princess. 

They went on rambling for the next few minutes.

After a many more minutes of their rambling and arguing, Robbie strolled over to him and waved at him. Link gave him a sour look, but Robbie took it in his stride as he squatted down in front of him and showed him his ears. They had ear plugs in them. Link stopped scowling. 

Zelda and Purah continued to ramble away loudly. Robbie put his hand in his pocket and handed Link a pair of ear plugs. Link smiled and took them from him. Robbie smiled at them as he put them in. He gave them an ok hand signal and Link nodded. 

Robbie stood back up _(on his_ _fucking long, tall person legs)_ and strode back to the panel he was working at. 

_Ok Robbie wasn’t always a womanizing prick._

Link leaned his elbow on his crossed his legs and sat his chin in his palm. He looked across the room at Zelda as she grinned madly down at the sheikah tech and rambled away. He sighed. 

He didn’t realize he had a small smile on his face. Nor did he hear people snickering about it. He did however see Robbie hit another subordinate over the head with his hand. He snorted out a laugh. He covered his mouth as he giggled. 

Zelda looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled. Purah and Robbie noticed. As did everyone else in the room. The Princess blushed and looked away, her eyes looking down at the pedestal once more.

Link beamed however and didn’t seem to realize they were doing it until he saw Purah hold up the sheikah slate towards him and he heard a muffled ‘CLICK! SNAP!’ come from her lips. Zelda blushed madly and looked back up at Purah. Link blushed and forced his eyes from Zelda so he didn’t see Zelda trying to snatch the slate away.

Now he heard muffled laughter coming from around him. He knew it wasn’t mean spirited. That didn’t stop him from getting super flustered and covering his face though. 

‘Stop it Purah! Leave him alone!’ Zelda whined. And he peeked his eyes out at them and saw Purah making fun of Zelda and him mockingly. Kissy lips and all. He pulled out the ear plugs. Sounds of laughter and giggles flooded over him as well Purah’s uncontrolled laughter. And he felt like his head was floundering again as he tried to take it all in. 

“Awe you guys are so cute!! Look at you two being all gushie and romantic!!” Purah teased in a dopey voice. She waved the sheikah slate above her head out of Zelda’s reach. 

  
  


“Shut up!! Give that back!” 

Link just watched as Zelda shifted her legs wide, wiggled her bum like a cat and then tackled Purah. And he just stood there wide eyed as Robbie took barely more than 3 strides over to them and practically had to tear Zelda’s hands from Purah’s shirt collar.

“Delete it immediately!” Zelda exclaimed, her face flushed completely red. Purah still had the sheikah slate in her hand. Zelda went in for a punch but luckily Purah’s Sheikah reflexes came in handy for her and was able to dodge the punch. 

Purah screamed when Zelda pulled out one of the sheikah tools Link got her. 

They continued to get louder and louder. Link slipped out unnoticed while everyone watched in equal parts fear and awe as Zelda launched herself at the head sheikah researcher again with a teched out wrench in hand. 

He huffed, climbing his way up the rocks that still had yet to be cleared away. A Sheikah looked down at him with concern and Link just scowled and waved them away. They backed up and left him be. He climbed out of the shrine and went to sit against one of the trees just outside it, setting his bag down. They pulled out their sketchbook and began scratching away at the pages. The cold ground bit into his pants even with the sweater keeping him warm. 

Only a few minutes passed when Zelda strode out of the shrine. She had the sheikah slate in her hand and a smug smile on her face. Her clothes slightly askew. Her satchel on her hip. 

“So who won?” Link closed his book on the pencil as he looked up at her with a smirk. He gave her his full attention. 

“Take a guess,” she replied smugly. Link smirked and patted the frosty grass next to him. She set out her cape and sat down with a huff. 

“So… I was thinking..” Link scratched his head. He stole a glance with his satchel that carried his pricey goods. 

“Thinking..?” Zelda leaned towards him, biting her lip. She felt her tummy flutter with excitement and warmth, despite the cold. 

“Well the party is a few hours away and my cabin is just about a 20 minute walk from the temple….” Link's eyes went from the trees above them then turned to Zelda’s as he leaned towards her. He set his chin against his palm as he leaned forward onto his crossed legs. He bit his lip as he rubbed a finger along her thigh.

“We could have a snack before dinner if you like…” she sighed into his flickering ear. He felt the fluttering desire for her envelop him. They put their book away in his satchel and put it over their shoulder as he stood. Her hand slid into theirs when he turned back to her. A soft welcoming buzz shivered up his arm from her touch. The buzzing settled in his belly and warmed his entire being. 

Purah and Robbie stood in the shadow of the shrine, watching them go on their way. Purah was grossed out but smiling. Robbie was sulking about a kid having a better chance at getting a woman than him. 

‧̍̊˙· 𓆝.° ｡˚𓆛˚｡ °.𓆞 ·˙‧̍̊

“Get on your hands and knees,” she whispered to him, “facing away from me,” he moved off of her lap and into the center of the bed. Zelda stood and walked over to the end of the bed, she pulsed around the phallus inside her. She felt fluttering in her lower belly as she admired the beauty before her. 

“We should have a safe word for this I think,” Zelda thought allowed, “you called me princess earlier when you were trying to be professional, that could work, since you haven’t ever called me that in private.”

“I was thinking we could use ‘courser bee,’ I think it’s pretty clever and it really throws you off as something to be said during sex,” Link suggested. 

“Oh I like that, ok then Link,” she cleared her throat and went back to her sexy voice, “If you want me to stop at any point just say ‘courser bee,’ and I will ok?” 

“Oh fuck… ok.” Their dick hung down between his spread legs but she knew he was hard and wanted her badly. 

“What’s the safe word Link?” The bed shifted behind him and he was practically buzzing with excitement. She grazed her gloved finger tips up the back of both of his thighs. 

“Courser bee— fuck- I really want you…” he shivered and groaned as she pulled his ass cheeks apart. He felt the phallus rub against his hard balls. 

“One moment my love,” Zelda leaned over him and grabbed the bottle of oil from the bedside, thus causing his bottom to be pressed into her soft belly. And the buds of the phallus rubbed his own shaft and balls. He moaned lightly and gripped the sheets as he was pushed firmly up the bed. 

“Ok, are you ready Link?” She ran her finger down his spine slowly and he shivered. Then moaned as she squeezed his bottom again, fingers wrapped around and between his rosy cheeks. She opened the cap of the lube bottle. 

“Y-yes- ahh-“ she poured some of the lube between his cheek and it dribbled down to between them as she spread his cheeks and then the warm safflina scented oil dripped off his balls. He hummed and wiggled his bottom at her. 

“You’re so beautiful Link…” she kissed his lower back as she rubbed the oil all around his hole. He spread his legs some. Her palm faced down and she rubbed upward, over his pulsing hole. She could feel him hum and slowly rub back against her fingers as his hum turned to a whine. She rubbed in circles around his hole and poured the oil between his cheeks once more. She spread it around and at last slid her finger inside of their welcoming and fluttering entrance. He gasped and shifted his legs as she touched him. 

“You’re so relaxed already my dear, you must really want to try this new phallus..” she hummed and stuck another finger in easily. Link sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Ah Zel! Please touch me! Please please!” He whined. She hooked her fingers and he gasped and cried out brokenly. He ground back and pulled his ass cheeks apart with his hands. 

“You like that?” She knew he did. She saw his reaction. 

“Yes! Ahn— I love it!” Link melted into a jumbled mess of pleasured cries and moans as she scissor him open and hooked her fingers downward. 

“I want it! Please let me take it. Pleas—nn!” She pushed in a third finger, pressing her thumb to the fleshy space between his balls and hole. His moans fell into breathy whining and panting. 

“Are you sure you can take it? It’s fairly big my love…” she hummed and petted his prostate with her fingertips again, listening to his pleasured cries. 

“Please! Ahn! Please I want it! I want you Zel please please!” He begged and whined for her to put the phallus into him. She scissored his hole some more and slowly stretched him some more as he whined and begged. 

“Alright my love, I’ll just be a moment,” Zelda popped the cap open with one hand and poured the oil along the shaft of the phallus. Her other hand was still occupied with scissoring him open. He continued to writhe and shift to and from each knee under her loving gaze. She closed the cap with her thumb and put the bottle down next to his leg. 

She lightly moaned and panted as she thrust the oil across the phallus. She felt her walls clench and flutter against the phallus inside her. Then she stopped when she felt the phallus was covered well enough. 

“Alright my dear, are you still ready for me?” She rubbed her fingers around his hole as she pressed her other oil covered hand to his ass cheek. 

“Zel please fuck me! I want you now— ah-! Haaah!” She sunk the head into him and it went in easily. So much so that when he ground back the phallus began to be slowly devoured by his stretched and gaping hole. 

“Ah! Haah Zel! Fu—ah! Fuck—!” He lifted his head from the pillows as he let a long moan drip from his pink lips. Zelda panted and groaned as well. 

“I’m gonna start moving now,” Zelda took his upper thighs and eased into him further and she saw the many buds rubbed against his hole and he groaned and cried out as he was stretched out and pressed into. She moaned and rolled her hips, pulling out some and pushing back in. They both gasped. 

  
  


He pressed his shoulders and turned his head to the side as he pushed back onto her, he bit his lip and released a groan while she gasped. 

“Fuck.. Link, this feels so good…”

He felt that pulsing and fluttering sensation gradually building. With every thrust she gave, that feeling washed over him, each time even more intense and wondrous than the last. He gasped and mewled when it slid in deeper. 

  
  


“I’m only 6 inches in, do you want me to keep going slow?” She finally gasped out. She got a moan, a nod and thumbs up in response. 

She kept going and pulled back, watching as the buds pulled out of him. Then pushed back in slowly, and he pushed back firmly, making them both cry out and moan and pant and _holy fuck this felt so fucking amazing._

“Fuck! Zel this feels amazing-! Ah!”

“I couldn’t agree more, ah! My love!” They both felt pleasure enveloping them as she fucked his stretched hole slowly. 

“K-keep going-! Ah!” She pressed a little more into him and he pressed his thighs to his stomach as he practically folded in half. She bent over him and the phallus slid all the way into him with two matching moans. One more drawn out than the other as he gasped and wiggled his bottom against her. 

_Goddesses— fuck, he looks so cute when he wants me in his ass._

She stood there in awe and arousal thinking about how beautiful he was and how much she loved him. 

“Z-zel-! Please? Mmmnn!” He ground back into her. His knees shifted and his bottom wiggled cutely and she was mesmerized and swore she could cry from how cute he was. 

“Fuck— Link you’re so,” she thrust into him, “Fucking,” another thrust, “beautiful,” she pulled back and thrust back into them firmly. They both gasped in unison, “I love you so much Link, MMNN!” Then she pulled out and he cried at the loss. 

“I wanna do something, come to the edge of the bed,” she instead dragged his hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed so his legs went over the side and his torso was still up on the bed. 

“Z-zel? AH!” Link cried as she pushed and ground back into him while she stood behind him, feet on the floor. His bottom felt so full and he gasped as she hit that lovely spot in his backend once more. 

“How does this feel?” Zelda slid out slowly and thrust back in. His dick was pressed into the frame and he hissed. 

“Ah! Could you scoot back some, it’s uncomfortable on my dick a bit..” she pulled his hips away from the bed a bit more. 

“Better?” She thrust into him and he moaned. 

“W-wait ah!” Link cried. 

“Yes?” She stopped once more. 

“I don’t like this actually… I can’t grind back.. it was a good thought but it doesn’t work well for me….” Link slid off and turned over onto his back, “I’ll do better like this..” he amended. 

“Ok, sorry, I guess I didn’t think it all the way through..” she held his hips with his leg hooked over one arm. 

“It’s alright, it did feel good for a minute but it just wasn’t what we were looking for is all,” Link comforted, “I- I want you up here with me…” he pulled her into a kiss. Even with no mistletoe in sight. 

They hummed when their lips met. Their tongues twisted and rubbed. They felt sparks similar to when a blade hit flint. 

Then she pulled him upwards towards her and climbed into the bed with him being carried in her arms. He moaned into her lips as he felt the phallus shift upwards in the most amazing way inside of him. 

“I’m gonna fuck you like you want me to Link,” Zelda whispered gently to him. She slowly rolled her hips from him and gently rolled them back. They moaned, gasping air into each other's lungs as she slid into him again. 

“Don’t stop Zel, please I want you to make me cum so bad-!” He arched as she pressed all the way into him and he hissed slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” She stopped moving thankfully. 

“Lube, get more..” he groaned. Luckily the bottle shifted with them and was near Zelda’s leg. She reached down to it and popped it open over the phalluses shaft. It dripped all the way down the other side and she pushed back in and he moaned in the most delectable way. 

“F-fuck Zel-! I love you so much, don't stop!”

He pressed his heels to the back of the harness to press her closer. He cried out when she turned on the buzzing. 

“Fuck that feels so fucking good!” Zelda grinded the phallus into him and moaned in unison with his shaky and loud one. The phallus buzzed and barated at his sensibilities until he felt even the pleasure inside him buzz with the need for release. 

“FUCK ffffuck! Fuck! Don’t you dare stop Zel!” Link pulled his legs as wide as he could and Zelda snapped her hips into him, thrusting the buzzing phallus into him. He cursed and cried again as her hands held his sides and snapped her hips into him again. The buzzing phallus hit his prostate and vibrated all through his dick to the sensitive tip. 

He felt pleasure overflow and solidify behind his groin and he wanted desperately to make that dam break. He pulled her down to him and held her as her hands moved to keep his legs wide. He kissed her and they both groaned. 

Zelda’s thrusting sped up and they both cried out desperately, he grabbed his dick and thrust it hungrily as he got speared by her phallus. She thrust into him and she grabbed his dick, wiping the oil from her hand off on it so he could get better friction. He gripped it again and moaned as he felt pleasure and bubble over just behind his groin. 

“AH ZELDA! ZEL! I’m so close!! AH!” He cried to the ceiling as she kept rolling and bucking into him. She panted and moaned for him in equal passion as the bed creaked and he gripped the sweat stained pillows desperately.

The dam shattered and he squeezed the head of his dick between his fingers as he was fucked into oblivion. He screamed and moaned desperately for her not to stop. To keep going because he wanted to be milked by her so desperately. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him with one hand. He pumped his dick desperately. She gasped and bucked into him again. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful Zel, ah! Fuck!” He gasped and squeezed his shaft as he felt the buds rub his walls, the buzzing making them tickle and tease him as the buzzing pulsed against his prostate. 

“LINK! AH!” She cried and hit hard into him as her own orgasm crashed over her in waves. She slammed into him and more of his load gushed from him quickly and spilled all over the towels beneath them. He gasped and cried out to her. 

“Z-ZEL!! AH! AH HAAAH!!” He cried and arched into the ceiling as his load was spilled across his rosy belly. She kept going. More of the white fluid gushed and flowed from him as he felt his prostate being pressed and buzzed into. He gasped in pleasure as the molten white gold burned through his shaft. 

She thrust firmly into him again and she moaned and cried as she felt her orgasm crash into her. Soon his dick flared as more the liquid pleasure was squeezed from his quickly drying supply. 

His dick ached, “Z-zel! Wai— NGH!” More of his cum dribbled but now it just burned. 

_What was that word again?! OH!_

“C-Courser-AH! Courser bee!” He groaned. She hit him one last time and he hissed in pain. His entire dick pulse and felt like it was burning from the inside. 

She panted and pulled out at last. He scrambled to nurse his aching dick. They both gasped at the ceiling and they both came to the same conclusion.

“ **Holy Fuck** ,” then they broke into giggles and took eachother’s hand as they chortled and laughed. 

“I-I’m sorry, I got a little into it at the end…” she sighed and fell next to him on the bed. 

“I think you broke me…” Link mumbled and squinted at the ceiling as his ears rang and he felt completely blissed out. Even with his dick being completely shredded from the inside out. 

“Good or bad?”

“Amazing..” he sighed and scoot closer to her, “but also, now my dick feels like it has chafing on the inside.” 

“Sorry,” Zelda kissed his head and he hummed as she stroked his sweaty hair. 

“Don’t apologize, it felt…. magnificent…. this toy is definitely a keeper I think.” Link hummed. 

“Agreed.” The toy was still buzzing inside her so Link leaned over and turned it off. Zelda sighed. 

“I love you, you beautiful, feral, creature,” he kissed and licked her sweat covered face. 

“Ew! Don’t lick my face!” Zelda squirmed away but Link came right after and held her down. 

“Pay back!” He went in for the killing shot. 

“GAH NO!!” 

Link chuckled darkly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey enjoy this while it lasts, chapter 10 goes downhill quickly.... ahh... I’m excited for that... 
> 
> Anyways, I’m always open for criticism
> 
> *He looks like the villagers in Lurelin, because my guess is that they aren’t all from Hyrule and likely came from across the sea.


	10. New Year’s Eve (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a nice bath :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: crying, nekky nekky, not in a sexual way, nude photography, sexual exploitation, and the consequences for it. It will get triggering for some people who have been sexually abused before and honestly this is me pointing out the fact that amab people also experience sexual assault and also get exploited. And you remember when Zelda had all those photos of Link shirtless or bathing in her photo album? Yea we ain’t done with that. We talking about how fucked that is. Yeah that’s right you horny fucks we talking about that.

He sank into the steaming water in the empty bathhouse. He sighed happily. They were in the unisex section and Zelda was just across the tub from him, her caramel cheeks a deep red and her hair tied up in a bun as she sank into the hot water. Her chin was just above the surface. 

“Why are you so far away?” Link asks her. 

“You’re gonna try to lick me again. I just know it… and my pooch hurts too much to do anything but sit here and let the bath do its thing,”

“Well to be fair my guts feel like they’ve been totally rearranged,” he hummed. 

“How’s your dick fairing?” It had been about half an hour since they took their new toy for a test run. 

“It’s still tingling,” he chuckles.

She snorts bath water and starts coughing. She stands up to get the water out of her system and Link quickly makes his way over to her and pats her back while she coughs up a lung. 

“Jeez, I didn’t think what I said was this funny,” Link continued to hold her up as she finally took a clear breath and stopped coughing. 

“That was fucking hilarious you comedic genius,” her now raspy voice said. 

“Zelda, I swear, if you don’t make my dick tingle like this again I will resort to homophobic straight men,” Link swore from the bottom of his dick. Not their heart. Their dick. 

“Don’t do that, you’re way cooler than them, and they wouldn’t be able to handle you nor would they give you what you want,” Zelda laughed and coughed again. 

“That may be true but fuck Zel that felt amazing, and I don’t think I’m gonna find anyone else who can fuck me the way you do,” Link finally let her go as she discovered her lungs again. He settled back over on his side of the steaming spring. 

“You are also an amazing fuck, I must say, sir knight,” she sank back into the water with her head completely out of the water this time. 

“Why thank you, Princess, I pride myself in it,” he slicked his bangs back. She smiled at him and hummed. 

“You should do that more often, you look really cute like that,” she blushed immediately after saying it and blew bubbles in the bath water. 

“Maybe I will since you like it so much,” he smiled warmly at her then dunked his head under to get all of his hair wet. When he resurfaced he slicked it all behind his ears, sideburns and all. 

“Fuck you look so weird without your sideburns, its just so… you look like a whole other person without them,” she gaped. 

“Might try out something new and wear it like this for the party later,” 

“Noo, that’s my forehead for kissing, you can’t reveal my secret to everyone!”

Link laughed at this, “The only secret that you’re worried about is people finding out that the ‘maiden’ princess got her first lay from her bodyguard,” he smiled, “or more importantly, that she gives them forehead kisses.”

Zelda chortled and laughed at that, “Fair argument! You should wear it like that if you really want to Link, it looks nice!”

“You think so? I’ll have to see for myself but I don’t think it’ll stay down since my hair is so wavy.”

“I mean, you could just slick your bangs back and braid the rest. Unless you don’t wanna look like a shrimp but—“

“I will be the sexiest shrimp there and you know it,” his bangs slid to either side of his face and he took a strand of hair from the front, flattening it between his hands to make it stick up in the middle of his head. 

“No you’re not wearing it like that, you look like a 12 year old given way too much authority,” she held her chin in thought. 

“For your information, I am 17 and I still feel like I’m given way too much authority,” Link crossed his arms. 

“That’s fair,” she hummed, “you could put it in a bun,”

“Mm maybe.. but it would be a pretty messy bun, I don’t like it when they’re tight,” he twisted his hair to the back of his head and held it in place as he showed her, “maybe braid some of it..” 

“Hm,” She observed him with a tilt of her head, “ok I’ll be honest, you’d look good in anything. Even in a garbage bag you’d make up for it with your good looks,” Zelda pointed her middle and index fingers at him. 

“I feel like I’m in a constant state of being a garbage bag, but I’m glad I have good looks to make up for it,” Link chuckled. 

“Excuse you Link, that’s not very self appreciating of you, you can do better, toad,” Zelda crossed her arms and stared down her nose at him. 

“Alright alright, I am not a garbage bag, I’m like… a cat, they’re all bastards and stinky but also very cute and beautiful, they know it too,” he beamed at her. 

“It’s an improvement at least,” she sighed. She came closer and held her hands out to him. He poked and touched her hands, sometimes just rubbing his palms down them, “We should get out in a few, it’s not good to stay in hot water for too long, it can dehydrate you,” her fingers pressed gently into his palms. 

He hummed in response. They slide their hands against one another, sometimes patting hands gently. They settle into welcoming silence with the occasional huff of giggles and shifting of water from the space between them. 

Link would bump his head with hers occasionally and just admire her as she would him. She would sigh and rub her nose to his cheek as their hands intertwined between them. 

Link would hum a little toon and they’d spin around in the water slowly and giggle into peels of laughter when one of them made a snooty face. 

  
  


This is how it was for a good 15 minutes before they decided it was a good time to slither out of their cozy soup bath. 

“If I was put into a soup, what kinda soup would I make, do you think?” Link wondered aloud as he dried his hair across from Zelda. 

“Probably a meat stuffed pumpkin,” she snorted. It went over his head. 

“I think you’d be a creamy heart soup,” Link rattled on, “because you’re sweet and I have a feeling that’s where you got the name for Radish because its main ingredient is Radishes— and wait hold on, was that a joke about my ass and me liking anal?”

“I was hoping you’d notice!” She broke into deep bellied laughter. He glared at her disapprovingly. 

“I didn’t think I had that much cake..” Link mumbled at the underwear in his hands that he had yet to put on. He didn’t hear the pattering of feet behind him. 

_SMACK!_

He jumped and yelped. 

“OW! Zel!” 

She was fully dressed and ran out of the room before he could exact revenge. 

“YOU GOT HELLA CAKE!” She yelled through the door

“FUCK OFF! SOMEONE IS GONNA HEAR YOU!” He practically shrieked back. 

“ALREADY HAVE! THERE’S LIKE 2 SHEIKAH GUARDS OUT HERE!”

“YOU LIAR!”

“HAVE I EVER LIED TO YOU?”

“Will you stop yelling please?” Another voice came. 

“SHIT-!” A squeak and then a crash was heard beyond the wooden screen door.

“You good?” Zelda came to the door. 

“Don’t come in!” Link’s voice yelped and cracked. 

“Take a picture,” Impa slid the sheikah slate into her hand, “we need more for the fans.”

“So evil…” Zelda took the sheikah slate and slid in through the doors. Link was on the floor, his clothes and basket on his head, legs spread, him in all his glory. Zelda gave his red face a wide grin and—

“Don’t—!”

“Click! Snap!” She ran out of there with her stolen goods in hand. 

“ZELDA!” She heard him squeak across the wet floor and stumble again, “YOU FUCK!”

She ran away cackling, Impa at her tail with a huge grin on her face as well. They were thumping down the hall through the bathhouse. 

“I’ll be sure to get this to Purah as soon as possible your majesty!” Zelda handed off the slate to Impa. She quickly hid Zelda and left the bathhouse. 

“ZELDA! Where the FUCK are you?!” Link went storming past her hiding place. She stayed silent and waited until the other sheikah guard came into the room. 

“He just left the bath house Princess, I suggest you leave through the back if you want to escape with your life fully intact,” the young girl chuckled but it was in a kindly way. 

“Thank you,” Zelda slid out of her hiding place, “I’m sorry to ask but, what’s your name?”

Zelda had her hand on the door.

“Oh, it’s Casli, Your Majesty,” the girl bowed, “I can cover your back,” 

“Thank you, Casli, I wouldn’t mind the extra protection!” Zelda shot a wink and smile then disappeared out the door. She didn’t see the blushing face of the young shadow. 

⋆┈┈｡ﾟ❃ུ۪ ❀ུ۪ ❁ུ۪ ❃ུ۪ ❀ུ۪ﾟ｡┈┈⋆

Zelda was met with the rusting pipes behind the bathhouse and quickly slithered her way passed them. She heard the near unnoticeable creak of the door closing behind her and knew she had Casli as her shadow.

Zelda made sure she stayed relatively close to the buildings so Casli had a place to stay hidden in the shadows. She made her way to the forest past the Temple of Time and to the swamp pit where the frogs would be hiding in the mud. 

“Hey Casli, you wouldn’t mind helping me find a few frozen frogs would you?” Zelda knew that Link hated frogs but then, she had no clue why. 

“Of course not Princess, where shall I look?” Casli appeared from behind a tree. 

“Mostly near the edges of the pond, you can find quite a few burrowed into the ground a bit, be careful with them, you don’t wanna kill them by accident as they’re very fragile in this frozen state,” Zelda began digging into the frozen mud. 

Casli dug as well, finding as many frogs as Zelda did. 

“If I may Princess?” Casli looked up from the progress she had made. 

“You may, Casli,” Zelda smiled across at her, a now squirming frog in her grasp. 

“Why frogs?” Casli held up her own wiggling beasty. 

“Link hates them and I’m thinking I’ll release them at the party,”

“Do you know why he hates them?” Casli sounded concerned as she paused her work. 

“No, do you think it’s important?” Zelda kept digging happily.

“I mean… excuse my intrusion… but Link doesn’t usually like certain.. textures and has a strong aversion to bugs, right?”

“I suppose he does, yes,” Zelda stopped and considered this, “but I just assumed he hated the taste.”

“Well I guess it could be that…. but I mean…. it could be more than that… I’ve heard of people with similar.. experiences to his own having a fear of frogs because of the slimy feeling of them,” she put delicately.

“I suppose so.. but we’re outside all the time and I've never seen him respond badly to them before…” Zelda mumbled. 

“Well yes, but they’re supposed to be outside, not inside,” Casli informed. 

“Hm, I suppose I didn’t think of it that way… I guess it’s a no on the frogs….” they gently put the frogs back into the pond and back into the mud. Though Casli was unaware of the frogs that had managed to get into Zelda’s bustier. Those were her ‘science’ frogs of course.

“Ok little ones you go back to your hibernating, sorry to disturb you!” 

⋆┈┈｡ﾟ❃ུ۪ ❀ུ۪ ❁ུ۪ ❃ུ۪ ❀ུ۪ﾟ｡┈┈⋆

Link found her as they made their way back to the Temple and came barreling towards her. She released a scream as he lifted her over his shoulder. 

“Sorry Casli but this Princess is under my jurisdiction now,” he grunted. 

“Of course, Master Link! And don’t forget! The party starts at 6!” She received a dismissive wave and she disappeared in the shadows of the temple once more. 

“You’re in trouble now Princess,” Zelda giggled and squealed as he continued to carry her over his shoulder like she was weightless. 

“What kind of trouble, my Knight!” She snorted and. Kicked her legs as much as she could with his arm trapping them. 

“The worst,” 

She squealed and hung upside down as she hugged his waist. She pat his bum. 

“That is very unprofessional, Princess,”

“Oh shut up, you like the attention!” She squeaked when he adjusted his hold on her and patted her bum affectionately. 

“Maybe but not when I’m on duty!” He chided. Then she gripped his bottom under his tunic and slid her fingers between his cheeks. She felt his bottom tense as he stopped walking and she snorted. 

She got a hard swat on her backside and she stopped. She crossed her arms stubbornly. 

“Ah so you can dish it out but can’t take it then? Good to know,” She felt his chuckle rumble through her. 

“I like your butt it’s soft and squishy,” she whined pathetically. 

Link sighed, “Fine, you can touch it but no groping,” she giggled and went to patting his bottom again. 

“You kinky fuck,” he grumbled as she sang happily about her joyfriend’s soft squishy butt. 

⋆┈┈｡ﾟ❃ུ۪ ❀ུ۪ ❁ུ۪ ❃ུ۪ ❀ུ۪ ﾟ｡┈┈⋆

They arrived back at his cabin and he set her on the bed. He glared down at her smiling face. 

“Where’s the slate?” Link crossed his arms. 

“Casli has it,” she hummed the lie. 

“What?” He gaped. 

“Yep! I handed it to Casli as soon as I left the room!” she cheered happily. 

“Zelda! You don’t just—! Argghhh!” His face planted into the pillows and kicked his legs angrily against the bed. 

“It’s already with Purah at this point, I’m sure,” Zelda hummed. 

“You’re such a dick!” He growled as he pulled and gripped the pillow to his face and continued kicking his legs. 

“Sorry,” Zelda tried. She reached out to him. 

“Get out!” He lifted his head to her and he was very clearly pissed. Her hand drew back immediately. 

“But Link—!” Zelda leaned over to him. 

“Get! Out!” He threw one of the pillows at her. His face was flushed with anger and his lips curled. 

“Alright, Ok! I’m going!” She quickly left the cabin and she heard his shoe hit the door. 

  
  
  


She heard a croak in her shirt and looked down. A frog was looking up at her. 

“At least I have you little frog,” she gave it a worm from her pocket, and it ate it happily. 

Another shoe hit the door. 

“LEAVE!” Link yelled angrily through the wood. Zelda scurried to the research labs to the south east of his cabin. She knew Impa and Purah would have the sheikah slate. 

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

He pressed his head into the pillow angrily and bit into it as angry tears welled up in his eyes. 

_Don’t you dare cry. Don’t! Don’t! Don’t!_

He released a sob and kicked his legs into the bed. He screamed into it and another sob shook through him. He gripped the pillow and burrowed into it further as he continued to release frustrated sobs into the sheets. 

“You fucking asshole,” he writhed in the sheets as he released more broken sobs. His breathing picked up and he lifted his head to gasp at the headboard. He felt his face screw up as he released a sob. 

Eventually he was just sitting there on his stomach and sniffled as tears streamed from his face. He tried to stop them but he was too upset and betrayed to control them so they continued to drip off his chin and into the pillow. His eyes hurt and so did his feelings. 

“Jerk,” a wobbly, raspy voice mumbled. Fat tears collected in his eyes and continued to blur his vision as they dropped and soaked the pillow with salty liquid. 

“I deleted them…” came through the door. Link looked up at the closed door and his lips stayed pouted as tears dripped and dripped. The pillow was pressed to the bed as he pushed himself up. 

“Go away.” Came a groggy voice. He couldn’t even recognize himself. 

“I’m sorry..” the door said again. 

“GO AWAY!” the voice growled and cracked as more tears slid down his face. 

“Please let me in….” the door pleaded with him. 

“No.” 

“Ok… I’ll let myself in then,” the handle turned. 

“I said NO!” He shouted clearly. But fell silent when the door opened. She stood there with a basket on her arm, slate in the other, and a red handprint on her cheek. His eyes widened as he looked at her but then buried his face back into the pillow. 

“What do you want?” He grumbled. 

“Purah slapped me,” The bed shifted as she sat down, “and she made me bring this with a very wordy apology to go with,”

“I don’t want it.” Link’s voice was muffled by the pillow. His ears flickered.

“Yeah…She slapped Impa too… before I got there,” he heard the smile. He lifted his head from the pillow but had yet to turn to face her. 

“That was entirely unnecessary and cruel, Princess,” she didn’t need to be told twice how mad he was. 

“I know…” she muttered. 

“You can’t just think that bringing food or whatever the hell is just gonna make me forgive you! What you did was violating!” He pressed his face into the pillow. 

“I know.” She muttered and bit her lip as tears dripped down her stinging cheek. 

“Then I don’t need to tell you that I don’t want you here!” he barked at her. 

“Okay.” Zelda stood up. Leaving the sheikah slate and the basket. She closed the door behind her and went back to the research lab. 

Link’s eyes continued to drip and soak the pillow. He gripped and pulled his hair as he pressed his face into the wet material. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya’ll enjoyed! Can’t wait for the next chapter!


	11. New Year’s Eve (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gives her a second chance. Forgiveness won’t come anytime soon though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: it’s just fuckin sad ok. There’s practically constant crying.
> 
> Uh... fuckin uh... enjoy

The wind hitting her face was biting. She was alone when she came back to the lab. She sighed and sat by the ancient furnace. Pulling her knees to her chest. 

“Still mad?” Impa slid through the arch way connecting the rooms and sat next to her. She had a bright red hand on her face as well. 

“Yep…” she pressed her mouth to her knees as she sniffed and her eyes dropped heavy tears. 

“Serves you right, Exploiting them like that!” Purah came into the room carrying a box of ancient parts, “Yeah, I saw the album too. I’m not a fool Princess!” She roughly set the box on the table. 

“Why’d I have to get slapped?” Impa grumped at Purah, “I’m your sister!”

“You helped her get away with it and encouraged it! He may be a bit of a nut sometimes but he doesn’t deserve to be violated like that!” She started writing something down in her notebook, “You knew better Princess, he trusted you, and now you need to figure out how to gain his trust again, if you can even get it back.”

“I know… but he already shut me out twice, I don’t know what to do now!” Zelda threw her arms out dramatically and nearly burned her hand on the furnace. 

“You gave him the apology, you gave him the basket and your slate, now you just have to wait for him, it’s up to him if he wants to accept it, no matter how long the answer takes for him to give,” she hummed and tossed a giant core to Zelda, “Until then, you can sort through these ancient materials for me and put them in these bins over here,” she pointed to a rack of rectangular bins that were filled with many sorted ancient materials, “you have to humble _yourself_ now Princess, you fucked up and now you have to live with it,” she turned to Impa, “both of you do.”

Purah walked out of the room, leaving the sniffling Zelda behind with Impa to sort the material. They got to sorting. 

“I’m sorry I made you do that…” Impa whispered to her as they organized the materials, “I knew better…”

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this Impa,” Zelda mumbled and puffed her cheeks.

“It’s alright, I got what was coming, plus… we really hurt Link’s feelings and dehumanized them, even if you are a goddess incarnate, that doesn’t make either of us anywhere close to being gods, no amount of praying changes that,” Impa frowned down at the ancient screw in her hand, “but I like to think he likes you too much to let you go that easily…” Zelda blushed at that. She wiped her tears away.

“I suppose you’re right…. It might be selfish of me, but I hope they will forgive me… if not now… someday,” she sniffed and they went into a comfortable silence. Matching ancient parts to bin, building a rhythm amongst them. 

ₓ˚. ୭ ˚○◦˚.˚◦○˚ ୧ .˚ₓ

The sun shone down from the window above the door. Right in his face. He was staring at the window to the right of the door however, just waiting for something. He didn't know what he was searching for but eventually he sighed when he decided it wasn’t gonna show. 

He dragged his eyes to the closed basket and sheikah slate at the end of the bed. His eyes were dry and he didn’t have any tears left to shed. Now he just ached and had nowhere to put his frustration. He rubbed at his shirt sleeve and bit his lip. Thinking. 

He sat up and slid off the bed. The floor was cold under his sock covered feet. 

_The ceiling is covered in dust…_

He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. Then pushed them up over his head, causing his bangs to be pushed from his forehead. His fingers intertwined at the back of his neck as he hung his head back and breathed. 

_I miss her…_

“Why do I miss her?” Link’s rough voice asked the empty room. They didn’t get an answer. 

He went into the bathroom and splashed water in his face, rubbing at his eyes. He leaned against the counter and filled a glass of water from the faucet. He sipped from the glass and looked out the bathroom door, staring at the items she left on the bed. 

_Might as well look…_

He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and set the half empty cup on the side table. He sat down on the bed and flipped the lid of the basket open. A curious eyebrow arched. It was his tunic. Fixed. He pulled it out and brought it to his nose. It was clean but it was clearly done by Zelda because it smelled just like her. 

He wasn’t sure how to feel about it right now. He still felt butterflies anyways. He put the shirt to the side and found a box at the bottom of the basket. It was a bento box, and it had a note on top of it. 

“ ‘Please open me right side up’?” He mumbled. He closed the basket and set it on top then lifted the lid. It was still steaming. It had roasted hearty truffles, and that flavorful rice he made the other night. Even some of the leftover soup he made, he hadn’t eaten the last bowl of it. It even had the honey candies he liked, wrapped up in wax paper. 

There was a spoon and chopsticks attached to the lid. Then it turned into a shapeless, blobby, mass in front of him. He realized he was crying. 

“Idiot..” he sniffed, “you know these are my favorite,” he wiped his tears on his sleeve before using the chopsticks to bite into the roasted hearty truffle. It was so yummy… he knew Zelda made it. They were some of the only things she actually knew how to make. 

He finished the bento and put the wrapped candies in his belt pouch for later. He closed the now empty bento box and put it back in the basket. 

Link pulled the champion tunic to his nose and gave it a good long sniff. She must have sprayed it with her perfume. It smells just like her. They breathed it in and sat down on the bed. He laid back and breathed her smell in as he held the shirt to his face. He closed his eyes and he felt butterflies in his belly. 

_Zelda Zelda Zelda._

_I miss her…._

They hummed and held the shirt close as they breathed in the honeysuckle and safflina scent. He pressed it to his face. It smelled so nice. They smiled sadly. They wanted to see her. 

Link sat up and pulled off his hylian tunic, replacing it with the Zelda scented blue tunic. He looked to the sheikah slate and picked it up. The ‘Shirtless Feral Men’ album was gone. He looked at the ‘silly blue knight’ album and found pictures of him in it.

In some of the images he was making food. Other times he was sitting and stimming and had a huge smile on their face. Some of them had Zelda in them. The one Purah took earlier was still there. He smiled at that. In one of them he was eating a roasted hearty truffle.

He sighed and shut off the slate. He put it in the basket with the bento box. They wanted to see her… but they were still upset and hurt. Of course they were though… he put their trust in her. And she let him down and exploited him. 

He drank the rest of the water from the cup in 3 gulps. He stood and went over to his shoes that were pushed to the side by the door earlier. He put them on and decided he’d try and pick some flowers on the way to the research lab and fill the basket. He went to open the door but turned back around and went to his bag to switch his earrings to the ones from his sister. Now he was ready. 

Link stepped out the door and went on his way. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

The leaves tickled his fingers as he trailed them through the frosty blades of grass. He picked a few flowers here and there and laid them in the basket. Many of them were blue winter flowers. He came across a few cool safflina and picked those as well. A swift violet too. 

He came up to a small pond and considered avoiding it so he didn’t run into any gross frogs. But then he thought of Zelda going to all this trouble for him and became very determined to get as many frogs as he could handle for her. He kneeled on the cold wet ground and started digging around carefully for the frozen frogs. 

He moved a rock but instead was greeted with something much more surprising. 

“Ya ha ha! You found me!” It was a forest child. 

“Oh! Hello!” Link waved awkwardly at them. They did a little dance and he could hear wind chimes.

“What are you doing, Mx. Hero?” The Koroks clearly took to his pronouns quickly. 

“Frog hunting for Zelda…” they mumbled shyly. 

“Oh! Can I help? Can I? Can I?” The korok danced and twirled around, waving their berry covered branch around. 

“Sure, but you gotta be careful, they’re really fragile because they’re frozen in the winter,” Link showed the forest child a tiny frozen frog in his palm, “see? They’ll warm up pretty quickly in my hands though so I gotta get them in here before that happens or before they get away.”

“Ok!” The korok cheered happily and set down their little branch to help him dig in the frozen mud for frogs. 

“I really don’t like when they melt because they get all slimy and it’s just gross…” Link found a few and quickly put them in the basket. 

After a few minutes they had both gathered up around 20 or so if those slimy beasts and Link decided he was done with frogs for the year. 

“This should be enough…” Link counted them, “I would invite you to come along but… I wanted to talk to Zelda in private, I hope you don’t mind…” he scratched his head nervously as the Korok sat on the basket next to him. 

“That’s ok! Just tell Ms. Princess that I said hi! Oh! and give her this!” The Korok disappeared into the grass for a moment and came back with a silent princess. They tucked it behind Link’s ear. 

“I will,” Link patted the korok’s head and smiled as they let out a jingle of a laugh. “I guess I’ll see you later then!” He stood and waved to them as he walked away. 

“Bye-Bye, Mx. Hero!” The korok disappeared into a flurry of leaves and sparkles. 

Link looked up and realized that the party started 4 hours. That’s plenty of time but still it was a bit jarring. 

.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.

The blue flame flickered surprisingly softly in the tech lab, the only sounds to be heard were Impa sharpening her Kodachi and Zelda’s tinkering at a small robot she was creating. 

Zelda was sitting near the furnace and trying to pop open an ancient core to use in her little creation. She also managed to get her hands on a guardian eye for it as well. 

She didn’t hear the door open as someone walked in. She was too engrossed in her work. Nor did she notice Impa put away her blade and leave the room. 

The core finally popped and hissed open. 

“AHA! Yes!” Zelda quickly opened the little robot and placed the deshelled core into it. The robot lit up and made a little jingling noise. 

She picked it up and kissed it as it made more happy noises, it’s legs wrapped around her arm. Then it turned its head to a point just behind her head and she saw Link’s blue shirt reflect in the guardian eye. 

“Hey,” his voice was slightly rough. 

The robot chirped and slid from her hand and wandered over to him curiously looking up at him. 

“...hi..” Zelda replied meekly. She didn’t turn to look at him yet, her eyes locked on the tools before her. The tools Link gave her. 

“I um… thanks..” he mumbled. Zelda put away some of her scattered about tools and made room for another person to sit by her on the floor. 

The robot climbed onto the basket. 

“I brought some uh.. stuff..” he blushed but he came closer and set the basket next to her. Then removed the silent princess from his hair and put it on top. The robot observed the flower curiously and made a happy tinkling noise as it hopped around on the basket. 

“W-where-?” Zelda gently picked up the flower. 

“I found a forest child earlier… they wanted me to say hi to you for them…” Link scratched his head. The fire crackled as she smiled. He couldn’t see it. 

“I found some frogs too.. they’re in the basket so be careful, they’re likely thawed by now…” Link laughed awkwardly.

“You didn’t have to do that Link…” Zelda mumbled and stood up, going to the sink to her left and filling a cup with water to put the flower into. She still had yet to look at him. Her little creation had gone and sat by the fire. It watched them both curiously. 

“I know… I just.. wanted to…” she heard his earrings click as he rubbed them. 

“I… I don’t deserve your forgiveness…” 

She muttered to the silent princess. 

“I missed you…” he admitted quietly, “I like you too much I think… or maybe I like who I am with you…” he paused and amended his last sentence, “was…”

“....But you still won’t forgive me,” Zelda sighed, “That’s ok.. I don’t expect you to…” 

“I will… eventually…” he sighed. Zelda’s ears perked hopefully.

“It really hurts Zel… knowing you didn’t care how I felt when you took those pictures…it wasn’t fair to me..” he looked at the floor. 

“I’m so sorry Link… it was wrong… and I feel terribly for thinking it was anything but,” her fingers curled against the counter, “I feel wretched for doing it,” she hugged herself. Then the blue and white flower before her turned to a blobby and watery mess as her eyes wobbled with tears. 

“I _do_ care about you Link, I want to do better at showing that, I want to be better than I am… but I keep messing up, and I— I keep hurting you and keep hurting other people, and I want you to forgive me but I just know that… what I did…. it’s unforgivable. I won’t do it again… I swear on my life I won’t,” her voice wobbled, “And I would understand if you never wanted to see my face ever again…”

“Are you done?” Link whispered to her. 

“No… I don’t think I’ll ever stop being sorry..” she mumbled. Then she felt him against her back and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt warm tears soak the back of her shirt. 

“I was ok with the occasional picture but I don’t want _that_ to be shared with anyone unless I want it to be. I trusted you Zel… I trusted you wouldn’t do something so… perverted… but then you went and did that! It scared me Zel… Of all the people that could hurt me… you were the last person I would have expected…” he sniffed. 

“I don’t know what to say… I don’t even have an excuse for my behavior… you’re right… it was perverted and wrong and I feel disgusted for not realizing that before… I don’t want your forgiveness because it would just feel like pity if you give it to me and I don’t want you to feel like you have to do that to make me feel better…. because I should feel terribly for it…” 

Link turned her around to face him. His eyes were overflowing with tears. He held her face gently in his own. He didn’t kiss her. He just looked at her. Like he was trying to take it all in for a final time. And it hurt. Goddesses it hurt. Because she knew she couldn’t fix it. But Din, she desperately wanted to. 

“Link please… I’m so sorry…” she whispered. Tears dripped from her eyes. 

“I would never have done something like that to you Zel..” Link growled under his breath. And she felt it, like a twisting, painfully tight, knot in her stomach. And she wanted to cut it to pieces. But she would force herself to live with that painful knot. 

“I don’t think I could forgive you if I tried….” their thumb grazed her cheek, “I don’t know if that will change…” 

“Please please Link—! Don’t do this—!” She pleaded desperately, “We promised!”

“Yeah. We did…” he looks down at the floor, “You’re a better liar than I thought…” he sucked in a sharp breath and gripped her shirt desperately as his head hit her shoulder and he cried. 

She couldn’t bring herself to even hold him, not like before… but she wanted to so badly. He sobbed brokenly into her chest while she stared. She looked with broken eyes into the single glass eye of the unfeeling guardian at their feet. She had made it for Link… she was so hopeful… too hopeful… 

Eventually Links sobs quieted to sniffles and hiccups, “You… “ he pulled away and turned to the basket and carefully removed the sheikah slate from the many frogs jumping about inside.

“That album you had mentioned before…” he showed her the screen, “it’s gone,” he looked back at the floor, “you’ve done this before… I know you have…” 

Zelda emerald eyes dipped to the floor. She wrung her hands anxiously. 

_Yes._

Link looked at her and closed his eyes, releasing a sigh. He turned around and went to sit on the floor in front of the small robot. 

“It’s cute… you always have had a lot of skill with these ancient parts….” the robot climbed up Link’s arm and looked at him curiously. He smiled sadly, “does it have a name?”

“Navi… after a fairy guide of one of the previous heroes of legend…” Zelda was searching his face. Taking him in. Just seeing him and observing them as he smiled a smile she never wanted to be directed at her. But it was. 

He looked up at her, “May I hold you?” He looked at her with so much love and sadness.

Zelda stepped over to him and knelt down, grabbing the little robot from his arm and setting it on the floor before them. It looked up confused as Link quickly enveloped her in his arms. 

“That..” she started quietly. His ears flickered to her. He was listening, “that album… those pictures…. they weren’t going to be given to anyone… I.. I’ve never had.. I’ve never had these feelings before and I just thought that I couldn’t be with you or that you didn’t feel the same for me… and yeah… I know it’s wrong now… but it was supposed to be my secret… like the one thing that I had of you that no one else had… it was wrong… it’s still wrong now…” she pressed her eyes to his shoulder, “so please Link…. just know that this was never what I intended.”

“When did you take them?”

“L-Last spring… was the latest… but I… I don’t know what happened… maybe it was when I stopped seeing you as… some goal I had to reach… and instead as a person…. a person I could… love…” she held the back of his shirt, all of her tears flowing and dripping down her chin.

“Please let me try again Link.. I want to be better… for you and for me… because in the end I just hurt both of us… and I hate knowing that you may never stop hating me…” she tangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled her flush to him. 

“I could never hate you Zel,” she felt his tears on her shoulder. “I don’t think I could ever hate you more than I hate frogs,” he released a shaky breath that could have been a chuckle if he wasn’t crying. 

“You mean that?” Zelda whispered, but she was completely serious with her question. She lifted her head and looked in his eye that was just inches from her own. 

“I mean it Zel… I hate your actions. Not you… to say I hated you would be a lie, and quite honestly there are better ways to deal with this…” he whispered. 

“What do you want me to do?” She whimpered as she looked up at him. Her face was screwed up with distress. 

“No more pictures without consent, and especially in the bath house where it should be a safe place for me to be naked without it being sexualized,” he brushed his fingers through her hair. 

“Ok…” Zelda took his hand in hers, “I promise I’ll ask next time… and I won’t share any either…” she leaned back and cupped his cheek gently. “Is it wrong of me.. to want to kiss you?” Link stared softly into her eyes for the first time since she took that picture.

“It would be wrong if I didn’t want the same thing entirely,” he mumbled, his cheeks turned a purply red in the blue light of the furnace. Link pressed his hand to the back of her neck, “I don’t forgive you right now….. but goddesses forbid if I didn’t take the opportunity to kiss you as badly as I want to,” his thumb brushed her cheek. 

“That’s good enough for me….” Zelda whispered. She pulled him in and they hummed into the gentle kiss. The sadness didn’t wash away, of course it wouldn’t. Instead it pooled and ebbed and flowed. It ate away at them and it burned. They didn’t want it to stop. 

She pulled back and so her legs were around his waist instead, her bottom in his crossed legs. She bit his lip as her hair cascaded over them. She still had the headscarf. And the earrings. 

**_I love you a little,_ **

He pressed into her just as she did him. She hummed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

**_A lot,_ **

They gasped into each other's lungs as she pulled his hair and he held her face so delicately. He pressed his lips to her again, their tears welled but fuck they wouldn’t want it to be anyone else in the world who broke his heart. 

**_Passionately,_ **

**** She held him as tightly as she could and she didn’t dare let go, not ever. Her tears mixed with his and they tasted salt when they kissed. Their tongues clashing and rubbing and teasing. But no less wanting and needing. He groaned and whined and he just isn't close enough. Never close enough to her. 

**_Not at all._ **

He kissed her cheek. And she sobbed. He cried too. He kissed her nose. And she sniffled. He kissed her oh so gently and oh so desperately. He wanted her so badly, he didn’t care if it burnt like hell fire, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I love you so much Link, I never want to hurt you like this ever again….” Zelda sobbed and gasped to him, “goddesses I love you so much…”

His eyes mirrored her glass emerald ones, “You can hurt me as many times as you like and I would still love you Zel…” He whispered. 

.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．

“Thank you, Purah,” he handed the slate to her, “I don’t care what you do with it, I just know that I don’t want Zelda or I to have it right now,” 

“I’m so sorry, Link,” Impa was on her hands and knees, head pressed to the floor. Link just looked at her with disdain as she begged them for forgiveness.

“We’ll see you at the party later,” Link looked to Purah. Then turned and walked out the door, Zelda following close behind. Impa was still on the floor when he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better.... eventually. Don’t worry about it
> 
> Don’t forget to leave Kudos!!


	12. New Year’s Eve (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic at the Disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: almost nsfw, relationship struggles, sad characters, severe panic attacks that they mistake for anxiety but it’s not, I’m getting to that part soon tho, character sickness,   
> Extreme Warning: autistic slur! (Like um once i think and it’s censored last i checked so like if you don’t like that, it happens right after Link talks to Robbie and it is only said once in this chapter), blood, dislocated jaw, loosing and breaking a tooth! Yummy!, more blood, vomiting, again i know, pretty mild violence compared to the game but it’s definitely emotionally triggering so read with some discretion, and hyperventilation, defecation but it’s more vague now. Yeah I’m actually toning it down because it’s annoying to write it over and over when it’s already clear what the character is experiencing. Anyways there’s finger biting too, like fractured fingers 
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy!

The warmth enveloped him as they leaned into one other. They were just laying there, touching and feeling the other near. His hands wandered up her clothed side, to her back, down her arms and gripped her hand. 

  
  


Their hips were flush together and legs tangled. There were sparks with each contact of skin. Their shoes were hiding somewhere on the floor. 

She gently touched their cheek, rubbing her thumb across his soft skin. Her other hand was under his waist and holding the back of his belt, pressing them closer.

They stared back at her lovingly and searchingly. Just taking her in and discovering her all over again. He hummed and wrapped his legs around one of hers. His thighs flush to hers and her legs wrapping around his. 

There was a fluttering in his belly as she roughly tugged him closer by his belt. He grunted and she pushed back his bangs to plant a kiss to his forehead with wet lips. 

“Ew.. slobbery..” his teeth shined as he giggled and bit his lip. She sighed and kissed his forehead again and again with her soft lips. He didn’t mind. She shifted and trailed kisses from his cheek to his ear. His face heated. He shivered at her gentle touches. He felt the ghost of her lips over his ear and he tilted his head up and rubbed his nose into her cheek. 

The aching was still there… but it was easier to face it now that they were together. He wanted to have her close right now. She hummed, pressing kisses down his neck to his clothed chest. 

She slid down his body and he sighed and gasped at her apologetic touches. She pressed her head to his chest and kissed him just above his heart. She felt him sigh deeply.

He hummed and whined from her gentle prodding, keeping her hands above his belt like he asked. He didn’t say anything about legs however and he didn't plan to. She pulled her thigh between his legs upwards and he ground into her thigh slightly. His thigh rubbing up between her thighs as well. She hummed and panted. It felt nice no matter how much it hurt. 

She pressed a soft kiss to his chest, above his heart once more. 

_ I’m sorry.  _ It said. 

He whimpered but held her close still as he bit his lip. He felt sparks beneath his skin as she drew her hand across their belly. She bit his chest gently through his shirt. He gasped and ground into her slightly. His thighs tightened around hers.

“The party starts in an hour Zel…” he gripped her closer and hummed when she slid back up to his face. His eyes fluttered tightly closed when her thigh pressed firmly to his crotch. She circled the tip of her finger above his belt. A silent question. 

“T-touch me?” His glassy eyes cracked open and his lashes were drenched with molten gold as she stared up at him. She bit her lip. And looked nervously at him. She wasn’t opposed but he was clearly still upset. 

“I.. have condoms…” he looked nervously away from her, “unless you don’t want to… that’s ok...” he mumbled. His eyes like warped glass windows into his soul. 

“Where are they?” She brushed her thumb across his cheek and pressed her lips briefly to his. She knew he didn’t really want this… he just wanted things to go back to normal. 

It would be a lie if she said she didn’t want the same...

“The brown bag.. from the shop..” he licked his lips. He eased his thighs from her and she looked across the floor for it. She found it rather quickly as it was right next to the bed. 

Zelda picked it up and pulled the box of condoms from it. She smiled at him and took one out, sliding the corner of it between her teeth and biting it gently. 

She slid up his body and tilted her head up to look into his ocean eyes. Link bit his lip as her stomach pressed into his groin. He took the condom from her teeth. 

“I want to pleasure you Link… is that okay?” She whispered to him. 

The blushing person beneath her gave her a shy nod and a smile. She gave a smile in return. 

“May I?” Her hand slid up their thigh to their belt. She looked into his eyes and she felt him harden against her hip. 

He begged her silently as he ground into her hip. He wanted her… but like this.. after everything… he wasn’t sure. He unbuckled his belts and slid them out from under him. His hair cascaded over his shoulder as he looked down and bit his lip. His cheeks and ears flushed pink. His eyes struggled to hold in tears. 

She let him remove his clothes and she eased back away from his hips slightly. His hips lifted and he removed his pants and underwear in one pull. His tunic kept his modesty.

She kissed the head of his dick through the soft fabric. He groaned and gasped. She felt the air quaver around them as he released a shaky moan. 

She pumped her soft hand down their shaft and he slid the condom on over his dick. He checked to make sure it went on correctly. It did. She bit her lip and looked up at him. His ears were downturned. He looked scared. 

“You don’t want this…” Zelda whispered and slid away from him, covering him with his tunic again. He didn’t say anything for a moment and he just looked at her, gaping. 

  
  


“I want to make you feel good Link..,” she whispered and her green eyes flicked up to his, “But it won’t feel good if you don’t want it too.”

“I….” Blue eyes shifted to where her hand touched his thigh. 

“Do you want it?”

“... No..” he pressed his palm to his forehead while his fingers tangled in his hair. His eyes filled with glass. He took a shaky breath and it melted, dripping down his cheek in a messy blob of tears. 

“Ok,” she removed her hand from his thigh and looked up at him, “Do you want me to take it off?” It was a waste of a condom but it’s not like it matters, they can easily get more. 

He shook his head and removed it himself. 

She grabbed his clothes from the side of the bed and handed them to him. The bed shifted and creaked as she shuffled aside to sit on the edge of the bed, looking away as he put his clothes back on.

“I’m sorry….” he whispered. Her head lifted to look at him. His legs were drawn up to his chest. He sniffed. 

“It’s okay. Do you want me to leave?” 

“No.. I just… I don’t want to be touched right now..” he tucked his head into his knees. One of his arms slid from the grip on his legs and patted the space next to him. She crawled up next to him and laid down in the space. The knot was back with a vengeance. 

“Do you wanna go to the stables? I’m sure Epona would like seeing you,” Zelda whispered. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He nodded. 

Zelda slid off the bed and found their shoes, setting Link’s on his side of the bed. He mumbled a ‘thank you’ and put them on. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over some, hands on either side of him, watching the droplets hit the wooden floor and splatter. His head hurt. His nose dripped and he sniffed. 

Zelda came around the bed and kneeled in front of him. 

“Link?” 

_ Why does it hurt to be called by my name?  _

“Zel…” he sniffed and she stood to sit next to him. 

“Yes, my love?” She whispered and he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Why can’t my feelings just… figure themselves out,” he grumbled, “I want you here but I— I feel so frustrated…” he sobbed. 

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled. He pulled her closer. 

“Let’s go..” he just wanted to know what exactly Purah had seen to begin with. He wanted to know exactly how much he still had. But talking to people right now just seemed too overwhelming. They loosened his grip and they leaned away slightly.

“Ok,” He held her close still. She searched his eyes and observed his body language. She looked at the top of his head and pet his messy hair down gently. 

“I know it doesn’t… fix anything… but no one really saw… Impa told me that even she didn’t see it…. nor did Purah, just me…” Link took a sharp breath. 

“It doesn’t change the fact that I put you through what I did but.. Purah made me remove the photos without anyone else ever looking…” she sighed. 

“She saw the album but… not the photos..” Fingers absentmindedly scratched his head, “I was…Just thinking you had the right to know that your modesty remained intact.. for the most part...”

“That means a lot Zel…. Thank you,” he released a sigh, “I feel a lot better knowing that…” 

She released a sigh and the knot finally loosened. He gripped her shirt. 

“Still… you’re a little goblin you know that,” he smiled against her shoulder. 

“And you’re a toad,” she chuckled. Sunlight streamed into the room and hit the pillows. Link sighed and leaned back. He still had tears in his eyes. He tilted his head up and gave her a soft kiss under her eye. She knew everything would work out. 

“The stables sound like a good idea… I need to get out of this room…” Link laid back on the bed and looked up at her with a smile. He shook his hands out for the first time since the bathhouse. He closed his eyes and gently rubbed his ears. She heard his earrings click together. He was content. 

Everything would work out. She knew it would. It would still take time of course but… they’d get there…

.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.

The stables were chilly. Chillier than they were in Central. They got fog blown in their face by Epona. He chuckled and stroked her nose gently as a shiver passed through him. 

“I missed you too sweet,” they hummed and gave her some dried fruit. 

“It’s only been a few hours,” Zelda smiled over at him from Radish’s stable. 

“I can still miss her,” Link pouted as he rubbed his cheek against Epona’s nose. She nibbled at his hair. 

Zelda chuckles and pets Radish’s nose as she snuffs at her pockets for treats. She gives her some dried fruit Link handed her when they walked in. 

“You know that little bot I was working on earlier?” Zelda brushed Radish’s mane and hummed a tune. 

“Navi, was it?” Link replied as he got to making Epona and Radish’s food. 

“Yeah, um, I wanted to do some more work on it tomorrow.. It wasn’t able to get its propeller out properly and it’s legs need to be a bit stronger…” she kept rambling on about all of the revisions she would need to make on her little guardian to get it into proper working order. 

Link felt themself smile as he leaned back against Epona’s side to admire her passion. That is, until Epona let out a puff of air and suddenly side stepped away from him, making him lose his balance and fall over. 

“ACK—!” He squacked as he fell backwards to the floor, where Epona was previously standing. Zelda stops her rambling and looks over to where he was standing, unable to see him over the gate. 

“What the hell Epona!” he sounded very insulted by Epona’s actuons, letting out a few complaints of pain as well. Epona whinnied as if she found it hilarious that he is now flat on his ass in what was thankfully fresh hay. She began to canter around him in the stall as she nodded her head and whinnied at him some more. 

“Link? Are you alright?” Zelda came out of Radish’s stall and made haste to Epona’s. She finally saw what had happened as she looked over the gate and released a laugh. 

“Don’t laugh!” He scrambled to get off of the cold dirt. She began to chortle as he continued to struggle. His legs still felt like jelly from earlier. He released an irritated sigh and Zelda finally came into the stall to help him up. 

“Sorry, It’s just not very often that Epona gets like this!” Zelda reached her hand out to him and pulled him up to her. He placed his hands on her hips as he stood on wobbly legs. 

“Hey what’s the matter?” Zelda looked down at his flushed tight lipped face. 

“My ….legs,” he blushed deeper.

“What about them?” She looked down to him. 

“My legs are sore…” he hugged her waist and pressed his face into her. She giggled and he scowled up at her. 

“Let’s sit down then,” she walked with him to the bench just outside Epona’s stall. Zelda sits about a foot or so away from him. Enough that if he wants, he can scoot closer but not too much that he feels crowded. 

She finds the straw covered knight looking up at her, confused with the distance between them. They frown and look down at his boots. She is very confused by his behavior. 

“Is this better?” She asks anyways. 

“Mm..” they don’t directly say yes or no. It’s.. disconcerting to say the least, much like it was before their time in Gerudo Town. 

Shoulders shudder all of a sudden and her hopeful eyes look at the person sitting next to her. He sniffed and his cheeks were rosy as he shivered. He looked away from her and rubbed his hands together.  _ Oh _ .  _ He’s cold. _

He shivered against his better judgement and looked miserable even in the warm sweater Zelda got him. Apparently he was content in just not asking for her to come closer. This lasted until he let out several small sneezes and she decided she’d say something. 

“You look a bit… chilly, my love,” she whispered to him. She returned his miserable glare with a smile. They released a miserable groan and drew their legs up in an attempt to stay warm. 

_ Give me a hug for Nayru’s sake! _

He rested his chin on his knees as he sniffed. He let out a few frustrated tears without meaning to. 

“Hey, what’s the matter, dear?” She pet his head

“It’s really cold…” came a muffled reply and his mouth pressed to his knees as they tearily looked up at her. He wanted her close even after everything. She was relieved. 

“Oh isn’t that a shame...” she teased anyways despite knowing exactly what he wanted. She missed having him close too. 

Link grumbled and glared at her, not saying a word as if it was obvious what he wanted; and it very much was. He rested his hands on his knees and sighed pathetically. He looked up at her with the saddest eyes he could muster. 

“What?” Zelda feigned ignorance, “Why are you giving me that look?” She leaned forward with her hands on the bench and looked at Link’s sour face. 

“Now you’re just doing this on purpose,” he muttered and looked stubbornly away from her. 

“Doing what on purpose?” She smirked. 

“You know what you’re doing!” He snapped. 

“Do I?” She stood and pretended to begin walking away to Radish’s stall.

“Wha-! Zeeell!” He cried and made grabby hands at her when she turned back around. His legs lowered back to the ground. 

“What is it Link?” She smiled down at him. His cheeks were rosy and he was very obviously cold. 

“Get over here and hold me you jackass!” He finally admits defeat.

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” She teased and sat back down, putting her arm around his shoulders as he cozied in close to her. 

“Usually I don’t  _ have _ to ask, you ass!” He clung to her and buried his face into her neck as he continued to sniffle. 

“Well I like it when you beg,” she whispered in his suddenly very red ear. His ear flickered against her nose and she giggled as he slid his legs to either side of her hip and cuddled closer against her. He hummed, and she chuckled at his silly little antics. His hands snaked up her back. 

She felt his head rub against her cheek and she tangled her fingers in his shirt, pulling him towards her so he was flush against her. His hair clasp came out and Zelda ran her fingers through his hair. There was a huff and a sigh in her ear. She felt warm air envelop her neck as he breathed and relaxed under her touch. 

She giggled and sighed as she felt him run his hands up and down her back. Hands drew away from her back and to her waist when he leant away from her touch. She looked up at his inquisitive eyes and then down to his parted lips. His teeth bit into his lower lip. Cold fingertips touched her lips. With a shift of his hips, their lips met and they felt warmth flow through them. 

“I love you,” a cold nose rubbed her warm cheek. 

“I love you too,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his. 

_ CRASH! _

They broke apart and Link looked to where the sound came from. He immediately jumped off of her and fell to the floor again. 

Zelda looked up and saw a stable hand looking directly at them, wide eyed and red as a radish. The two of them blushed deeper than the intruder did. 

“S-sorry—!” They turned right back around and left the stables, leaving whatever work they were going to do for later. 

“Ooh shit…” boot heels scratch the floor as she slid down the bench. She releases a loud sigh. 

The person on the floor shivers and stands back up. He brushes off the straw covering his clothes and comes back to the warm person. 

“Coming back anyways?” she chuckled and groped his backend as he slid back into her lap. He groaned and pressed into her lips again as she squeezed his bottom. They pressed a hand to her breast and the other around her waist. 

“Always,” he grunted and pressed his bottom into her firm grasp as he bit his lip. She felt his balls pressed to her thigh through his pants and she smiled. 

“I hardly think that the stables is the place to get a boner, Link,” she teased and palmed his crotch with one hand while the other squeezed his bottom. He groaned and his voice shook. 

“I hardly think that the stables is the place to touch your knight’s dick, Zel,” he countered. He gasped and bit his lip. She moved her hand on his bottom to his thigh and squeezed and rubbed them. 

“You said your legs hurt I figured I might help a little…” Zelda hummed and kissed his neck as he panted and arched towards her. He wobbled a bit and almost fell backwards off her lap but she put her hand to his back and pressed her hand to his groin. She received a sharp cry of pleasure in return. 

“Zel… I don’t think I have anything left in me to cum a second time. Especially after earlier…” Link whined, “even if I do…. I don’t want to cum in this….”

“Are you sure?” She rubbed the wet spot on their crotched and they released a whine. 

“I don’t want to get caught..” but he groaned and grinded into her again.

“We won’t get caught,” Zelda smirked, “If you stay quiet,” she bit his lip as he released another moan. 

“I don’t think I ca-AH!” She tightened her grip on his shaft through his pants, “fuck— ok ok— mmngh..” he bit his lip and covered his mouth, “j-just.. one second,” he pulled the front of his pants down and his shaft was exposed. He shivered from the cold but not before Zelda spit on her hand and began rubbing her hand over his dick. 

“Z-zel….” he felt her tug at and he felt electricity flow through him from her touch. 

“Yes?” Zelda whispered.

“I seriously think my dick might freeze over if I cum in here….” Link smiled at her as his eyes screwed shut. 

“Do you want to stop?” She whispered. 

“Well no…. but I don’t exactly want to have ice cubes for cum...” he mumbled. Then Zelda snorted and pulled him close, his dick pressed to her belly. 

“Alright, no ice jizz for you,” she removed her hand with a final pump and he grunted. 

“We can pick this up later where it’s warmer…” He tucked his cold dick back into his boxers and slid his pants back on properly.

“We probably should get going to the party… You think you’re ready to go?” She rubbed his bottom and he sighed. 

“Yeah, I think so…” Link mumbled and slid to sit next to her, the bulge still evident between their legs. Her eyes locked onto it. 

“I can see that..” she laid down on his lap and looked up at his gaping face as she pressed her head to his crotch. 

“That’s so fucking rude…” fog blew past their lips as they panted. 

“Ok ok.. we should really get going now,” Zelda stretched out and arched, causing her head to press into him again. Link grunted uncomfortably

“This is just bullying now…” Link grumbled and huffed. 

.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.

The party is filled with Sheikah, Gerudo, Hylian, Zora, Rito and Goron alike, all of whom seemed to have their own social groups already established. 

Link usually sticks close to Zelda during social events as this, it’s much too noisy to try and talk to people he doesn’t already know. He’s thankful that Robbie gave him those ear plugs earlier. It would be much too loud otherwise and he didn’t want to pick up small talk with anyone right now. 

“Do you wanna go dance?” Link looked up at the big crowd of people dancing and immediately shook his head. He could hear the muffled music. 

“I’m just.. gonna go get something to eat, but you can go dance if you like,” Link gestured to the table of food they walked past coming in, it was also close to an exit just in case he needed to make a hasty retreat, the place is well guarded by Impa’s shadows so he’s ok with leaving the princess unattended for a time.

“Alright, don’t eat anything weird ok?” Zelda squeezed his hand before she merged with the crowd. He watched in slight fear as she slid away from him and he lost sight of her in the crowd. 

He wanted to stim but not with so many eyes on him so he went to the buffet table and anxiously picked up anything he could get his grubby little hands on. He didn’t care about the flavor or what it was; he just wanted something to do that didn’t involve talking to people. And he couldn’t exactly talk with his mouth full. 

He was content to stand over here and away from people but he knew he stood out like a sore thumb with the Hylia damned sword and bright blue tunic. He felt eyes on him but he ignored them as he absentmindedly chewed on some sweet desert. 

Link had been standing there for a good 20 minutes before he got bored and decided he’d circle the room or find some place to sit quietly without disturbances. He searched the room for Zelda but she wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He did another sweep with his eyes, and still no Zelda. She must still be dancing. 

He leaned away from the table and dusted off his clothes. He was about to leave the table when he saw a hylian wave to him and come strolling up. 

He knew it was rude to ignore people but he really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, so he pretended he saw someone in the crowd and slid right through. 

If there was ever a time he was glad he had the ear plugs, now was that time. 

He bumped into people a few times but he got to the corner of the room relatively quickly. He weaved through with ease for the most part. 

He took a breather on the wall once he got there, he was looking at the floor when someone poked his left shoulder. He glanced over and he saw sheikah slippers attached to long  _ (goddess awful, trouser covered _ ) legs. He took a deep breath and stood back up to lean against the wall. 

“Don’t you have literally  _ anything _ else to wear?” Link crossed his arms and looked up at the big-haired sheikah scientist. He removed the ear plugs and slid them into the pouch on his belt. 

“Don’t you?” Robbie snorted. 

“I don’t think the rest of Hyrule would take kindly to me wearing a dress,” Link huffed back, “Plus it was either this, or my travel clothes, but I do have something against you at least.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Robbie leaned down slightly, clearly mocking Link’s height but Link knew better than to take Robbie’s advances to be like Revali’s. 

“Earrings,” Link closed his eyes and pointed confidently at the water lily earrings that hung from his piercings.

“Impressive, a gift?” Robbie admired the chain linked earrings. 

“Yep! From a girl,” Link smirked and looked up at him. 

“Oh  _ really? _ And where is this girl from?” Robbie stood back up, disgruntled. 

“Hateno Village,” Link chuckled, “You could say I’ve known her since we were kids,”

“Link, you don’t like any of the girls from your village… besides I know you, you like girls that know what they want,” Robbie smirked and looked over the crowd of tall people, “A certain princess is the only thing you want Link,”

“Haha, you’re wrong, actually,”

“Oh am I?” Robbie looked back down at him. He assumed they were talking about his interest in women. 

“Yeah, the girl in Hateno is my little sister,” Link turned completely to face a gaping Robbie as he began walking the outline of the room. 

“This entire time?!” Robbie yelled after him. Link gave him a grin and turned back around. 

He traced his finger tips along the edge of the wall, shaking and rotating his hand repeatedly as he circled the room. He wasn’t aware he was doing it. He was looking at his feet so he didn’t see where he was going and accidently bumped into someone.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” the person. It was a Rito, they had a sour look. 

“Oh, sorry..” Link continued to look at his feet. He didn’t recognize them. He went around them and continued on his way along the wall, looking at the floor and rotating his hand. 

“Jeez, what a freak...” this made Link pause. He turned his head back and the rito was still there. Link tilted his head at him, like he seriously just called a champion a freak to their face… 

“What are you looking at r*t*rd?” Link sucked in a shaky breath. Ok he was asking to get a shoe up his ass. The rito crossed his arms smugly when Link looked back at him. 

_ Even Revali, as annoying as he is, wouldn’t call me that, in fact, I think this guy would have an arrow in his brain by now if Revali was here right now.  _

Link kept his cool however and turned back around to face the rito completely. He felt his face flush. 

“What was that?” Link glared at him as if he totally didn’t have an anxiety attack coming on. He was going to lose his shit on this guy if the sheikah guards didn’t show up soon. And he couldn’t very well attack an unarmed citizen in the middle of a party. 

The rito shouted the slur again and this time and got the attention of the sheikah guards from the crowd. 

A few sheikah flowed from the crowd at last and Link glanced over at them. The feathered asshole looked around and realized that he just shouted that. 

  
  


Link turned around and flipped him off, knowing the sheikah guards were dealing with him. Link turned back and Impa was standing in the man’s place and bowed before disappearing into the crowd. 

He took a step and felt a deep aching feeling take over him. It was all too familiar. He leaned against the wall and felt his face flush and head pound. His eyes watered. His chest ached as he struggled to breath properly. 

The music got louder, and the talking and laughter of people enveloped him more and more. He felt like one of those bottles of high end champagne that pop and fizz when they got shaken too much. And he is feeling way too shaken up. 

He remembers Zelda taking small sips from a glass of champagne at a ball. He was forced to attend because all the other champions were there. It went badly; someone pulled his hair. Take a good guess on who did that. 

Zelda punched them. She says it was worth the bloody knuckles she got. Still… he felt so ashamed for falling apart in front of all those people like that… especially so when he found Zelda sitting next to him on his bed the next morning, with no recollection of how he got there. 

He tries to breathe like his Pa told him to but it’s too loud and there’s too many things going on for him to focus on that. He can’t see Zelda. 

He felt his face heating up and his ears flickered as a misplaced amount of dread spilled into the pit of his stomach and spread into every inch of his body. 

He took a breath and scanned the room. He caught Zelda’s eyes for just a millisecond as the crowd separated some. He felt his breath picking up. He gripped the wall and he looked over to see the doors along the wall he was leaning against. 

_ I’m on the south side.. good.  _

He looked back at the crowd and saw her golden hair but she wasn’t coming. He needed to get to her... she’s the only person that knew how to help him here. 

He made the ridiculous decision to put in the ear plugs and get her instead. He merged with the crowd. He was immediately enveloped by the tightly packed and touchy people. His breath hitched. Someone bumped into him. He sucked in a sharp breath. It was hot and his face was flushed and wet with sweat. His hair poked his face and stuck to it. His vision tunneled. 

He pushed forward anyways, searching for Zelda through the many different and quickly blurring faces. He brushed past people easily without much struggle, at least at first. Soon enough the crowd became denser and denser and he couldn’t move without getting someone stepping on his feet or elbowing him or just touching him in general. It was getting overwhelming very quickly. Too quickly.

He hoped he could reach Zelda before he slipped into the anxiety attack. He saw her ahead of him. He was slowly able to get to her through the tightly packed crowd. She was just out of his reach. 

He felt his breath picking up and walls closing in as people got too close. Touching, touching, touching him too much. 

_ Zelda! Zelda help!  _

“Zel-!” He cried.

Two people stood in his way and his eyes burned as unshed tears were forced back in. His breathing picked up. He didn’t care; he pushed them and reached for the golden haired girl. He wanted to get to Zelda. But then he saw someone‘s angry face. 

They screamed in his face and he heard them very clearly even with the ear plugs. 

He was too terrified to know what was happening. 

He saw a fist. He couldn’t react quickly enough. 

He felt a painful shift and crack. 

Then sweet liquid iron on his tongue.

He went to the floor and the tears streamed. Pain blossomed in his head. 

Someone— no—  _ people _ screamed. 

He curled into himself, covering his head. He felt someone over him, shielding his head. Someone else was yelling even with it muffled, he could tell. His head pounded and thundered. 

“I’m here Link!” The voice was close and soft.

He was pulled up and held against something soft and warm. He coughed and choked on his blood. It spilled from his lips. He could only see the blood as it dripped onto his pants. He gasped and hit his chest, trying to get his chest to stop hurting. He pulled at his shirt and tears streamed. He sobbed and his breath escaped him and he choked. The blood stained his shirt, dribbling down his neck in rivulets. 

“IMPA!” The voice cried. He pressed his palms into his ears. And he kicked his legs as he screamed and sobbed. His skin was hot and sweating. His jaw wasn’t closing right and the blood kept streaming and streaming from his gaping mouth. 

Something was pressed to his bleeding mouth. He bit the hand that was holding it. They squeezed his jaw and they got their fingers free. He slapped their hands away and held his hurting jaw. Then pulled at the strands of hair as they itched at his overly sensitive skin. He sucked in too many ragged breaths. 

His boots slid across the unforgiving stone floor and he pulled and tugged at his hair. He couldn’t— he couldn’t—! More blood bubbled past his lips. He felt nauseous as too much blood went down his throat. He coughed. Then gagged. 

He was gonna be sick. He put his hand to his mouth that didn’t seem to want to close. The sticky substance stained his fingers. 

“Someone get a bucket!” The voice was muffled. 

He gagged again. He closed his eyes tight and felt something press to his chin and he tasted blood and acid burn his tongue.

He gasped and sobbed as his stomach twisted and his jaw ached and his head felt like it had been bashed in. More of the acidic iron bubbled up his throat as his mouth stayed gaping. He pulled and stretched at his shirt, making the collar press and cut at his hot, sweaty, skin. He gasped and more blood bubbled passed his lips. 

His bit down on his aching jaw. But instead he felt an excruciatingly painful shift and he curled into himself against the warmth next to him. He sobbed and cried out as his head continued to split open. 

He couldn’t hear himself. He saw blood soaking his shirt and he stopped taking in oxygen all together. He screamed and suddenly felt himself being pulled to something soft and warm.

He felt his hand being held.

“It’s ok, I’m here…I’ve got you,” he sobbed and pressed his hurting head to the warmth. 

A hand held his jaw. 

__ He whimpered. Everything went quiet. 

Finally blackness enveloped him. 

.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.

  
  
  


He... passed out… 

She looked at her wrapped up fingers as she held him to her chest. 

“Get that man taken care of,” Zelda ordered, “AND WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT DOCTOR!?”

“Th-they’re coming Princess,” one of the two sheikah guards nervously said. 

“OH YOU BETTER HOPE THEY ARE!” She held the person in her arms close. They shuffled away from her. 

The temple had been cleared in less than 5 minutes… they moved the people out to the front. 

She looked down at the passed out person in her lap and she gently patted their chest to help his breathing even out. His face was swollen and bloody and very very bruised. His jaw was so janked that his mouth couldn’t even close properly. Her arm was wrapped around his head and holding his jaw in place until the doctor got here to fix it. 

The bastard that did this is gonna pay. Impa will make sure of it. 

Zelda thought about what happened just moments prior. He.. kept screaming. She couldn’t even help him and he was in so much pain… 

“Mmngh..” she felt him shift in her arms. She brushed his hair out of his face. He shifted again. His eyes screwed shut. 

“Link?” She whispered. He squinted his eyes at her but shut them quickly and breathed roughly through his nose. 

“Could one of you get a blanket or cape or something?” Zelda looked up at the Sheikah guards. One of them went into a separate room and came back with a dark blanket. Zelda took it and draped it over Her head, shoulders and Link as well, letting the darkness of the blanket envelop them. 

“It’s alright, you can open your eyes now…” she whispered, “I think you have a concussion, my love…”

“Nngh-“ he tried but his jaw and face was too swollen to move and speak. Plus she was holding it shut so he couldn’t do much talking anyways. 

“You had an anxiety attack, you got.. punched in the jaw… I couldn’t see everything that happened but I think your jaw is broken and you really shouldn’t try to move it until a doctor gets here,” she gently brushed his hair from his sweaty forehead. 

He tried to speak again but let out a small whimper and tears hit his cheek. She wiped them away gently, avoiding putting too much pressure on his swollen face. 

“I know my love… shh it’s okay… I’ve got you… you’re ok…” she took his wandering hand in her own. Then he pulled their hand away, pressing it instead into his stomach. It groaned.

“Link? What’s wrong? Does your stomach hurt?” Zelda whispered to him. He nodded.

“Does it hurt bad?” She rubbed his stomach gently. He grunted and nodded. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t move you right now Link, do you want me to loosen your belt instead? Would that help?” She placed her hand on his belt. 

He nodded, leaning his head into her chest. At least as best he could with his hurting face and jaw. She gently unbuckled and loosened his belt without too much tugging. It didn’t do much. His belly gave another groan. 

“Is that better?” A hand rested on his stomach. He huffed and wrapped his arms around his stomach. It kept groaning in discomfort. 

“Is this happening because of your anxiety attack?” She placed her hand on his chest as he pulled his legs inward. Tears dripped from his eyes and his throat released a whine. 

“I’m sorry this happened Link… I wasn’t being very careful… but it’s going to be ok… a Zora was sent to get Mipha… she’ll help once the doctor has everything set in place.. though… it might not be the best idea if your stomach is bothering you right now,” Zelda adjusted her hold on hum.

Link groaned and his insides bubbled like they were in the wrong body. He couldn’t communicate that to Zelda very easily though… 

  
  


Then another voice came. It was a feminine sounding person but he couldn’t see through the blanket to know what they looked like. 

“Where is the injured person?” the doctor(?) asked. They were close by. 

“Over here,” Zelda lifted the blanket from her head, “I think their jaw is broken, and he has a concussion,” she explained, “He said their stomach was hurting too.. that might just be due to having an anxiety attack,”

“May I get a look at them?” They were right next to him now. He gripped Zelda’s shirt. For the most part his identity was concealed by the blanket. 

“What’s wrong?” He felt Zelda take his hand, and he whimpered. He pressed his face into her chest crying out from the pain but not daring to give his shame a face. 

“You’re going to hurt more if you do that toad,” she pulled his still covered head from her gently, “I won’t leave you, I’ll be here the whole time while the doctor helps you, their job isn’t to judge, it’s just to help ok?” 

Link nodded. 

“Close your eyes, it’s still a bit bright in here,” he tightly shut his eyes and the blanket was lifted from his face. 

“Can you keep touching to a minimum? And be sure to say what you’re doing, he might still be a bit overwhelmed,” Zelda informed the person next to him. 

“Ok, I’m going to touch your face, it’ll feel numb at first and it might hurt after some prodding but I can’t really help with that right now, just try not to move your jaw,” they informed and Link nodded. 

He felt some prodding and then that grinding again he whimpered and he felt a sharp pain and a clicking. He felt it in his entire skull. He breathed harshly. 

“I’m going to have to realign his jaw before Lady Mipha gets here, I don’t want to try and stitch is closed if they’re feeling unwell right now, he could suffocate if he throws up and his jaw is wired shut,” they brushed their fingers under his jaw gently. They hummed in thought. 

“Actually, I don’t think it’s a fracture, his jaw is just out of place… I’m gonna look in your mouth okay?” Link nodded and let them. 

“Hmm, well it looks like you just bit a chunk of your cheek is all, that would explain the bleeding, and you might have lost a tooth…” they rambled on. 

“Anyways, it’s just dislocated, you’ll be fine, but I’ll need to relocate it and with the state you’re in I’m not sure what that might cause so… maybe have a trash bin or something near in case the pain is too much,” they spoke that last part to the sheikah guards. He heard something metal tap onto the floor near his hand a moment later. 

“Ok… I need him to be facing me while I do this so it might be best if we lean them against the wall,” apparently the wall was several feet away. 

“I’m going to pick you up ok Link?” Zelda slid her arms under him while the doctor held his jaw in place. It was all very uncomfortable. They finally set him down and the metal bucket tapped the floor once more. He felt the gloved hands on his face again. 

“I’m going to put my thumbs in your mouth to do this so no biting, it’s going to be uncomfortable, and you’ll feel a grinding and maybe a pop. Just try to stay relaxed ok?” 

Zelda took his hand and he squeezed it as the doctor slid their thumbs into his mouth and the rest of their fingers underneath his jaw. 

“No biting,” and then he felt his jaw shift and grind as it was firmly pushed back into place with a low, resounding, pop that he heard in his ears. 

He tasted the blood in his mouth again. He whined and the fingers were removed. He closed his mouth and he felt his stomach bubble as he pressed his hand to it. 

He felt the bucket at his chin again and he tasted the iron on his tongue from his blood. He spit it out. Then his stomach squeezed a bit and the rest of his stomach bubbled up with several horrid acidic burps accompanying it. 

He gagged and tasted iron and stomach acid. He spit that out and he felt it dribble down his neck… unfortunately. But Zelda quickly took the blanket and wiped it away before it went down his shirt. He felt his stomach squeeze again and he coughed as more vomit came up. 

“Sweet Farore, I had heard about his large diet but I didn’t think I’d have to see it like this…” 

The doctor cringed. 

“I’m forcing him to go on a diet, I swear to you,” Zelda grumbled. 

Link whined again and he retched as his stomach forced itself out of him. It splattered loudly into the bucket and it’s scent was vile and just made him gag more. He pressed his arms to his stomach as it squeezed and twisted about inside him. Another disgusting chunk made it past his now relocated jaw. He whimpered and tears dripped that he hadn’t noticed before. 

  
  


Now his stomach just hurt but it wasn’t because he needed to throw up. 

Link sighed irritably, “I think I’m bloated…” he croaked. 

“Yeah that makes sense.. hyperventilation can cause digestion to speed up or slow down depending on the person it also builds gas in your system. It might be best to find a bathroom soon..” the doctor chuckled at Link’s sour blushing face. 

“I’m sure you don’t need my help with that,” the doctor got out cotton wraps, putting a little in where his tooth came out and the rest around his head, under his jaw, “this should keep your jaw in place until Lady Mipha can heal it properly, which shouldn’t be too long, maybe a little less than an hour if you’re lucky,” they pulled back slightly, “Now I just need to check for a concussion.”

They shifted slightly, “Do you think you can open your eyes for me? Just for a moment,” Link cracked open his eyes and it was really bright, he saw a blobby shadow in front of him. 

“Mm tired….” Link mumbled. They held his eyes open. 

“Definitely a concussion… also should be fine if he stays out of bright areas for a bit,” they removed their blobby shadow hands from him. His eyes shut tight. 

“Alright, that’s about all I can do with that,” they stood up, “try not to open your jaw too wide before it can be healed, I already have too much blood on my gloves and I don’t need more,” they chuckled and waved their blood covered hand at them. 

“Thank you…” Zelda placed her hand against Link’s face.

“Where the fuck is the nearest bathroom,” Link whined. Zelda helped him stand up and led him to the temple’s bathrooms. 

“Ok, I’m sure you can deal with this by yourself right?” Link nodded, “do you need help getting to the toilet?” He took a moment and nodded once more. 

“Ok,” he leaned against her and she supported him as she helped him get to the toilet, removing his belt and pulling down his pants, “If you need me, I’ll be just outside of the bathroom ok?” He nodded slightly and moaned in discomfort, pressing his belly. She closed the door behind her. 

“It’s official… I hate parties…” Link grumbled at the floor as he relieved his groaning belly. 

“I promise to pretend to be sick for every single one we have in the next month, honestly I could pretend to be sick when we get back if you want since I’m getting my cycle in like, a week..” Zelda talked to the door. 

“You don’t have to do that, I enjoy parties…. I just don’t like being forced to be around people when I don’t wanna be… like earlier when— ngh— when I— wait what did happen earlier…?” She heard him groan a little. 

“I think you might have been starting to have an anxiety attack and you probably wanted to get me before it got to bad,” she put her finger to her chin in thought, “but didn’t consider the idea of having a sheikah guard get me instead and you just went right into the crowd to find me,” Zelda sighed, “And then I guess you pushed someone harder than you realized and they were not very happy about that and that’s why your jaw is all janked now….”

“That doesn’t explain why i threw up.” Link grumbled. She heard a loud noise and cringed when he groaned in pain. 

“Um.. I saw that person punch you and I pushed them aside when you fell over, your mouth was bleeding a lot and uh… you must have swallowed a lot of blood. Anyways I covered your head, keeping the crowd from hurting you and yelled at the person but then the sheikah guards showed up and grabbed them to pull them from the crowd. Um.. anyways it was all around not a great situation at all….. I’m sorry Link… but everyone saw…” she heard him sniffle. 

“I’m sorry… I think I bit someone but I can’t be sure….” Link mumbled, “Did they get taken care of?” Apparently he didn’t process that this had only just happened like 15 minutes ago and everyone had to leave the party while one of their own champions had an anxiety attack in the middle of the crowd. 

“Um.. yes.. they did…” she covered her wrapped up fingers. They were broken… Impa was able to tie them up rather quickly and said that they could have Mipha heal them. 

“That’s good…” he sucked in a sharp breath, “I didn’t hurt anyone else did I?” Link groaned.

“No, you didn’t… everyone left a few minutes after I ordered the room to be cleared….” Zelda bit her lip and tugged her shirt collar, “they all know, Link…” 

“Oh… you… you said that already didn’t you… I guess this concussion is pretty bad then, huh?” Link mumbled and whined a little again. 

Impa came running down the hall to her and told her that the Zora Princess had arrived. 

“Yeah… it’s okay though, Mipha is here now…” Zelda informed the door. 

“That’s good… I think my insides are bleeding again…” he mumbled, not realizing what the fuck he just said out loud. 

Zelda went very quiet. And Impa exchanged a nervous look with the sheikah guards. 

“P-Pardon?” Zelda turned to the door and heard the toilet lid close. 

“I said ‘that’s good,’” he clarified. 

“No… the other thing…. you just said…” she sighed irritably, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

“My…. concussion?” Link tried. 

“No you Toad! The thing about your insides bleeding!” Zelda yelled through the door. 

“Oh… did I say that? Well anyways, It’s kinda janked how shitty my coordination is right now, but—“ THUNK! She heard a thud on the door “Ow… yep.. janked…” 

“Link… do you have internal bleeding?” She heard him moving around a bit. 

“I’m okay… just.. fell into the door.. it’s all good..” he clarified for someone who didn’t ask about that.

“I’m going to come in Link, you better have your pants up unless you want Impa to see your junk,” Zelda opened the door partially and slid through. Link was on his ass. Pants on. 

“Are you ok?” She touched his belly, feeling for hardness, “where is the bleeding?” She prodded around, and just felt softness. 

“Bleeding? Oh.. I think I confused it.. cuz my belly was all bloated and thought it was hard” he mumbled and leaned forward, “ ‘mm tired mm…”

She pushed on his stomach and he whined as more gas was pushed out of him. 

He giggled tiredly. 

“You’re just a concussed toad…”

“Yep….” he swayed a bit, “that’s what I am…. a con… im a cursed toe.. yep mhm,” he hummed and cuddled into Zelda. 

“Hylia… “ she pressed the back of her hand to her face, “You nearly gave me a heart attack…” she pulled her hand away and noticed blue eyes staring very intensely at her. 

“What is it?” She still had her hand on her face. 

“Your…hand… “ he took it in his hands surprisingly gently, considering his current state, “Did something happen?”

“Oh that… it’s fine really, just a fracture..” she mumbled. He gave it a gentle kiss. 

“I’m sorry….” he mumbled anyways, the knot in the wraps in his head made him look like a blupee, “I bit you didn’t I?”

Zelda giggled a little, “Yeah.. Sorry I didn’t tell you…” she sighed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He whined. 

“I didn’t want you to panic again with a dislocated jaw. Or possibly make your concussion worse while you were trying to take a shit,” her voice sounded sour, “and might I add you should really have told me that these sort of things happen because I would have been able to help!”

“What sort of things…?” Link mumbled. 

“That you get bloated after having anxiety attacks.” 

“Oh… yeah probably but that would have been embarrassing if I told you that when we weren’t even friends yet,” he gave her a dopey smile. 

The bathroom door slammed open. 

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE LINK!” 

“Heeeeyyyy Mi- Mi!” He slurred. 

“I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR TWO MONTHS,” Mipha stomped over to them, “AND NOW YOU’RE CONCUSSED AND MAKING HEART EYES WITH ZELDA!”

“I was gonna tell you about that eventually… it kinda only happened like…. fuckin’ uhh it’s been days…. not weeks but definitely days! She’s got a mad strap though,” he smiled as Mipha healed his jaw and concussion. 

“YOU HAD BETTER PRAY THAT I DON'T FIND ANYTHING ELSE YOU RAT!” 

“Also I had an anxiety attack… I think…. like… how long ago Zel?” Link looked up at her and smiled. He wiggled in his seat. 

“Like half an hour ago..” Zelda grumbled.

“Ok, all done,” Mipha sighed. 

“Neat I’m gonna pass out now,” he closed his eyes and blacked out completely. 

“For the love of Hylia he almost gave me a heart attack,” Zelda showed Mipha her fingers, “he bit me earlier too…” 

“You know, he’s usually not this talkative with me,” Mipha held Zelda’s hand in her own as she healed it, “He’ll be fine, still,” she set down Zelda’s hand, “I’m curious to how their jaw was dislocated,”

“They uh.. were having an anxiety attack and came to get me and we were kinda…. At a party… and it was really crowded… then he pushed someone when trying to get to me and well, that happened, and he had a really bad anxiety attack and well some stuff happened between that and now but that’s not important,” Zelda untied the wraps from Link’s head, “he said something about his insides bleeding again, I’m really not sure what that means…”

“Internal bleeding?” Mipha looked down at Link and lifted his tunic, “I mean he looks a little softer than normal but otherwise fine to me,” she looked back up at Zelda, “I’ll give it a look anyways,” she wiggled her glowing fingers at Zelda and held them above his belly. She smirked and Zelda flushed, looking back down at her unconscious knight. 

Link inhaled suddenly and snapped awake. He slapped her hand away. 

“What are you doing?” His blue eyes widened as he quickly pulled his tunic back down.

“Zelda said you mentioned something about internal bleeding, I was just checking—“ she reached her hand out to him and slapped it away again. Zelda sat there wide eyed and slightly amused as the gentle smacking he was giving Mipha’s hand. 

“Don’t touch me there,” his knees drew up, hiding his belly as he scooted away from them. He hissed, waving his hand at them. 

“Don’t you hiss at me Link,” Mipha chided and came closer. He hissed again and stood up, looking at the door, “Don’t you dare—!”

He growled then ran past them and through the doors. 

“YOU FUCK—!” Mipha gave chase but fortunately not for long. As soon as she came out of the bathroom she found Link being held down by Impa. He hissed like a feral animal. Not surprising at this point. 

“Jeez, I knew you were a bumpkin but this is just ridiculous,” Impa grumbled at him. He grunted when she pressed into his upper back, his hips and legs wriggling and kicking about.

“Let go of me!” He barked. 

“You were just severely injured! The likelihood of me letting you go is slim to none,” she grunted. 

“Which is why you need to be careful!” Mipha jogged up to them and kneeled next to them, “Link, I was just checking, I don’t know what has gotten you so distressed about this!”

He tried to get his arms free again. 

“Why?! I don’t want you to touch me!” He cried. His hair stuck to his flushed face. He gasped weakly, “please get off—!”

“It’s ok Impa you can get off of him,” Zelda’s voice was cool and calm. She kneeled in front of the overwhelmed boy. 

“I’m sorry Link, I should have said something,” she whispered to him. He whimpered and sat up, grabbing onto her again. She held him close to her, “I’m okay now, look,” she showed him her hand that was now healed, “all healed.” 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. His hair was a mess. He went to touch his ears. His breath hitched. 

“Where—?” He sat up and pawed at his clothes, then shook them out a little, “where is it?”

“Where’s what?” Zelda whispered to his hair, very confused with his behavior. 

“M-my earring— it’s gone—!” He whimpered. Zelda looked across the floor hoping it just fell out when Impa tackled him. It wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

“Impa—“ Zelda called, and Impa came close, taking a look at his remaining earring, “Can you-?”

“I’ll get a group to check around the temple and another with the all the people that were attending,” Impa looked to the weepy boy, “We’ll find it, don’t worry,”

“Thank you,” Zelda smiled at her. She turned back to Link and helped him sit up, “Could someone get that blanket we were using earlier? We’re gonna turn in for the night.” 

“Yes, Princess,” a sheikah went to get it and came back back a moment later, handing it to her. She wrapped the blanket around Link. It hung down to his mid thigh

“It’s okay Link, they’ll find it, I know they will,” she helped him stand.

“My legs are cold…” he mumbled. Mipha cleared her throat behind them. He turned his head to her. 

“I think you might want this,” she held his belts in her hands and he blushed, realizing why his legs were cold. He finally noticed the other two sheikah looking away from him.

“Yeah that might be a good idea…” he mumbled and slid his hand from the blanket, taking them in his hand. He flushed and whispered to Zelda and she held the blanket up for him while he pulled his pants back up and put the belts back on around his waist. 

“Ok… thanks Mipha..” they smiled back at her and took the blanket from Zelda, wrapping it around them both as they made their way out of the temple, “Goodnight, sorry for making you come here on new year’s eve….”

“It’s alright, I’ll be back in the Domain before midnight if I leave right away..” Mipha waved and walked out the main doors while they took the ones to the south.

“Let’s go to bed, I’m sure some sleep would feel really nice after the day we’ve had,” Zelda whispered. 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Leave Kudos and/or a comment!  
> I’m open to *constructive* criticism and if I feel that it is not helpful to me, as a writer and is all around just rude, I will not hesitate to delete the comment! 
> 
> I have more chapters to come and I am ahead of publishing by three chapters right now so like, uhhh yeah! I hope the story is fun so far!


	13. Ginger Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s good for migraines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some butt stuff again but like... it gets cut short. Character with some mild sickness but it’s pretty vague on the descriptions again, there us tiddy fondling, Link likes Zelda’s tiddies, they’re soft and squishy And good for stress relief.
> 
> Edits have been made to this chapter!

It was warm. The cool air hits their bare back and they scoot closer to the warmth. It came closer too. A hum and a soft repetitive thumping under their lips. A warm embrace. Feet shift and come closer. 

  
“Mmnnn,” their ears flickered. He held her closer and breathed in the honeysuckle and safflina scent. He also smelled the day old sweat from their earlier escapade. He could feel the ache in his belly from it. He smiled lightly. Her legs intertwined with his. 

His thighs were sore. It was the best kind of sore though. In fact his entire body was aching now. He didn’t doubt she was in a similar state. 

Light streamed into him and emerald eyes met his own blue. Her hair was shining in the winter sun. He blew air in her face. Her nose scrunched up as she waved her hand in front of her face. 

“You didn’t brush your teeth last night- ugh ew—“ she coughed, “oh god it smells like vomit—“ Link chuckled and pulled her close. 

  
“Gah no!!” He planted a kiss right on her cheek, “Link!!” Her hand was pressed to his mouth and she squeezed his jaw. 

“Stop that, you toad,” He licked her hand, “I’m gonna lock you out of your bathroom and you’re gonna be stuck pissing in the cold if you don’t stop licking me with your vomit tongue,” she warned.

“Noo, my dick is gonna freeze over!” He pulled her hand from his face. 

  
“Then you better stop licking me!” She sat up away from him. 

“Nooo! My cuddles!!” He whined and wiggled around in the blankets like a worm. 

“I’ll give you cuddles if you brush your teeth!” She patted her hand to his cheek. 

“I hate brushing my teeth! It makes my gums all bloody!” He pulled the sheet over his head and his messy hair poked out. 

“I know but I’d rather you have strong bloody teeth when we’re traveling than have to lose another tooth like you did last night, might I remind you,” she lightly flicked his ear and his nose scrunched. 

“I didn’t lose a tooth because of unbrushed teeth Zel, I lost a tooth because some asshole punched me,” an irritated sigh and grunt as he shifted to his back, “And also, I’ll have you know, that that experience was very traumatizing for me and I don’t appreciate you downplaying it like that,” he turned to lay on his back. 

  
“Alright fine but my point still stands, your breath stinks and you need to brush your teeth,” she poked his cheek before laying next to him and taking his hand. He sighed and squeezed her hand.

“How are you doing today, my love?” Zelda whispered. 

“Feel like I got punched in the face and also I think I have a migraine,” His hand covered his eyes to prevent the light from hitting them. 

“Well you _did_ get punched in the face and I’m very sorry to hear that, I’ll get you something for that,” she planted a kiss to their hand and laid it down gently. 

She went into the bathroom to get a cup of water and a cool washcloth. She set the water on the side table and slid back onto the bed next to Link.

“You should stay here and rest, Link,” she gently removed their hand from their eyes then pushed his bangs back to place the cloth over his forehead and eyes. He sighed. 

“I wanted to go and watch you work though…” he mumbled. 

  
“I’ll tell you all about it don’t worry, I’m gonna be back in a bit with some food among other things, you just lay down ok? You wouldn’t enjoy being around all the noise as it is with your migraine,” she reasoned, patting his chest gently. 

  
“Ok…” he lifted the cloth some to look at her, “we should switch the sheets later… they’re bit.. well they smell like warm safflina, to put it simply,” he smiled lightly. 

  
“Alright that sounds like a good idea, I’m a bit too sore to do anything too intense today anyways,” she sighed and they took her hand. 

“You go and have fun Zel, I’ll probably just sleep this off for a few hours and I also don’t really want to see anyone else from the party last night… it’s a bit.. well you know…” he mumbled and his cheeks flushed with shame. 

Zelda tsked and put the back of her hand to his cheek, “I know.. I understand completely, it’s… distressing when your own body doesn’t do what you expect or want it to.. especially in front of a lot of people,” she leaned down and kissed his chest, “Don’t feel shame for getting upset Link, the fault is in the people who hurt you, they chose to be cruel and unkind, and that is not your fault, I swear to you it’s not,” she saw him take a shaky breath, “I’m sure Impa has turned up your earring by now too, I’ll be sure to bring it back for you.” 

“Yeah..” he let out a shaky breath and she saw tears drip from under the cloth, “You’re right…”

“I love you Link,” she leaned down and bumped his nose with her own. 

“I love you too,” his warm hand squeezed hers, “now go, go and have fun, you deserve a break too,” he chided, “You might even see me if I’m feeling better later.”

  
“Alright,” she slid from his grasp and pulled the blankets over him again, “I’ll have Casli guarding the cabin while you rest and you can have her send someone to get me if you need anything,” she got dressed into her travel gear. 

“Could you close the curtains before you leave?” Link whispered. 

  
“Yeah,” she was putting on her blue shirt but instead took Link’s rust colored hylian tunic and put it on instead. She didn’t bother braiding her hair and tied it up with the green head scarf. 

“I’m gonna clean my ear piercings in the bathroom so it might be bad smelling for a bit if you go in,” she hung from the doorframe. He didn’t respond, already asleep. She smiled and went into the bathroom, quickly finding the rubbing alcohol and cleaning her earrings with some cotton gaws. His bloody clothes were still in the laundry sink. 

“I can’t very well let them continue to sit like that…” she turned on the faucet of the sink and began cleaning them at once, scrubbing soap into them for the next 20 minutes or so. 

Once satisfied with her work, she carried the wet clothes over to the drying rack by the fireplace and got the fire started once again. A few logs were tossed onto the crackling fire. 

Zelda set a basin of cool water with a washcloth next to the water cup on the bureau. She closed the curtains before soaking the cloth on Link’s head once more and putting it back on his forehead, covering his eyes. 

“I’ll be off then,” she whispered as she bent down to press her lips to his cheek. 

“Mm” he moaned lightly and smiled a little. She slid off the bed and grabbed her notebook, sheikah tools and the basket from before on her way to the door. 

“Be back soon, My love,” she leaned on the frame for a moment, admiring his sleeping form. The door clicked silently closed. 

⋆┈┈｡ﾟ❃ུ۪ ❀ུ۪ ❁ུ۪ ❃ུ۪ ❀ུ۪ ﾟ｡┈┈⋆

They could hear wood chimes inside and they covered their sensitive ears with their pillow as it continued to rattle on. He felt nauseous but he hadn’t eaten anything today. 

“Please shut up…. ughh,” he groaned and pressed the pillow to his pounding head as it continued. The wood chimes stopped. 

“Sorry,” a childlike voice whispered and he heard something hit and shift the bed sheets, “I saw Ms. Princess leaving your cabin earlier and I wondered why you weren’t with her..” 

“Yeah, sorry to say, but now is not a good time, my head is killing me and I’d much rather have this conversation at a different time please,” he turned over and pressed his tired eyes into the pillow. He was in too much pain to do anything even if he really wanted to. 

“Oh… I heard what happened last night from another Korok...” the child spirit put the wet towel back onto his head

Well, tried to, they didn’t really succeed in getting it to his forehead, as he was face down. So they set it on the back of his head where his rat’s nest of hair was. 

“ _Thanks…_ ” he took the towel from the back of his head to put it on the pillow and press his face back into it, “and yeah… I kinda… had a bad time last night.. but I’m doing a lot better than I was,” he grumbled and turned over off of his aching stomach. 

There’s a gap in his teeth where his bottom canine was. And it hurt like hell after being basically broken out of his mouth. Even after Mipha’s healing powers, because now his teeth wanted to shift around to make up for the gap. _How annoying_. 

“Ms. Princess is getting you food… She told me when I saw her at the pond earlier,” they whispered again.

  
“Of course she is… I feel like I’ll throw up if I eat anything right now….” he grumbled, “She said I should rest until it goes away…”

“Ms. Princess seems to care for you a lot…. do you think she likes you?” 

“Yeah.. she cares for me so much that she’s gonna bring me food even though my stomach feels like it might burst..” he sighed, pressing the now dry cloth to his face. 

  
“I think she said something about hot chocolate…” the korok muttered, they made a wind chime noise again.

Link soaked the cloth in the basin and took a sip of water. He grunted when he laid back down and sighed when the cool cloth was pressed to his head.

“Did she now?” The messy haired toad grumbled and rubbed his queasy stomach. He grimaced as it groaned in hunger, “...lovely..” 

“I heard you should stay hydrated when you’re sick… it’s good for you for some reason…” the Korok pondered aloud, “do you want to drink some more water?”

“Not a chance.” The pillow suffocating in his grasp as his stomach rolled. He released a pained groan. 

“Ok..” the orange masked fellow slid off the bed and toddled over to Mx. Hero’s bag. They found his sketchbook and a pencil… somehow completely bypassing every other strange object they saw. The korok tossed the book up onto the bed and climbed back up. 

  
“What are you doing?” his head lifted to slightly. 

“I’m gonna draw something..” the korok happily supplied and started doodling away. 

  
“Ok well, when Zelda comes back, tell her I am not gonna want any food,” he turned over away from the beams of light streaming through the curtains and the Korok scoot up against his back as they drew. 

“Mmk, oh by the way, my name is Peero,” the red bodied korok supplied. They only got a grunt in response. 

Link shifted again and Peero turned to look at him. His stomach whined and Peero suddenly found themselves without a backrest as Link slid from the bed. Peero looked up and saw the bathroom door close with a slam and the fan turned on. 

“Mx. Hero?” Peero went over to the door. 

“I’m ok—“ he gagged, “not ok..” 

“Should I get Ms. Princess?”

“No no, it’s fine, I can handle it…” he groaned and coughed up nothing. 

᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

“ _Definitely_ fine,” Link assured Peero even as he sat down on the toilet and his belly groaned in discomfort, “totally under control…” he brushed hair out of his face as his head pounded. 

“I’m gonna get Ms. Princess!” They left before Link could convince them otherwise. 

  
“Well that’s just _great_ ,” Link held his aching head in his hands and his leg bounced in annoyance and pain. His belly bubbled and he quickly came to the realization that not everything had left his body last night. 

  
  
  
  
  
Eventually his stomach calmed down some and he went and laid back down on the bed, waiting for Zelda to come back with food he was likely not going to eat. 

He must have been dozing because he woke to a light tapping on the door and wood chimes. His head still felt like it was being cracked open. He covered his face with the pillow and groaned. Loudly. 

“Link? Are you feeling any better?” The door seemed to have the same voice as Zelda. 

“Mmmnnn,” he burrowed his aching head into the pillows. He still felt a dull ache in his stomach. Link found his hand pressing to his aching belly. 

He heard the door creak open and he felt it echo in his head. He heard another whining noise and realized it was coming from him. Soon after he felt a soothing hand on the back of his head. 

“A forest spirit came to tell me you didn't feel very well…” the owner of the hand spoke, “I brought some food but I figure you might not want any if your stomach is bothering you,” she whispered quietly. 

“I’m ok…” he peaked his eye out at her through his messy rat’s nest, “Just the migraine,” he tried to dismiss it but his stomach whined. 

“Are you feeling nauseous?”

  
“...a little…” his stomach groaned and tightened. The pillow consumed his head once again and his arms pressed to his soft belly.

“I got some ginger at the market, I can make you some ginger tea if you’d like?” Zelda rubbed his back soothingly. He nodded slightly and he felt the bed even out again as she stood. 

He heard her open a wicker basket and something popped open. Then she got water from the sink and put it in the kettle over the crackling fireplace. Her steps came close and her fingers brushed over his head as he shifted into a tighter knot. 

“I have the tea going, it’ll be ready in a bit…” she slid to sit on the bed next to him and found his sketchbook, “did you draw something?” 

“Mm no… it was Peero..” a muffled voice replied, “the korok.”

She hummed and looked at the drawing. It was of Link and her holding hands with lots of flowers surrounding them. She smiled and shut the book, putting it back into his bag along with his pencil. 

Link turned over and cuddled closer to her, his eyes shut tight to the fire blazing at the other end of the room. She put her arm over his shoulders as he cuddled close. He breathed in and immediately backed away. 

  
“What’s wrong?” She whispered. He pushed his face into his pillow, trying to get his sensitive nose to stop burning before he sneezed and made his migraine worse. 

“Smell….” he scrunched his nose and rubbed it in order to get the sneezes to stop before they began. But unfortunately just like his destiny… it was unavoidable and he ended up sneezing a grand total of 12 excruciating times. His nose burned and his head pounded hard. 

“Ow ow ow, holy _fuck,_ OW,” his face was in his hands as he pressed into the pillow again. He groaned when he migraine got worse and he heard his ears ringing loudly along with every other noise in the room. 

“Sorry… My perfume must smell a lot stronger than usual,” she whispered. He nodded. His eyes watered and he moved his pillow to lay against her so he wouldn’t smell her perfume but he could still cuddle with her. 

“Ugh… my head feels like it’s imploding” the tired toad croaked. Zelda stroked his head gently, avoiding tangles or snags. 

“Not for much longer hopefully…” she tangled their legs together and grabbed a book from the bedside to read. He draped an arm over her soft belly. She hummed. 

After a few minutes she felt his hand shift upwards and rest on her tit. She hummed again. 

  
“What are you up to toad?”

“Just cuddling with my girlfriend…” he slurred with a small smile and rosy cheeks. 

“You’re groping my tit, Link,” her book lowered and he could see her glare. 

“You’re gonna deny a dying man his pleasures?” He’s so dramatic.

  
“Well no, but you could try reaching up my shirt like a gentleman you heathen,” she huffed and closed the book, putting it aside. Her shirt was lifted over her boobs and his smile grew. “You only want me for my boobs I swear,” Zelda hummed as he kissed her breast gently and placed his hand on the other.

“If I had boobs Zelda, I swear I would just be holding them all the time.” He pressed a kiss to her soft mound, “but I don’t so,” he pressed a kiss to her nipple and she felt his other hand slide under her belt. 

“Brush your teeth first and you might,” The hand retreated from her belt and he pouted at her. He stopped touching boobs too. 

“I didn’t say you had to stop touching me there,” she brushed his hair from his face. His lips were soft and his eyes sparkled.

“Then again if you still have a migraine it might not be a good idea,” she began to pull her shirt back down but he quickly pressed his face against the boob closest to him. 

  
“Mmmnnoooo!!” He whined and lightly kissed her boob again. Blue eyes met hers and she chuckled as they fondled her breasts gently in their own callused hands. 

“Soft squishy girlfriend tit, good for stress relief,” he mumbled against her chest, “nom nom nom, very yummy and good boobies,” he pressed sloppy kisses to her squishy skin and she giggled.

“Noo! Don’t eat them! They’re mine and I’d like to keep them!” Zelda squealed. 

“Legally speaking, if you were to marry me, they would belong to me, unfortunately.” 

Her eyes widened at that, Link didn’t even seem to realize he said it until seconds after. He looked up at her with owlish eyes and a flushed face. 

“Would you?” she breathed. 

“Would I what?” He whispered to her. 

“Marry me?” She sighed.

“I—“ Link cursed slightly and pressed his forehead to the pillow pressed under her arm. He let out a pained moan, “ow..” 

The kettle started whistling and Zelda got up quickly to get it away from the fire. She poured the hot water over the ginger skins she got. 

“Should be cool enough to drink in a bit..” her green eyes peered over the steaming water and her lips hummed out a little tune. The lid of the teapot clinked back onto it to keep the heat in. 

“Mmngh..” Link groaned and she could see him curl into himself more, pillow being strangled in his grasp. 

She carried the tray to the bedside and set it down. She climbed into the bed with Link. 

“Would it help if I rubbed it you think?” He shook his head and groaned into the pillow. She didn’t see his tears. 

“Ok well the tea will be ready for you to drink soon enough,” she continued to sit and watch his hunched form, searching for some sign for what might be ailing him. He was wearing his boxers but nothing else. He was on the right side of the bed and was currently facing away from her on his left side. 

  
Her eyes dragged across his exposed skin and noticed his hand pressing into his side. Everytime he whimpered he would press into it again. The same place he covered when Mipha tried to heal him. 

_  
Unusual…_

She sat observing him for a few minutes before deciding that the tea must be done steeping and poured him a cup. 

  
“Link, the tea is ready,” she placed her hand lightly to his shoulder and he unfolded. She held the tea out for him to take and he removed one hand from his stomach to take it. The other was still holding his side. 

“Thanks..” he mumbled and took a sip, finally removing his other hand as he sat up. Zelda saw a light starburst scar on his side. His stomach groaned and he carefully sipped the hot tea. 

“Tell me if that helps at all ok?” Zelda brushed his hair from his face again, wiping his tears as well, “It might take a few minutes for it to start working…” 

He felt relief wash over him and his nausea slowly ebbed away as the heat of the tea pooled in his belly. 

Link let out a sigh as his stomach finally calmed. The cup was held to his chest once his legs stretched back out.

“Better?” He squeezed her hand and nodded with a smile. Zelda released a sigh, “That’s good… I’m glad that it helped,” she laid down next to him as he sipped the hot tea. 

“It’s spicy…” she saw his tongue push past his lips. 

“Yeah I would think so, it is ginger tea…” she chuckled. She found her eyes tracking back down to the unusual scar on his side. 

“When did you get this one?” She whispered, running her fingers gently over the scar. The scar suddenly was blocked from her intense gaze as Link covered it suddenly. 

“Oh, it’s an old one… got it a few years ago you know..” he mumbled, sipping his tea and looking at the sheets. It was new. She knew it was. She looked back up at his face. He was avoiding her eyes. 

_He’s.. lying…_

Zelda sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, patting and rubbing their bare chest. 

“I need to do some more research on the shrine today, do you think you’ll be able to come with once you’ve eaten or are you planning on doing something else?” Zelda pressed her lips to his shoulder. 

“Mm, I don’t know.. I think I’ll eat something first before I decide on anything…” Link bumped his head against hers. 

“I made some food for you while I was at the lab… if you want, you can have that,” Zelda took the now empty cup from him and poured another cup, “It’s Poultry Curry,” he perked up at this.

“Thank you Zel..” he set the cup on the bureau and pulled her into a tight hug, “You’re the best, I love you,” 

“I love you too Link,” she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his hairline. His stomach let out a growl. And she pulled back some to look at him. 

“That was from hunger don’t worry,” Link chuckled. Zelda smiled and gave his cheek a kiss. She felt his skin heat under her nose. 

“I didn’t put it in the sheikah slate but it should still be warm since it was in the basket,” she slid from his arms reluctantly, going to get the basket from where she put it by the fireplace. The concealed dish was placed carefully on the table with chopsticks and a spoon. Link slid from the bed and put his dry sweater from the fireplace. 

“I hope it smells okay now, even if the tunic’s material is relatively easy to remove stains from, I don’t know if the smell is still there,” Zelda unwrapped the food. 

“It smells fine to me, though, maybe I’m just nose blind,” They pulled the front of his shirt to his nose and could only really smell Zelda’s perfume, which thankfully didn’t make him sneeze this time. 

Link sighed after tasting the dry vomit in his mouth, “I’m gonna brush my teeth now,” he leaned against the bathroom door. 

Zelda sent a relieved smile his way, “Finally,”

Link went about carefully brushing his teeth and avoiding the still healing gap where his tooth was. 

“Wanna see my bloody gum where my canine was?” He leaned out the door with his toothbrush in his hand. Zelda looked up from the books she was looking at. He spit out the foam in his mouth. 

“Sure,” she came over and peered at the empty space in his teeth. She hummed in concern. 

“What?” Link closed his mouth but she pulled it back open and looked at it as he made a noise of complaint. 

“It looks like you have something in it still…” there was something white poking out of it. She poked her finger at it and he quickly shut his mouth as he backed away. He whined and held his cheek and screwed his eyes shut. 

“Ow! Zel!”

“What?! I just poked it!” She put her hands on her hips. 

“That hurt!” He opened his mouth and licked at the gum. His hissed and held his cheek in pain again. 

“That’s not my fault! The roots from the tooth are still in there and the nerves are exposed.” Zelda looked at him stubbornly as he rubbed his face. 

“Noo! That means I have to go see a dentist!” He looked in the mirror and prodded at the gap. 

“Lemme guess: You hate the dentist too?” He nodded and hissed as he poked them again. 

“Stop poking them! I’ll get you something to put on it until we get to central and you can get it checked out,” Zelda grumbled, “Jeez you’re such a handful.”

“That’s so rude!” He turned his head to look at her. 

“I mostly mean literally,” she pressed him against the counter from behind and he bit back a moan as he scrambled for something to support himself with. She squeezed his soft bottom.. 

  
“Z-zel—“ they grunted but immediately hissed when their gums flared. 

“Maybe later,” she whispered, “come and eat, it’s soft so maybe it won’t hurt when you’re eating.”

“Mm,” he rubbed at his cheek as they left the bathroom. 

Link slid into his chair and devoured the flavorful meal before him. It was unusual how slowly he was eating.. like he was unsure of himself. I mean even with the exposed nerves. 

They hadn’t really had a full meal since yesterday and that didn’t exactly stay where it was supposed to. Plus he’s been having more issues than usual lately… it’s strange… and he’s been holding his side, the one with the strange new scar. It’s obviously giving him issues… maybe I should get a salve for it… and his stomach was bothering him a lot earlier… 

｡ₓ ू ₒ ु ˚ ू ₒ ु ₓ｡

I can feel Zelda’s eyes on me. I don’t mind it usually, accept she had asked me about my scar earlier. It makes me.. nervous that she is looking and analyzing me. It’s uncomfortable.. I know my behavior has been strange for the past week, and I know it’s ridiculous to try and hide a wound such as this… but I don’t think I could tell her if I tried. And to make it worse she knows something is wrong even when I’m trying desperately to hide it. 

  
Her eyes crinkle as she gives him a smile. He returns it and soon enough he finds himself getting full. He looks down at his plate and realizes it’s empty. He’s sad there isn’t more but then, he doesn’t think he could eat anymore even if he wanted to. 

“You should see the drawing Peero left for you, it’s pretty cute!” Zelda smiles and goes to grab his plate but Link insists that he can do it. 

“Let me see what they drew,” Zelda handed him the book, open to the page Peero drew on. Link smiled at the book then took Zelda’s hand. He set the book down on the table and pulled her close. 

“That is pretty cute,” he grinned and kissed her cheek. She giggled and her hands went to his bottom once more. 

“I have something to give you,” she smiled at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion.

“What is it?” Link looked back at her curiously. She led him to the bed and sat him down. 

“Close your eyes ok?” She had her hands on his shoulders still.

  
“Okay?” His eyes shut and all he could feel was her touching his ear, “what are you doing?”

“Don’t open them yet,” she muttered into his ear and he heard a small metal chain jangle in his ear. She slid something into his piercing. 

“Ok, now you can open them,” she held up a mirror to his face and he saw his reflection. 

“Umm, what am I looking for exactly?” He wondered aloud, and then he saw it, and he took the mirror as he felt his ears. 

“She found it,” he smiled, “My earring.”

  
“Impa searched all night for it and she didn’t sleep until she found it,” she whispered, “even found the clasp for it too.” 

Link’s reflection began to blur and the mirror quickly moved from view to be replaced with a golden haired person instead. They came close and wiped at his teary eyes gently. He sniffed as his nose dripped. 

“Impa cares about you Link, she's just very prideful and… subtle with her affection” the burry person in front of him spoke. He felt his face heat up some and pulled her into a hug. 

  
“I’m so happy that she found it,” he sniffled. 

“Do you want to thank her?” She rubbed his back. He nodded and she pulled back so he could wipe his eyes. She handed a tissue to him and he blew his nose.

“Let me get dressed,” he stood and got dressed back into his clean champion’s tunic. 

“Alright,” she went and got the dish from the sink and put it into one of the cabinets below it, “Do you want me to help?” She wanted to get a better look at his belly again. 

  
“I don’t need help to get dressed Zel,”

“I know… “ she looked at him with her big ol’ eyes. 

“Stop looking at me with those big eyes, you gonna come help or not?” He got his answer when she snatched his pants from his grasp and pulled him to the bed. He laughed and was gladly led.   
  


She looked into his eyes and leaned in. They hummed at the contact of her lips, sliding their hands sliding around her waist. She pulled back and gave him a smug little smile before turning him around to face the bed, his legs brushed against the bedsheet.

He felt hands on his back and he was pushed forward. Zel was behind him and _holy shit this is so hot—_

“I want to fuck you like this Link…” she groped his cheeks apart through his boxers. Fingers tangled with bedsheets and a quiet moan shook through him.

“Then do it,” he groaned. She pulled off his boxers and got out the oil. His feet spread apart on the floor. 

She got the gloves on and slid the harness on. The cool oil pouted between his ass cheeks. He sighed and moaned as she rubbed his hole. 

“P-put it in—nnmm!” She slid two fingers into him and he was on his toes as he gripped the sheets. She scissored and rubbed his prostate quickly, wanting to get in his ass right away. He moaned and pulled his ass cheeks apart. 

“Fuck—! Zel—!” She poured the oil onto the phallus, rubbing her hand over hits soft bumps as she let out a gasp. 

  
“You ready?” She pressed the head to his stretched hole, not quite going into him. She pressed her hands to the mattress on either side of his hips. 

“Nn! Yes! Fuck yes! Oh Zel!” He cried and she pushed into him and he moaned her name as she pressed the thick head into him. His legs shifted and his bottom wiggled as he did. His movements caused her to moan as the phallus shifted inside her. 

  
She pulled back out and they groaned into the sheets. She was about to push back in. 

  
_  
Knock! Knock! Knock!_

  
  


Zelda pulled out and quickly covered Link’s mouth as he released a mewl.

  
“Hylia save us..” she muttered. 

“Who is it?” She called. Link grumbled something heinous into her hand. 

“Princess, Sir Link! It’s Impa! Purah and Robbie are going to test the shrine and they wanted you to be there for it right away! May I come in?”

“Uhh you stay outside. I’ll come to you!” Zelda called back. 

  
“Okay Princess!” Impa’s voice came through the door. And Zelda sighed and uncovered Link’s mouth. 

“Get into the bathroom, quick!” Zelda muttered and took off the harness, handing it and his clothes to him. She removed the gloves and set them under the pillow. 

“This is so homophobic…” Link muttered, quickly gathering his clothes from her and closing the bathroom door behind him, “I’ll just fuck myself with the phallus then,” 

“Don’t you dare!” She called through the bathroom door. He grumbled and turned on the sink. 

Zelda put her underwear and pants back on quickly. She checked herself over in the vanity mirror, making sure to adjust the headscarf. She opened the door and slid out even with her face flushed. Impa was staring at her strangely. 

“So, the shrine, you were saying?” She cleared her throat. 

“Oh uh, Purah wanted to make sure you were there to record any observations as well as to help with the experiment,” Impa cleared her throat and pointed downwards, “And I think it’s important to note that you are wearing Link’s pants right now Princess.”

Zelda’s face went bright red as she looked down at the tight pants. They heard the door creak and a certain knight’s flushed face was glaring out at her when they turned around. Zelda smiled sheepishly. 

“Those are mine, Princess.” 

  
Impa chuckled, “I think you’re far past calling her ‘Princess’ Link,” he pulled his face back in and shut the door. They heard him throw a curse at her through the wood. 

“Wow Princess… your knight? I’m not surprised but I’m curious as to when that happened..” fingers went to her chin, “Are you guys using protection at least?”

“Hylia Impa! We aren’t animals!” Zelda exclaimed and stormed back into the cabin to get her pants in order. The door slammed in Impa’s cackling face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: I’m open to *constructive* criticism and will delete any comments I feel are rude about my writing and are unhelpful to my growth as a writer 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter and I apologize in advance! :)


	14. She Smells like Stardust...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is visited by an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fairly graphic descriptions of a wound, vomiting, panic attack, acts if violence or verbal harassment (he got bullied), a person gets held down forcefully not in a good way, childhood trauma, and degradation both inflicted by others and to self (link)
> 
> More editing might be necessary....

They arrived at the shrine a little past noon and they saw researchers swarming in and out of the shrine like ants in an ant hill. The sky was filled with heavy clouds. 

“Who is the test subject?”

“One of my shadows, they got injured recently,” Impa looked at them and smirked, “They are a willing participant, don’t worry. Link and Zelda both flush when she looks at them. 

“Oh that’s very good,” Zelda laughed awkwardly. Link ran his fingers through his bangs. 

Link cleared their throat. Impa looked at him. He rubbed his earrings and looked at his shoes. 

“Uhm.. Thanks for finding my earring...” he mumbled out. 

“Of Course,” she gave him a smile and they continued on their way into the shrine. 

｡ₓ ू ₒ ु ˚ ू ₒ ु ₓ｡

Barely even a foot in and the sound of someone screaming echoed through the chamber. They saw puddles of blood being cleaned up off of the floor by the researchers like it was a murder scene. 

“Uh… Impa.. exactly how badly injured is the... subject?” Zelda glanced back at a quickly paling Link next to her. 

“They’ll survive with medical treatment but they have an injury to their leg, it’s a bit… graphic.. so brace yourselves..” Impa looked back at them and gave them a moment to prepare for the horrid scene that awaited them. 

“Link, you don’t have to come in if it bothers you,” Zelda put her hand on his forearm, “It’s ok really,” 

Link shook his head despite his pooling nausea, “No it’s ok, I can handle it,” he covered her hand with his. 

“Ok, but if at any point you need to leave you should, you aren’t required to stay,” she assured him. He nodded and they turned to the direction of the screaming. 

“We have a medical crew here just in case anything goes wrong,” Impa assured them. 

They entered the room and they saw the woman being held down while her leg was being worked on. They had yet to see the blood and torn muscle pouring from her thigh. She let out a horrid scream that rang in their ears. Link flinched at the sound. 

“Ok, Link, stay here,” Zelda put her hands on his shoulders, “Don’t even think of coming any closer,” he looked past her ear and over at the glowing pool behind her. He nodded only half listening. Zelda turned away and Purah handed her the sheikah slate. 

“Are we recording?” she got an affirmative from Robbie and she began taking pictures of the wound on the women’s leg, “Ok.”

“Today is the first day of The Zora Moon, or to put it in current terms, New year’s day. I, Princess Zelda, along with Purah, Robbie, and 20 of their Sheikah researchers will be conducting an experiment on the Shrine of Resurrection that was dug up just three weeks ago on the Great Plateau.”

Zelda took pictures with the sheikah slate as she circled the tub in the back of the room. She kept speaking, “Our test subject is a Sheikah Guard that was recently injured. Her name is Rimi Krel. Injury: Shrapnel to her mid thigh. The shrapnel has since been removed and her Adductor longus, Rectus Femoris, and Sartorius muscles are torn. Injury cause: Guardian explosion. Experiment: The healing capabilities of the Shrine of Resurrection. We will be testing the speed, accuracy and the effect it has on its subject. Our power source is the ancient flame. Test begins in,” a look was shared with Purah and Robbie. They nodded. 

“three.”

The medics back away from the writhing sheikah woman. Link looked away quickly once he got even a peak of the woman’s injury. His chest squeezed with rising panic. 

Purah holds two tubes together, one connected to the ancient furnace outside and the other connected to the tub in the back of the room. 

“Two,” the girl screamed and he desperately wanted to reach out and help her. The girl got closer and closer. He wasn’t aware that it was him that was moving. The room moved around him as researchers buzzed. 

He saw the torn, stringy muscles and stared wide eyed as blood bubbled and pulsed from the wound in her leg and she released a blood curdling scream. He took a shaky breath. Zelda had yet to see him. Strands of torn muscle and severed skin gaped from where the shrapnel entered her thigh and was torn out. 

She reached out for Link with a bloody palm and he came closer until he was standing over her. His chest and stomach squeezed. His heart pounded in his ears. 

He reached out for her through his blurring vision. The water began to glow and he heard the shifting of muscle and squelch of blood and then bones snapping but that last sound was in his head. His breathing sped up and he felt the hairs on his neck raise. He put his hands on the edge of the tub and he saw the purpley water below get displaced with a droplet. 

He sucked in a sharp breath, his hand flew to his mouth. His stomach flipped and he took a step back. He turned and ran from the room, trying to keep his stomach from coming up. 

_ Nope. No. No thank you. No way in hell.  _

They scrambled up the now cleared stairs, into a drizzle of rain. He stumbled and almost slipped as he turned to the cover of trees to the right of the cave. 

He backed into a wet wall and wrapped his arms around his stomach as he drew his knees up. His breathing coming in and out at a rapid pace. He pressed his eyes to his knees, trying to erase the nauseating image from his mind. His stomach continued to roll with nausea and he couldn’t stop the image of the helpless girl enveloping his mind. 

His mouth filled with saliva and he pulled his knees away, falling forward onto his hands and knees as he retched onto the slush and grass. 

He felt the cold mud and grass dig under his nails and he gagged again as half digested food slid up his throat. His eyes dripped with wobbling tears. He felt his stomach roll and slimy chunks dripped from his lips as he sucked in a breath. 

He felt his insides twist and he leaned back against the wall as he pressed his arms to his stomach. He whimpered as his belly cramped and twisted. 

He gasped a wheezy breath, pressed his hand to his stomach and there was a sharp cramp in his side. He looked down the path and to the forest below. 

Link’s breathing didn’t calm and he felt dread fill his belly. He felt like he was going to die. His insides twisted and cramped up. He had to get out of here. His hair dripped with rain water and his belly squeezed and tightened up. 

He took a choked breath into his knees. His shoulders shook with every breath he took. He quickly scanned the crates around him for something and found what he was looking for. He stood shakily, grabbing the item and quickly made his way down the hill to the forest below. 

He ran as deep into the forest as his upset stomach would allow, which fortunately was pretty far. He pressed his hand into his hurting belly. His shirt soaked with freezing rain and his cheeks turning rosy. 

_ I swear if someone finds me— _

His side twists again, a hand presss to the pulsing scar. However his entire abdomen squeezed and gave a sharp twist immediately after. A hiss escaped through grit teeth. Thundering head hung between shaking knees, his hand pressed to his stomach as it groaned in protest. The fabric that usually brought him comfort now too soaked and heavy to bring any sort of comfort to him. A shiver wracked his body as freezing water soaked into his shirt. 

Dread coiled around his lungs. 

“Help-! Please it hurts so much—!” He croaked. 

His palm hit his head, trying to get it to stop. He took a moment to catch his breath but couldn’t seem to calm down. It was too cold and wet and there wasn’t anyone there to help him. 

He slid down between the roots and wrapped up in the blanket he grabbed. His legs tightly to him and the blanket pressed into his skull. 

“Calm down— this isn’t even that bad! You’ve seen worse—!” He shivered. 

His breathing didn’t even out no matter how much he begged it to. He sobbed and gasped cold air into his squeezing lungs. He pulled his legs tightly to himself as his chest rose and fell rapidly. 

It was like someone took a knife to his chest, poking a hole in his lung, and he couldn’t do anything to stop them. His connection to reality slipped through shaky fingers like grains of sand. 

He wished desperately for someone— anyone to help. 

_ Please don’t leave me alone! I don’t want to be alone!  _

His tears bubbled and fell and he could only feel the cold darkness as it bit into him from everywhere. His hands shook. His breath so shallow it didn’t even fog. His shirt soaked with his tears. 

But he could feel none of it. He saw it… that freezing night… when he should have died. When he was all alone and bleeding out. 

_ (“Why are you so  _ **_stupid_ ** _?”  _ They sneered.

_ “I don’t understand—” the 8 year old peered up at the older child.  _

_ “You aren’t like us! You’re  _ **_different_ ** _! You’ll never be  _ **_normal_ ** _!” _

He staggered back. 

_ “No one can understand you because you’re just too  _ **_stupid_ ** _! You have no friends and no one likes you because you’re  _ **_broken_ ** _! You’re so—!”) _

“Someone  _ please… ”  _ he pressed his back into the bark behind him as he rubbed his face into his muddy knees. He was alone then… and he’s alone now… his tears continued to soak his shirt as he hit his head. It continued to ache and he did it again. 

And again. 

And again. 

He sobbed and pulled his hair over his eyes. The clasp fell out as he tugged and tugged and tugged. The soaked blanket brought little comfort. 

“Master Link,” He stopped breathing. 

_ They’re going to chase me again. They’re going to hurt me! They’re going to break me! They’re going to try and kill me! _

He stood shakily and stumbled away from the person calling his name. He had to hide before they found him. He stumbled and tears dripped. 

_ ( He was 7…  _

_ “Look he’s crying!”  _ they pulled his hair and sneered. He gripped their wrist and pulled their hands from his hair. He ran to hide behind a bench, covering his head. 

_ “You’re a boy! You’re not supposed to have long hair!”  _ They grabbed his hair once more and yanked him from his hiding place roughly. They pressed his face to the ground. The dirt scraped at his face and got in his eyes. 

_ “We’ll show you!”  _ he heard the grating sound of metal on metal as they all laughed. 

_ Scissors.  _

_ He tried to get them off.  _

_ “HEY!”  _ It was too late. 

The damage was done. 

His hair fell loose against his neck. 

They got off of him and held up the bound up hair in their grasp. He snatched it from their grasp roughly. A hand grasped his wrist and his teeth sunk into it until it let him go. He tasted blood and he spit it out. 

Shaky legs carried him back into the school building and slid into the deepest corner of the closet. It felt like hours until his mother came for him. Bound hair was held tightly in his small hands.)

Link pressed forward and bumped into a tree. A darner flew into his face and he cried out, swatting at it. He pushed forward, trying to find someplace to hide.

“Master Link! Stop running!” Link tripped and his eyes shut tightly as he skid across the forest floor.  __ He scrambled to get back up but there was too much slush and ice and he was too frightened to do anything but lay there. 

“Master!” The voice was closer and he curled into himself. “Link—!” He put his head in his arms. It was cold and he had lost the blanket somewhere. 

He tried to tell them to get away from him but he couldn’t breathe. The forest was closing in around him. He grabbed at the fabric covering his chest, trying to take in air.

“Don’t hurt me!” He cried and ended up gasping even more. The ground under him was cold and biting. 

“I’m not trying to hurt you Link,” the voice came again. There was a tree just in front of him and he scrambled desperately to it, hiding on the other side. Heavy tears dripped from his face. 

“Don’t touch me!” He cried and pulled his hair roughly, hiding his face from whoever it was. He heard them moving in front of him. 

“I will not,” they promised as they stood several feet away from him. His breathing was still erratic. 

“Link you need to focus, regulate your breathing,” the voice affirmed. 

“I- I can’t—!” He drew in a dry breath and his throat was raw. He shivered and gasped. 

“You need to calm your breathing before you pass out, Link,” they spoke once more, and he was so mad that he was being spoken to like he didn’t already know that. He made his irritation clear. 

“Stop talking to me like I’m a child!” His wet shirt shlupped as he pulled at it. 

“My apologies but it’s not possible for me to speak in another way,” the voice spoke again. He realized he had yet to even see who this person was. They sounded familiar but they didn’t sound like any voice he recognized. 

“Master Link, there’s a 90% change you will pass out if you do not calm your breathing. It’s not warm enough for you to regulate your body heat as you are and there is an 85% chance you will get sick,” the voice spoke again. 

“W-why are you talking like that?” He croaked. 

“This is my normal voice, would you prefer I used a different voice?  _ Would this be preferable? _ ” It sounded like Aryll and he quickly shook his head and covered his ears in confusion. 

He looked up finally and he saw a blurry humanoid figure before him. They were….. blue? Were they even touching the ground?!

“Who are you?!” Link gasped after his exclamation. 

“I don’t understand the inquiry, you know who I am,” they spoke again. 

“Well clearly fucking not!” He choked and gasped. 

“I am the spirit of the Master Sword, Fi. I came when I sensed your distress and had no one to assist you,” Fi informed. 

“What the hell…” he gasped into his knees again, “If you’re going to help me I’d prefer if you weren’t so far away!” He croaked. 

“Shall I come closer?” She got a messy haired nod in response and she drifted over to sit next to him. 

“Is this more— oh” Link set his head on Fi’s shoulder as he released a shaky breath and sniffle. Fi put her arm over his shoulder in an attempt to keep his already dwindling body heat insulated until someone could come and help him properly. 

“Sorry I’m such a stupid Master…” he calmed almost immediately under her closer presence. 

“You have no need for such inaccurate words Master,” Fi leaned her head on his, “Your psychological state is much more logical and complicated than the lacking word you used. I notice ‘Stupid’ is a common word you use to refer to your cognitive struggles. However your self proclaimed ‘issues’ just cause you to experience the world around you differently. This can cause you to have struggles socially but it can also give you unique skills not many people have. This is not new for you Master,” Fi pat his head with her soft wing-like arm. 

“Yeah I know that! I’ve had this disability my whole life!” They exclaimed, tugging gently on her wing( _???) _ , pulling it over his face to hide his sniffles and block the rain. 

“Yes, however I am speaking of your past reincarnations,” Fi felt him shift and mud squelched under his boots, “Not all of your reincarnations had a cognitive dysfunction but some of them did. That didn’t make them any less capable of being my Master. That didn’t make them inferior to their predecessors. The only thing they needed in order to wield me was the Hero’s spirit. Their perspective in life said nothing of how worthy they were of wielding me,” Fi rested her head on his even if she knew it was not necessary to show comfort. She knew he would find great comfort in it. 

“In fact, sometimes the hero’s spirit would reincarnate as races other than Hylian and they still performed their duty incredibly. But they did it their way. They used the skills they had learned and developed as they fulfilled their duty. Not because they were expected to but because they wanted to help,” the wind ruffled her arm and Link yelped before her other arm went to envelop him. Teary eyes reflected in her pupiless ones. He shifted closer. 

She smelt like stardust… strangely, he recognized the smell and took great comfort in it.

“You wanted to help that girl earlier, you want to help people and you are not following a predetermined path, you’re just following the path you chose. Link, when I look at all the possibilities you could have pursued, you had many options but this is the path you chose and need to take in order to fulfill your own goals,” Link’s breathing finally began to even out. She saw fog escape his lips where she had none. 

“You are not stupid Link. Needing help does not mean you are incapable or unable, it just makes you human, and that’s a wonderful thing to be,” she released a shaky breath as her master hugged her around her waist. Her breath fogged and she stared wide eyed as his breath dispersed with hers. 

“Thank you Fi…” he mumbled and she felt him grip her shirt as he calmed, falling into a somewhat restful sleep. 

“Of course, Master,” Fi sat with him for well over an hour, keeping the rain off of him. She watched as fog formed in front of her Master’s nose and for the first time in millenia, she smiled. He’ll be okay, he has wonderful people looking after him. 

She listened to the rain hit the ground around them but she kept her master safe and as dry as she could. He leaned into her despite not receiving any warmth. She held him close until she heard someone calling for him. 

The blue spirit slid from his weak grasp and faced the direction of the voice. She scanned the woods and spotted Hylia’s Descendant. She waited until they locked eyes and saw her smile as she came running forward. 

“Fi,” Zelda huffed as she caught up to the blue spirit. 

“Hello Hylia Descendant, or perhaps you would prefer Zelda?”

“Zelda is fine,” the golden haired girl shyly smiled. 

“Master Link called for me in his moment of distress and I took action accordingly, they are safe, but they need to get someplace warm soon,” Fi moved aside and revealed where Link was curled up. Zelda kneeled in front of him. 

“Thank you for protecting him, Fi… I’m sure he appreciates it as much as I do,” Zelda turned back to Fi but she was nowhere to be found. Link’s hair clasp was in the place she was once floating in. Zelda pocketed it. 

She looked back at the Master Sword and she saw it flash blue for a moment and knew Fi was back in the sword. 

Zelda wiped the mud and tears from Link’s face. 

“I’ve got you Link…” she hefted him up onto her back and made the slow trekk back to where Impa was. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed!!
> 
> Leave a Kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> *Constructive* criticism is always welcome and wanted!


	15. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phlegm is gross. Especially when you have a sinus infection. I would know, I’ve had three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: there’s like vomit one time, sick character bro, like sick sick. Mega bad lung sick character. He good though. He gets lots of cuddles. No other warnings actually. 
> 
> I actually kinda like how some of this turned out...

“I found him Impa!” She felt him shift from the noise and press his face into her hair. 

“Oh thank Hylia! Is he okay?” Impa came up and draped a blanket over him. Rain continued to fall. 

“I think he has a fever but he seems to be fine otherwise,” Zelda felt his warm face against her neck. He gripped the back of her shirt and whimpered.

“Link?” She turned her head and looked into his blurry eyes. He made a sour face. 

“Are you ok?” 

“My stomach hurts…” His legs kicked out and he shuffled around on her back, trying to get off. Impa removed the blanket off of him. 

“Link stop moving, I’m gonna drop you-!” She gently lowered him down and he heaved his stomach’s contents onto the icy ground. 

  
  


“Ah…” She felt her face pale a little but quickly got out a handkerchief to wipe his face once he was done. He grumbled and Impa helped him up as Zelda wiped the dirt and vomit from his face. 

“Princess, he feels really warm..” Impa adjusted her grip as he slouched against her, “He’s definitely sick…”

“We should get him inside and warm him back up, we don’t want him getting pneumonia,” Zelda brushed his wet hair from his face. Link let out a noise of complaint as he was poked and prodded at. He whined and held his side. 

“Are you gonna throw up again?” Zelda backed up but only far enough that she wouldn’t be thrown up on. He shook his head and pressed into his side again. 

“Impa do you have any healing elixirs on you?” Impa nodded and pulled one out of her vest, “I owe you,” the vial opened with a pop. 

“There’s no need Princess, Link needs it more than I do,” Impa assured. Zelda spoke quietly to Link. 

“Link, I have something that will help,” she brushed his cheek with her warm palm, “I need you to drink this.”

His eyes found hers and a look of relief washed over his face when he saw her. She brought the vial up to his lips and poured it onto his tongue. He tried to spit it out but she held his nose and covered his mouth so he was forced to swallow it. He whimpered and his stomach whined in protest. 

He reached out for her and she caught him before he fell to the icy forest floor again, he smiled up at her as he gripped her shirt. Impa was behind him, still concerned that he was gonna fall over. 

“There you are,” she whispered and pulled him up to her, “all better, right?” He nodded and pressed his flushed, wet face into her neck. He grumbled tiredly and she felt his hot breath on her neck. 

“Princess they said it would snow soon, we should get him inside right away,” Impa slid the blanket back over his shoulders. Zelda took to tying it around his neck and covering his head. 

“Okay, can you help me carry him?” Impa nodded and put his other arm over her shoulders. 

“Ready Link?” Zelda whispered to deaf ears. His head fell limp and she didn’t get a response, “Nevermind, let’s get going then, Impa.”

｡ₓ ू ₒ ु ˚ ू ₒ ु ₓ｡

The first thing that reached their ears was the crackling fire. It was warm. Uncomfortably so. But it was also freezing cold. Everything ached and sensations were muddled. There was pressure on their chest. 

The wind chimes were back. 

“You’re awake!” A childish voice cheered. He whined and reached a hand to cover his eyes and forehead. He felt a wet cloth when his hand met his head. 

“Oh sorry,” they whispered, “Ms. Princess told me to get her if you woke up, I’ll be right back!” The spirit went to leave but Link reached for them weakly.

“W-wait,” he felt their little wood-like hands lean on his, where it now rested on the sheets. He huffed and felt a rattle in his chest. 

“Yes?” The curious korok peered over at him. 

“How long have I been out for?” He struggled to sit up as he let out a wet cough. 

“Um… I don’t know how Hylians tell the time but I’ve seen the moon three times now since you came to your cabin…” the tree spirit helped himup. He continued to cough and his lungs stuttered. 

“Sweet Farore…“ He dragged his hand down his face as he croaked. So four days maybe? 

The tightening in his chest increased some, causing several more wet coughs to scrape out of his raw throat. He was unable to get the pressure in his lungs to dissipate. He fell back onto the pillow when his coughing fit died down. 

“I’ll get Ms. Princess,” Peero let go of his hand and fixed the cloth on his head before they disappeared in a cloud of leaves over his head. 

｡ₓ ू ₒ ु ˚ ू ₒ ु ₓ｡

Link drifted in and out of consciousness as he waited for Zelda. He couldn’t tell if it had been only a few minutes or several hours but at one point when he woke again she was wiping his face with a wet cloth. 

“Hey,” she whispered and gently placed the cloth to his bare chest. He blinked slowly up at her. She smiled down at him. 

“You’ve been quite the sleepyhead lately,” she teased and leaned down to press her lips to his cheek, “How are you feeling today?” He hummed and leaned into her. 

Link went to speak but choked up instead. Zelda helped him sit up and his head was between his knees as his chest stuttered. His lungs forced a wet cough out of him. Then it spilled into more coughing as he struggled for breath between each wheeze.

She patted his back as he hacked wet, groggy coughs into the bedsheet and gasped for air. Something rattled up his throat and he gripped the sheets. 

Something slid under his chin and the thing that was rattling up his throat finally came out. It splattered into the bin and he sputtered in air at last. He gasped into the bin and coughed again. His chest contracted and squeezed once more. He let out a dry cough, no longer having any mucus stuck in his lungs or throat. 

His chest cramped up and he coughed again, the room now much too dry for him to breathe. His throat was ragged and his eyes watered. 

“Impa, bring me the hot water,” Zelda slid onto the bed next to him as he struggled for breath. She pressed a hot cloth to his chest and another to his back. He kept letting out rough wheezes and coughs until finally the heat and steam from the towels cleared his airways. He let out a relieved sigh, falling limp against Zelda. 

There was a warmth running up and down his back as he gasped against her shoulder. His head pounded and he released a cracked whine. 

“Do you want to lay down?” He nodded and she eased him back down to the pillow, pulling the towel on his back away and setting it against his upper chest. He groaned, finding himself breathing more clearly. 

“Do you think you can drink something?” She wiped his face with a cool cloth. He shook his head slightly and he gasped shallowly as he leaned towards her. 

“Z-zel…” his hand shifted towards her as his eyes screwed shut. 

“I’m here,” he felt the bed shift as she leaned over to kiss his forehead. His fingers found her shirt and he tugged weakly on it. He grunted, trying to lean into her but she moved away and wiped his face again. He whined and rasped weakly for her again over and over.

“You’re so needy,” she moved away and chuckled at his noises of complaint. The bed shifted at his feet. There was now warmth against his side and he grunted as he tried to move into her embrace. “I’ve got you,” fingers ran through his hair as she pulled him close. 

Her shirt wrinkled where he was grasped it. Link let out a sniffle and eyes watered, dripping with his distress. Arms wrapped around the sick person next to her as he whimpered. 

“Hey.. what’s wrong?” She gently rubbed his ear.

“..m’head..” he slurred and burrowed his face into her. She felt his scorching head against her skin and she ran a hand up and down his back as he fell asleep once again. She took a cool cloth and set it to his head. He released a sigh. 

｡ₓ ू ₒ ु ˚ ू ₒ ु ₓ｡

When he woke again he found himself in cold water, he flailed and grabbed the edges of the tub he suddenly found himself in. 

“I know it’s cold, Link but your fever isn’t lowering and this is the only way we can bring it down safely,” Zelda was above his head, holding his shoulders, Impa was at her side. Link shivered and tried to get out. She held him down. 

“Zel-!” He croaked. 

“I’m sorry, I really am!” She held him down against his struggles. 

“It’s cold—!” Water spilled onto the floor as he moved his legs. 

“Just a few more minutes, I swear!” she pleaded with him. He sobbed, grabbing her wrist, “Just until your fever breaks,” she promised. 

“Please—!” His hair stuck to his face. Impa poured cold water over his head and he coughed. 

“Zel please let me out—!” He sniveled as his hair weighed down his head. His bangs stuck to his face. She brushed his bangs from his eyes. His skin was still warm to her touch. 

“Not yet,” she nodded her head and Impa pressed a pouch of ice chu chu jelly to his head. He cried out at the shift in temperature. 

“It’s okay Link, just a little longer,” she whispered to him despite his cries of protest. His grip on her arm tightened as he whimpered and shifted his legs, trying to get out. 

“Don’t you bite me now—!” She grabbed his jaw as he went to bite at her arm. He whined as she held him in place. Then he grabbed the ice pouch and threw it across the room. It hit the bathroom door and burst into an icy cloud. 

“Hylia! Link!” She grabbed his other arm, “You’re going to get someone hurt if you don’t calm down!” She pulled his arms to his chest and held him from behind as he writhed about in the cold water. 

Link finally stopped fighting against them and his head stopped pounding as the water felt closer to a normal temperature. Her grip on him shifted so he wouldn’t slip under the water. Her hand went to his head and he no longer had a fever. 

“Finally…” Zelda sighed and Impa wrapped Link into a towel while Zelda helped him from the tub. 

He laid his head against Zelda’s shoulder and fell into a restful slumber as his fever ebbed away. 

“Now he sleeps like a baby?” Impa helped her carry Link to the bed, tucking him in. 

“I think it’s sweet...” Zelda slid a towel under his wet hair and sat on the chair next to the bed, pulling out a book. 

Impa went to sit by the fire, sharpening her blade once more. 

｡ₓ ू ₒ ु ˚ ू ₒ ु ₓ｡

He woke for a final time and saw Peero at the end of the bed. There was a weight on his lap. He looked down and saw a head of golden hair. His bladder ached. His jaw popped as he yawned and he immediately closed it. 

They poked the golden haired girl in their lap in an attempt to wake her. She shifted her head right into his crotch. Fuck— no—

“Zel…?” He croaked and was surprised at the sound of his voice, but he didn’t care right now because she was laying on their dick and they really needed to pee. 

She finally groaned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up away from him. She looked at him and smiled. 

“You’re awake,” 

“Please move, I really need to pee,” they waved their hands at her to get her to move out of his way. 

“Oh, sorry,” she stood and moved the chair back to the table as he scurried to the bathroom. He sighed. 

“How long have I been sick?” Link asked as he relieved his bladder. 

“Four days you were in and out of it but yesterday your fever broke and you’ve been sleeping ever since,” He heard her at the fireplace, shifting the wood around, “so about five days in total.”

  
  


“No wonder my bladder is so full” he mumbled to himself “I think I had a spiritual encounter.”

  
  


“Yeah, Fi was there when I found you,” the sink turned on in the small kitchenette, “I think you had a panic attack…”

“Oh… I don’t… I don’t remember…” Link mumbled. He looked down at the toilet. 

“Hylia, how the hell did I not wet the bed?!” He exclaimed. Zelda chortled and peaked in at him. He looked up at her and exclaimed when he realized the door was still open. 

“Zel! Get out!” He looked back down, “Damn it! You ruined the flow!”

Zelda chuckled and went back to the kitchen to chop up some food for something. 

“Oh goddesses you scared it!” He cried. 

“What? Your bladder?” Zelda laughed at the carrots she was cutting, “Link are you pee shy?”

“I am not! You just surprised me!” He exclaimed and he tried again. “I swear I grew out of this,” he mumbled. 

“What was that?” She stuck her head back in. It stopped again. 

“DIN! STOP IT!” The door swung shut as he screamed at her. Zelda snorted. 

“Yeah sure you’re not!” 

“You’re the worst!” the door cried. 

“I told you not to get any closer but you didn’t listen, did you?” She changed the subject to the experiment in the shrine. 

“I can’t help it if I have some sort of savior complex or some shit,” Link flushed the toilet and returned to the main room after washing his hands. 

“Are you making something?” Link wandered up next to her. His eyes burned when he smelt the onions. 

“Yeah, a soup I got the recipe for, it has eggs and ginger in it too,” she sniffed, “should help with getting the rest of the nasties out of your system,” she cursed and went to rub at her eyes but Link stopped her and rubbed her eyes for her. 

“Better?” He wiped the tears from her face. She smiled and gave him a little peck. 

“You know…. we got interrupted last time…. and I was wondering….” his face heats a little, looping his arms around her waist. 

“Maybe after I finish this, I don’t think you want onion fingers in your ass,” she chuckled, “plus you’ve been in and out of it for 5 days and didn’t use the bathroom once, I highly doubt having anal is the greatest idea right now.”

“Yeah… I suppose not…” he looked to the bed sheets, “Well since you’re clearly on a roll with this, I’m gonna clean the bed sheets outside.”

“I wouldn’t, Nayru and Farore have been blowing up a storm out there since you got sick,” she set the knife down and gestured to the laundry sink, “it might be best to clean them in the sink and dry them over the rafters for now.”

“Oh, have they?” And sure enough when he opened the curtains the grass was covered in a foot or two of snow, “So they have...” 

“Yep! We’re all snowed in for the time being, luckily it didn’t start getting too bad until the day after Impa and I dragged you back here,” she poured broth into the pot, “Some of Impa’s shadow’s brought some extra food, warm clothes, blankets, and some firewood too,” Zelda kept rambling on but Link’s attentions were elsewhere. 

He saw Peero along with 5 other forest spirits outside the window, marching in a line up to the door. He smiled as he heard their little wood wind chime noises and a light tap on the door. He put on his sweater and pants then went to open the door to let them in. 

“You’re awake!” Peero cheered and the rest of the koroks cheered with him. 

“Yea.. do you want to come in? Zelda is making soup,” Link cracked the door open enough for them to come in. He probably looks terrible since he hasn’t bathed in 5 days… well he did but he wasn’t aware enough for it. And it was cold. 

“You don’t mind?” The childlike voice inquired and peered in. 

“Of course not, it’s nice to have company,” Link peered at each of them, “besides it’s much too cold to have you stay outside,”

“Okay!” And they all came right in, single file. 

“Hey Zel, we have some guests,” Link laid out a few blankets by the fire, out of Zelda’s way so the Koroks could watch her work and he could clean the bedsheets. 

“Oh! Hello again Peero! I saw you all playing out in the snow earlier, what might all your names be?” She peered over at them as she hung the cooking pot over the fireplace as she spoke. 

Link carried the bedsheets over to the sink and got to scrubbing away at them. He paused occasionally and rotated his head, listening to his earrings clink then got back to work on the sheets. 

“My name is Zuca,” A stout blue korok with an orange leaf chattered.

“I’m Gemi!” A lanky green korok with a light green leaf twirled. 

“Toku!” A rectangular, yellow and red leafed korok floated up on their little propeller. 

“I’m Fete,” a pear shaped, blue bodied and green leafed korok popped up. 

“And I’m Pike!” A green and yellow leafed, tear drop shaped korok danced around.

“It’s very nice to meet you all!” Zelda poured the onions and ginger into the soup. 

“Ms. Princess?”

“Yes Toku?” She stirred the soup. 

“I was wondering, why is Mx. Hero rotating his head like that?” They whispered, not sure if they were being rude or not. 

“Oh, they’re stimming, it’s their way of expressing or managing his emotions. if he’s excited you might see him doing it,” Zelda cracked some eggs into a bowl and stirred them, “He has other ways he stims too and sometimes he does it when he’s expressing other strong emotions but you’re more likely to see it when he’s happy about something,” she informed, suddenly feeling very much like a mother hen but she didn’t mind at all.

“That’s really cool, do other people do it too?” They handed her another egg and she took it to crack into the small bowl. 

“Everyone does it from time to time, but it’s more commonly seen in people who have cognitive impairments or disabilities. It helps them interact with the world around them, also, it generally just is calming to do. I do it too sometimes when I get anxious,” Zelda slowly poured and stirred the eggs into the soup while she spoke. 

“Do you like Mx. Hero?” Gemi pulled on her pant leg and peered up at her. 

“Of course I do, I love them very much,” she looked over at Link and smiled at his flushed face, “They’re one of my favorite people in the world,” she got a tongue stuck out at her and she sent it right back with a smile. 

The koroks around her awed and she heard wind chimes as they asked more questions. 

“Have you given them flowers?” One asked. “Have you kissed?” Another wondered, “does he love you too?” 

“I like to think he does,” Link finishes up at the sink and gets a chair so they hang up the wet bed sheets on the rafter. She finishes up pouring everything into the soup and walks over to hold the chair while he hangs the sheets. She received a smile in thanks. 

Once he was done he hopped down off the chair and pushed a hanging sheet aside to see all the young spirits staring up at them hopefully. 

Zelda is pulled close to them by her waist as the sheet falls. He grins and presses soft lips to her own. There were giggles and hums as she wrapped her arms around their neck. 

He stood on his toes as he leaned up to her. They heard koroks gasp and giggle. His chest rumbled as he chuckled. 

Zelda snakes her hands down his chest and to his waist. He pulls his leg around her waist and wraps his arms around her neck. They giggle into her lips as she lifts him off the ground and they wrap their legs around her waist as she holds his bottom in her hands. Peero and the other forest children gasp. 

Then their little show ends and Link gives her a soft peck on the cheek. Zelda lifts him over her shoulder and a laugh rolls off his tongue. She moves the sheet and the koroks can see Link hanging over her shoulder. 

“This knight is under my jurisdiction now,” Zelda mocks his accent as she trudged around. Link snorts and wraps an arm around her waist and pats her butt. She chuckles. 

“Soft, squishy girlfriend butt, good for stress relief,” he feels Zelda sway around and then pats his butt too, peels of laughter erupts from his throat. Link looks up—or rather, down— at the floor and sees Gemi reaching up to him. He reaches his arms down to them and smiles. He feels Zelda’s laughter flowing through his belly as he lifts Gemi and helps them climb up the back Zelda’s shirt. 

“It appears we have a guest!” Zelda twirls a little and He giggles, “And who might be trying to climb my shirt?” 

“It’s Gemi!” The little korok cheers and giggles as they finally reach the top of her head. Zelda smiles as they lean over in front of her eyes. 

“I’m getting dizzy now…” Link mumbled and the world tilted around him. Zelda gently lifts Gemi in her hand to set Link down. She has to hold his shoulders so he doesn’t fall over. 

“I need to get the rice started now,” Zelda gestured to the kitchenette, “wanna help?”

“Sure, just give me a minute,” the world sways a bit around him as he regains his balance. He felt something soft press to his nose and knew Zelda planted a kiss there. He smiled and released a chuckle as he leaned into her. 

There’s a tug on his pant leg once the world stopped spinning and he looked down at his feet. Fete looked up at them. 

“Mx. Hero? Do you love Ms. Princess?” They bounced a little on their feet as they peered up at them. He blushed deeply at this comment and he felt Zelda’s shoulders shake as she laughed. 

“Whatever makes you think that?” He removed his hands from Zelda and he went to sit on the floor as he feigned aloofness. 

“Well people who love each other kiss, don’t they?” Gemi stood on Zelda’s shoulder. 

“Do they? I had no idea!” Link had a look of astonishment, “Do you think I love the princess or something?” His hands rested behind his head as he laid back on the blanket. Zelda stood over him with her hand on her hip and smirked. He returned the look with a smug smile. 

“Well don’t they Ms. Princess? People who love each other do kiss right?” All of the koroks peered up at her. 

“Well not necessarily, some people kiss each others cheeks as a way of greeting and sometimes people kiss for reasons other than love,” she closed her eyes like this was some difficult question to answer, “But I suppose yes, often times, kissing is a way for people to express their affection to one another,” she concluded and went over to prepare the rice. 

Link lay across the floor admiring her for a moment until he came up next to her, tracing her waistline as he went to get some ingredients to add into the rice. 

“Then again, there are other ways for people to express their love for someone, one of them being, making food for them,” she smiled at the rice she was cleaning in the sink, “Or helping them when they’re hurt,” she poured the excess water into the sink and poured the rice into a pot, “Or even just simple gestures of kindness, can all be forms of expressing love for someone.” 

Link efficiently chopped up the ingredients and passed them to her in a bowl as she pressed her lips to his cheek. The wood spirits heard a soft hum coming from Link. 

They watched as the two lovers moved around each other without issue. Their relationship appeared to be practically seamless but Link and Zelda both knew better than to think a relationship could be so flawless. Link slid the lid onto the pot of rice and let it steam by the fire. 

“I just think she’s neat,” Link concluded at last as he pulled her to the floor onto the blankets. She sat next to him and he laid his head on her shoulder. 

“Only neat? Just the other day you told me how you love me so much!” Zelda wrapped her arms around him as he blushed and she kissed his cheek obnoxiously. 

“Noo! Zelda there are kids watching!” Link wailed as she continued to pepper him with kisses. 

“They’ve probably seen or heard worse with how nosy they are,” she whispered. He snorted as she started to poke and gently squeeze his sides. He gasped for air as he laughed breathlessly. 

“Z-zel! That tickles! Stop!!” Tears streamed from his face as she finally stopped and held him tight against her. 

“Admit it Link, you love me!” Zelda sang and he laughed into her shoulder. 

“Alright alright! I yield!” He gasped and turned so he was facing her. His hands slid up her back and pulled himself up to her face to give her a soft kiss, “I love you, ya little goblin,” he rubbed his nose into her cheek. 

“That’s what I thought!” She wrapped him in her arms and legs and held him close as he laughed. 

“Mx. Hero and Ms. Princess do love each other! Hestu was right!” Gemi twirled as the rest of the koroks danced and hopped around them happily. Zelda held Link’s face as she pressed featherlight kisses all over his face. 

“When is food gonna be ready?” Link wondered aloud. A soft chuckle from her made him flush. 

“Soon, my love,” Zelda hummed and Link scooted away from her, “Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna clean my sword,” Link stepped over the group of korok and grabbed his sword from where Zelda put it next to the fire. 

“Tell Fi I said hello,” Zelda smiled and went over to the soup. She peered over as she stirred. 

“I will,” Link sat on the blankets again and pulled his sword out of its sheath and sat it across his lap. He didn’t have to verbally speak to communicate with her, most of their conversations happened more as passing thoughts. 

It was really strange when he felt her speak into his mind the first time. It gave him a headache for a little while after. Eventually though, they learned how to communicate with one another despite having been partnered together more than once in past lives. He found he didn’t mind having her communicate in this way, it didn’t overwhelm him as much as he initially thought it would. 

He pulled a cloth from the bottom of the scabbard and began to polish and clean the Hylia blessed blade. 

Zelda wanted me to say Hello

(Hello Master, are you well?

Yes, I’m feeling a lot better now. 

(I am thankful that you have recovered. 

I wanted to thank you for helping me… I probably would have been much worse off if it wasn’t for you… and I’m glad that you were there when I needed it. 

(I’m happy to hear it, Master. Has your wound gotten any better?

I have yet to tell anyone what happened but—

(Why not Master? You and I both know that what happened needs to be discussed at some point. You’ll just keep getting sick if you don’t get help. 

I know that Fi… But I— 

He felt the blade pulse and heat under his fingertips and he didn’t have to be told twice about how stupid he’s been. 

(Master stop saying that! You are not stupid!

Yea… I know… I know I need to tell Zelda or just someone… anyone but I just can’t… not now… 

He knew Fi saw the nightmare he had just a little over a week ago… he knew she was worried for him… but he knew that the conversation with Zelda would be even harder. 

(Master please-!

“Link, the food is ready,” Link opened his eyes and saw Zelda holding a bowl of soup out to him. 

We’ll discuss this later Fi. 

He blocked her from his mind for the time being. He knew she’d only put up with it for so long though….

“Finally, I’m starving!” Link smiled up at her and laid Fi down on the blankets next to him. 

“How is Fi doing?” Zelda sat next to him with her bowl. The koroks went about playing a game Zelda suggested to keep them quiet while Link was communicating with Fi. 

“She’s doing alright, still stubborn as always,” he absentmindedly prodded his side as he brought the spoon to his lips. It didn’t hurt now which he was glad for. 

“What were you talking about?” Zelda slurped her soup as she leaned in to listen. 

“Just some concern with my health is all.. mostly about the last few days” it wasn’t a lie. He wouldn’t lie to Zelda. Link took comfort in the fact that he didn’t lie to her. 

“That’s nice of her, maybe you should listen to her some time,” she sent him a teasing look and released an airy laugh.

“Yeah…” Link looked down at his soup for a moment but quickly looked back up at her with a smile. His eyes told a different story however she wouldn’t know because he shut his eyes when he looked up. 

“I borrowed some books from the library down at the marketplace when you had that migraine a few days ago. You might find something you like among them,” Zelda’s knee bumped his and that knot in his belly got a little bigger. 

“Yeah I’d like that…” he whispered and shared worried glances at the koroks floating around the room, “it’s a shame we don’t have any privacy though…”

“We could always think of stuff we wanna do once they leave,” Zelda whispered. 

“I can think of a few things….”

Once they finished their meal they found that Peero and their friends had all drifted off. They made sure to collect them all up to put on the blankets by the fireplace. 

“I think the sheets are dry now, shall we put them back on the bed?” Zelda hummed, pulling the sheets from the rafters and piling them on the bed. 

“Yeah, I just wanna get this stuff put away so we don’t forget about it,” Link mumbled. 

“I know you said you didn’t want me to have it but the sheikah slate is in the basket… I figured it would be better that we had it so we could save food…” Zelda put the pillows back into the pillow cases, “Purah turned off the camera function for now,” another blanket was pulled from the rafter and they made eye contact once it fell into her arms. 

“...Ok,” Link whispered and got up to go to the basket on the table. 

“Thanks,” he could still put food in it but no pictures. 

“Yeah..” 

｡ₓ ू ₒ ु ˚ ू ₒ ु ₓ｡

  
  


Soon, Link finished with putting away the food and went to help her put the bed sheet on. They did so in a comfortable silence. At least it would have been if Link didn’t have a million worries on his mind. 

He kept quiet however, as always. She looked happy like this… he wanted it to stay like that. 

She hummed and sang a little song as they reassembled the bed. He felt his lips stretch into a smile. He could wait to tell her. He could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed. And Uhh you might hate me in a few chapters idk.
> 
> Anyways leave constructive criticism broskies also I always appreciate getting compliments and stuff. Those are neat as heck.  
> Leave a kudos too if you like!


	16. Uninhibited (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda make due with a bit of an equal opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nsfw, fingering and what not. But it’s Zelda’s turn! (I hope it’s good), some discussion to trauma and trauma responses, but with fluff to give it a buffer, also eating difficulty (idk it’s an anxiety response), and some gross coughing, a sensual massage~~ 
> 
> Lots of kissing. Like— a lot. A lot holy fuck they’re all over each other. 
> 
> Oh and like mild descriptions if stabbing and decapitation :)
> 
> Anyways I hope this chapter is enjoyable because I rewrote and edited this so many fucking times.

“Hey Zel?”

Steam wafted around them as she poured the chopped up mix of vegetables and mushrooms into the wok. Her features lit up, watching Link stir the ingredients, making sure everything cooked evenly. 

“Yes?”

He picked up a jar of goron spice next to him and handed it to her. She took the jar from his grasp and went back to cutting the thawed meat on the counter

“Use that to season the meat,” Link turned his attention back to the sizzling food before him, taking a few spoonfuls of plum sauce and pouring it in over the top. He put the poker to the charcoal under the steaming rice. The flames made his cheeks warm and condensation form on his brow. 

“Alright,” 

After she finished cutting the meat he heard her stirring the seasoning in. Her fingers slid across his upper back in that teasing way she always does when they can’t touch one another in public. 

“The meat is ready,”

Link glanced up from the flickering flames to take an empty bowl to the left of him on the hearth and poured the wok’s contents in. Zelda then poured the meat into the wok for him and went back to the kitchenette to put the bowl into the sink. She soon returned and sat down next to them, drawing up her knees and watching as he seasoned and stirred the contents of the wok. 

Her ever beautiful chef was wearing a thin, airy shirt, their sleeves were rolled up so she could see their biceps flex with each movement or gesture he made. 

“I didn’t even know you had this shirt,” fingers lightly brushed his collar, pulling slightly on it to look at their uncovered chest. Much to her own pleasure, he had left the front unbuttoned and tucked the shirt into his belt so she got a full view of his chest. Not only that but the open ‘V’ shape guided her eyes downward, between his legs. 

“You like it?”

“Yea… I can see your tub,” she wasn’t looking at his stomach specifically but… she would be lying if she said she hadn’t also noticed that too.

It seemed that she wasn’t the only one observing because she soon heard the pleasant bubble of laughter. Her eyes flicked up to a flashy smile that made her heart melt and face heat.

Link felt her piercing gaze burning holes into his shirt and he smirked up at her. Their eyes met and she leaned down to leave a row of kisses along his shoulder, to his neck. A small hum left his lips, her teeth lightly grazing and her lips soft as ever against his warm skin. Her tongue flitted under his ear and he quickly remembered the meal he was supposed to be watching again. 

“Zel, there’s food on the fire,” 

“Mm, you smell nice,” her fingers trailed just under the hem of his shirt, dragging up to his neck. He leaned into her warm palm, exposing his neck to her soft peppered kisses across his hot skin. Each hitched breath encouraging her gentle caresses. 

“Oh do I now?”

“Yeah..”

A hand drifted back to his waist and she set her chin on his shoulder. Soft puffs of air tickled his skin as she blew air at loose wisps. Zelda’s soft puffs of air on his neck had him sighing and bumping his head with hers which she happily reciprocated. Link let out a chuckle at a particularly large gust of air on his neck. 

“Having fun there?”

“Oh yes, lots,”

The softness of her touches and the cooking meal before them was everything they could have ever asked for. Unfortunately, it couldn’t stay like this forever, and Zelda’s father would not be happy about her staying away from her prayers for as long as she has. But even so, spending time with her best friend was far more preferable to listening to everyone’s nonstop complaints about her lack of sealing powers. 

Link found his eyes draw up to hers and he took the opportunity to admire the way her eyelashes caught the firelight. Her skin had an undertone of gold and her eyes shone with so much exuberance he couldn’t help but reflect it in his own eyes. Her eyes flitted down to their lips when they slid their rough fingers along her jaw. 

“You’re so cute,” they cupped her cheek and she leaned into his calloused hand, pressing her lips to his palm. Their even breath pressed to her cheek and trailed fluttering kisses to the corner of her lips, pulling back just enough to keep her begging for more. 

Zelda whined lightly, trying to lean toward him for the one thing she so desired but his palm held her in place as he pressed his lips just below her eye. She was left squirming closer to him and tugging earnestly at his arm with each nibble or chaste kiss. 

“Link-“

“Yes?”

Just a little closer, just a little more— those beautiful sky blue flickered with want for her and Hylia did she want them too. But he didn’t move closer. Just sat there, with a big smile on his lips, his eyes flitting all across her face. 

“You’re such a tease,” 

“Am I?”

His lips finally captured hers, nibbling gently. She slid her hand to his thigh and delved deeper into the kiss. Their soft hums and gentle movements closer to her shifted hands below the waist line for brief moments. A pleasant thrum going through both of them with a teasing rub. 

Zelda sighed, his affections soaking into her skin like a pleasant summer rain. Her eyes fluttered open once he had pulled away and was met with a sunset over the dark ocean. Her lips pulled into a thoughtful smile mirroring the person in front of her. 

“Don’t burn our food,” 

The smile turned to a chuckle and his beautiful ocean eyes flickered with the flames once more. He shifted some of the sizzling meat around a moment, coming to the conclusion that the rest was ready to go in. 

“Can you pour that in?” He nodded to the steaming bowl of vegetables and mushrooms. 

“Yeah,”

Zelda leaned away and grabbed the bowl while Link carefully pulled her hair out of the way so it wouldn’t catch the flame. The mix of ingredients sizzled and popped as soon as it hit the hot iron again. 

“Careful,”

“I know. You worry too much,”

“I worry more than enough,”

She leaned back once everything was in and felt a gentle hand around her waist, pulling her back down next to Link’s warmth. When she glanced sheepishly at him, his attention was back on the cast iron pot before them and he was scraping the ginger he had grated earlier into the sizzling mix. Her light giggles had him glancing back at her, his eyes owlish in confusion. He didn’t realize what he said. 

“You just agreed with me,”

Their movement slowed, confused by what she meant, the small talk they had been making already escaping his flustered thoughts. 

“What did I say?”

“You just said you worry _more_ than enough,”

Link sputtered and went back to stirring their meal, their cheeks more pink than before. 

“I did not!”

Zelda chuckled and patted their back affectionately. 

“Oh you definitely did,”

He scoffed at her, pinching her nose briefly between his knuckles as she giggled. 

“Well you know what I meant!”

Zelda shook her head before standing up, his head swiveled and his hand slid from her, trying and failing to follow after her. 

“Oh yeah? That you worry about me way too much?”

“Don’t twist my words!”

“I didn’t twist anything,”

The cupboards squeaked open and two nesting ceramic bowls were set on the counter with a soft clink. 

A sharp inhale made Zelda pause. She peered over at Link in time to see him rubbing his neck. He opened his mouth to speak. 

“I was—“ their voice was tight in their throat and their words were abruptly cut off.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah—” Link must have breathed a little too sharply because his lungs stuttered and his words turned into a wheezy cough. The wooden spoon clattered to the floor as he curled into himself. Another cough and another fight for air. 

The dryness from the fire wasn’t any good for his healing throat. Zelda reacted quickly and set down the utensils she had been holding.

“Link! Get away from the fire—”

She scrambled to the floor before him, her arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him away from the fireplace as he coughed into her shirt. His grasp on her was shaky and weak, his coughs turning wet and croaky with each spasm in his windpipe. 

“Th-the food-“

“I-I’ve got it, you just wait here-“ 

She swept his hair from his face once she got him sitting down against the chest in front of the bed. A wet hiccup came bubbling up and his hand flew to his mouth. 

“Are you— nevermind-“

Link heaved onto the floor in front of them. Thankfully it was on the wood and not the carpet or her pants. He immediately sat back up once the mix phlegm and mucus hit the floor. 

“Argh— ow-“

He glanced down at the floor and cringed before his harsh coughing continued. Zelda took a shaky breath, trying to calm her racing heart. The grip she had on his shoulders was shaky and she kept fiddling with his shirt while his chest rose and fell rapidly. His face flushed from the effort to get air down his congested throat. 

“Are you gonna be sick again?”

“M-maybe— b-but the food—“

“Stay here, I’ll get it,”

She swore he had been fine all throughout the day but it seemed he still was getting the germs out of his system. Zelda stood, making sure Link was steady enough without her then went to the fire to get the poker and separate the burning logs as well as to move the rice away from the coals. Once satisfied she turned and found Link clinging to the chest next to him to prevent himself from falling. The scene very nearly brought her to tears but she kneeled down next to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back, brushing her strong feelings aside just a moment longer until she could get him to the restroom. 

“Can you breathe any better?”

“N-no—“ he rasped and gripped the front of his shirt, breathing shallowly into his arm on the chest. Salty tears spilt and pooled in his eyes with each pained gasp. 

“It’s alright- Do you want some help getting to the bathroom? I can get some hot water going for some tea, the steam will help,” his hair was combed from his face yet again, her knuckles brushing against his flushed face, checking for fever. Thankfully there was none. 

Link nodded and his shallow breaths started to pick up again. 

“Okay, let’s get you away from this mess,” Zelda lifted his arm over her shoulder and helped him to his feet. He let out a whine and she felt him lean in closer. 

“M’ sorry—“

“I already told you it’s okay, now come on, before the food burns,” she chuckled and a small smile slipped onto his lips despite the unmistakable pain in his eyes. She always managed to redirect the issue away from him, even if he knew this wouldn’t even be happening if it weren’t for him. He wouldn’t be her knight if it weren’t for him. They wouldn’t be in a fight made for gods if it weren’t for him trying to prove himself to someone who didn’t even care. Even if he is the issue— he’s the reason why he’s falling and crumbling under the pressure. 

Link’s stumbling steps had her half dragging him into the bathroom. He surged toward the porcelain bowl as soon as they made it in and retched painfully into the bowl. The soup from earlier long since digested but apparently he had been snacking too. 

Zelda cringed but sat beside him holding his bangs out of the way and rubbing circles into his back. 

Tears dripped into the water when his stomach spasmed from all his coughing. His chest was aching and uncomfortable, making it hard to breath and that was not doing well for his already janked up digestive system. Of course, she didn’t know that. 

The food would burn if they didn’t take it off the fire soon. Zelda spared a worried glance at the door. Link must have noticed because he was suddenly waving her away. 

“Go—“

“Fine-! But don’t move! I don’t want you getting hurt while I’m gone,” she stood up, reluctant to leave him alone but going anyways . 

The food seemed to be fine so she grabbed some towels and lifted the wok, setting it on the hearth. The rice seemed to be okay as well. She dusted her hands off on her legs and quickly filled the tea kettle, hanging it over the fire before wiping up the floor.

“This is becoming too common of an occurrence…” Zelda muttered to herself, putting the spoiled towel into the laundry sink. She quickly made her way back to her stubborn knight, just as much if not more so worried for him than before. 

Wet, congested coughs were the first thing to meet her ears when she got closer to the door. There was a rasp and another splattering retch. And then, silence. 

“Link? I’m coming in,”

A small whine slipped through the door before she went in and found Link where she left them. Her shoulders sagged in relief once she saw him but it didn’t last long when she saw drops of scarlet on the edge of the toilet seat and dripping down his chin. 

“Hylia—!” 

“Zel..”

His eyes cracked open and dragged up to look at her while his arms wrapped securely around his stomach. Zelda stumbled to the floor next to him and gaped in horror at the red staining his skin. 

“No no no-! Link-!”

She shakily swept his bangs from his forehead as she sat just next to him, cupping his face in her hands. 

“I’m here Link, what’s wrong? Do you need me to get help? Can you breathe? Please tell me you can breathe,” Zelda shakily grasped the back of his neck and tears welled up, “Y-you’re going to-to be just fine Link— j-just don’t panic-!”

“Zel—“

Link cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak only to get cut off by a very wigged out princess. 

“Don’t swallow it Link-! I-I’m gonna get Impa—“

Zelda made to stand back up but he suddenly grabbed her arm, forcing her eyes to look down at him. The redness staining his lips was quickly lapped up and she was left reeling. 

“Zelda, I’m fine,”

“You toad! You are not fine—!”

Her sentence was cut off in the next beat when she saw her reflection in the small, empty bottle being shoved at her. Her mind played catch-up as Link set the elixir bottle gently on the floor next to them. 

“You-“

“See? Perfectly fine-“

“You ass!”

A smack, a second, third, and fourth were left on his arm and he veered away from her berating. 

“Ow! Ow Zel! Stop that!”

“I will not! You scared the hell out of me!”

“Clearly not! It’s still there!”

“I’m being serious-!”

Her smacking stopped and her grip on his arm tightened and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Her eyes were dripping and leaking like crazy and Link.. Well they were freaking out because they had only ever seen her cry this heavily one other time. Except the reason for her tears this time, was him. It didn’t sit well in his stomach at all. Also he was always really bad at comforting crying people. 

“Z-zel?”

“Don’t scare me like that—!”

The pressure on his arm was released and she grabbed his shirt, collapsing against him. Link scrambled to catch the weeping girl when she nested herself under his chin. 

“I’m sorry- please don’t cry-! I-I’m okay!”

Link tried his best to reassure her of his wellbeing but her tears continued to flow and soak his neck and chest. She held onto him tighter, sobbing brokenly. _Gah-! Fuck— What do I do?!_

“Zel it’s okay—!”

“Sh-Shut up—Shut up! I-It’s not okay-!” 

His princess continued to whimper and sniffle into his chest. All he could do was hold her closer and wait until all her tears had fallen. Her shoulders shuddered and quaked with every gasping sob, and Link just wrapped her up tighter in his arms. 

The tight embrace didn’t last long because she abruptly sat up to yell in his face. Slurring words and all. 

“You fucking asshole-!”

“I-I know-“

“Do you have any idea how scared I was?!”

Her voice was so heartbroken and scared. But Link had been so out of it he didn’t know how worried she had been for him the past few days. There was a gap in his memory that was filled with fleeting dream-like moments. It wasn’t nearly enough to know what she might have been experiencing because of them, but even so, they felt terribly guilty for going and getting themselves sick. 

“D-did something- did something happen while I was out—?” He tried. 

Zelda nodded into his neck and he adjusted his grip on her, pulling her securely into his lap. He gently pet her head, holding her firmly against him. 

“I-I couldn’t— I couldn’t hold you— even when you needed me—“

Her chest stuttered against him and he quickly lifted her away from him, looking at her face. Her tears hit his chest and he quickly wiped them away, rubbing her cheeks with his knuckle, trying to ebb the flow as best he could. 

“It’s alright though— I’m alright now! You can hold me as much as you want to—“

“I-I know— I know that,” she sniffed and rubbed her nose, her voice wobbled, “B-but you— I—“

“Zel—“

“You—you couldn’t breathe— On the third night— I couldn’t— I didn’t know—“

“B-but I’m okay—“

“I couldn’t do anything-! I completely froze up when it mattered most and Impa had to step in to help you— I felt so useless-!” Her hands shook and quickly grasped the back of his neck, rubbing her forehead against his neck and jaw. She wasn’t mad at him, he realized, she was scared. 

_Wait did Impa see anything…?_

His shirt twisted up in her grasp and she heaved a watery sob into his neck. His previous thoughts were quickly forgotten. 

“I’m s-sorry— I didn’t mean to frighten you—“

She pulled back, he could see the fear and terror dripping from her eyes. He knew this face. It was exactly how she looked at that moment, when she was mere inches from having her own life soaked up by unforgiving desert sands. 

“You always frighten me, you toad, even back then.. it— I was so scared the assassins would take you too—“

“When did I—“ their mouth snapped shut. Zelda was talking about the Bazaar. 

Link suddenly hid his face in her shoulder. She couldn’t feel his own tears soaking into her shirt yet. She couldn’t see the terror in his eyes. Couldn’t see the shadows reflecting in them. His grip on her shirt tightened as he grappled with his heavy emotions. 

“Th-they didn’t— I’m right here and alive, I swear,”

It was as much a reassurance to her as it was for him. At least… it should have been but he couldn’t pull himself away from that moment; all alone, in Hyrule field, the blood of another person staining his lip and shirt. He could almost smell it; the rotting fruit and a dying breath on the icy air. But her voice quickly dragged him back to the present.

“I should hope so,” 

Zelda was still in his arms, rubbing her fingers along his ear. Her breathing was shuddering gasps now, but she calmer now at least. She was warm and soft… unlike _them_.

“R-right— yeah,” 

“Is something wrong?”

There was a hope she wouldn’t ask but he knew better than to think she would leave it alone. The sweater tangled in his grasp was soft, he tried his best to focus on that and her beating heart. 

“No i-it’s nothing, my throat is still sore is all,”

Zelda leaned back slightly, looking at his neck. He swallowed roughly as her fingers dragged down his throat. Her eyes were ever analyzing and focused on finding a solution to his plight. 

He wanted so badly to tell her about the truth but he couldn’t bring himself to… besides… what if he was wrong for being afraid of the Yiga? He had so easily been able to take them the first time. What if he was faking it? What if he wasn’t really as scared as he thought he was? But he tried anyways. He tried and fought against his stupid, worthless brain just to get something out of his stupid gaping mouth. 

“Zel—“ 

Sadly, his voice was barely there and she spoke right over him, not even realizing he had spoken at all. 

“Alright, some tea should help with any dryness, there may even be some honey if I do some digging around,” she sat up and took his hand, helping him stand before she flushed the toilet. Her warm hand gently led him out of the bathroom. 

“Hopefully the food is still warm and I didn’t burn anything on accident-!”

Link forced out a laugh, not wanting to try a second time when he had already failed so miserably the first time. 

“I should… probably finish cooking it...” He floundered, unable to get that terrible feeling to go away. He hadn’t thought about it since a little over a week ago when he had that nightmare. He hoped maybe Zelda would ask, just say something so he didn’t have to keep everything in his head. But it seemed she was too distracted with her search for honey to notice his fidgeting. The skin on his chest was getting raw and sensitive from all his scratching. 

“Okay,” 

“R-right..” 

He forced himself to pack the bubbling feelings away, going instead to putting the wok back onto the flame and tossing more wood on the low flame. 

“Ah there it is!” Zelda suddenly exclaimed, making Link jump and almost lose the cooking utensil in the wok. His eyes burned and it felt as though they might burst from all the tears he was holding back. But he swallowed them back and bottled them up, shoving them deep. 

“Hey Zel—“

The kettle whistled loudly and he jolted away from the noise, clapping his hands over his ringing ears. So much for that attempt.

“Oh, I’m sorry- I forgot to warn you about the kettle,” Zelda came over with the tea pot, setting it on the hearth next to where Link was sitting. She wrapped the handle of the kettle with a towel as she lifted it from the hook. 

“Were you going to say something-?” Steam rose into the space between them when she poured the hot water into the teapot. Link had his eyes directly on the food before them, not once looking up at her out of fear of her seeing something more.

“N-no just wondering- uh… if you could hand me the bowls? When you’re done with that, I mean..”

“Of course,” she set the kettle on the hearth and picked up the teapot with the towel, “I think the rice is done by the way, might want to move it away from the fire,” she wobbled a little as she stood, quickly adjusting and carrying the teapot to the table without further issue. 

“Mhm,” the steaming rice came away from the heat and was set on the hearth next to the kettle. 

He glanced back at the stirfry and came to the conclusion that it was cooked well enough so he broke up the burning chunks of wood. 

“Here,” 

He looked up at her, his nose flared and hoped she didn’t notice anything. 

Link took the bowl from her, quickly turning back to the wok and dishing up her bowl. They traded bowls and he filled his while she set hers on the table. Zelda came back and scooped the rice into a lidded bowl. 

“It smells amazing,” 

A few low pops from his joints filled in for his silence once he went to the table with Zelda in tow. She glanced at him curiously, his mind was elsewhere as he rubbed his shoulder. 

“I put plum sauce in it…” he mumbled a little half-heartedly. Something was wrong; Zelda could tell, she always could. 

A smile appeared on her lips as she took a bite. 

“It’s delicious,”

“Thanks,” 

Link stared down at their food. They didn’t feel unwell, per say, just off.. like when you’re wearing two different kinds of socks; one made from soft wool and the other from scratchy cotton. He didn’t like the feeling to put it simply. Link ate as much as he could anyways despite the unwelcoming feeling in his stomach. 

“—okay now?”

He looked up at the girl across from him, eyes widened, realizing they had been spacing out again and didn't catch any of what she said. He drew a blank trying to scrape up a proper response to what she had just said despite not even hearing it. 

“Huh?”

“I said, ‘Are you okay now?’,” Zelda was looking at her bowl as she scooped rice into it. Her feet brushed his for a second before he crossed his ankles under his chair. 

“Yeah, I’m alright, the elixir helped a lot,” 

Zelda was looking at them weird. She could read him like a book but many of the pages were glued together on the edges still, so she ended up missing a lot of it. Zelda knew something was missing from the story. It was there but she couldn’t peel the glue away without the chance of ripping the pages and ruining the book.

Link realized he had his knife between his index and middle fingers, tapping the butt of it repeatedly on the edge of the table, for how long, he didn’t know but he set it down as soon as he noticed and tugged on his sideburn instead. The dish in front of him wasn’t even down to half the amount it was before. His stomach would hurt a lot if he ate too much but he needed a distraction from his thoughts and he had to eat _something_ so he continued to force the food down. 

Link felt her eyes on him and he felt like a child all over again, getting scolded by his teacher while everyone else waited inside, watching from the windows.

It was suffocating. They breathed right through it, trying to endure it. And every time they did. But they would always take the long way home when it happened. Even more so since he didn’t have his mother there most times. 

“That’s good, I’m glad you’re feeling better,”

He felt painfully full. Both literally and emotionally. He knew he was going to slip up and soon if he didn’t get some space to himself. 

“I think I’m gonna go to bed soon… I’m a bit tired…”

“Alright, it’s probably for the best after what just happened,”

“Hm? Oh right yeah.. t-that… did you clean that up?”

“Yeah I took care of it well enough,”

“You.. didn’t have to do that…” he was absent, but she couldn’t _really_ tell, sometimes he seemed absent even when he’s not. Sometimes it takes him telling her a specific thing she said for her to know he was listening. While it is endearing afterwards it can occasionally get quite frustrating for both parties when it seemed like he didn’t care— which she knows is untrue. Even so, he isn’t this absent during a meal, and he took another elixir earlier, for a cough… or at least it seemed like it was for the cough. Her ears flicked in annoyance, not knowing why or when Link would close up like this was frankly… frightening. Alas, she knew what happened when she pushed him too hard...

“Well I already did, and it’s taken care of, no harm done,” 

“I suppose,”

He pushed his bowl away from him. Only a third of his meal was gone and the rest was just being shifted around his bowl. 

“I- I can clean up here if you want to get ready for bed-?”

Link looked up at her and nodded, not once taking another glance at the food he had so painstakingly made for them both. It was irritating; not being able to eat anything without the fear of getting sick. 

“I can save the rest of the food if you like?”

“Mm.. yeah that sounds good…”

Zelda got quiet again. Too quiet. The tapping started again, making the silence less deafening. He swallowed the saliva in coating his tongue, watching as she set her chin in the palm of her hand.

“Is everything alright..?”

No. Everything was not alright… he was anxious and scared and he ate too much and he knew he was going to hate himself for it later. And it was too damn quiet and noisy all at once now.. he needed something to do or else he might just combust. 

“Mhmm..” 

Zelda hummed and fiddled with her rice for a moment. Her lips puckered as she gathered the words she wished to speak. 

“I was wondering…”

Link looked up at her from where he had been concentrating on watching the knife hit at the table. 

“I could give you a massage… If you like...”

The tapping stopped abruptly and his cheeks got hot. Somehow this was what made him blush despite having done significantly more intimate things with Zelda already. She was blushing as well. 

“I- s-sure… I wouldn’t mind that…”

“Ok… are you done..?”

“Uh-“ he glanced down at the dish and felt guilty at how little he actually ate, despite how full his stomach was already. 

“I... yeah..” 

He put the knife down and settled his jaw in one hand while his other hand patted his stomach. 

“Yeah, I’m done,” there was more confidence in his voice though his eyes did not hold any of it. 

“I’ll save it with the rest, you go shower, and be sure not use all of the hot water, I’d like some too,” she flashed a small smile at him as he wiped at his mouth. 

“Alright,”

Link slid from the table, feeling her eyes on him the entire time as he got his satchel and went to the bathroom. 

｡ₓ ू ₒ ु ˚ ू ₒ ु ₓ｡

Their dishes had been cleaned and Zelda was poking around the fire when Link came back from the bathroom. He felt a little better… not by much but it was something. Link had time to calm his nerves to some degree though he knew it was just a matter of time until he fell apart completely. Hopefully that happened after she was asleep. 

Wet hair stuck to his neck and flushed face. There was a towel draped over his shoulders and the only article of clothing on him was his underwear. 

“Zel, you can take a shower now,”

“Okay,” she stood from the fire, coming over to where he was and planting a kiss on his cheek, “You get comfortable, I’ll be out in a few,”

“Alright,” 

The bathroom door clicked shut behind him and he noticed a few things Zelda had laid out on the bed. Though the phallus was absent, much to his surprise and slight disappointment. Then again… it was probably for the best if his noisy stomach was anything to go by. 

The things he did find however was a bottle of body oil and he noticed a soothing scent in the air. It smelled sort of sweet, but not overwhelmingly so. When he looked at the bureau he saw some incense burning. He swore he knew what the scent was but he couldn’t quite place it. 

_She even made the bed all nice..._

He sat down on the side of the bed facing the front door and dried his hair off. There was a tightness in his shoulders and back that he found he couldn’t get to go away on his own. The soreness in his muscles was likely due to the lack of moving around recently as well as stress if he was being honest. 

He swept his mess of hair from his face and listened intently to the crackling fire for a moment, thankful that he didn’t have to wear anymore tight clothes. He found that some of his discomfort at dinner came from the belt he had put on. 

The shower shut off and he went to tame his unruly hair before Zelda came out but it was a slow going process and the door opened just when his fingers got tangled up. 

“Ow-“

“Need some help there?”

His shoulders jolted and he turned his head to look at her, his hand still stuck. Link felt his face get hot and quickly turned back around. 

“If you don’t mind…”

“Not at all, dear,”

The bed creaked under his princess’s weight as she crawled across the bed behind him and took his hand, carefully pulling it from the tangled mess of hair. He felt her lips on the knuckles and he flashed a small smile at her over his shoulder. 

Zelda dragged a brush through the ends of his hair, gently untangling any knots and gradually making her way up to the crown of his head. She released a small sigh and his ears flicked to her, waiting for her to speak. 

“I— I’ve been worried…” His eyes slid back open when he felt her hand on his shoulder. His hand went up to hers and rubbed his thumb across her skin. 

“You worry too much,”

“I worry more than enough.. I know that,”

“Har har,”

Zelda’s movements stilled and she pressed her lips to the shell of his ear. 

“I was hoping this might help… help you that is. I know I don’t have any healing powers to sooth your pains but I hope that what I do have is enough,” 

Link looked up at her and pulled her hand to his lips. 

“Everything you do is always going to be enough, mo fhlúr,” 

That’s probably the smoothest thing he’s ever said to her, and he reveled in that fact for a moment. 

Her arms slid over his shoulder, wrapping loosely around his neck and then pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“I love you and I want to be able help you as best as I can, if you’ll allow me to…”

“I want you to Zel, it’s not about allowing it,”

“Okay, just tell me if you get uncomfortable?”

“I will,”

Link looped his arm around her soft waist and grinned upon finding she wasn’t wearing a shirt. But he continued on with his original goal and delved fervently into her soft lips, she groaned against him, dropping the brush to the bed to bring her hands to his hair. 

“Finally brushed your teeth I see,”

“Mhm,” 

His legs shifted and he turned to face her better, pressing his bare chest to hers. His lips captured hers once more but she quickly took over. They pulled back for air, gasping and huffing. 

Link smirked up at her and trailed kisses along her jaw to her ear. She felt their warm breath on her ear before she heard that subtle rumble in his throat before he spoke. 

“Oil me up baby,”

“Way to ruin the moment,” 

A snort slipped out before light laughter erupted from him. Even if their laugh was very cute and she just wanted to kiss them all over their face, she wouldn’t. Musn’t. He wouldn’t get away with saying the most barbaric, ill-mannered sentence that easily. 

“Lay down now and maybe I won’t pour hot wax on you,”

“Kinky,”

“I’m hearing a yes for the hot wax,”

Zelda moved out of his way and he quickly laid face down on the bed, grabbing the pillow and shoving it under his chin as he settled down at last. 

“That’s what I thought,”

“As long as the oil isn’t hot too,”

“Oh is that a request?”

“No-! Absolutely not!” 

Link made to move but she swept his hair over his shoulders and slid her hand down to his side. Their upper back, she realized, was sprinkled with freckles. Her lips met his soft skin; she pressed several slow kisses up his neck, to his hairline. 

“I only joke,” Zelda grabbed the bottle of oil from the end of the bed and slid up to his side, “Just… try and relax…. for me?”

“Alright… I’ll try,” Link sighed then shivered when he felt her slippery hands slide down his arms to his shoulders. Her palms rubbed into his shoulder blades and outward, loosening up his stiff muscles. 

It felt a bit strange at first, being prodded and poked like one of the hibernating frogs back in her study. At least until she jabbed her thumb into his aching shoulder and he was left hissing from the flaring pain the right side of his back. 

“Do you need to be so rough—!”

“Just as I thought-'' she mumbled to herself, ignoring his complaints. Link continued to squirm around in protest at her rough treatment but she didn’t pull her hands from him, in fact he couldn’t get her off if he tried because she was holding him down with everything she had and then some. Another sharp jab at his cramped muscles had him crying out and moisture gathering on his lashes. 

“Zel what the fuck-!”

“This might hurt for a juuust a second-“

“It already hurts- AH- fuck-!” 

Zelda pressed both her thumbs to the bundle of muscles, wrapping her fingers around his shoulder and using the leverage to dig her thumbs into the rigid muscle. She rubbed her thumbs in tight circles until his—rather brief— shrieks of disapproval stopped and he fell limp into the pillows, releasing a groan of half relief and half annoyance. 

“See? Not so bad right?”

“You’re the worst-“

“Can’t complain if it got the job done, love,” 

Link gripped the pillow tight, his toes curling as Zelda pressed her thumbs along his spine. The usually quiet knight breathed roughly and let out a sharp, ear fluttering, gasp, feeling the stress from earlier seap from their aching muscles. He was just glad that they weren’t back in his chambers because he knew there would definitely be people wondering about the noise. 

“O-ok- maybe this is okay- oh goddesses—“ his skin 

tingled under every gentle pinch and prod. 

Zelda smirked, happy with knowing she was able to help him feel better. Especially so after all of the stress he’s been under recently. It was the least she could do… really. 

Warm fingers slid over his shoulders, her thumbs kneading up and down his neck, firmly prodding around until she heard a pop and he groaned from relief. 

“Mmmh..”

Her knuckles rolled parallel down either side of his spine, listening intently for all of his lovely noises. Every caress sent lightning through him in waves and he couldn’t stop the few tears that managed to leak from his eyes. 

“How’s that?” Her hands slid down their back, rubbing slow circles into their warm, scarred and freckle speckled skin. 

“Mmmngh..” he dipped his flushed face into the pillow when she started rubbing a little harder. Several soft groans dissipated into the air along with the burning incense and he felt warm all over. 

However the pleasant feeling flushed out when she rubbed his sides just a bit too much for too long and he swore his shoulders and back turned bright pink from the noise she just unintentionally drew from him. A flustered whine left his mouth and his legs folded up, trying and failing to hide the source of his embarrassment. 

“Rude,”

“I-I’m sorry…”

Zelda gently nudged his legs back onto the bed, trying hard not to laugh. However her mirth easily slipped in under the tones of her voice. 

“It’s not a big deal Link, I don’t mind,” She kept kneading at his skin but his muscles were all tightened up. He let out a stubborn grunt, feeling the discomfort in his belly build up, much to his annoyance. 

“Really, dear, I’m doing this to help you relax,” she rubbed his sides again, “If it helps you get comfortable, there isn’t any harm in it,”

Link cleared his throat of as much of his embarrassment as he could and he hid his face as some pressure was released from his stomach. He felt Zelda lean forward over his back and slide her fingers around his hips, trying to gently rub his belly. 

“Y-you don’t have to do that Zel…”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Link got quiet for a moment but shook his head and sent a pout her way. But his face suddenly was hidden behind his hands when his stomach let out a whine. 

“You should listen to your body more you toad,”

“I know that— just— it’s embarrassing-!”

“You make it sound like it’s the end of the world over some ill timed gas,”

His legs kicked the bed a few times before finally he let out an irritated huff and Zelda paused her movements for the time being until she got an answer. 

“A-Alright fine— just— don’t be so rough ok?”

Zelda let out a puff of air against his back; she wouldn’t do that, besides, he doesn’t need that kind of stress on his stomach considering all of the stuff it’s been put through already. 

“I’ll be gentle Link, don’t worry,”

“Okay…”

“Besides, I hardly think making your stomach hurt more is what I’d consider relaxing to you or anyone really,”

Another whine from them had her glancing up at the back of Link’s head. Then back down when their stomach grumbled again.

“Does your stomach already hurt Link?”

A small nod. That’s worrying, he didn’t say anything before. Well then again, he was in the bathroom earlier so he probably didn’t feel like complete crud until just now. Either way, laying on his stomach wasn’t going to do him any good. 

“Hey… turn over, the pressure on your stomach isn’t helping,”

Link froze up for a second before a gentle nudge on his shoulder had him turning onto his back. They frowned and were clearly in pain if the tears on his cheeks were anything to go by. He didn’t even eat that much, but then, he probably was not feeling all that great if he ate so little. 

“Silly goose, there’s no need to cry, it’s a stomach ache, you’re just a bit bloated is all,” 

He sniffed and reached his hand out to her anyways. Zelda paused a moment before she understood and laid next to him, slipping her arm around his shoulders. Her hand went back to his belly and Link quickly hid his face in her shoulder. 

“I’ve got you, silly,”

“I know that… It just— it really hurts…”

“Like ‘bathroom’ hurts or?”

“What—? Oh— you mean- I uh.. no not that kind,” he had pulled back from her shoulder slightly to look at her and nestled back in once he realized what she meant. 

“That’s good, a simple belly rub should fix you right up then,” 

Zelda sent an endearing smile to him, though he couldn’t see it. His hands slid up to her shoulder when she started rubbing in slow, gentle circles. He pulled his legs up slightly and curled towards her, trying to get more comfortable. 

“If it hurts more, you’ll tell me won’t you?”

A nod and he shifted almost flush against her, rubbing his forehead to her neck. She paused again and pressed her cheek to his head, planting several soft kisses to his hair. 

“Relax, it’s alright,”

A small smile squished into his cheek and it stayed there the entire time while she prodded and rubbed at his skin. After a few minutes of whines and small complaints, his abdomen tensed up and the pressure was finally eased, making him sigh in relief. 

“The things I put up with for you…” her face turned sour as she pinched her nose. 

“You make it sound like I don’t put up with shit from you too, what with all your nerdy princess experiments and explosives,” he grunted again and she returned her hand to his belly but it seemed to be unnecessary. He let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his face into her chest, his affections were nearly enough for her to forgive him for everything the last few weeks. It was only enough to forgive him for the smell though. 

“There, see? That’s much better right?”

Kisses peppered his skin and she brushed her thumbs across their cheeks, wiping away their tears. A light hum hung in the air between them as he patted his chest and rubbed his earrings for a moment. Ever so gently, she slid away from him so he could lay back on his stomach and she could continue untying the knots in his muscles. 

His flushed ears flitted around rapidly before he nodded his head, confirming that he did in fact feel better. 

“Do you want me to keep going?”

His legs shifted around a moment, creating a divot in the blankets before he settled again. Link gave her a another nod to continue. 

Zelda retrieved more of the oil and went to rubbing their lower back, getting an immediate response from them. His soft sighs filled her with such satisfaction that she couldn’t stop herself from peppering the back of his head and neck in kisses. His back arching as she leaned forward, pushing a bit more pressure to him. 

“Zel-mmm!”

“This might tickle a bit at first,” the bed creaked and her hands slid down his bottom and to the back of his legs. A stuttering breath left him when she wrapped her hands around his thigh and pressed her thumbs to his tense muscles, replacing deep aching with tingling relief. 

“Z-Zel…” his hips pressed into the bed and his breath tapered. 

“Don’t get too excited now, I’m not even halfway done,” she went to his other thigh and kneaded his skin, palm over palm, easing his tension better than he could ever have done on his own. The sweet caressing heat made him sink deeper and deeper into the soft mattress. It loosened up the cork on his emotions and the crushing emotions he felt just an hour or so prior returned, yet strangely he couldn’t seem to bring himself to push them away. It didn’t hurt as much, it felt… it felt nice to finally let the watery emotions soak into the pillows. Unjudged and uninhibited . 

“Goddesses..”

The muscles in his back contracted with each pull of his skin and she watched him, mesmerized by the oil covered skin as it flexed and rippled. Shoulders sagged and he all but melted into the blankets. She pushed her hands further upwards squishing and folding skin, pulling at tightly bound muscles and quickly loosening them up, which while it did wonders on his aching body, it also helped ease all the pent up emotions in him. 

Zelda lifted her legs over his and straddled his hips, her hands kneading up his back, to his shoulders.

“Is this okay?”

Link breathed in shakily and nodded his head hesitantly. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it until she lifted her weight from him and leaned forward. 

She put her weight into his shoulders and his face flushed. The kneading and prodding forced another groan into the pillow and more as she pressed her palms to the middle of his back, pushing upward. 

“Not bad huh?”

“F-fuck— it— mmmngh,”

“Yeah I bet,”

Zelda giggled at all his noises. Her hands slid down and back up, working out every last knot and cramped muscle. 

“L-lower-mmnn,” 

She shifted slightly and moved her palms just below his shoulder blades, listening to his gasps when the aching eased out of his body. The tears he had hoped he could quell quickly started flowing out of him. His eyes dripping and soaked into the pillow, the tightly sealed bottle inside of him finally popping open— though, to be truthful he felt more like an overfilled, enchanted pouch being dumped out. It was relieving for the most part though so he let himself show them. It was just him and Zelda afterall. 

“Zel I—“

He let out a whine and shifted his arms some so the pillow was under his chin instead of covering his face. 

“Yes?”

“Can you— my spine…. it’s kinda stiff,”

“Of course, my love,”

Link sighed when she rubbed hand over hand down his back, the pressure in his spine finally released and he was practically sobbing in relief. 

_How did she know how to do this?!_

His unspoken question was answered. 

“I bet you’re wondering where I learned to do this, right?”

“A- a little y- yeah,”

He swallowed roughly and another soft pop had him gasping and melting further into the blankets as relief buzzed across his hot skin. Eyes still clouded over with tears but he was like chu-chu jelly in her palm. 

“Urbosa made me learn how to give massages from her masseuse. Hylians tend to ignore intimate stuff a lot, they focus more on getting to the sexual part and reproducing than they do on their partner’s needs and wants and Urbosa said it’s important to learn about nonsexual intimacy too because it’s far more important in a relationship than the sex. No matter how good the sex is or might be,” Zelda happily rambled on but Link didn’t mind it. It was soothing to hear her voice her thoughts and it was nice to hear that she wasn’t upset anymore. 

“I guess I was pretty lucky to have a Ma who is half Gerudo because then I might never know about s—“

“Ow-!”

“Gah-! I’m sorry—!”

Zelda rubbed gentle circles into his lower back, having pinched too hard. She couldn’t be put to blame though, Link had never told her his mother was part Gerudo. 

“I hate to prod— but did you just say that you’re part Gerudo?”

Link hissed as she rubbed the pain away. 

“Y-yeah.. I thought it was pretty obvious… I look just like her,”

“I mean… I knew your mother was in the royal guard but there are quite a few women in the royal guard so I just— I don’t know who she is…?”

“Oh, well it’d probably help to know that she uses her maiden name at work. She’s Sir Naderi,“

“Wa-wait—“ 

Zelda stopped and sat back on his hips. She heard a small grunt from him before she lifted her bottom from him, sliding back between his legs. 

“You mean your mom is _THE_ Sir Naderi?”

“And my Pa is Sir Crofter,” his hand lifted to his face, swiping at his dripping eyes. He sniffed lightly, trying his best to hide his runny nose, his thoughts were still scrambled, wondering why he had remembered that night so suddenly earlier despite having blocked it out completely. 

“But— sorry if this sounds rude, but wouldn’t that make you Gerudo Royalty?”

“I know, I was confused too but I got more Hylian than Gerudo, and I didn’t even grow up around the culture so I’m technically not eligible for the throne. Not that I would want being ruler on top of being the hero,” he laughed but Zelda frowned slightly, thankful that he couldn’t see her face, “My parents always joke that I was blessed with more Hylian traits by the Goddess,” he waved at her to keep going and she let out a chuckle that came from both irritation and fondness. 

“Oh.. racist Hylia.. okay that makes sense,” her voice dripped in mirth but it was anything but. 

“Hold on- Zel that’s not— well actually,” Link pushed himself up a little and Zelda paused her movements as he adjusted, “If Hylia was an actual person then like… that might— that’s concerning…”

Zelda let out a laugh and laid down across his back, hugging him around his chest. 

“Hylia isn’t racist, I just can’t access my powers for whatever other fuckass reason,”

“But what if she was—“

“She isn’t, if she was then I would be white too, you pastry bun,”

“Oh that’s a new one but unfortunately I’m not— oh wait I actually am cream filled,” Link shifted his hips slightly underneath her, “Actually scratch that, _very_ cream filled,”

Zelda snorted and pressed her lips to the back of his head. 

“You’re adorable, you know that?”

Their legs weaved and tangled together. 

“I do now,”

They let out a small grunt and she felt him push up against her thigh. The bed creaked as she shifted her weight back onto her legs. Her fingers hesitantly hooked into the band of their boxers. 

“Do you want me to take these off?”

Link nodded sheepishly and shifted his hips up so she could slide his boxers off of him. Their rosy bottom was quite the sight to behold, she made sure they knew it too by giving it a hearty squeeze. 

“Just how cream filled are you exactly?” 

“As cream filled as you can get,”

“Do you wanna do something about that?”

“Mm.. maybe… If I don’t pass out right now that is,” Link chuckled at her sad whine. 

“Let me wipe this stuff off of you,” The bed shifted under her and she slid from his warmth. 

“You know, before you pass out,”

When Zelda returned she had a basin of warm water—likely from the kettle she had made earlier— and a washcloth. She soon came to find that Link had turned his head and shut his eyes, likely while watching her, she realized. 

“Silly, you’re gonna wake up with another stomach ache, laying like that,” he stirred awake at her voice. 

“Sorry… I guess I really am burnt out…”

“That’s okay, we had an eventful evening. Besides, I’d much rather go to sleep if that’s what you want,” The warm cloth swept across his skin and a sigh danced across his lips. She was distracted though… staring at all the scars decorating their skin. A thought, wondering where he had got them all passed through her mind. She recognized some of them as nicks from a sword or maybe burn marks on their arms from failed cooking attempts. But one stood out over the rest, a burn scar on their lower back, it was a few inches in length and left an indent in their skin. It looked like it came from a rod of some sort. 

“Hey… where’d this one come from? I’ve been meaning to ask,” his torso twisted to run his fingers across the scarred skin and he released a tired sigh before laying back down on his stomach again, letting her continue wiping the oil off his skin. 

“It’s a story, I’ll tell you that much,” 

“Bad one?”

Link got quiet for a moment, his ears twitching to the sound of the wind outside or to the fire crackling in the hearth. 

“Depends on the perspective,” 

“Who’s perspective?”

“Well…” he dragged his fingers through his bangs, chest rumbling slightly, “There’s mine, or there’s the one I heard after,”

“Which do you plan to tell this time?”

“Doesn’t really matter which, they both roughly explain how I got it,”

Zelda finished wiping off all the excess stuff and slid into the bed next to him as he turned onto his side. He opened and closed his hands at her and she sent him a teasing smile before pulling the blankets over them both and nestling into the little divot in the bed he had formed over the past couple days. 

“Then tell it from your perspective,”

“Okay first off, I was twelve when I got it,”

“Ooh so you were up to no good then?”

“Rude, I’m Hylia’s vassal, I’m a good little boy at all times,”

“You’re a little shit if I have any say about it,” Zelda glanced up at him, “besides, you’re not even a boy most times,”

Laughter flowed between the two of them. Reminiscing about all the crazy, impulsive things they—and Zelda especially— had done when they were alone in some forest in the middle of nowhere. 

“You make it sound like you’re any better— you tried to feed me a poisonous mushroom in the first couple days of being my charge,” he felt her shift her legs around for a moment before she shucked her underwear from the bed. 

“And yet you’re still here, perfectly fine because you just so happened to actually be listening to all of my ranting,” she remembers the look on their face when she handed them the dark yellow mushroom and told him to ‘Eat up,’ before he quoted back to her exactly what she had said moments earlier when it seemed as though he wasn’t even listening. 

“Yeah because you kept going on and on and on about that specific mushroom, even shoving a book in my face with a picture of it,” Link chuckled, still able to see the blush on her cheeks and the frustration on her brow when he took the shroom and instead bottled it for up her, saying ‘It might be better for a medicine, right?’ He had looked back up at her fuming face and suppressed a small smile that upon turning from her, split his face in two. She was reluctant to force feed him anything from that point on but that didn’t mean she still wouldn’t try. If she was lucky he would willingly be her test subject but that only really started happening later on. 

Zelda gaped and stuttered, “W-We’re getting off track-! Now tell me the story!”

“Alright okay—!” Link chuckled at her little excited wiggling before she wrapped her arms around him and tangled their legs together. 

“I got it after getting the Master Sword-“ 

“Wait did Fi burn you?” Her head lifted to look up at him in worry. 

“N-no it wasn’t that-! Let me tell the story!”

“Right sorry-!”

Link huffed and continued his short story. 

“It was the punishment for getting her,”

“W-wait someone burned you for drawing the sword?”

He chuckled half-heartedly, It was certainly not a very… _fun_ punishment but it could have been way worse… 

“Yeah, they were pretty pissed off about it too!” 

Zelda pinched his nose when he said nothing more other than to give her a smile. 

“That’s hardly what I consider a story,”

“Sorry Princess, but you know I’ve never been good at storytelling, maybe you can ask me again when I’m older. I might be able to put more detail in,”

“Har har, you just want to do something else anyways,”

“Do I?”

Zelda snorted and her legs shifted up, between his. Her eyes caught his, reflecting his teasing smirk. 

“Yes I think you do,” her thigh rubbed against his groin making Link stutter and laugh lightly before biting his lip and pulling her in closer to him. 

“So? What about it?”

A teasing smirk and she revealed a square of sealed wax paper from under the pillow. 

“An exchange is due I think,” he squeaked when she gripped his hand and slid it down between her legs. 

“Oh? An exchange you say? What are you thinking of?”

Their breaths hitched when his fingers slid willingly downwards. His palm hovered just over her curls, nervous, unsure of how to proceed with this, having never touched her like this before. 

“I want a turn,”

Link flushed and immediately his hold on her hip tightened. The hand between her legs flinched back briefly before settling against her. 

“How do I-?”

“Gently, I’ll tell you if I don’t like it,”

“Give me some directions at least Zel!” Link whined, pulling a light chuckle out of Zelda. 

“Think of it like butt stuff but with a clit and without the lube,”

“You make it sound like a butt is the same as a vagina,”

“I mean… it’s not but the fingering bit is similar,”

Link huffed in annoyance, trailing his fingers up and down her side, drawing a shiver from her. He looked back up at her face, desperate for an answer. 

“Just— what do _you_ like?”

Zelda flushed bright red at the huskiness in his voice. His fingers trailed through her golden curls and blood rushed to her core. 

“W-well I—“ 

“What do you want, Zel?”

The answer was simple really. Far simpler than for any other question she’s ever been asked. It was almost strange to her how uncomplicated this all was— being with Link that is. They made everything so simple yet gave it all a sort of beauty and comfort, which she could never find herself getting bored of admiring. 

Her voice was quiet and earnest when she spoke. It was barely audible over the crackling fire and their heavy breaths. 

“You,”

The rumbling in his chest brought her back from her revere. His fingers circled tighter and tighter around her labia, making her squirm and writhe. 

“That doesn’t help me Zel,”

Zelda snorted and covered her face, only causing him to laugh harder. 

“It sounded sexy in my head okay?”

“I’m sure it did but that doesn’t bring you any closer to coming does it?”

His breath tapered across her neck and he scooted a little further down her body. Lips trailed down to her breasts, nipping gently at her skin, drawing a shuddering sigh from her lips. Their touch was nowhere near where she wanted it but it drove her up the wall with how close they were to giving her the pleasure she so desperately wanted from them. 

“Oh-Okay fine-! Go a little lower and be like— soft or sort of gentle when you start ok,” her fingers tangled in their hair as fingers dipped down lower and gently caressed her velvety lips. 

“Alright, now we’re getting somewhere,”

Link scooted a little closer, grinding against her thigh. Zelda gasped above him, pulling closer to him and grinding her hips towards him as well. 

“Mm- right there,” their head lifted from her bosom and their eyes locked onto her face, watching inquisitively, seeing how she responded to each touch. Her hand slid down to where he was touching her and gently guided his movements. 

“Use your thumb- mmff—!” 

“I’ve got it Zel, I’m not completely useless when it comes to this you know,”

They felt her move her hand down their belly. His breath stuttered and he looked back up into her hooded eyes. Her lips were slightly parted, her lower lip swollen from biting it. A sharp gasp wafted across her breasts when she gripped the base of their dick. 

“I want to make you feel good too,” 

“I’m not stopping you,” 

Two broken gasps split through the silence when he gently slid his fingers into her, rubbing and petting her walls softly. He was getting much the same treatment, a gentle pump, a soft caress. He quickly started pressing more kisses to her hot skin. 

A circling thumb and they both rolled their hips forward, desperate for friction which they both received whole heartedly. 

“Zel— oh goddess— don’t stop—“

“I w-won’t if you won’t-“

A soft chuckle turned to hot airy gasps against her chest and fingers tangled in their hair. Their fingers were warm and wet, her fluids soaking both of their thighs, his own legs securely wrapped around hers. Even if it was far from appealing to look at, as they were both sure of, the moisture soaking into the sheets was enough proof of how wonderful it felt. 

“Ju-just a little—! F-faster-“ 

She struggled to speak past her soft mewls. Her leg hooking around his hip as she arched forward and stroked his length frantically, encouraging his own building pleasure. Their groin and thighs buzzed and their belly pooled with pleasure just as hers did and he couldn’t stop himself grasping her bottom and pulling her thigh flush against his groin. 

“F-fuck— Zel— t-tighter,”

Link was in a very similar state to her, dripping and leaking precum across her thigh, their dick aching and pulsing in her tightening grasp and quick thrusts. 

“I-I’m gonn- ah! c-cum—!” Her walls pulsed around his fingers and she rubbed the head of his dick, smearing his leaking fluids across it, “H-harder-! D-don’t stop—!”

Link bucked his hips into her hold, his fingers delved into her deeper, drawing more of the musky fluids from her and louder cries of pleasure from them both as she reciprocated in kind. 

“L-link-! Don’t— keep going—!”

The slickness made it easy for him to add a third finger to the mix, sliding in and out of her at a quick pace as she shook and shivered above him. Zelda stroked his length once more and he got frantic, his thighs tightened around her just as she pulled his hips closer with her leg. 

“I—cl-close-! Zel- oh Nayru—!”

Zelda cursed above him and moaned when the light circled around her clit honed in directly on her hood— which only made her cries of pleasure that much louder. 

“J-just- ah! A little-!” Her hips bucked and her thigh pressed right against his balls, making him groan and buck against her. They grinded against one another, frantic, hot.

Animalistic. 

She pulsed around his fingers, wetness seeped out of her, around his fingers. It was hot and sticky against his palm but he didn’t stop touching her until she squeezed and pulled his release from him. It too was a hot and sticky affair. 

“Oh- goddesses—! Fuck- Zel—!” He arched forward, pressing his shafted up between them, rubbing himself against her hip and thigh, grinding harder— faster and she drew him closer, tighter against her warmth, her grasp pumping hotly over him. Until finally his hips stuttered, they felt it crash and spill out of him at last, they spilled messily across hers and their skin alike. Best part was, he was nowhere near silent, his sharp cries of release made her walls pulse harder around his still pumping fingers. 

Several tight pumps of her fist and another squeeze on the tip of his length had him gasping and spilling more into the bedsheets and across her belly. Right now, Her name was the only language he knew, but he didn’t mind because right now that was the only language he needed to be fluent in. 

“Zel— zel-“ his grinding slowed, however, he did not cease moving his fingers until she said to. If her rolling hips were anything to go by that is. 

“D-don’t slow down-“

He came to the slow realization that… Zelda could keep going after an orgasm… and then another and oh goddesses she’s still going. They didn’t cease, their teeth latched onto her breast, suckling, biting to their heart’s content. 

Her whispering moans didn’t cease, not for a long time yet. But his hand was getting tired from all the frantic movements. 

“Zel— m-my hand- I can’t-“ 

“It’s okay,” she arched forward, clinging to their shoulders. They quickly lapped up the sweat that beaded on her chest. He could feel it clinging to his arm that wrapped around her torso as well. His hand started to cramp up. 

“Zel— I need to switch hands,”

“J-just a little—,” her hips rolled once more and she finally released the breath she had been holding with a sharp cry. Link could only watch in amazement as she bucked and moaned with her release before inevitably collapsing onto the bed with a tired sigh. 

They were both quiet for a long moment. Zelda was still gasping for breath while Link’s face turned red like he just got the worst sunburn in his life. He wouldn’t be surprised considering who he was next to. 

“Fuck…”

They both spoke at once, their voices ragged and gasping for breath after. Link glanced up at Zelda’s face, her eyes were shut tight as she heaved for air, her arm resting on her forehead as she laid out starfish next to him. They couldn’t hear her ragged breaths very well with the ringing in their ears. 

Link brought their princess-soaked hand up to eye level in front of him. 

_Ah.. gross…_

It seemed their princess was starting her cycle… soon. They leaned over to the bedside and grabbed the wet cloth, dipping it back into the warm water before wiping his hand and fingers clean. 

When he turned back over he was immediately met with wide green eyes staring at them. 

“I was starting to wonder if you fell asleep on me Princess,”

“Mm..” a small smile pulled at her lips and her eyes fluttered closed before she shifted closer to him. 

“W-wait…” he presented the steaming cloth to her and gestured to the blankets, “let me wipe you off first,” the lip of the blanket lifted enough for him to slide his hand under and he gently swiped at her stomach and thighs, wiping away the fluids. Her sighs were sweet and soft in his ear. His nose rubbed her cheek before planting soft kisses to her skin. 

“Link,”

He almost missed it, between the quiet background noise and the gentle kisses they shared but it was enough to draw his eyes to hers. 

“Yes?” 

Once he had finished wiping up the sticky mess and put the cloth back in the basin, she curried in closer to him, pulling the blanket around them both with a sigh. Fingertips drew across his brow lazily, as if she were outlining his very being. A contemplative hum left her throat, her tired eyes boring into his own. 

“I love you,”

“I love you too,” he pulled her in close and glanced up at the ceiling before covering a yawn and turning his head to curry into her shoulder. Hands drew upwards and cupped the back of his neck to press a soft kiss to his eyelid. 

“Goodnight, Link,”

“Goodnight, mo fhlúr,”

  
  
  


* * *

_He could still remember when the foot soldier fell on top of him. Their head chopped clean off and their neck still spraying blood. The taste of iron on his lips and crimson staining his hair. It_ shouldn’t _have been terrifying but it was because he messed up his parry and now he had a headless dead_ person _crushing him and he had a full view of the bloody neck as it spilled onto his chest._

_They opted instead to look towards the moonless night sky, filled with billions of twinkling stars. How he wished to be there instead of where he was now. It felt like they were almost mocking him with all their bright glimmering._

_He laid in the icy grass for what he felt must have been hours but more likely it was only shock that made it feel like that. The archer was choking for breath next to him still, even with his cursed blade puncturing their lungs, making them drown on their own blood. Link couldn’t get out from under the other’s body, there was no one there to help him. Only him and his ever silent sword._

_‘F-Fi,’_

_His voice was stuttering through his rising panic. He couldn’t concentrate to listen to anything Fi was saying nor could he tell if she was saying anything at all._

_‘Fi what do I do— F-Fi please answer me—please I don’t—‘_

_A shaky gasp fogged up the starry night sky and blurred his vision, he had yet to see the arrows in his side. All he knew was that it was difficult to move his torso to get away from the (soon to be) corpses._

_‘What do I do— what do I do—?’_

_The spirit was silent, but the ragged breath in his ear was not. A hot sticky substance was draining from them and soaking into his sleeve. He panicked. His sword twisted and a gurgle left their throat before they finally stopped breathing._

_There was a blood curdling scream that left a ringing in his ears. They realize now it was coming from their own throat. He was screaming, sobbing, and pushing the heavy bodies away from him using his sword as leverage even if he greatly hated the sound it made._

_The frozen grass bit into their bloodied hands as they looked around, searching for the sunny, comforting warmth but she wasn’t there. She was supposed to be there— She can’t be gone— he got there in time didn’t he?!_

_‘Zel- Zelda— Where is she—! Zelda-!’_

  
  


—

  
  


“Zelda-!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to constructive criticism! (No that does not mean straight up hate, it means giving me advise to help make my writing better)
> 
> Leave Kudos if you enjoyed! If you didn’t, well that just blows.


End file.
